Until The End
by Oh.It'sYourFuckingNightmare
Summary: In the age of man there had always been a protector, a savoir against the evil that inflicts fear into the hearts of their enemies. They are called hunters. Blade is no ordinary hunter, she is the one weakness to the Witch-King, the one who will kill him. He should have made sure she was dead. Even ghosts can be made to fear death. (eventual Éomer /oc)
1. Not all those who wander are lost

**Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost**

_If you want to get out alive,_

_run for your life_

The Úlairi were once nine mortal men who received rings of power. Three were said to be great lords of Númenor and one an Easterling. The men bearing the rings used them for gaining power and wealth, becoming kings, sorcerers and warriors of old.

Over time their greed for power consumed them and they began to fade until they were completely transparent, and so they fell under complete control of the once great necromancer Sauron. Their minds were wiped clean and bent to his will, unable to disobey him they became his deadliest servants.

Condemned only to exist in the Wraith-world their existence became torturous, a blood curdling cry of death is all they dare to murmur. Thus the world of light blinded them, being reduced only to see shadows in their minds. But in the dark they were not too be crossed as they could perceive things humans cannot. The Úlairi or Nazgûl sense of smell is sharp allowing them to smell the blood of living things, which they envied.

Often passersby claim their presence can be felt when they're in close proximity. Dressed in black cloaks and mounted on black deathly horses they roam searching for the one ring of power for which they desire. To protect middle earth from the evil unleashed societies of hunters formed in allegiance to kill the wraiths, but they underestimated the power of Sauron. Prolonged encounters with the wraiths in a series of attacks caused long and torturous deaths among the mortal blade could wound the wraiths, No man could kill them Having mortality as their weakness eventually the Wraith hunters fell, those left to tell the tale compromised their faith by making deals with the darkest of necromancers and sorcerers for the power to defeat their enemy in exchange for their soul. They gained enhanced speed,agility, reflexes and ultimately the power of necromancer's. The hunters basked in their new higher status and became uncaring for the problems of mortals. They fought evil with another kind of evil and soon the hunters became the hunted.

The lord of the Nazgûl possesses strong magical abilities with one nick from his Morgul blade the victim is turned into a lesser wraith, a slave to the nine and Sauron. In his pursue for the one ring the lord of the Nazgûl or as he is better known now 'The Witch-king of Angmar' stumbled upon a family from a line of Hunters that had been killing Sauron's lesser servants in the east. He played with them at first, chasing them though a dense forest and just as they thought they'd lost him he appeared in front of them.

With great courage the older boy pushed his sister out of harms way and brandished his sword, charging at the Witch-king and sparring quickly. The boy fought until his last breath to protect his little sister from this sinister creature but she too fell by the hands of these so the story goes...

* * *

A cold winter breeze fluttered like a ghost around the small town of Mournshaws leaving a blanket of frost on all it touched. The lone hunter hugged her flowing leather coat closer to her body trying to keep in some warmth from the unpredictable weather. A faint breeze and the occasional crinkling of dead leaves was all that could be heard as the hunter passed the humble brick cottages with soundless footsteps. The darkness held many horrors for those who knew where to look for them.

Under the faint moonlight Blade's eyes flickered to the dirt road she had followed and her ears perked at the sound of crunching rocks. A creature had been hunting her for three days now, it lurked in the shadows and observed her. She changed course onto a path surrounded by dense forest, keeping a hand on her sword at all times. The trees groaned and rustled as the unknown creature thumped heavily through the foliage. The hairs stood up on her neck as the rustling halted abruptly. It was close. The hunter's sword singed the thick air through the layers of fog, her fingers gripped the weapon and she advanced toward the eerie cluster of vines and shrub with a sharp expression.

_Where do you lurk, creature?_

Blade craned her neck a quarter of an inch toward the light trickling of water like a skimming rock across a pond.A sudden loud snap caught her attention and she turned on her heel just as a dark black mass hurdled toward her. A light grunt escaped her lips as she rolled and pushed herself of the damp ground with her knees. The hunter stayed in a kneeling position with her weapon held firmly behind her as she snapped her head left and right she was indeed a skillful hunter she could not see in the dark better than any other human. A strong breeze filtered through the trees and blew her tied hair around her shoulder with the shorter strands sticking to her face. The creature had scurried back into the shadow of the trees and thick bushes, she could hear it's heavy footsteps flattening the sticks and dead leaves that carpeted the ground.

_Why not attack?_

Blade turned with focused eyes, looking into all angles of the to spot where the creature had lurked previously, only the shadows of branches cast onto the ground could be seen. She shut her eyes and focused on the leaves rustling and heavy thumping footfalls, the strong wind was stilled slightly making the rustling more pronounced and vociferous. The vile creature sounded like it was wearing armour of some sort or chains that dragged along the ground. Its heavy and distorted breathing sounded like a wild animal who had been kicked in the nose one to many times.

_Found you...Orc_

The hunter lifted her weightless dragon's glass sword in front of her face and in a swift motion thrust her weapon past her waist.

The Orc gasped and looked down in horror at her sword that was pointed an inch from it's charcoal black throat.

"Tell me why you are following me and I might just spare you!" Her voice was sharp and venomous, she shifted her body to face the creature.

"I will tell you nothing, hunter filth" The creature's voice was deep and menacing but laced in fear.

*Smack*

Blade violently launched her elbow straight into what she assumed was the creature's nose.

*Crack*

The Orc squealed in pain and stumbled backward until its path was cut off by a thick tree.

"Wrong answer!" She turned on her heel and grabbed the creature by it's collar, lifting it up and violently pushing it against the tree.

Holding the orc up with one hand by its neck she aimed her sword with the other.

"Now why are you here?!" She glared at the dark shadow of the creature.

_*Silence*_

"So you choose death" Blade retracted her sword then slashed at the Orc.

"You are a threat to Sauron!" The creature spat desperately, Blade stopped her swing a mere inch from the Orc's jugular vein.

"Why?" She asked, still holding her sword to the orc's neck.

"He knows you've been tracking the Nazgûl, he knows you found out what the Witch-king desires."

"They don't have the one ring? Someone else has acquired it haven't they?" Blade raised an eyebrow in and her jaw clenched. The orc squirmed in her grip, it knew it had revealed too much. It was either die by her hand or by the hand of it's master.

"Who has the ring?" She demanded firmly and pushed the creature harder against the tree.

"A...hobbit, the say a...ranger travels with them" The creature spat out.

_Aragorn?_

"I did not ask who travels with them" She forced her blade closer to its neck in anger and the orc gulped.

"Sauron...He knows the ranger is in acquaintance with you" It hissed in pain.

"So he sends you?" Blade cocked her eyebrow and fought off the urge to laugh at the poor creature.

_That's insulting _

_"_No"

Chills ran up the hunter's back as the sound of thumping foot steps echoed in the dense forest.

_An ambush..._

Slamming the Orc into the tree, she grunted in anger and released her grip on its neck. The creature was stalling her until reinforcements arrived.

_How did I not see that coming?_

"Hunter, filth" the creature spat as it stepped under the moonlight revealing its grotesque face that almost resembled an ape bred with a pig.

_You're ugly_

"Demon" Blade spat spinning her heel, she blocked its low swing and landed an uppercut on its jaw. It shrieked and stumbled backwards clutching its face as a black liquid oozed out of the wound. Sprinting forward she brandished her sword and in a downward motion impaled the distracted creature,letting out a low grunt it reached for her once more.

_Just die already!_

She thrust her sword deeper into its chest until it stopped flailing.

It's foul black blood sprayed in all directions when the hunter dislodged her sword. Her eyes glanced down to examine it's crooked nose, sallow-skin, wide hyena mouth and slant eyes, This creature was by far the most degraded and repulsive thing she'd every seen.

_It is no Orc, it has to be one of the Uruk-Hai._

Blade's ears perked as an eerie whisper whistled between the trees as if it was almost telling her to leave. She obliged and walked briskly out the forest while wiping her sword on her black breeches to remove the black ooze from her precious sword. Sauron feared her and so he should.

"Warlord venit, festïnaté" (Warlord come, hurry) she whispered as the sound of grunting and muffled speech grew louder behind her.

Blade's long black coat flapped behind her as she sprinted along the rocky path out of Mournshaws, careful to place her footing so she couldn't be tracked. The Hunter's long raven black hair flew in all directions while she was met by an eerie cold breeze that seemed to slap her in the face.

"I see you" A loud sinister whisper in the wind seemed to echo throughout the forest.

_Not for long_

The Hunter stopped at the edge of a small cliff that cut her path off and flickered her eyes back to the approaching hoard. Fog danced on the surface of the body of water that lay a few metres below the cliff. She took a deep breath before launching herself in the air and leaping over a the side and into the deep stream of icy water at the bottom.

_Ahh damn it_

Blade gripped on to her sword as she neared closer to the icy cold water, taking a deep breathe she closed her eyes and awaited the frosty hell.

*Splash*

_Holy...that is cold...that is damn cold_

Her body stayed woodenly still as she broke through the layer of frost that blanketed the river. It felt as though she was being stabbed over and over again with thousands of pins.

Then she did the most idiotic thing she could have done and tried to breathe, water flooded her lungs instantaneously.

_What are you doing!? _

Her legs kicked desperately to the surface of the river, swimming with armour and boots on was not easy.

The blurred water plants grabbed at her legs, threatening to pull her down. She slashed at them with her sword and continued to rise to the surface.

She could see the sunlight beaming through the water, guiding her to oxygen. Her arms and legs kicked violently to breech the surface. The cool air assaulted her lungs when she broke through the layer of ice that came between her and sprung up to the surface.

Her arms and legs struggled to keep her afloat with the weight of her weaponry.

"She went this way" A screeching voice caused her to freeze.

Blade looked around for a place to hide, on her right was a small crevice out of the cliff side that could possibly shield her from them until they passed.

The hunter backed up slowly, carefully not to make much sound. Her back smacked against the rocky edge of the river, kicking off the hard surface she propelled herself forward and glided through the body of water.

The crevice was small but it hid her from the servants of Sauron. She waited silently in the damp hiding spot until she could no longer hear the thundering footfalls of the Uruk-Hai army. Shaking the water from her hair she took off after the pack of Orc.

_This is my game and we play by my rules._

* * *

The sun had just begun to rise when Blade spotted the outline of a black movement running across the green hills of Dunlând. Squinting her eyes the hunter slowed her pace and ducked behind a fallen log, waiting for the creature to pass.

The sound of heavy breathing alerted her of the creature's proximity, grasping the hilt of her sword she rose from her hiding spot and leapt at the creature. Almost instantaneously she lowered her weapon and she was met by the familiar blue eyes of her trustworthy companion.

"Warlord!" She breathed and let out a sigh.

The majestic black stallion strode toward her, roughly patting the horse she quickly mounted and followed the deep indents in the earth from the Uruk's armoured boots.

* * *

The run in with Orcs was becoming a daily nuisance for the Hunter since word of the one ring re-surfacing. The witch-king was after it, she could feel his greed and sense its corrupted presence in the aftermath of its destruction. Blade could feel it now, following the path that had been shadowed by a dark cloud of black.

The rough ride across middle earth had landed Blade in unfamiliar land, it would be unwise to ride through the night in unknown terrain so she dismounted Warlord and set up camp on a cliff-top.

Night was always preferable for Blade, it shadowed her and gave a sense of peace to the troubled hunter. She would sleep easily tonight knowing that the fearful creatures of the night wouldn't dare approach her in fear of being tortured or killed by Sauron. She was his target and his alone.

_The Road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with weary feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way,_

_Where many paths and errands meet_

_And whiter then? I cannot say _

The strange poem rattled through her mind although she could not remember where or when she'd heard it.

Shaking off the thought she took one last glance toward Warlord who was happily grazing where she had left him. swinging her legs back over the edge of the cliff Blade stood and walked to her horse.

"Get some rest, we've quite a trek in the morning '' The hunter whispered as she removed her saddle and bridle from the tall beast. Her standing at almost 6 foot and the beast at 7 he towered over her being the hunters equivalent of a Mearas, one of the lords of all horses .He was very rare and precious, she had acquired him from her brother almost twelve years ago. Both hunter and horse were eerily the same, they could perceive things that most couldn't and they were both equally as persevering.

Flashback:

_"__Léna,wake up', Leónthain whispered in his sister's ear, reaching over he snatched the blankets off his sister playfully._

_"__What is it brother?'' she asked rather annoyed by the disturbance in her peaceful sleep and shivered at the new change in temperature._

_"__Father has a gift for you'' León looked at her with a mysterious grin on his face._

_Léna's Ears perked at the sound of a whinny, letting her curiosity get the best of her she hastily leapt out of her warm bed and followed eagerly behind her brother. Her green eyes scanned the area and she noticed he had led her into a stone courtyard. Before her stood a Black scruffy horse with vibrant blue eyes. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming._

_She briskly walked to the small colt for a moment starting the horse, his ears swivelled as he took in her scent and allowed her to run her small hands over him._

_"__He's a Mearas?'' she enquired excitedly to her brother._

_"He is the Hunter's equivalent of a Mearas__' Leónthain confirmed and smiled widely._

_"__Happy birthday little sister'' he smiled warmly._

_Léna grew suspicious as he father was nowhere to be seen her eyes grew in realisation._

_"He's not here"_

_she searched her brothers blue eyes and glared at him with her piercing green ones._

_"__He forgot didn't he?'' she said disappointedly as a frown grew on her face._

_"__He…'' Leónthain tried to explain but he saw the tears form in her eyes and his heart dropped at the sight._

_"__it's okay'' she held the tears at bay and her brother enveloped her in a tight hug he was at least a good 2 feet taller than her at the time, her head barely reaching his stomach. _

_By the age of twelve she had finally given up on her drunken father who claimed he was on a quest from god to hunt evil creatures. He forced that life on both her and her brother after her Mother left them behind for a better life._

_After a while she parted from her brother wiping the tears from her face and softly spoke._

_"__Wait here''_

_She ran up the stone stairs to her bed and rifled through her belongings until she found it, a silver pendant in the shape of a skull with a pair of wings that had tiny diamonds encrusted on them, it was hung on a braided black string. She smiled to herself and quickly descended the stairs to where her brother was waiting patiently._

_"__Here I want you to have this'' she said as she held out her hand presenting the gift to her brother._

_He stared at her for a while wondering how she had acquired such a gift, Léna seemed to notice the confused expression that played on her brothers face._

_"__I bought it for Father but I want you to have it instead' she added happily. _

_ ''__Do not think low of him Léna he is simply out hunting, I'm sure when he returns he will shower you with wonderful gifts'' León comforted her but sounded as if her was trying to convince himself more than her._

_Eventually he took the gift and tied it to his neck, Léna studied the Mearas colt she remembered her brother telling her wondrous stories of the Mearas Shadowfax lord of war._

_"__Warlord'' she thought out loud, catching her brother's attention as he looked at her questioning the sudden outburst._

_"__I shall name him Warlord''_

_"Just promise me something" León's eyes saddened and he lowered himself to her height._

_"Anything brother" Léna said curiously._

_"I need you to promise me you won't grow up to be a hunter" his voice cracked slightly and he looked away to hide the tears that brimmed his eyes. Clearing his throat he placed his hands on his sister's shoulders and spoke._

_"You need to promise you won't turn out like me"_

_"But it's what our family does, we save people" Léna spoke in disbelief and cocked her eyebrow in suspicion._

_"Sometimes in order to save people you have to kill some ,Léna. It changes you and not for the better" He looked down in shame._

_"I want you to live a long and happy life, Hunters don't get to be happy and they sure as hell don't die of old age" _

_"I promise León, I swear I won't turn out to be a Hunter" Léna looked into his blue eyes and saw a glimmer of hope._

_"You make me proud, kid"_


	2. curiouser and curiouser

**Curiouser And Curiouser**

_It takes more than one idea,  
More than one person to fight the fight._

Removing her armour was always a risky decision in case of any ambushes or attacks, she needed to be ready but she knew that her thick metal shoulder plates would dig into her skin as she rested. Blade slowly began to remove her little armour that consisted of two winged shoulder plates that fitted snugly over her long leather coat and two silver forearm plates. Hesitantly she removed her precious black coat that had become almost a second skin to her she examined it thoroughly for any punctures or tears, running her fingers over the mithril that had been laced into the inside of the leather coat and the fine stitching over the skull with wings that had been delicately sewn onto the back with tiny silver jewels that glistened in the sunlight.

The night breeze felt almost unnatural on her skin from all the years of wearing the heavy coat. The hunter sighed and placed the coat under a thick oak tree next to her armour.

Blade sauntered across the camping spot admiring the tranquillity it provided. Reaching the edge of the cliff she sat crossed legged on the loose soil in front of the oak tree and revealed her sword, the dark blue blade looked almost black against the moonlight. The silver skull and red hilt were modifications she had mounted on it to mark that it belong to a hunter. She sighed at the landscape in front of her it had once been a small town and farming land now all that remained was the outline of uprooted trees, charred houses and a burning pile of bodies.

_No one deserves such a fate..._

The Uruk-Hai had burnt and murdered as they went, homes and families torn apart for the likes of Sauron. In the previous weeks she had visited four towns and villages exactly the same as the one that lay before her eyes, houses burnt down to their foundations, children murdered and lives destroyed.

Now that Sauron had infected most of middle earth with his poison the days were shorter and darker than before, almost as if it were dying.

It was concerning for the young hunter, it meant more evil and powerful creatures would start to reveal themselves. Creatures looking for the one ring, for power but most of all dominance.

As the night turned to day Blade found her eyes becoming heavy and laid back on the soft dirt, unable to try and justify the scene before her. Her mind couldn't comprehend the pure evil acts that Sauron committed for one ring, slowly she shut her eyes and was soon welcomed by a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The sunlight seeped through the tree behind her, blinding the young hunter as she awoke. She barely slept anymore, it seemed to be a luxury nowadays with the constant attacks from Orcs and other creatures. She would always have to keep moving.

"Damn it!'' she cursed as she slowly regained her vision and was soon welcomed by a warm breath of air in her face as her horse nibbled on her blouse. For a moment she was disorientated by the lack of gravity under her legs and slowly sat up into a sitting position. Her eyes widened to the landscape before her, in the sunlight she could see the full extent of the Uruk-Hai's destruction. Four piles of burnt bones and clothing bellowed thick smoke into the air, Every house had been torched and not a single tree stood in the once peaceful town. The hunter mumbled a few words of mourning and swung her legs onto the ground. Lifting her bruised and battered body off the ground, Blade walked to where her mischievous horse was destroying her bedroll she had left with her armour.

_Really?_

Rifling through Warlord's saddle bag she found some wrapped dried fruit and nuts and began chewing on them as her stomach groaned happily at the first food she had consumed in days.

Wearily she looked at her map with tired eyes and estimated that she had to be somewhere near The Gâp of Rohân by now. she looked around but saw nothing but rocky terrain and forestry.

_Okay then..._

Folding away her map in defeat she resaddled Warlord and added the extra 20 pounds of armour and weaponry. With one last look at her surroundings the Hunter swung her leg around her steed and pushed him forwards at full speed weaving through trees and boulders.

The excitement radiated off Warlord as they came to a clearing, she could feel his tensing muscles as he shifted restlessly under her weight. With a swift kick Warlord leaped forward almost leaving her behind but she soon regained her balance.

Gripping on to the saddle Blade slipped her boots out of the stirrups and slowly released her grip on the reins. Capturing a chunk of mane, the hunter held on tight as Warlord navigated his way across the never ending plains.

_Don't lead us into Mordor_

Suddenly a cold chill found its way to the young hunter, regaining her reins she slowed Warlord to a fast walk. Moving slowly she scanned the familiar place recognising the dark cluster of trees as Fangörn forest. Disturbed by the stories her brother spoke of as a child she unsheathed her weapon and pulled it closer to herself. Ears perking at the sound of chattering, she squinted at the sight of a fire licking the tops of trees and unleashing a sinister black smoke into the air.

Cautiously the hunter made her way towards the large fire hoping that she would get to kill an orc or two. Carefully she dismounted Warlord but luck was not on her side as she landed heavily on dry leaves ,mentally cursing herself she stepped lightly toward the fire and spotted the mob of must have been at least 50 Uruk-Hai.

A high pitched voice filled her ears and screeched,

"Why can't we have some meat? What about them they're fresh!'' the whiny beast snarled as his eyes rested on the figures of small creatures that had their hands bound.

Another orc approached the small figures and licked his lips "What about their legs? They don't need those…oh…they look tasty'' as it stalked toward the creatures.

"Get back scum!''

The other orcs began to grow restless as they charged toward them.

"Carve them up'' a pig-faced orc shouted, advancing toward the small creatures with its sword drawn but was soon decapitated by the Uruk-Hai leader

With a satisfied grin the beast yelled ''looks like meat's back on the menu boys!''.

The hunter gagged as the company of creatures tore into the fresh meat of their fellow orc and flung its internal organs, taking their beady eyes off of the smaller creatures.

Blade abandoned her hiding place and advanced toward the Uruk-Hai glaring at the weasel faced beast that taunted the creatures

"Go on, call for help, squeal! No one's going to save you now "it taunted.

Blade felt the cool grip of her trustee throwing knife in her palm, she sized up her target and in a quick motion released the object. The hunter watched with a proud smirk when the knife made impact with the Uruk's throat and it staggered back whilst clutching its wound.

Suddenly the uproar halted and the Uruk-Hai pack looked around the forest with squinted eyes.

"If you want me, come and get me" Blade taunted in the shadows, the orcs fanned out with their crude weapons drawn.

Her boots heavily hit the ground as she ran, unsheathing her sword Blade leaped into the air and sliced the demon in half who had attack the smaller creatures, the hunter quickly dislodged her throwing knife from it's neck. Landing gracefully on her feet she caught the attention of a few Uruks, they glared at her with hatred. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the small creatures using the distraction to crawl into the forest.

_They'll be safe in there_

Blade swung her coat around revealing multiple weapons she had strapped to her body, the hunter calmly breathed and made her way towards the ugly creatures taking time to notice the gaps in their armour. She counted 20 of the foul beasts letting a smirk pull at her lips the Hunter took off running past the Uruks and into the forest.

The hunter ducked and weaved between the trees of the dark forest. The sound of thundering foot steps behind her was a constant reminder to just keep running as well as the occasional arrow that whizzed past her face.

"Damn" The Hunter hissed as an arrow nicked her cheek.

_Oh damn_

Blade cursed the clearing up ahead that was cut off by a steep cliff. Grasping her sword she stopped just before the cliff and faced the pack of Uruk-Hai.

"Walk away and you just might live, stay and I will guarantee your death'' the hunter spoke flatly and lifted her sword.

The foul beasts just glared with their beady dark eyes and disfigured faces eyeing her like a piece of meat.

''You dare challenge us wench?!'' the snake faced leader spat while the others circled her.

The creatures were taller and bulkier than men and wore the white hand of Saruman on their helmets. Also wielding strong weaponry and heavy armour, they would be difficult.

"It wasn't a challenge, it was a chance to save yourself'' the hunter spat and spun her sword lazily around in circles.

"Get her '' the leader of the pack said smiling with his slimy jagged teeth and they came at her one by one.

"So be it'' she replied bitterly.

Pushing her feet of the ground Blade swung her sword at the first orc, decapitating it. She smirked at the weak spot and awaited the oncoming attack. The pack watched in horror as their leaders head bounced onto the grass and they let out a primal growl. They surrounded her with readied weapons and teeth baring. Twisting her body around to the Uruk on her left she slashed her sword into its jugular vein, it fell to the ground with the other vile creature.

The next Uruk drew its sword and swung towards her, she quickly ducked and jumped backwards to avoid being cut. Quickly she regained her balance and poked her sword through its face. The rest of the Uruks ran at full speed towards her brandishing their weapons. Blade ran and dropped to the ground severing the leg of an Orc in one clean motion, the next two Uruks foolishly impaled each other on their own swords as she quickly ducked out of their way.

Swinging her sword from side to side Blade stood her ground while 3 Uruks charged her. The air was knocked out of her lungs and she struggled to breathe as she was body slammed onto the ground, the force caused her sword to fly out of her hand. She hated when that happened...

Blade struggled against the weight of the Orc and managed to get her leg free, bringing back her knee she slammed it into the Orc's groin. The creature groaned in agony and rolled off of her body. The hunter quickly dove for her sword, as soon as she felt the leather grip she rolled to the side and stood quickly.

Charging at an orc, Blade launched herself into the air, her knees connecting with its face. She rolled and ducked to avoid a flying fist, the hunter gathered all her strength into a high side ways kick and with a satisfying snap her boot connected with the orc's neck.

Changing their tactics the last two orcs swung at the same time, over powering her and forcing her own blade to slowly cut deep into her thigh. Wincing she dropped her sword and rolled out of the way of an oncoming blade. Abandoning her sword she sprinted towards a tree with two orcs in tow, nearing closer to the tree she reached for the hilts of her two red and black hunting daggers. Using the tree as an aid she ran up the tree trunk and pushed herself backwards. Flipping over the orcs she flicked her wrists and the last two Uruks were defeated. She landed in a kneeling position and her coat soon followed after, she breathed heavily and wiped the blood that trickled from her face.

Around her the motionless bodies of Uruk-Hai lay dead on the ground, she only wished she could've killed more.

She couldn't save the lives that were lost because of Sauron but she would surely avenge them, by any means.

* * *

He watched from afar as this mysterious hunter sliced through a small pack of Uruk-Hai like they were nothing, he moved with such precision and grace it was like he was not of this world. His black coat dragged at least 2 feet behind him, he wondered how the man had not tripped on its mere length.

"Éomer?'' one of his men asked snapping him out of his trance.

"Yes?'' he replied.

"The Uruk Hai are defeated'' His man stated.

"Not all of them'' he said distractedly and motioned towards the mysterious man as he flipped backwards with the help of a tree and landed behind the Uruk-hai throwing his two daggers with such expertise that they were plunged deep into the Uruks skulls defeating the last two enemies. As he was collecting his blades he turned to face the rising sun and looked up to the Third Marshall, the strange hunter hesitated and fled.

_You're a woman!, _Éomer stared with wide eyes at the hunter in disbelief. It was unmistakable now he thought about it, she was much to lean for a man.

"What do you want us to do about her?" The blonde haired boy moved his horse next to Éomer.

"Gather the Rohirrim!'' Éomer bellowed trying to see which direction the woman went

"That's all of them sir' the soldier pointed toward the riders of Rohan.

"We ride north!'' Éomer stated to the riders.


	3. The Riders of Rohan

**_The Riders of Rohân_**

_It's a cold cruel, harsh reality._

* * *

She felt a pair of eyes of her, directing her vision towards the rising sun she made eye contact with an unknown man sitting upon a horse.

_A spy of Sauron, perhaps?_

Feeling the need to get out of the forest she sprinted toward where she had left Warlord, her long coat dragging behind. She let out a sigh of relief to find her big beautiful stallion waiting patiently behind a tree. Putting one foot in the stirrup she put all her weight on her leg to mount but soon was reminded of the wound on her thigh and winced as she saw the crimson blood flowing out of her leg.

"Warlord you're going to have to help me out here'' she whispered , Warlord bent down low enough so she could swing her good leg over. Her body involuntarily shivered as she rode toward where the large group of Uruks had stopped for the night.

Directing Warlord to the now extinguished fire the hunter reached the campsite, a confused look spread over her hard facial features...the Uruks were gone. Her eyes searched the ground and spotted dozens of hoof marks that lead up to a pile of burning bodies.a dry cough left her throat as the stench of burning flesh reached her nostrils.

Hundreds of dead Uruk-Hai lay piled upon each other with spears and arrows sticking out of there armour.

_Who would do this? _

Blade inspected the well carved weaponry, it had to be either men of Rohân or Gondor.

A shrill whistle rudely pulled her out of her thoughts and her head snapped to the sound of hoof beats looming closer. Taking her cue to leave she urged Warlord into a rhythmic gallop heading north.

* * *

The Hunter had been riding hard for 4 days through untamed forestry and rough terrain, with scenery limited to arched trees and the occasional stream.

Blade was about to scream in frustration when she spotted an exit from the god forsaken forest. The thick air was soon forgotten as she skilfully moved Warlord through a maze of lavender and other fresh flowers onto a path surrounded by thick pine trees.

The ride was pretty smooth until the sunlight glinting off a silver object caught her attention. It was a helmet. Steering Warlord into the thick grass Blade observed a army of riders as they set up camp beside a shallow stream. She hastily reefed her hood over her head and tried to sneak past unnoticed. Her plan worked to no avail as Warlord whinnied loudly to the other horses. The men snapped their heads toward her and she kicked him into a gallop past the unsuspecting soldiers.

_Curse you Warlord._

"After them'' she heard in her attempt to flee, followed soon by the sound of thundering hoofbeats. Quickly she directed Warlord into a dirt path surrounded by trees. Jumping over a fallen tree and on to a small path ahead was a small creek, leaping gracefully over the mass of water Warlord speed onto another path with a single Rohirrim chasing them. the path was soon cut off by a pile of fallen trees, Blade gripped on tightly as she abruptly changed direction in hopes to elude the Rohirrim, but she soon found herself surrounded by at least 50 of the men in heavy armour as they pointed their spears at her. Warlord reared wildly, kicking out his front legs in anger.

The Hunter knew she couldn't fight her way out of the situation but she sure as hell would try. Dismounting Warlord Blade felt a surge of pain shoot up her leg but ignored it as she turned to face the Rohirrim, walking forward she pulled the hood of her coat further forward to make her unrecognizable as a woman then slid her hand to her sword grasping the hilt.

The broad shouldered man who she assumed was their leader looked at her questioning then dismounted his steed and removed his helmet.

"I suggest, letting me pass'' The hunter said with no emotion.

"What business do you have in these lands, speak quickly!' The blonde haired leader spat in a cold and menacing tone.

"My business is exactly that" she seethed, seeing a flash of anger cross over his hazel eyes.

"I do not have time for your games boy'' He pointed his spear at her.

A visible smirk appeared on her face as she jerked backwards and cut his weapon in half. A shocked look appeared on his well sculpted features while two of his men strode forth.

"if you challenge a Hunter, be ready to be defeated" Blade spat at the two soldiers and swung her sword side to side.

"Rohirrim, Bind him. If he won't answer to me he'll answer to the king'' the leader said through clenched teeth.

_Rohirrim?_

Two soldiers walked cautiously toward her, pointing their crude spears. Her sword singed the air ,swinging it side to side with one hand she looked at her prey. The hunter circled them and skilfully moved her body around the side of the soldiers and violently swung her sword. With a satisfying crack the soldiers spears where split in two.

A scrawny soldier leaped at her, managing to tackle her to the ground. gasps filled the silence as her hood fell back and her raven hair flowed out of her coat. Blade used the distraction to kick the soldier in the throat. The hunter smirked as large hands wrapped around her arms trying to restrain her, quickly she head-butted her attacker and turned to knee him in the groin.

She could almost feel the spears digging into her skin as the Rohirrim closed in on her like vultures. at least fifty riders sat upon horses with their target set on her, only the leader and the men she beat up remained unmounted.

_fifty's not that much..._

Fury filled her eyes as she saw a rider attempt to catch Warlord, he resisted and kicked out at the man like she'd taught him.

"Warlord, essé liberüm'' (Warlord be free) the Hunter spoke in her native language, her horse retreated toward the hills with one last longing look toward her.

"What are you wench, a witch? An Elf?'' the pig headed leader rudely hissed.

Blade had no time for this so she devised a plan and swung her fist into his pretty face, seeing the satisfying blood laced between his teeth from his split lip made her smirk grow even more as his men surrounded her, she pointed her sword to the leaders neck just cutting the skin.

"I've no time for your accusations, now let me pass" She said slyly and walked forward using the leader as leverage.

Éomer kept his eyes on her sword at all times and slowly walked back, motioning for his men to lower their weapons.

"I am not your enemy but if you test me I will kill you" She hissed and looked warningly into his eyes. They seemed entranced on the skull that was mounted on her sword. She didn't like the way he smirked at her, most of her enemies would be pleading for their lives by now.

"Not an enemy?!, Yet you wish not to discuss why you are wandering these lands?!" He asked sarcastically and gulped when her blade pushed harder against his neck.

"It is not your concern" She voiced in her deathly calm voice. he was trying to get information out of her and that only enraged her further.

"That was you in fangorn forest was it not?" He asked in a menacing tone and stopped walking.

*Silence*

The hunter glared at the man, he was asking questions that could jeopardise her quest.

"What are you? A spy? ,A witch? ,an elf or maybe you are just another servant of Sauron?" He taunted and she pressed her blade even closer to his neck.

_Servant of Sauron?!_

"I am your worst nightmare, now move!" She grew irritable at his cocky tone and walked forward.

He stumbled back with a ignorant smirk on his face and swiped at her sword. Blade sidestepped his oncoming tackle and connected her knee with his stomach.

"Léna?'' An old man dressed in a blinding white cloak asked in shock.

* * *

Éomer watched as the Hunter swung their sword from side to side cockily. The hunter moved with such grace showing no emotion he had wondered where they had learnt such fighting skill.

A unified gasp went through the soldiers snapping him out of his trance he turned to see the cause of the silence.

Her raven hair spilled out of her coat and stopped at her waist, she was tall for a woman standing close to 6 foot, undoubtedly they recognised her as a woman through her sculpted facial features and vibrant green eyes.

"Um…Éomer'' a soldier asked as he pointed to the woman.

"You challenge a Hunter, be ready to be defeated" She spoke flatly. _A Hunter?_

_The woman from fangorn forest?_

"Rohirrim,Bind her" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, she spoke in a language unknown to him as a soldier attempted to catch her horse, but it soon fled towards the hills. Where did she come from?...

The Rohirrim circled her,aiming their weapons at her neck, Éomer stepped into the circle.

"What are you wench? A witch? An Elf?''

He was about to turn away when he saw a mischievous smirk appear on the woman's face just as a fist connected with his jaw with such force he was sent crashing to the ground.Éomer looked up in shock and saw the woman smirking at his bloodied appearance obviously offended by his accusations. No one dared to look the third marshal of the Riddermark as he regained his posture and signalled the Rohirrim to capture her when he felt a cold and sharp object pressed against his neck.

"I've no time for your accusations, now let me pass" She spoke with a dead serious glare and stone cold facial features.

Éomer glare at the sharp weapon pressed against his skin and hesitantly moved backward, motioning for his men to lower their weapons.

"I am not your enemy but if you test me I will kill you" She hissed and glared warningly into his eyes.

He could see such anger and hate in her green eyes but it was her personality that ruined her pretty face. She had such pronounced cheek bones, cat like eyes, a slender nose and full pink lips. Her face was hardened by the thin white scar that ran across the left of her cheek, she was strange to him he'd only seen such beauty in elves. She was pale like an elf but her clothing suggested otherwise.

"Not an enemy?!, Yet you wish not to discuss why you are wandering these lands?!" He asked sarcastically and gulped when her blade pushed harder against his neck. She was violent for was curious about her and how she came to cross these lands, hunter's were not known in these parts especially not those who are women.

"It is not your concern" She voiced in a deathly calm voice. He couldn't tell if she were an enemy but she seemed to be fighting a battle of her own, his eyes glanced to the cuts and scrapes along her knuckles and the fresh cut across her cheek. Someone was after her, but who?

"That was you in Fangorn forest was it not?" He asked in a menacing tone and stopped walking. He knew it was her all along but she didn't know that.

*Silence*

Éomer could see she wasn't going to answer.

"What are you? A spy? ,A witch? ,an elf or maybe you are just another servant of Sauron?" He taunted and she pressed her blade even closer to his neck.

His eyes widened at the spark of black that became noticeable in her eyes at the last question and he knew what he had to do.

"I am your worst nightmare, now move!" She grew irritable at his cocky tone and walked forward.

She was evil...

He stumbled back with a ignorant smirk on his face and swiped at her sword with his hand. The third marshal tried to tackle her to the ground but she side stepped him and kneed him in the stomach. The third marshal groaned in pain at her forceful blow but quickly got back to his feet.

"Léna?'' Gandalf gasped and Éomer's eyes darted between the two in disbelief.


	4. A chance meeting

**_A Chance Meeting_**

_ You Label me,_

_I'll Label you_

"You now this horrid woman?'' Éomer asked while spitting blood out between his question which was ignored as the woman spoke,

"Mithrandir?'' she bowed her head with respect to the wizard.

"I go by Blade in these parts'' she corrected him and sheathed her sword.

"Blade?'' Éomer asked raising his eyebrows, and leaned against a tree. He had never heard of such an unusual name but in all honesty it fitted her perfectly.

_I'm going to kill this man._

The Hunter revealed her small combat hand knife and aimed, pinning the third marshal's leg to the tree by his breeches.

"Yes, Blade'' she said in a mocking tone and glared at him.

He looked down horrified by her action and pulled the knife out of his pant leg, his features hardened as he seethed and stomped over to her.

"Watch it, girl' he towered over her figure with her head only just reaching his shoulder and handed her the blade. She stood her ground and smirked at him which enraged him further. No one challenged her.

"Éomer, go help your men make a fire it is to be dark soon'' Mithrandir intervened, sensing a fight as Éomer glared at Blade then shouldered his way past her. She was about to beat him unconscious but Gandalf called to her.

"Come dear we've much to discuss''

"Let me collect Warlord first'' she smirked and let out and ear-splitting whistle and her black beauty suddenly appeared five feet in front of her. She felt a sense of pride as the Rohirrim soldiers stared at her horse in amazement. One made his way over toward her.

"What's his name?'' a soldier asked kindly and wiped the dirt off his hands. He hand golden blonde hair like the rest of the Rohirrim but his eyes were different, they were an unusual blue with specks of silver.

"Warlord'' she replied as firmly, her patience was wearing thin today.

"And may I ask your name?'' he blushed and looked at her with vibrant blue eyes.

_No, you may not._

"Blade" She answered bluntly and pushed past him.

"Pleasure to meet you my lady, I am Déonain'' He followed after her with a brisk walk..

The hunter blocked out his mindless chatter as she carried on with unsaddling Warlord. Even Warlord got bored and walked away. After ten minutes of his useless blabber she began to mentally curse this boring individual staring daggers at him when he turned away.

"You see I come from Rohan but my family is originally from Gondor"Déonain continued.

_Shut up_

"I have to leave" She interrupted bluntly and walked off before he could reply. He was going to follow her but was called by Éomer to get his supper.

With a sigh of relief Blade walked to where Warlord had hidden.

"Reveal yourself, Warlord" She whispered, the stallion clomped out of the bushes and stood in front of her.

"What have we got ourselves into?" She whispered while stroking his face and began to remove his bridle. Placing the items down on the soft grass she walked back to the camping spot.

* * *

Éomer seethed in anger as he walked into the forest looking for sticks to light a fire with, after a successful search he angrily stomped back to camp and built up a fire. Looking up he saw Déonain talking to the horrid woman his anger swelled as his rider attempted to talk to the hunter but soon settled after he saw the look of displeasure on the hunter's face. Déonain seemed to talk forever and he could tell her patience was wearing thin. Éomer snickered as her face fell when the man looked away from her. with a quick comment she briskly walked away, Déon was about to follow when Éomer called to him.

"Déonain, come here'' Éomer called to his friend and saw the look of relief wash over the woman's face as she tended to her beautiful horse.

* * *

"Here'' Gandalf handed Blade a bowl of stew and she graciously accepted, taking a seat next to him on a log that was placed in front of a small fire. She'd never much liked fire, it was caused such destruction when in the wrong hands.

"I thought you were dead Lé..Blade'' Gandalf corrected himself.

She felt the Rohirrim's eyes on her as she looked at Gandalf with a blank expression.

"As does the rest of middle earth...well at least they did'' she coolly replied and took a mouthful of the brown substance that had been handed to her.

"What have you been doing for... seven years?" Gandalf enquired curiously. She resented the way he looked at her with expectation, as if she were to reveal what she'd been doing for seven years because he asked her.

"Hunting" She replied, taking another bite of her 'stew'. The hunter was trained to keep secrets so she would give him only the bare minimum of information to make him stop asking questions.

"Hunting what exactly?'' Éomer asked, staring accusingly at the hunter. She was a mystery to him, even someone she knew could not get clear answers from her. She was evil.

"Creatures you all should fear'' she voiced irritably, the wound on her leg started to flare with a sharp sting.

"I was sorry to hear about Leónthain and your father, he was a good man'' Gandalf said quietly changing the subject. Her father was not a good man...at least not to her.

"So I've been told" She said flatly and hardened her facial features. Her father was the reason for her livid nightmares and coldness toward everyone she met. He was the reason for her brother's death...

Gandalf studied her, intrigued by her reaction to the mention of her father. She fumbled with the pendent that hung around her neck and tucked it into her leather bodice .This caught the attention of Éomer as he studied her emotionless face.

"Do not sympathize with the dead, sympathize with the living. Unless you wish to join them'' She spoke bluntly.

"Why are you associating with these people, Mithrandir?" she asked firmly and flickered a glance to the wizard.

"We are at war'' Gandalf replied his face growing darker.

"That is why the Úlairi and Orcs have resurfaced?'' she asked noticing the sudden change in Gandalf's features.

"How do you..." He was cut off by Blade.

"I tracked the Nazgûl to a little town called hobbiton almost a year back, only to find that the one ring lay in the hands of a hobbit. But I wasn't the only person who figured this out. Creatures have been tracking me for weeks, they know I was there" She intervened bitterly.

''All servants of Sauron, but he is yet to reveal his deadliest servant, the witch king of Angmar, he is to lead Mordor's armies to battle, You've met him before, you supposedly died by his hand ''he bitterly replied and his eyes filled with sadness.

"The lord of all Nazgûl, the greatest of the nine'' Blade continued, mentally tracing the hideous scar that started on her left rib cage just under her breast and finished at her right hip bone. The wizard did not know of her attempts to find the witch king, her family had been hunting the creature for almost sixty years. But once the creature gets what it desires it vanishes like a ghost. Some say it resides in the depths of hell. Hell was too kind for this creature.

Éomer glanced between the two growing impatient as he awaited to speak to Gandalf. The third marshall would not allow a hunter to ride with his men. She was a threat to all of them. No one knew what she was capable of. Something about her made him very suspicious, perhaps it was the way that she could so easily end his life when others wouldn't even dare to think it. She made him uneasy.

Hunters couldn't be trusted, they fought on no one's side but their own. They were murderous assassins. She wouldn't blink before betraying them.

"The eye of Sauron sees more than it sets its gaze on. He knows I've resurfaced and he is not pleased" Blade stared into Gandalf's blue eyes.

"So he is after you?" A blue eyed Rohirrim piped up.

"Yes" Blade said flatly to the young soldier.

"10 Uruk-hai and 4 orcs in eight days have lost their lives searching for me" The Hunter glanced toward the wizard, who looked to be deep in thought.

"If he wants to kill you that desperately, does that mean the Witch king is close to retrieving the ring?" Éomer voiced and stared at the Hunter.

"Or so he wants you to believe" Gandalf snapped out of his trance.

"Tomorrow we ride for Helms deep for Rohan, I'd hate to ask but we could use your help" The wizard added subtly.

"Gandalf, I want nothing to do with this one ring, I am not a soldier.'' Blade said firmly.

"You are a skilled fighter Blade, we need you in this war" Mithrandir pleaded with a firm tone.

"I am a hunter, I do not get involved in other's wars." The hunter hissed.

"The war of Sauron is everyone's war, In time he will rule all of middle earth"..."Not all hunter's are evil" Gandalf said calmly and with a small smile.

Blade exhaled deeply and ran a hand through her hair. This was insanity, she was no soldier. She didn't help people.

"I will assist in this battle, but only this one" She spoke firmly, confirming her unity with the Rohirrim and Gandalf.

"I will not have that woman ride with us'' Éomer blurted in a menacing tone pointing to his Rohirrim and glared at her.

"Then she shall ride with me!'' Gandalf hissed impatiently as he grew tired of Éomer's sulking behaviour.

"You know… you really are an ignorant fool'' Blade replied to Éomer causing his men to nearly choke to death on their stew.

"Your place is not with us, woman!'' Éomer stood still dressed heavily in armour and walked threateningly closer to Blade.

"I will put you in your place'' Blade taunted and stood defensively.

"Éomer, restrain yourself" Gandalf commanded a little bit amused by her comment.

Éomer glared at her then walked to his tent grumbling various a few curses.

* * *

How she dare speak to the Third Marshal of the Riddermark in such a tone, Éomer thought to himself taking off his heavy armour. Laying down on his bedroll Éomer thought of the battle they would face tomorrow at Helms Deep and having to ride with that god awful woman. A thought as such could reduce a man to tears. Slowly he drifted asleep but was rudely awoken by the sounds of distant voices.

The first sounding deep and wise and the second emotionless and flat which he soon realised belonged to Gandalf and "Blade''.

* * *

"Allow me to have a look at your leg'' Gandalf spoke.

"It's fine'' Blade replied, looking into the slowly dying fire as embers sparked at her boots , the rest of the Rohirrim had left for bed hours ago now only Gandalf and herself remained.

"I can see the blood seeping through the bandage from here'' The wizard observed

"Fine then'' the hunter shifted her leg toward the Wizard and removed the wrapping on her wound. The dry blood crusted around the deep slash as fresh blood began to seep out of it.

"It must have reopened when I fought the Rohirrim'' Blade stated flatly.

"Mhhm' Gandalf murmured as he put his hands just above the wound and muttered a few words from a language unknown to Blade. The wound slowly began to heal itself until all that remained was a thin scar.

"Thank you'' the hunter praised the Wizard, he simply nodded.

"Last I heard you were tracking a creature named Gollum with the help of Aragorn." She pried in a soft voice

"Yes...Gollum a vile creature, we were too late Sauron captured and tortured him until he muttered two words...Shire and Baggins" He sighed.

"Is the hobbit safe?" She asked hesitantly.

"How do you know of Frodo?" Mithrandir squinted his eyes toward her.

"I listen to the whispers that go around" She clarified.

"His fate is out of my hands" The wizard responded and looked at her with a sad smile.

"Last time I saw you, you were but a young girl full of hopes and aspirations" Gandalf reminisced and looked into her eyes.

"The sad thing about fantasy's is that they are exactly what they are entitled to be, unrealistic, unreachable and delusional. Dreams and Ideas keep us from the harsh reality of life" Blade said calmly.

The wizard was surprised by her dull look on life, she had once been so enthusiastic and full of life. A frown formed on his face at her comment.

"Spoken like a hunter" He said with some disappointment.

Blade remained silent and looked into the dying fire, it reminded her of the burnt villages and charred bodies that Sauron had left.

"You have grown to look like your brother, identical almost. But of course with the finer features of your mother" Mithrandir observed her.

The hunter did not talk of her family, only she remained and she wished not to dwell on the past.

Blade turned to the wizard with a stone cold look.

"You wish not to talk of my family, what is it you seek?" She asked in a low tone. She could always sense when someone was holding back information, she could read them almost. It was like a special ability.

"I have heard whispers of a rider in black wreaking havoc in a few small villages. A skilled hunter killing servants of Sauron and tracking Nazgûl. Shadow hunter of the east they call 'Him'. Does any of this sound familiar to you?" Gandalf asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blade stifled a laugh, she wouldn't call saving a village from a pack of wild wargs 'wreaking havoc'. Sure she had scattered the bodies and scared a few people but they could at least be grateful.

"I've been called worse" She confirmed his suspicion with a flat tone.

"You best be off to bed, we've a war ahead of us'' Gandalf remarked and stayed by the fire.

Blade nodded her head and turned toward where her bedroll had been placed… right next to the pig headed Third marshal's tent she scoffed as she removed her weaponry then her heavy leather coat, bodice and boots leaving only her only in black breeches and blouse. Sleep came easily that night as she dreamt of her last encounter with her Brother.


	5. Tell me, would you kill to save a life?

_**Tell Me Would You Kill To Save A Life?** _

**_You want to hear my side?,_**

**_You need to drown to know_**

_"__Too slow little sister'' Leónthain smirked and he buried his sword into the skull of an oncoming orc._

_The two siblings had been on a weeklong Hunting trip with their father,tracking a herd of Orcs close to Rivendell._

_Léna glared at her brother, he cut through the orcs as if they were nothing and she was only on her ninth orc. Decapitating the orc she looked toward her brother, his long leather coat dragged gracefully behind him and the sun caught the jewels that had been sewn into the rare fabric, illuminating the sigil of the hunter. His face was sharp and calm as he swung his sword into the final orc, his eyes filling with hatred as he watched the beast fall to the ground with a dull crash. She wished one day she could fight with the skill and determination he had._

_"__Sixteen' he counted as he wiped blood of his sword allowing a smirk to pull at his lips._

_"__How many did you kill?''_

_"__Ten'' she replied in defeat "but you've had five years more experience than me'' she sulked like a child._

_"__Your seventeen Léna the guilt trip doesn't work anymore'' he said as he poked her face._

_"Have you killed the threat?" their father appeared beside her_

_"What do you think?" she challenged, standing to face him_

_"You get that base out of your voice, girl!"Leànthar warned _

_"Why should we do all your dirty work, while your chatting up the nearest female in proximity?!" Léna hissed._

_"Léna don't" Leon warned, standing protectively in front of his sister ._

_"You are just like your mother, always nagging" Her father hissed backing away._

_"No, if I was just like mother I would've have the common sense to leave you years before she did"_

_'Smack' Léna fell to the ground clutching her cheek,blood spilled out of where her father's ring had broken her skin._

_Leànthar unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly at his sobbing daughter's throat._

_"Back down, father" León hissed as he drew his elven sword._

_"She needs to be punished" Their father menaced as he pointed his sword further toward Léna._

_"Your punishment is a death sentence?!" León tried to reason but Leànthar was to far gone, he had to be stopped before he killed someone._

_"I should have punished you both a long time ago, but I was weak"_

_"You've gone to far" León's eyes filled with fury as __he noticed the crimson red blood pouring down his sister's cheek._

_"Have I ?" a demonic grin spread over Leànthar's face and his eyes flooded with red._

_"You are not our father, not anymore" León accused ,swinging heavily at the demon possessing their father. _

_It moved swiftly out of the way easily blocking the blow. León stood his ground as the demon lurched forward and swung quickly and violently at him, Barely blocking the blows, León fell backwards from the force of the hits. The blade of his father's sword inched closer to his face with every powerful hit._

_" Say, hi to your father for me" The demon teased as brought down it's sword one last time._

_León braced himself for the impact but it never came, opening his eyes he expected to be surrounded by darkness instead a tearful Léna towered over him with her dagger buried into Leànthar's skull._

__"Valeté, _Leànthar" (Goodbye, Leànthar) Léna sobbed as she retracted her dagger. León brushed himself off and embraced his sobbing sister into a tight hug. To be honest she scared him, she was becoming too much like him. _

_"Léna" León softly brought her face up to look at him._

_"After today,you need to promise me you'll stop hunting" His eyes shifted from Leànthar and to Léna._

_"I will never touch a blade after today" Léna managed to whisper, wiping the blood and tears from her face_

_"That's my girl" _

_A deathly screech from behind caused the hunters to shield their ears and sent chills up their spines. _

_"Nazgûl!"_

_"__Run, Léna! I'll stay and fend them off'' her brother said sharply, tears pricked his eyes knowing certain death as he faced an indestructible enemy._

_"__I will not leave you brother'' Léna stood proudly,tears rimmed her eyes once more._

_"__Damn it Léna listen to someone for once!'' León screamed, he was trying to save his sister and best friend._

_"__I'll stay with you until the end brother'' she said with tears streaming down her face and grabbbed his hand._

_"__Until the end'' he confirmed as a black rider rode towards the siblings, they ran as fast as their legs could take them through the forest hand in hand afraid to let go in case the inevitable happened. The dark sky opened and rain pummelled down on the hunters as they quite literally ran for their lives. The cobblestones of Rivendell could been seen from afar and the city just came into view, hope began to rise but that was soon broken as a black rider appeared in front of them blocking their escape. The creature dismounted his horse from hell ,it eyes shone red and blood dripped from its nostrils and hooves._

_The heavily cloaked black creature strode towards the hunters, they gripped to each other for dear life._

_"__Hunters of the east, I've been looking for you, it seems we already found your father'' it spoke in a deathly deep voice ,brandishing a morgul blade. Léna unsheathed her sword and took her fighting stance ,her Brother mirrored her actions. The creature stepped closer toward them until it was but 5 feet in front of them._

_"__Until the end, sister'' her brother looked at her with regret as he pushed her to the cobblestone and ran at the approaching Nazgûl. She hit the ground heavily and took a second to take in what had happened as she slowly stumbled to her feet trying to regain her vision, she saw her brother but a mere ten meters in front of her battling the black rider. Swords clashed as the rain pelted down on the two figures, Leónthain was getting a few good blows in when the unthinkable happened ,another Nazgûl appeared behind her brother, sword brandished. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, unsheathing her sword as the second Nazgûl approached._

_"__León!'' she screamed, her brain seemed to stop as the Nazgûl plunged his sword through her brother's heart. León looked down realising what had happened then back to her as blood spilled out of his mouth, the black rider retracted his sword and let her brother fall to the ground with a sickening thud. She didn't care whether she lived or died at that point in time as she knelt next to her brothers limp body. Tears streamed down her faced, the pouring rain washing his blood into the crevices of the cobblestone, unable to breath she stroked her brother's head as his eyes weakly opened._

_"Don't end up like me.__I love you sister, until the end'' he said weakly, drawing his last breath. Slowly she let his head go and picked up his fallen sword ,facing her enemy. Lifting the sword above her head she swung desperately, tears blinding her. The black rider's deflected her blows while she clashed swords with the creatures. Launching herself into the air she violently swung at the Nazgûl hitting the unprotected arm of the first black rider, it yelped in pain and the second pushed her to the ground and slashed down at her. Searing pain and the metallic taste of her own blood was the last thing she remembered before her world faded to black._

_A blinding light awoke her , opening her heavy eyes she saw the black figures of the Nazgûl fleeing away, she felt the life slipping from her as her crimson blood spilled freely from the open gash in her stomach and filled her airway._

_"__I'm Aragorn _telin let thaed_'' (I'm Aragorn I have come to help you) Léna heard a husky voice say as her body went limp._

_A soft sigh awoke the hunter, her eyes searched the room around she had ended up in a bed with a strange elf sitting beside her. Slowly she tried to sit up but bit her lip as pain shot through her body causing her to let out an involuntary scream. Two figures rushed into the room, she recognised one as an elf and the other a human._

_"__Do not try to sit up child, your wound is still very fresh'' the man said as he kicked the sleeping figure of a blonde elf._

_"__Where am I?'' she asked gritting her teeth in pain._

_"__Rivendell'' the pretty brunette elf replied_

_"__And who are you?'' she asked feeling a bit rude_

_"__I am Arwyn of Rivendell, This is Aragorn son of Arathorn and Legolas of the woodland realm. Who are you?'' The she-elf replied, her voice like silk._

_Léna took a moment to think of loss of her brother and her father she had nothing left to lose, from that day forth Léna was dead along with her family but Blade was alive with a vengeance._

_"__I'm Blade, Hunter of the east' she replied._

* * *

Éomer was awoken to the sound of a horse whinnying loudly. Sitting up he stretched and slowly stood up from his bedroll. Taking time to adjust his vision he strolled out of his tent, putting his hand in front of his face to shield his sleepy eyes from the bright sun. Outside of the tent he observed as the hunter tossed and turned loudly on her bedroll with a pained expression plastered face.

_Interesting_

He debated on whether to wake her or not but decided he wanted the silence .Éomer tip toed toward her sleeping form noticing the thin scar on her left cheek and shook his head at the thought of how she had been acquired it. He kneeled beside her and lightly shook one of her shoulders, she became aware of the light contact and mistook him for an enemy quickly she pulled back her fist and slammed it into his nose.

_Owww_

"Damn, it woman!'' he yelled holding his bloody nose, suddenly she became aware that she had hit something. Sitting bolt upright she quickly snapped her head to Éomer's pained form .

"Serves you right' She chided, realising she had hit the Third Marshal… again and smirked at his pained expression. He made eye contact with her and glared harshly as small droplets of his blood stained his blonde hair red.

_I hate this woman_

Grumbling a string of curses, Éomer walked back to his tent to clean his nose.

Lifting her tired body,Blade stretched her sore muscles preparing herself for war. Placing her boots on her feet she tiredly walked towards the small stream near the camp, kneeling down she put her flask into the clean water, refiling it and taking a sip of the cool water. She placed a rag in the water to clean her weapons with later and walked back to camp, to a very grumpy Gandalf

"Why must you punch everyone you dislike?!'' the wizard hissed to her

"I'm sure he deserved it'' Blade coolly replied placing her coat upon her shoulders and picking up her weapons.

"Please, just try to get along for today'' Gandalf said exhaustedly

"Won't make any promises'' she replied as the wizard rolled his eyes he walked away and mumbled

"They're children, it's like working with children!'' he confessed as he stroked his white stallion Shadowfax.

Smirking at his sudden outburst Blade sat on a log and wiped the orc blood of her sword and daggers. Today she hid two small combat knives in her black leather bodice, one small hunting knife in each boot and two of her bigger daggers strapped to the back of her coat along with her beautiful sword kept at her waist. She applied her little armour and tied her hair with a leather strap to keep it out of her eyes. Warlord was next to be cared for, she picked his hooves for any rocks that could hurt his feet and brushed his silky fur, next she applied his borrowed barding which consisted of a champron, criniere and a croupier that protected his face, neck and hind quarters.

Blade frowned as she observed the finished product, Warlord wasn't a war horse. Leaving Warlord to his own devices, Blade strode off to find Gandalf and clenched her jaw as she saw him talking Éomer but still she kept her posture and walked closer to them.

Shadowfax nudged her shoulder and she whispered praises in Elvish to him, Gandalf looked at her sideways as to ask what she was doing to his horse but she intervened.

"Ready when you are'' she said firmly and pushed the stallion's head off her shoulder.

"You have no armour on', Éomer stated questioningly as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"You, underestimate me Third Marshal'' she smirked at Gandalf and walked back towards her horse slightly amused at Éomer's reaction.

_What?_

Staring at Gandalf, Éomer tried to figure out what was so funny about his observation.

"What does that mean?' The Third Marshal asked, furrowing his brows.

Gandalf decided not to leave him in suspense and explained her response.

"Her coat is made out of Mithril, impenetrable by any weapon made by man.''

"Oh" Éomer nodded still slightly confused.

* * *

Mounting Warlord Blade rode ahead with Gandalf as Éomer spoke words of comfort to his men. Gandalf smiled at her and mounted Shadowfax, together they set the pace for the Rohirrim.

The repetitive scenery grew boring after a few hours until the hunter spotted what looked like a dropped sword, so Blade decided to have her own fun and kicked Warlord into a gallop then slipped her boots out of her stirrups. Holding on tightly with her leg muscles she gripped on to the saddle with one hand and slid to one side of the saddle to grab the object with her other hand.

Oh Damn

She struggled to lift herself back up into the saddle, the weight of the object didn't help.

_What is this made out of...gold?_

"Surgenté" (Rise) Warlord reared high kicking his front legs out as if attacking the enemy, Blade managed to swing back into her saddle and regain her stirrups.

The object was not a sword, but a small metallic jewelry box with a delicate engraving. It was blacked around the edges, no doubt by fire.

'Vita non est tanti , si ad finem nunquam' Gandalf startled her as he read over her shoulder.

"Life wouldn't be so precious, if there was never an end" The hunter translated.

"What language is that?" Éomer peered over her shoulder.

"Venátoré" She responded flatly and glared a him, she new he didn't understand by the dumbfounded look on his face. Sauron was killing hunters.

"The language hunters speak" She clarified in a satisfied voice.

"What a strange inscription" Gandalf touched the cool metal.

"He's killing hunters" Blade said with a clenched jaw. She passed the object to the wizard and kicked Warlord forward.

She had attempted to ride next to Gandalf but he was talking to the pig headed Third Marshal so she moved Warlord next to a couple of the Rohirrim she had become acquainted with. The brown eyed ones name was Freá, The chubby one was Yilànd and the blue eyed pretty boy's name was Deaqué. She engaged in small talk for most of the ride to her new acquaintances but became tired from their undying curiosity.

* * *

Éomer rode closer to Gandalf wanting to ask him a question since last night.

"What is it you desire?'' Gandalf asked sensing his keenness.

"What is this Nazgûl of which you speak?'' Éomer asked curiously.

"Once nine great Kings of men, they were all given Rings of Power. The Nine took them without question and subsequently, after the forging of the One Ring, became slaves of Sauron and later his chief lieutenants. After centuries the effect of the rings left the kings spectral, invisible to all but Sauron and whoever wore the One Ring. Only two of the Nine are named: the leader Witch-king of Angmar and Khamûl, the lieutenant of Sauron.'' Gandalf spoke quickly.

"And this witch-king of Angmar, he tried to kill Blade that is why she is with us?'' Éomer asked as he looked up to her speaking to his riders.

"He murdered her Brother and Father, then left her for dead!'' Gandalf corrected him harshly.

"Inseparable León and Léna'' The Wizard remembered his first encounter with them and smiled.

Éomer felt his heart drop a little at the last part as he imagined what it would be like to lose his own sister. Studying the Hunter he observed as her midnight Black hair shone in the sun and when it hit her coat at just the right angle it caught the jewels sewn on her coat that formed a blinding face was young but something lurked beneath her stone cold features and he intended to find out what it was.


	6. The battle of Helms Deep

_**The Battle Of Helms Deep**_

_Fight for honour,_

_Fight for your life_

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden King muttered in utter shock as Aragorn and Legolas carried a table to block the door in the hall.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it! Aragorn shouted, staring at the King in disbelief.

In the Glittering Caves, the women and children cried in fear as Uruk-Hai used a battering ram to try and break down the door.

"They're breaking in'' a woman screamed cradling her weeping infant.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? '_Silence'_ "Is there no other way?'' Aragorn pleaded.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many.'' A bloodied soldier explained.

Aragorn contemplated the soldier's suggestion but he had a better idea.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass… And barricade the entrance."

The King watched as the city of Helms deep crumbled under the force of the Uruk-Hai

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?'' He sorrowfully though aloud.

Silence filled the room, only the screams and clattering of battle could be heard.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn spoke with courage as he grabbed the King's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

A light of determination filled the king's eyes and hope began to kindle.

"For death and glory." The king grinned.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn corrected.

"The sun is rising." The dwarf known as Gimli observed.

Recalling the words Gandalf had spoken to him Aragorn looked out the window to see a faint light streaming through.

_"__Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."_

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" the king said proudly to Gimli.

"Yes!" Gimli replied confidently and ran up the stone steps to sound the horn of Helm Hammerhand.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Théoden's voice boomed as he spoke to his men. He mounted his horse and placed his helmet upon his head.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" Théoden announced,

A loud rumble rattled through Helms Deep as King Théoden led charge out of the keep and into the hornburg, he slashed at oncoming Uruk-Hai as they went. Without hesitation he led his men out on the cause way where more Uruk-Hai awaited. In amidst the battle the king looked toward the blinding sun and saw a white figure upon a hill.

"Gandalf'' Aragorn stated as he slashed at more Uruks.

* * *

Helms deep loomed closer, the sounds of battle could be heard just over the hill. Warlord shifted uneasily beneath Blade as they squeals of Uruk-Hai filled the air, placing a hand on his neck she stroked his fur soothingly. Almost instantaneously her stallion calmed himself and he lined up next to Shadowfax.

"You've no idea what you have gotten yourself into, lady Blade'' Gandalf commented and looked at her with a sad expression. .

"That is why it is called war" She mumbled.

The hunter knew exactly what she had gotten herself into but it would be worth it if she got to see Sauron burn even if that meant taking him down with her.

Gandalf smirked with pride, she was exactly like her brother. Stubborn, smart and a damn good hunter.

Helms Deep was just below the hill when Gandalf stopped beside Blade and glanced down the thousands of Uruk-Hai that awaited.

"Théoden King stands alone'' Gandalf commented, the Rohirrim stopped behind them and Éomer stepped forth.

"Not alone'' Éomer raised his hand, "Rohirrim" he shouted and redirected his men to form up to where Gandalf and Blade stood awaiting direction.

"To the king!" he let out a war cry and led the Rohirrim and company into the battlefield. Half the Uruk-Hai army turned to face the challenge baring their spears towards the riders.

"Until the end, Brother'' Blade whispered to herself and kicked Warlord to the front of the pack. Behind her the sun rose momentarily blinding the Uruk-Hai , they raised their hands and spears to shield their eyes from the blinding sun.

The ground was damp and eroded with foot prints from the Uruk-Hai. Horses slipped and stumbled but powered on toward the land's most enduring fortress.

Blade let out a war cry and brandished her sword, Warlord jumped over a blinded Uruk and she slashed it in the process. Spears flew everywhere as Blade cut down the pack with the help of Gandalf and the Rohirrim. Swinging her sword the hunter decapitated a Uruk and went to help Gandalf. She felt a tug on her coat and was soon pulled off her horse as a Uruk grabbed her and flung her to the ground.

_What the?_

Twisting her body she used her arms to break her fall. *Crack*. The bone in her left shoulder dislocated with the impact. Concealing the scream that threatened to escape her lips as a familiar throbbing pain shot up her arm she rolled out of harms way and leaped to her feet. Quickly she regained her posture and bent down to regain her sword.

"Warlord! Here!" she shouted, her stallion's ears perked at her voice and he took off toward the hunter, narrowly missing a spear.

Using her good arm she swung her sword and sliced into an orc, it hissed in pain then elbowed her in the mouth with it's heavily armoured forearm. Blade fell to the ground heavier than a sac of bricks, landing on her dislocated right arm.

"Arghh" She hissed in pain, trying to lift her sore body.

*Crack*

A burning sensation shot through her rib cage as the same hideous creature drove it's boot into her side.

The creature snickered and brought it's leg back to inflict more damage.

_Oh no you don't_

Blade gripped the hilt of her sword and brought it down on the Orc's foot as it tried to strike her.

The creature groaned in pain and reached for her, pulling out her sword Blade rose to her feet.

Taking a deep breath she swung her sword side to side, the orc charged at her with it's teeth bared and sword brandished.

*Clang* *Swoosh* *Clang* *Arghh*

The Orc cried in defeat, she rammed her sword through it's armour and into it's stomach.

Blood trickled down from her split lip while yet another Uruk ran at her, she spun and blocked another oncoming hit and decapitated the orc.

"Arghhh!" She let out a primal war cry and held up the severed head, the remaining orcs around her cowered in fear.

Warlord stopped just in front of her and she leapt back into action. Her eyes scanned the battlefield to where an potato faced orc stood at the top of a boulder threatening to pounce on a rider of Rohan. The creature held a sword in each hand and puffed out it's armoured chest. Blade smirked at the creature and kicked Warlord into a gallop. The rider slashed at the oncoming orcs that approached him, completely oblivious to the sinister creature behind him. The orc bared its jagged teeth before leaping off the rock. The hunter dove off Warlord and tackled the Rohirrim soldier out off the way, she rolled skilfully to lessen the impact and swung her weapon at the dumbfounded creature who's blades had hit the wet ground.

The creature hissed in pain when her sword sliced its white skin and a black ooze dribbled from its stomach. Just as she swung her arm back for another try just as a spear met its mark in the centre of its forehead and the orc fell heavily to the battle ground. Blade turned on her heel with an unreadable expression and her eyebrow raised at Éomer sitting atop his horse a few feet behind her. The hunter wiped the blood that dripped from her spilt lip and glanced to the ground before hesitantly nodding her head in appreciation. The third marshal bowed his head with a smirk hidden under his helmet and leaped back into the battlefield. Charging down the battle field she felt unstoppable as she swung her sword side to side violently slashing as Uruk after Uruk made the mistake of challenging her.

* * *

The city of Helms Deep was now a pile of rubble as carnage plagued the battlefield, thousands of soldiers lay dead among the bodies of their enemies. The Hunter stayed silent as she crept through the bodies of Uruk-Hai and men, the battle had been won...But the war had just started.

Her face was covered in dried blood, some from the orcs and some of it was her own. Her hair was a mess and come loose from its original high tied position, shorter strands of hair clung to her sweaty face. She let out a deep breath and dismounted Warlord, she knelt over in agony at the shooting pain throbbing in her rib cage. Blade chuckled in irony at the broken rib and rose to her full height.

The battlefield was plagued with the stench of death and bodies were scattered in every spare inch of land. All the orcs had been slaughtered and Saruman had been defeated for today but there would be no celebration today for many of soldiers fighting against Sauron had also lost their lives.

Cheers of laughter rang out over the battle field as the very few that had survived hugged there friends. The Hunter desperately looked around for any survivors, wiping the blood off her chin with her sleeve. Movement underneath the carnage caught her attention, she dismounted Warlord wearily tossing the severed arm of a Uruk to the side. A man no older than herself lay motionless and gravely injured beneath the rubble, a deep cut ran from his shoulder and down to his forearm.

_Blonde hair? must be a Rohirrim_

She recognised him as one of Éomer's men, tossed the man over her shoulder and winced in pain at the weight on her shoulder.

_ Great!_

Pain shot up her arm, reminding her of her dislocated shoulder. Éomer cautiously approached noticing her man handling his rider.

_What is that woman doing?_

"One of yours, I suspect? 'The Hunter asked him as she placed the injured man into her saddle.

"Yes, Reádêá,'' He softly said,he observed the man's deep cut across his shoulder.

"Men are immobilised by the slightest of injuries'' she scoffed as the man groaned then draped him over the back or Warlord and smacked her stallion's rear directing him to the castle.

_Slightest of injuries?! his arm is nearly severed!_

Éomer had to refrain from scolding her and settled with a displeased look. He studied her bloodied and bruised face, she had a split lip and blood stained dirt covering most of her face. She was trying to conceal it but he could tell she was favouring her left shoulder by the way she had it pushed forward more than normal.

He disliked the woman but she had saved two of his men so far and was injured.

Unable to ride with her arm Blade decided to trek back to Helms Deep when she heard someone clear their throat, she turned around to see the third marshal holding out his arm motioning for her to double with him on is dapple grey gelding Firefoot.

_No thanks_

She cocked her eyebrows at his gesture and turned around to see if he was motioning to someone else, but alas she was the only one there.

_I should really fix my shoulder_

"Hold that thought'' She said softly and walked toward a sturdy tree.


	7. Good friends are hard to find

_**Good Friends Are Hard To Find**_

_Nothing's ever what it seems_

Éomer watched, smirking from atop his horse as the Hunter rammed her shoulder into a large tree and swore like nobody's business. Noticing her leaning against the tree in pain he rode Firefoot over to where she was breathing heavily.

"You'll live" he announced firmly, she turned her heel to look at him and he noticed the bruise forming on her cheek bone and split lip.

_She's a tough one_

"Fortunately'' She replied in a whisper while wiping blood off her lip and started walking back to what used to the battle field.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confusion, steering Firefoot after her.

"Dropped my dagger'' she replied firmly and bent down to pull her blade out of a dead Orc's nervous system.

"Here'' he held out his arm for her to ride with him but she just stared at him questioningly.

_Why is he being bearable for once?_

"It is much too far to walk on foot'' He added and she reluctantly took his arm and swung herself behind him, dead set on gripping with her legs.

She raised her eyebrow in question as they sat stationary in silence on the battlefield. After a while Éomer turned his head to look at her then quickly decided against it.

"Tell no one of my generosity'' He said firmly and looked back to her.

"Trust me, I'll carry this to my grave'' she said bitterly and clenched her jaw as a pain shot up her abdomen from the multiple ribs that were surely broken.

"Are you going to hold on?" he looked back and smirked,she hesitantly put her one good arm around his waist, cursing him as they set off for Helms Deep.

The awkward ride back to Helms Deep had been quiet, she searched the castle for signs of Warlord. Dead bodies could be seen even on the passageway of the fortress, no one dared to speak out of respect for the dead. Blade's gaze flickered down to the once grassy field that was now stained with blood and body parts. Firefoot stepped carefully over a severed head and the body it belonged to that had been projected a few feet in front of it. Suddenly Éomer turned Firefoot in the opposite direction of Helms Deep in a fast gallop.

_What is he doing?!_

"Where are you taking me, beast?" Blade asked calmly as they passed the ruined castle.

"To your horse, woman!" He announced ignoring the last comment, a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth when her grasp tightened across his waist.

Raising her eyebrows, she sat back in the saddle curious as to the sudden change of attitude toward her. They climbed a small hill and just in the distance a black horse could be seen grazing. Éomer halted Firefoot abruptly causing Blade to shoulder him in the back, which of course had no effect on him because of his thick armour. The Hunter glared at him when she saw him trying not to laugh and heartily punched him in the arm. A smirk crept on her face and she let out an ear splitting whistle, holding back a laugh as Éomer jumped at the unexpected noise.

"Warlord, Venité!'' (Warlord, come!) Blade yelled,the Black horse swivelled his ears and sprinted towards his rider. Éomer held out his arm once more but Blade was thinking of a different attempt of getting on to her horse.

_This could be...fun?_

Slowly she stood on the back of Firefoot and held onto Éomer's shoulder,the Third marshal looked at her as if she was insane.

"What are you doing?'' he asked warily at the weight on his shoulder. Even through his heavy armour he felt her punch but casually shook it off.

"Haven't thought that far ahead'' she said concentrating on getting her timing just right, her Stallion sped past and she leapt from the saddle with her coat flying behind her. 'Gracefully' she landed sideways into the saddle and struggled to lift herself up with her arms. Her foot finally found the stirrup and she bounded into her saddle with a smirk on her face, Éomer stared in shock at her dangerous stunt then sped off after her.

_What did I just see?!_

Blade darted across the field at full speed with Éomer in tow until she reached the fortress, at the stairs she was excitedly awaited by her old friends Legolas and Aragorn, an unknown ginger dwarf stood next to them holding an axe. As soon as she dismounted she was enveloped in a tight hug,

"It's nice to see you again, Aragorn'' she said firmly into his armour, concealing a grunt of pain from her broken rib.

"You look different than the last time I saw you, healthier'' Aragorn smiled, looking over her form.

"Well, it helps when you aren't bleeding to death'' Blade joked and her eyes rested on a handsome blonde elf.

"Legolas" she nodded casually when he suddenly embraced her in a tight hug, surprised she slowly hugged back and awkwardly retreated next to Aragorn. The hunter looked at the other figure standing next to them.

"I don't believe we have met before, master dwarf'' she said as kindly as she could and extended her hand.

"Ah Blade, this is Gimli son of Glóin'' Aragorn added as the dwarf stepped forth and extended his stubby hand.

"It's a pleasure, lass'' he said in a gruff voice and rested his arm on his sturdy axe.

"Likewise'' the Hunter shook his hand.

* * *

Éomer trailed behind the hunter but got left behind as she took off at full speed toward the fortress. When he approached he saw her in an embrace with a blonde elf, her betrothed? or husband? He shook his head at the thought.

"Éomer'' a familiar voice asked as he turned to find his sister striding toward him.

"Eowyn!" He roared, quickly dismounting and wrapping his sister in a tight hug.

"Who is the woman and why is she allowed to fight'' he rubbed his temples in defeat and glared at her.

"She is a hunter'' he replied tiredly and walked past her.

"A woman that is a hunter?!'' she gasped at the thought and smirked.

"Don't get any ideas'' he said exhaustedly and turned on his heel.

Eowyn examined his face and saw the bruise forming around his jaw and gasped.

"Did an orc do this?'' she asked softly and traced the bruise.

"No, I did'' The hunter smirked proudly while she strode past and stopped at his sister.

_Finally, an opportunity to embarrass him._

Rolling his eyes he glared at her mentally cursing her, now Eowyn would never forget him getting beaten by a woman.

"You got beaten, by a woman!'' Éowyn said in awe and bit her lip trying to conceal a laugh.

"Twice'' Blade mouthed from behind him and held up two fingers.

"Don't you have anywhere to be, hunter?!" Éomer turned on his heel and glared at Blade.

"Not particularly" She smirked at his death glare.

"Blade'' The hunter stepped forward and introduced herself while extending her hand.

"Éowyn'' The princess sent her a polite smile and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Éowyn" The hunter said kindly, causing Éomer to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"It is a welcomed change to finally see a woman on the battlefield." Éowyn said rather loudly and glared to her brother.

It was amazing to Blade how she could look so much like her pigheaded brother but was so different in personality. Her hair was a few shades lighter and her eyes were a pure green rather than hazel.

"I don't recommend it, the men get too offended when you have to save them" She stated firmly and directed her comment to Éomer, just to see if he was paying attention.

"I do recall spearing a orc that would have struck you if I hadn't interfered" Éomer hissed and stood threateningly closer to her.

Blade smirked at his reaction and turned back to Éowyn in amusement then back to Éomer.

"I didn't ask for your help" The hunter said firmly and heartily smacked Éomer on his heavily armoured chest, the third marshal jumped and looked down at her as if she were insane.

Blade smirked and glared at him with a clenched jaw.

"It is not everyone for themselves in war as it is in hunting, Blade. It is wise to look out for your own" He hissed firmly.

"I'm not your soldier" She replied with venom and turned to face Éowyn.

"How long will you be with us?'' Éowyn asked politely.

"For as long as I'm needed" Blade responded and turned on her heel.

"If you'll excuse me"

Éowyn watched with curiosity as the woman walked away with her coat flowing behind her.

"She is very tall for a women'' Eowyn said to her brother and he rolled his eyes.

"And quite pretty'' she added as if to hint something to him but he simply kept walking.

"I haven't noticed'' he warned and shrivelled his face in disgust.

"She reminds me of a agile cat"

"More so an annoying cat" Éomer smirked as his sister punched him in the arm.

"I see you've met the third marshal" Aragorn said with a slight smirk as Blade approached him and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" She replied firmly.

* * *

She could feel others curiosity radiating off them as the lady fully dressed in black rode next to Legolas. She was welcomed by blank stares as children and women stared at her attire and rudely whispered about her. The ride to Edoras was going to be a long one, she rolled her eyes.

"Hunter'' she heard a feminine voice called from behind her, slowing Warlord down she turned to see the Éowyn beside her.

"Yes?' She asked and snapped her head to the right.

"Will, you be attending the festivities at Edoras?'' Eowyn asked

"What festivities?'' Blade asked confused, she didn't expect them to celebrate this battle.

"The festivities to celebrate the defeat of the Uruk-Hai'' the princess said as she patted Warlord on the forehead and he nudged her with his big head.

"The war isn't over yet "the hunter said firmly and shook her head at her horse's antics.

"The celebration gives hope to the soldiers'' Eowyn spoke in awe as Legolas rode beside them.

"Hope is for children" She replied and received a confused look from the third marshal's sister.

"Hope is all we have. Those of us with a soul" Legolas pointed to Blade and she let out a fake laugh then pushed him off his horse.

"Very funny" She smirked back to the Elf that was dusting himself off..

* * *

"I want to know if she is attending the festivities'' Eowyn said proudly to her brother

"I highly doubt it'' he said a little angry by his sister's interest in the dreadful woman.

"There is not harm in asking'' she said confidently and strode towards the Hunter. The truth was that Éowyn was envious of the hunter, Blade was free to fight for what she wanted but Éowyn was burdened by expectations from her uncle and brother. She didn't want to get married and have children, she wanted to fight.

"Hunter'' she called out catching up to the horrid woman.

"Yes?'' he heard her reply surprised by her kind tone toward his sister.

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by the sound of men chattering but he watched as the blonde elf approach and insult the Hunter, a smirk crept on his face when he heard the Elf groan as she literally kicked him off his horse. He had to admit he admired that this woman was fearless.

"She is a free spirit that woman'' Gandalf observed, riding quietly next to Éomer.

"Indeed, I hate that in a woman" Éomer replied bitterly , watching his sister have a civil conversation with the hunter.

Gandalf simply smiled and strode ahead next to Aragorn.


	8. Fight the good fight

**_Fight The Good Fight_**

_The risk is worth the gain  
It's worth the sacrifice_

The Stone city of Edoras shone in the sunlight as Warlord climbed the rocky terrain toward the Meduseld. Dismounting Warlord Blade observed the golden hall as a stable boy took the reins from her hands offering to put her horse away for the night, unconsciously she nodded in awe of the beautiful city.

_wow_

"The maids will get you cleaned up, if you wish'' Éowyn spoke as the hunter walked up the stairs of the great hall.

"I'll survive" Blade replied firmly and pushed open the heavy wooden door that blocked her path. Inside the hall walls were decorated in rich tapestries depicting the battles of the Rohirrim.

"As you wish" The woman replied with a polite smile.

A maid had shown her to a room that could have fit at least twenty people in it, in the corner was a fireplace and a small balcony that had a view of the whole city. Sitting on the edge of her bed she took out her blades and placed them on the dresser. Looking into the mirror she saw the damaged the battle had done to her as she examined her split lip and cut across her cheek, specks of orc blood dominated her face as she quickly wiped the filth from her face in dire need of a bath.

Blade breathed in deeply and flickered her eyes back to her slightly cleaner state in the mirror. She carelessly threw the rag to the side and brushed off her coat before she stepped out of the chamber. The hunter walked only a few steps until her eyes met the crystal blue orbs of Legolas who was leaned against a pillar with folded arms. He was about to say something until his head snapped toward his right.

"Problem?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and her green eyes followed to the right to see Aragorn and Éowyn having a moment.

"No" he replied with a smile and focused back toward her, Éowyn looked affectionately toward Aragorn as he sipped from the chalice she handed him.

Blade smirked at his secrecy and looked up just as Éomer strode through the wooden doors at the entrance. Their eyes locked for a second until he turned toward an older man with greying blonde hair and led him out of the hall in conversation.

"I'll be back by nightfall" She informed Legolas and strode past him before he could respond. Blade needed to see if she was followed.

A strong breeze met her face as she stepped outside the hall and her coat flapped slightly. Her black hair swung around her shoulder in it's braid and she quickly flicked it back before descending the stairs.

"Leaving us so soon?" Éomer asked sarcastically as they met halfway down the stairs.

Blade flickered a glance to him and let out a deep breath. Her fingers tapped against the side of her sword while she halted in front of him.

"Where are going?" He asked irritably and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hunting" She answered bluntly and passed him.

"For what exactly?" His voice was laced with the same irritable tone he always carried. The hunter smirked before taking another step forward with no intention of answering him.

* * *

The hunter's eyes squinted to the bright sun while she walked soundlessly across the dry paddock, her gaze flickered to the Meduseld which shone just as bright. The on foot adventure had revealed nothing followed her or the company back to Edoras. Blade leaped over a wooden fence and into the paddock closest to the stables with a slight grunt. She snapped her head left and right out of instinct before striding forward, her ears perked the singe of a sword and her eyes flickered to the far left corner of the field.

There was a woman standing with her back facing Blade, she was practicing sword fighting. The hunter raised an eyebrow in curiosity and soundlessly approached. With a small grunt the woman swung the sword left and right at nothing in particular. She must have been there for a while by the layer of sweat that formed on her face.

Blade silently removed her sword from its sheath and advanced on the woman, she halted a few feet behind her and watched the blonde haired woman as she struck the air with a small smirk.

Suddenly the woman spun around and swung downwards, Blade blocked the hit and the woman stared at her with wide eyes. It was Éowyn. She stared in shock at the hunter, unsure what to do.

The hunter glanced down to Éowyn's silver sword with a golden hilt that looked much like her brother's.

"Attack'' Blade pushed the weapon away from her own and stepped back.

Éowyn unsurely approached her with wide eyes and lifted her sword. The hunter nodded and took her stance, the third marshal's sister hesitantly placed her other hand around the weapon to steady herself and swung.

"Clash, swoosh, clang,' could be heard far in the distance as the hunter blocked Éowyn's attacks.

"Not bad'' Blade observed the rage Éowyn put into each swing. Swinging her sword upwards the hunter began to fight back, Éowyn swung low and narrowly missed her thigh.

"Footing" Blade barked,circling the forward the hunter raised her sword coming down hard on Éowyn who narrowly blocked the blow. The forceful hit left the princess on her bottom and she looked up at Blade with venom.

"The enemy will not wait for you'' Blade hissed as she sheathed her sword and noticed a crowd had gathered around to watch. Wiping the grass of her breeches Éowyn hesitantly lifted herself off the ground and lifted her weapon. The hunter let a small smirk on her lips and gripped onto her own sword once more.

"Distraction" Blade said as she swung her sword side to side in a fast motion and walked forward with her coat trailing behind. Éowyn observed ,the hunter's sword had become but a blur and she was entranced by its fast movement. Leaping forward Blade swung her sword down at Éowyn, the woman swiftly blocked her blow. Using more force and skill than before the hunter swung fast and precise at Éowyn, she narrowly blocked Blade's blows.

The crowd had grown huge as Éowyn and Blade ferociously battled in the field.

"What is the meaning of this?!"Éomer fumed and he stepped forward from the crowd, distracting Éowyn.

_Great_

"Ignore distractions!'' Blade hissed, continuing to deliver hard blows toward Éowyn. The princess charged at Blade but the hunter stood her ground and at the last minute grabbed her wrist and twisted it ,forcing her to drop the weapon in the same motion she spun her heel and forced her body in the air colliding her knee with Éowyn's chest. The princess hit the ground softly whereas Blade landed heavily on her sword. Éomer seethed in anger as he ran toward where his sister lay on her side. The hunter had grown sick of his antics and swiftly leaped off the ground holding her sword at his neck as he approached.

"She's fine'' Blade said firmly, he seethed at her blade that lay a mere 2 inches from his neck.

"You could've killed her!'' Éomer said in a low and menacing tone.

"If I wanted to kill her she would be dead! 'Blade returned his tone.

"Do not try to corrupt my sister' He fumed.

"Éomer I'm fine, Blade is a great warrior and teacher" Éowyn hissed, she stood and smiled at the hunter proudly.

"She is a hunter, you are not!'' Éomer hissed,the hunter raised her eyebrows and returned his glare.

" She's good, better than you almost" Blade commented back as she slowly lowered her sword from his neck.

"I would watch my mouth, Blade'' Éomer said bitterly as he walked closer toward the hunter.

"You wouldn't hit the hunter would you?'' Blade teased as Éowyn started laughing, now Éomer was beyond angry.

"You dare insult, me hunter?' The third marshal stepped closer to her but she stood her ground and smirked at his fuming form.

"Don't make it so easy'' She taunted and stepped forward hoping to get a reaction out of Éomer. The two glared at each other with a space of about 10 inches between them, letting the slightest movement declare whether they fought.

Blade grasped the hilt of her sword and he picked up Éowyn's fallen sword then charged her, the hunter easily side stepped him and sliced the material of his tunic. He looked down in anger at his tunic and swung at her again, metal clashed together loudly. Blade blocked the blow and brought her knee up connecting with his rib cage. Éomer groaned as a sharp pain ran through his body and dropped to the ground, releasing his sword. He reached for his fallen weapon just as the hunter kicked it out of his grasp, the cool metal of her sword was once again held against his neck.

"I don't fight,clean.'' Blade smirked as she retracted her sword and held out her hand. Éomer ignored her gesture and dusted himself off.

"Rohirrim seize her" he spat in disgust and a group of five men came marching toward her. One rammed her shoulder forcefully and she grunted inwardly.

Blade glared at the third marshal as two of the men restrained her from behind and he stood threateningly on front of her with the other three by his side. One of the men pried her sword from her hand and threw it to the ground.

"We do not take kindly to assault of a nobleman in Edoras" He spat.

"How about murder of a nobleman" She said firmly and head butted the guard that restrained her, kicking the other in the knee cap.

The three other Rohirrim charged her with the weapons drawn, Blade quickly span around in time to dodge a flying spear and received a cut on her neck where it grazed her. The hunter grunted but continued fighting.

She wouldn't kill anyone but she would surely inflict some pain, picking up her sword as protection she let a smirk form on her lips and charged the man who'd cut her face.

"Bad choice" She spat and delivered a high kick to the side of his head, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground with a thud.

The next man swung at her which she countered with a high swing while the other crept behind her to impale her. The whole crowd gasped as the soldier thrust his sword into her back. Blade felt the jab but her coat took the impact and the sword rebounded off the mithril. The hunter growled in annoyance and turned to the soldier who looked as though he was about to wet himself. With one swift move she sucker punched him straight in the mouth and he fell to the ground. The remaining soldier stood strongly but fear was written all over his face and he simply dropped his weapon and smiled.

"I have no quarrel with you" he smirked and walked away.

She nodded out of respect and turned to the fuming third marshal, who stood with his arms crossed beside his sister. They seemed to be arguing by the apologetic look on his face. Blade picked up the Rohirrim's sword and strode toward the siblings while clutching the shoulder that always seemed to dislocate itself.

"Do not test me, third marshal or next time your men won't be so lucky!" She angrily pushed the sword against his chest.

He watched as the anger boiled in her eyes and trickles of blood stained her neck, he didn't mean for her to get hurt just to scare her. By the looks of it she had pulled out her shoulder again.

Éomer stumbled back by the force of her push and towered over her.

"I am not your enemy, but you seem to be too damn ignorant to understand that!" She spat in his face and glared up at him. He glared back into her vibrant green eyes and suddenly forgot what he was going to say.

"Enough!" Éowyn stepped between the two and turned to face her brother.

"Back off Éomer, she is a guest here!" The princess yelled in an intimidating tone.

"She is a nuisance, she doesn't care what happens to you. She is a hunter" He replied, managing to tear his gaze away from the hunter.

"I don't care what happens to you either" Blade said firmly.

"She has no loyalty" He hissed and towered over her once more.

"Not to you" She replied and clutched her shoulder.

"How can you defend her?" He asked in disbelief to his sister.

"She is not in the wrong Éomer" Éowyn rubbed her eyes in frustration.

Blade smirked in victory and turned her back to leave when a hand caught her dislocated shoulder, the hunter stood frozen as a sharp pain shot through her body and turned to see Éomer's hand gripped around her arm, she glared at him questioningly.

"Let me put it back into place" He said with the most forced nice tone she'd ever heard. No doubt it was Éowyn's influence.

She glared at him but hesitantly nodded which he didn't expect.

He placed one hand on her back for support and one on her shoulder to push it into place.

"Ready?" He glanced at her stone cold expression.

"Yeah" She said just as he applied pressure to the bone and pushed it into place. She took a deep breath to prevent herself from screaming then turned back to him.

"Thank you" She said sternly whilst glaring into his hazel eyes and to his hand of her shoulder.

"You're welcome" He cleared his throat and let go of her arm, watching as she walked away whilst sheathing her sword. She showed little sign of pain, he knew the agony of displaced bones and it amazed him that she remained so neutral.


	9. A changed perspective

**_A changed perspective_**

_Ask yourself now  
Where would you be without  
Days like this  
When you finally collide  
With the moment you can't forget_

Éomer stormed into the hall red faced and fuming spotting Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli staring at him he stalked over to where they sat chatting amongst themselves.

"How do you tolerate that vile woman!'' Éomer asked Aragorn.

"She made you fight her didn't she?" Legolas intervened.

"How did you?" Éomer started to ask but Aragorn interrupted

"Happened to both of us...twice'' Aragorn spoke calmly pointing to Legolas and himself, smoking out of his pipe.

"Where did she acquire such skill?'' Éomer asked feeling better that he wasn't the only one she beat.

"Hunters are born with very certain skill sets, whether it be: physical fighting, Swords, Bows, tracking or powers. A hunter is born with one skill but every once in a while a child is born that has 2 skills. Blade and her brother where born with two skills each, Blade's being swords and tracking her brother on the other hand had powers and physical fighting.''

"What do you mean "powers''?'' Éomer asked sceptically as he took a seat next to Legolas, intrigued by the conversation.

"Powers are very much like witchcraft except they are with until you die, Leónthain had the power to move objects with his mind and that slowly grew until it he could move whole buildings. You see when hunters die their power goes to the next of kin so when Blade's family was murdered she inherited all of the skills. There is a reason she is like the way she is. When trying to deal with the pain and grief of losing her brother she focused her emotions towards those of great sadness and accidently activated her power. Slowly it consumed her, turning her into the creature she hunts, if you look very closely at her eyes when you mention her brother they will flash black for reasons unknown to me.'' Aragorn explain going a bit off topic as he remembered his encounter with the black eyed Blade.

* * *

_"__Please, Blade I beg you, wait until your wound is healed until you leave'' Aragorn pleaded to the stubborn hunter._

_"__I'm fine'' Blade responded weakly as she walked to the room her brother's body was being held._

_Her heart dropped at the sight of León's dead corpse, his personal items which consisted of a long black leather coat, a necklace and a black bladed sword was all that remained of her brother. Silent tears streamed down her face as she saw the gaping hole where the Nazgül had stuck his crude blade, even in death León's facial features remained sharp._

_Aragorn embraced the hunter as she crumbled to the floor in an emotional mess._

_Then suddenly she stopped crying and stood up facing him, he gasped as her green eyes filled with black._

_The demon let out a sinister laugh as she flung him against the wall and pinned him there. Unable to move Aragorn watched as the woman that was once Blade tore down the building surrounding them. Her eyes flickered from black to green as the debris suddenly stopped falling and with a piercing scream Blade fell to the ground and the demon was gone. _

* * *

Éomer couldn't comprehend what Aragorn had told him. She lost everything but still she manages to fight like nothing was wrong. Shaking the thought from his head he walked back to his chamber preparing to get ready for the ball. He wondered if Blade would be there.

_yeah right!, That would require wearing something other than a long coat_

* * *

"Please' Éowyn pleaded

"I'm not going to the ball!'' Blade said firmly as she lay back on her bed shutting her eyes.

"But, you will get to meet the king!'' Éowyn offered.

"What are we talking about?" Legolas entered the room.

"I really need a lock on that door" Blade rolled her eyes.

"Blade refuses to celebrate the victory at Helms Deep" Éowyn complained to Legolas.

"I challenge you to a drinking competition, If I win you go, if you win you stay"

"Nice try, I know Elves rarely get drunk and I don't drink" Blade grumbled.

"Fine, an archery competition" Legolas persisted.

"I haven't touched a bow in seven years, but I accept your challenge"

"Good, follow me" Legolas walked out of the room but stopped at the door.

"Now?!" Blade grabbed her coat and looked at him wildly.

"I set the targets up hours ago, everyone's waiting outside" He said obviously and walked outside.

"How did?" She looked at Éowyn who looked just as confused as she did.

* * *

"The objective is to hit the bullseye and whoever gets closest to the middle will win" Aragorn explained.

Blade was dragged to a secluded paddock that had barrels with circles painted on them. Gimli, Éomer, Éowyn and a couple of the Rohirrim had come to watch the competition.

"Ready to lose?" Blade taunted Legolas and he simply smiled back.

"Who is first?" Aragorn asked, looking between the two.

"Ladies first" Legolas moved to the side.

"So chivalrous" Blade said sarcastically and picked up her borrowed bow.

The targets where quite large so they wouldn't be too hard, she hoped.

Arming her bow with an arrow, she pulled back the string and faced the target side on.

Taking a deep breath she remembered what her brother taught her.

_Straight back, chin up, focus only on your target and release._

The arrow hit the target dead in the centre, and the crowd roared. The hunter had to conceal a proud smirk as she turned walked back to let Legolas have his turn.

"Beat that" She smirked at the elf.

He gracefully took his stance , lifted his bow and shot an arrow that cut hers straight down the centre.

_You little bastard_

_"_I guess you have to go to the celebration now lass" Gimli laughed.

"I suppose so" She spoke, still in disbelief at Legolas' shot.

* * *

"Aragorn picked your dress for you'' Éowyn spoke as she entered Blade's chamber.

_Dress!?_

Blade stared at Éowyn as if she had grown another head.

No less than thirty minutes later, maids filled her room and drew a bath for her. Standing awkwardly towards the side of the room one of the maids motioned for her to strip.

"I'm perfectly able to bathe myself'' The hunter said as she shooed the maids out of the room, locking the door behind her.

The warm water felt amazing against her bare skin, all the built up dirt and blood turned the water brown. After soaking for a little while Blade reached for a bucket of water and washed the clumps of dirt out of her hair. Looking down her facial expression turned into a frown as she studied the hideous scar that covered most of her torso and the other various scars she had on her body. Hunters usually received a mark from birth that was like a tattoo but it grew as their destiny as a hunter came closer to being fulfilled. It was usually invisible to the eyes of men but some have been visible if the hunter line is not pure. Her father and Léon had marks that resembled crows or as they are known in other cultures...death. But alas she had never received a mark for reasons unknown to her.

_I don't even know where I got that scar from_

Her fingers traced a thin white scar on her forearm.

A small knock fell upon her door, snapping her out of the trance she stood up from the bath and wrapped a towel around herself

"It's Eowyn" she heard, unlocking the door the princess walked in the room with a dress in hand. The dress Aragorn picked was a beautiful deep purple and had silver jewels outlining the neckline, her face lit up as she saw the gorgeous outfit. It was the under garments that were the pain, the princess tugged at strings giving Blade little breathing room. Her hair was next as maids tugged and pulled, making a long braid that started from both sides of her temple and finished down her back. Somehow they had manage to weave jewels into her straight hair.

They had managed to clean her face well enough that the cuts on her face looked tiny in comparison to the blood they drew.

The dress fit pretty well and its neckline was perfect, it sat just below her collar bone, revealing very little. Putting the final touches on like scented oils and shoes Blade walked slowly next to Éowyn, feeling slightly self-conscience. She was met with stares of disbelief as she entered the hall.

_Well this is going to be...fun_

* * *

Éowyn led her to Théoden king's table as he conversed with Éomer, clearing her throat Éowyn caught the attention of her brother and uncle.

"Uncle, this is the woman I was telling you about'' Éowyn said proudly admiring the work she had done on Blade.

"Ah the infamous hunter, Blade" The king held out his hand and she shook it.

"You've quiet the influence on my niece, I've heard a lot about you' 'King Théoden said ,Blade smiled to herself.

"All good things I hope' she remarked and flickered a glance to Éomer who's eyes seemed to be on her.

_What? you creature._

"If you'll excuse me Théoden king'' Blade asked politely and he nodded back then went on chatting to people Blade didn't know.

* * *

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the beauty that stood before him, it was hard to believe that she had been the same Hunter that beat him just hours before. Her words had been blocked out as he studied her piercing green eyes and full pink lips, she looked absolutely different with her hair down as it stopped just below her waist. Éomer had found himself staring and embarrassingly turned away scolding himself for such thoughts.

"She is quite a beauty" Théoden observed as she strode away from their table.

"Quite" Éomer mumbled to himself and watched as she walked to her table.

* * *

"Say nothing'' Blade hissed at Aragorn and Legolas as she sat gracefully next to him, they looked at her in disbelief then regained their posture.

"You look lovely, lass'' Gimli said as he sculled his chalice of mead.

"Thank you, Gimli'' She smirked as people began to dance around them.

"Would you let me have this dance, Lady Blade?"Legolas rose and held out his hand.

"Well since you asked so politely'' Blade took his hand and together they walked to the dance floor as a slow melody played.

"You look amazing" Legolas whispered as they began to waltz causing Blade to laugh awkwardly. She had become aware of his fondness of her a while ago but thought nothing of it.

The Blonde elf kept his eyes on Blade as they danced, his hands kept as her waist. Never had the hunter felt so awkward as they glided through the great hall. Finally the song finished and she attempted to leave when Éowyn appeared next to her dancing with her brother.

"Legolas can I have this dance?, Éomer you dance with Blade'' she said as the two warriors stared at Éowyn in disbelief.

"You promised Blade" Éowyn reminded her and she stepped closer to the third marshal sighing in defeat.

Awkwardly he offered his hand and she took it as they walked back to the dance floor. Blade thought she may as well have some fun as they stopped in the middle of the dance floor

"Are you sure you want to dance with me, I wouldn't want to see you embarrassed again today'' Blade joked with a small smirk.

"You!...you're joking aren't you?'' He realised as she nodded and smirked.

"So observant" Blade said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

A slow melody began playing and the surround people began to dance.

"Lead, beast'' Blade grunted as he place a hand around her waist and the other grasped her hand forcing her to look into his hazel eyes. His touch was surprisingly soft as he spun her around the hall. She winced slightly at the pressure on her abdomen but he didn't seem to notice.

"You dance well for a hunter" Éomer said in his deep tone, looking at her and breaking the tension as they danced.

"Thank you, you're not too bad, for a beast anyway'' Blade remarked, a strange feeling collected in her stomach.

"Well us beasts have our days" Éomer joked as he watched the hunter's face form a proper smile, showing teeth and all. It was the first time he had seen her smile and it lit up the room.

"You should smile more often, you wouldn't seem so blunt then'' he stated jokingly as he spun her with one hand.

"If you think I won't hit you,you're dead wrong' Blade joked warningly as she focused on her dancing.

The song had finally ended and everyone had begun to sit, Éomer removed his hands from her waist.

"Until next time, I bid thee farewell' Blade used the most polite voice she could muster without laughing. As she was about to walk away Éomer captured her hand and bought it to his lips which earned them a collective cheer of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' mainly from her table. Her hand tingled as he kissed it lightly and she could feel her cheeks go red.

_What are you doing?_

"Until next time lady Blade'' He nodded and watched Blade gracefully stride to her table and smack Aragorn and Legolas on the upside of their heads.

* * *

He didn't know what possessed him to do it but she looked so lovely and she was a half descent person when she wasn't beating him up. With all his courage he could muster he captured the hunter's hand and brought it to his lips with his heart pounding. She looked at him as if her were insane but soon smiled politely as a noticeable blush crossed he cheeks.

"Until next time, lady Blade'' he replied as his stomach did flips.

Something about this woman just made him feel as if he wanted to kill her, but something else made him feel the complete opposite.

* * *

A pounding head ache caused Blade to slip away from the celebrations. When she left Legolas and Gimli had just started a drinking game that had been introduced by Éomer. As unnoticeable as a shadow she walked briskly onto a stone balcony that overlooked Edoras. placing her arms on the railings she rested her aching head on her propped up arms and closed her eyes.

"Blade?" Gandalf called from behind.

"Yeah?" She responded, abruptly raising her head from her arms.

"Why did you leave?" He asked curiously.

"He's here, I can feel it" Blade said flatly.

"Who,dear?" he enquired in a grave tone.

"Sauron"

"There are very few that have the ability to sense Sauron himself" Gandalf commented unsurely.

"He's here" She hissed

"We shall talk about this in the morning but until then you should enjoy yourself" Gandalf interrupted her troublesome thoughts.

"You go ahead" she motioned toward the celebration inside, he nodded hesitantly and walked back to the festivities.

Once again she rested her head in her hands and gripped her hair as a searing pain throbbed in her head.

"Are you okay, Blade?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

"I'll live" She responded and turned to see who was talking to her. Only to find Éomer leaning against the side of the balcony. He didn't look to bad without his armour, he stood wearing a dark blue shirt and tunic with black breeches.

"What did you do to your stomach?" He asked firmly and focused his gaze on her.

"What?...oh, Its just a broken rib, it'll heal" She commented in annoyance, she didn't think he would notice.

"How did you manage that?" He chuckled slightly.

"An armoured boot met my rib cage" She glanced sideways and smirked at his annoyed expression. She was always so cryptic, it frustrated him.

"A Uruk-Hai kicked me in the rib cage" Blade clarified for his sanity and glanced up to the crescent moon.

"You know I heard tales of a family of hunters in the east once, who were murdered by a pack of Nazgûl. of course the story changes every time it's told but it is said that a family of three were out hunting goblins when a Nazgûl stumbled upon them and sought to kill them. They say the first two hunters died quickly but they never found the girl"

"Orcs" She interrupted bitterly and with a hint of sadness.

"huh?" he raised his eyebrow

"They were hunting a pack of Orcs" She said firmly.

"So you are familiar with the tale" He pried and strode toward her, halting beside her.

"Very" she said flatly, she was growing tired of this conversation.

"Do you also know of the 'Hunter of the east' or 'Shadow Hunter'?," he asked with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I heard she was going to hit a certain Third Marshal for knowing too much." She smirked and he held his hands up in surrender.

"So you don't deny, you are the famous Hunter of the East?"

"I'm the only Hunter around here" She harshly. If he kept prying he wouldn't like what he found, not that she particularly cared.

"Alright, alright...although I did expect you to be a man" he surrendered and she raised her eyebrow in question.

"So lady hunter, why are you out here on your lonesome rather than celebrating inside?" he motioned toward the celebration going on inside.

"It's much too loud for my taste and I much prefer my own company" She said tiredly.

"Fair enough" He leaned back on the railing next to Blade.

"What happened to the drinking game?" She asked in curiosity.

"The dwarf passed out and the elf is still drinking as we speak" He smirked and moved closer.

"That does not surprise me" She said distractedly and tilted her head to the right to relieve the cramping feeling in her neck.

Éomer watched as her hair fell behind her shoulders and an ugly cut on her neck revealed itself.

"Sorry...about that"

Blade froze as he touched around the fresh wound and sent electricity down her spine and to her fingertips.

"It looks infected...you should get that looked at" He said softly and retracted his hand in embarrassment.

"I might just do that" She responded and shivered involuntarily.

"How long are you planning to stay?" Éomer asked firmly and glanced down toward her.

"As long as I'm needed" Blade said sharply and flickered a glance toward his greenish eyes.

"Then?" He pried and folded his arms over his chest.

"Then?..what?"

"Then what will you do?" He clarified and glanced up toward the bright moon.

"What i've always done" She replied firmly and straightened her posture by standing to her full height.

"Which is?" What difference did it make? either way she would leave?

"Survive"

"And when there is nothing left to hunt?"

"There will always be something" She scoffed at his stupidity.

"You wish to die a hunter?"

"Die as I lived, why not?" Blade smirked and flickered a glance to Éomer's confused expression.

"You didn't expect me to reply with some fantasized future did you?"

"It would be different" He smirked and unfolded his arms.

"That it would"

"You fought well at Helms deep, my men are grateful" Éomer cleared his throat and flickered a glance to her green eyes.

Blade simply nodded her head and leaned back against the railing.

"I underestimated you, hunter" He added.

"It happens" She shrugged and pushed herself off the stone railing.

"Not all hunters are murderous assassins" She smirked and looked up to his surprised expression.

"Most are" He said firmly. He couldn't just trust her so easily. He needed to know her intentions.

"True, but your prying skills need some work" Blade mocked his tone and he raised his eyebrow in annoyance.

"Hunter's can't be trusted" Éomer hissed.

"Right now I'm all you have" She returned his tone once more.

"You better accept it and move on" Blade said uncomfortable by his close proximity and turned before walking away. Éomer breathed in deeply before reaching out and grasping her wrist. She turned quickly with an expression on her face that told him to speak quickly or suffer the consequences.

"Thank you, for saving my rider" Éomer glanced to the pavement then back to her eyes. Blade clenched her jaw and hardened her eyes in suspicion

"Goodnight Hunter" He said before releasing her wrist

"Night" She said flatly and returned to her room to discover she no longer had a pounding in her head.

_Okay then_


	10. Ghosts of the past

_**Ghosts of the past**_

_Nothing is harder  
Than to wake up all alone  
Realize it's not okay  
It's the end of all you know_

Outside the golden hall Legolas looked toward the dark sky with concern, a tired Aragorn approached him from behind.

The celebration had died down completely, it was almost midnight and most of the soldiers were in bed or heading to bed.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas spoke quietly and looked to Aragorn.

* * *

Inside the crowded room the company shared in the Medulseld, a curious hobbit awoke and crept towards a sleeping Gandalf wanting to have another glance at the mysterious seeing stone called the 'Palantír'. Gandalf slept with the object grasped tightly in his arms, the hobbit devised a plan to pry the seeing stone from his hold and looked around the dimly lit room for an object. His eyes rested on a ceramic jug and a cheeky grin grew on his face. The hobbit quickly snatched the Palantír and replaced it with the jug.

"Pippin! Are you mad?, put it back!'' his friend whispered harshly just as Pippin looked into the Palantír.

"Pippin. No! Pippin!" Suddenly the stone ensnared Pippin into its deadly grasp.

* * *

"He is here!" Legolas snapped his glare alarmingly to Aragorn and both of them stormed through the Medulseld.

* * *

Blade woke abruptly as a voice rang inside her head 'I see you' its sinister screech repeated over and over until he noise became unbearable.

_What is going on?!_

Her head pounded as she rushed out of her room, quickly grabbing her coat and a small dagger for voices began to die down outside a small room where a child was peering into a ball of some sort when suddenly his body started to convulse uncontrollably. The Hunter rushed into the chamber and grabbed the object out of the child's small hands.

The pain in her head increased two fold and an image appeared before her of a tower with a burning placed in between two pillars of some sort. "I will find you, you will die,hunter!'' the raspy voice screeched.

_That's what they all say_

Blade began to feel light headed and let out a piercing scream as the image burst into her brain of herself being impaled by a sword. Her body was dropped to the ground and a stray tear ran down her cheek as blood formed in the corners of her mouth and her head lolled to the side, taking her final struggled breath the life drained out of her eyes and the line of Venatoré hunters ended.

_No_

The hunter fell to her knees and gritted her teeth in excruciating pain in her head made the world spin then darkness consumed her.

* * *

_What is all this noise? _Éomer thought to himself as her rose from his warm bed and padded tiredly down the hall, into a small room where the racket had come from. In front of him Blade stood holding a foreign object in her hands, she seemed to be in a trance of some sort.

_What is that woman doing now?_

"Blade?" Éomer cautiously asked as her walked closer to her.

Slowly she lifted her head revealing two black demon eyes where her green ones had been.

_Not Blade_

"Wrong" the demon hissed, a sinister grin pulled at its mouth.

"Move Éomer!'' Gandalf yelled, smacking the Palantír out of the demons hands and wrapping it in a cloth.

"You cannot have her!" Gandalf yelled at the demon chanting a spell of some sort.

"But I will'' The demon smirked, with a puff of black smoke it left Blade's body.

Éomer stared at her in fear as her eyes flickered from black to green. Her eyes filled with pain as she gained control over her body, she glanced at Éomer who seemed deeply disturbed then quickly to Gandalf and collapsed.

The Third Marshal leaped forward and caught her quickly in his arms before she fell to the ground. Aragorn and Legolas rushed into the room then stopped abruptly at the sight of Blade.

* * *

"She touched the Palantír didn't she?" Legolas asked with concern as he studied her unconscious form.

_Why must she touch things?!_

"Did Sauron gain knowledge of her powers?" Aragorn intervened

"I fear he has always known, Her powers have grown to an extent that I believe next time Sauron will gain control over her mind, she was lucky to regain her mentality this time'' Gandalf said in despair as he looked over at the foolish hobbit that had caused the accident and slowly approached him.

"Fool of a Took! Look at me." Gandalf said firmly as the hobbit shook uncontrollably.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" The hobbit pleaded as he looked up at the wizard.

"Look at me. What did you see?''

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning." The hobbit remembered desperately as sweat visibly dripped down his face.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked as he looked into the hobbit's eyes.

"I saw, I saw Him! I could hear His voice in my head!"

"And what did you tell Him? Speak!" Gandalf yelled as he grew frustrated with the foolish hobbit.

"He asked me my name; I didn't answer, he hurt me!" The hobbit wept.

"What did you tell Him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked as he comforted the hobbit.

"I don't mean to intervene but we need to get Blade to a healer" Éomer interrupted grumpily, his arms grew sore from the weight of the hunter.

"Yes, of course" Gandalf replied as he remembered the forgotten hunter.

"Aragorn and Legolas will you watch the hobbits?, Éomer come with me'' Gandalf instructed leading the way toward the healers chambers.

* * *

"Never have I seen someone shut Sauron out of their head'' Gandalf gasped in disbelief as Éomer looked down at the hunter and noticed the engraving on her pendant.

"Until The End'' He mouthed as he read the intricately engraved writing while trying to fit through the narrow doorway of the chambers.

"What does that mean?" Éomer asked pointing to the engraving on her necklace while laying her body down softly on the bed.

"It was something between her brother and herself, if i remember correctly" The wizard reminisced.

"Oh" Éomer said awkwardly, he felt as though he was prying and stopped asking questions.

"She is extremely powerful you know, she just doesn't know it yet" Gandalf said grimly and placed a hand Blade's pale face.

She looked peaceful when she was 'sleeping', not so dangerous.

"Is that not a good thing?" Éomer inquired as he leaned against the wall adjacent to the hunter. They could use her power to win this war.

"With power that great, it will either consume her or in the slightest chance she may control it, it would drive her to madness'' Gandalf sat next to the limp body of Blade.

"Blade would fight it" Éomer stated firmly at Gandalf's lack of faith in the woman.

"I'm afraid she won't have a choice'' Gandalf whispered and stood leaving Éomer with an unconscious Blade.

Even in her state now she looked like a true hunter, her face was sharp yet calm.

Brushing the loose hair from Blade's face Éomer traced the thin scar on her cheek with his index finger and stepped away. He stopped at the doorframe glancing at her once more.

"Get better, Hunter"

* * *

"let me see her!" Éowyn yelled as her brother blocked her path.

"She is with the healers, Éowyn, let her rest" Éomer said exhaustedly as he pushed his sister out the door.

"Why do you care?'' Éowyn faced her brother as his features hardened.

"Look, Éowyn she nearly died last night and she is not conscious" Éomer added bitterly as his sister's face fell.

"Will she wake up?''

"It is unlikely for anyone to survive such an experience" Éomer replied as Éowyn's eyes grew in shock. His eyes filled with concern as he embraced his sister in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"But Blade isn't anyone" he mumbled into her hair as a smiled crept on her lips.

_Of course she's not_

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as He supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge Him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Gandalf informed the king.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" The king replied bitterly.

"I will go" Aragorn volunteered

"No" Gandalf snapped.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the Black ships. Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone." Gandalf set off into action as he headed to the stables of Edoras with Pippin in tow.

* * *

_"__Léna" a familiar voice called from amongst the shadows. _

_"__Leónthain?" Blade asked in disbelief squinting at the tall figure_

_"__The one and only" he smirked, walking into her line of vision._

_Her jaw clenched in dred as she hugged her brother, afraid to let go. She knew this wasn't real._

_"__You died" Léna sobbed into the fabric of his shirt._

_"__So did you" León replied_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__You died the day I did Léna, you…Well Blade isn't human anymore" Léon informed her, his features grew grim._

_"__What!?...what do you mean not human?'' Léna yelled, pacing the white room._

_"__I don't know exactly what you are Léna, what you have become is anything but human'' Her brother informed her as he took her hand in his._

_"__You mean to tell me I'm some kind of a supernatural being?" she hissed in disbelief. _

_"__Our family is supernatural…Hunters are supernatural" He clasped her hand as she stared at him with disbelief. _

_"__You barely eat, injuries have little effect on you, you rarely feel any emotion and you don't grow thirsty yet you remain alive?" León said as he tried to convince his stubborn sister._

_"__If I'm cut do I not still bleed?!"She responded with venom in her voice, snatching her hand back violently._

_"__Léna, the morgul blade that cut you should have turned you into a ring wraith!, the shard of the dagger should've travelled to your heart and turned you!, humans do not survive encounters with morgul blades" León pleaded for her understanding._

_"__Why are you telling me this?" Léna snapped._

_"You should have turned your back on hunting the day I died Léna, damn it why didn't you?" His voice cracked in vulnerability._

_"Don't change the subject, why are you telling me this León?! Her voice seethed in anger and she glared at her brother. _

_"__The powers you inherited…they were not mine, It is believed that when the morgul blade came in contact with you it gave you certain black magic that makes you immune to the touch of a Nazgûl and its powers"_

_"__My powers are those of the witch-King of Angmar?, so basically I'm a Nazgûl in the flesh!" Léna voiced sarcastically as she ran her hand through her hair, harshly tugging it. _

_"__No Léna you are not understanding what I'm telling you... Yes you posses the magic of a Nazgûl but you are a hunter, an assassin. You were born to fight in this war and whether you are Blade or Léna you will never find peace unless you stop mourning my death and focus on what is at stake" León blurted frustratingly. _

_Léna stared at him in disbelief as she stalked closer to him._

_"__Stop mourning you!?, You were my brother, my best friend "She put her hands on his shoulders and searched his eyes but they revealed nothing but regret._

_"__There is more at stake here, Léna!, you will come to learn that before the end" León said the last part softly._

_"__What do you mean before the end?'' _

_"__You must go help your friends before it is too late, they care deeply about you" Her brother ignored her question and grabbed her chin looking deep into her eyes. _

_"__I do not wish to return to my world, there is no León there" Léna wept softly as her brother brushed her cheek with his hand._

_"__I will always be with you sister, until the end" León's figure began to walk away as Léna desperately chased after him._

_"__León!, León?" she shouted as his figure began to disappear._

* * *

A flood of air filled Blades lungs and she sat bolt upright from the bed she was vision was fuzzy and her brain scrambled but soon she regained her vision and her movement became more agile. Leaping out of the bed as soon as her boots touched the floor she stormed out of the room and toward the hall.


	11. Back amongst the living

_**Back Amongst The Living**_

_I know that things will never be the same  
Now I'm forced to face the truth  
That the best part of me died with you..._

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn burst into the golden hall where the King chatted mindlessly to a few Rohirrim.

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim! Assemble the army at Dunharrow; as many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor. And war. Gamling, make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow." The king hesitantly announced, still not believing that Gondor deserved their help.

"Éomer, you must stay back "Théoden grabbed his nephew's arm, preventing him from moving.

_Stay back?!_

"But, my lord those are my men" Éomer replied calmly while anger raged inside of him.

"They will be fine, now come we've a plan to strategize" The king motioned for him to follow.

* * *

Théoden, Éomer, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli stewed for hours trying to create a plausible war plan but had come up short each time.

"There is simply not enough time!" Gimli cried frustratingly, the others stood staring at the dark haired dwarf.

"The urgency is too great to give up, dwarf!" Éomer sighed crossing his arms over one another in frustration.

Strange terms where thrown around the room such as "Armies of the dead" and "paths of the dead" but the talk went on and on, it was pointless.

A smirk grew on the young hunter's face at their inability to connect the obvious, she lurked in the doorway just listening until the time was right to speak.

"Sounds like, you need a diversion" A silk like voice called from behind them. They turned their attention in unison to Blade leaning with her back against the doorway, lazily spinning a knife in her hand.

The company grew silent as they stared at the hunter in shock of her sudden recovery. She wasn't supposed to be conscious for at least a week and even then it was unsure if she'd be the same Blade.

"It's impolite to stare, you know?" She smirked and pocketed the knife.

The king cleared his throat and stepped forward with a concealed smirk on his face.

"I'm glad to see you're among the living once more hunter" The king said with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as the hunter stepped out of the doorway and into the stone room.

"That makes two of us" She stated firmly and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

Aragorn was the second to step forward, he looked at her unsurely then engulfed her in a tight hug. The hunter slowly returned his embraced and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't ever do that again" he whispered whilst heartily patting the hunter on the back, he quickly parted and she was met with a awkward side hug from Legolas, then more of a handshake from Gimli.

"I'm glad to see you, lass" Gimli spoke kindly.

"Likewise" Legolas added and smiled toward her.

"There is a first for everything" Blade smiled and looked down to the ground.

Éomer stood to the side awkwardly next to his uncle as Blade received 'welcome back to the land of the living' hugs. The third marshal could only watch as a wide smile formed on her face and she glance to the ground in unsureness.

"Welcome back hunter" Éomer said firmly, stepping forward.

"Beast, I thought you would be the one to send me to an early grave" She joked, a genuine smile grew on his face.

"As did I" he responded and held out his hand.

The hunter suspiciously eyed his hand but took It none the less, a strange spark ran through her hand as their skin touched. She was sure he felt it too from the sudden drop in his smile. The two looked up at each other with the same shocked expression plastered on their faces and Blade was quick to casually snatch her hand back.

_What was that?_

"So a diversion?" Legolas abruptly broke their eye contact remembering her words.

"Yes" Blade replied and all eyes were on her once again.

"Of what kind, lass?" Gimli asked as hope grew in his dark eyes.

"Say, Sauron was to receive a visit from an old friend" Blade remained cryptic as the company of men tried to figure out her riddle.

"No, Blade he knows of your powers, he would not hesitate to eliminate such a threat!" Aragorn pleaded, looking desperately into her eyes but he knew a plan brewed beneath them and once that happened she couldn't be persuaded.

"When I touched the Palantír I saw a glimpse of his plan. Sauron is growing impatient, he will eventually realize the fault in his crusade and it will destroy him ." Blade said with venom and looked into Aragorn's green eyes that revealed his uncertainty.

"How do you know?" Legolas asked softly. He would do anything to stop harm from following Blade...or any of his friends.

"I don't, not for certain" She said firmly and flickered a glance to his blue eyes.

"So you wish to just stroll into Mordor and confront Sauron?" Éomer asked sceptically with a hand on his chin.

"Sauron is not our main concern, his power lies with the Witch-king. Kill the witch-king and Sauron will soon follow."

"What of the other eight wraiths?" Aragorn asked in deep thought, "They will not let you do so with such ease"

"They Ringwraiths do not emerge in the sunlight, it is blinding to them." Blade spoke sharply and glanced back and forth between the company. Gandalf was gone. "The witch-king does not fear it, nor does he fear water like the others" She continued and Aragorn turned his head toward her.

"The wraiths cannot be harmed by any weapon forged by man" The ranger added. The hunter sighed inwardly and slowly unsheathed her sword. The weapon singed the air and she held it in front of her. The obsidian blade was sharper and wider than any mere sword. A strip of silver engraving ran from the hilt to the middle of the blade, an ancient protection spell. At the hilt the almost black blade curved inward to the silver skull with broad wings that overshadowed the hilt of the weapon.

"It was forged by a necromancer in the west, it will not shatter as yours did" Blade said firmly and he raised an eyebrow. How did she know the events that unfolded on Wheathertop?

"You have been tracking me" He smirked slightly, he had taught her well.

"For a few months now" She replied and sheathed the weapon.

"Using fire to ward off the Ringwraiths was a wise thought" Blade added.

"They are not visible all but the cloaks they wear" Aragorn stated firmly and crossed his arms.

"Not to your eye" The hunter glanced to Legolas. It was well known that elves could see the wraith's true form, it was lesser known that hunters could as well. Some were even born with the vision of a wraith.

"You have strong faith, hunter. I see you will not be persuaded by your friends" Theoden intervened with a slight smirk." "You will meet us at Minas Tirith in four days time?".

"I'll be there" Blade replied firmly.

"Then so be it, we ride for Gondor" Éomer voiced grimly as he made eye contact and stared into her green eyes. "I hope you are right hunter".

"I'll be there'' Blade said firmly, finding his attitude extremely annoying. The vision of her dying had her worried but she would not run from it nor would she sit still and wait for death.

"You will die a fool" Éomer hissed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This strategy just might work" King Théoden confirmed as he thought of a plan to action.

"You cannot be serious" Éomer interfered angrily and stepped forward.

"You dare question your King?" Blade had to say as she glared into his eyes with hatred.

Éomer cast a glare to her and clenched his jaw in anger. She really wasn't helping.

"Come back alive" Legolas said innocently, his blue eyes gleamed with concern.

"It's nothing I haven't done before" The hunter said firmly and turned on her heel to face the company.

"God bless your heart lass" Gimli blurted and fumbled embarrassedly with his axe. The hunter nodded and she thought over her war strategy.

"Aragorn you summon your army of the dead and the rest of us will round up your aid for Gondor. Blade will find the witch-king" Theoden recited, already regretting his decision.

_This should be...memorable _

The company simply nodded and proceeded to leave the room in single file with Éomer being the last to leave..

"Éomer" Blade called as he was about to walk through the doorway, she motioned her hand to summon him next to where she stood. He cautiously strode next to the hunter wondering what it is she could want with him.

_Wait...t__hat's the first time she has used my real name and not an insult_

"Yes, hunter?" He said casually and saw the seriousness in her eyes.

Éomer felt as if a grim conversation lay ahead.

"Éowyn is a good swordswoman, why do you restrain her to the duties of a maid?" Blade asked emotionlessly as she thought of the day she had fought the woman."She should be a shield maiden not someone to care for the men" She added.

"She is not your concern!" He hissed in anger. His sister would not see battle, not while he lived.

"If you do not allow her to fight, she will grow to resent you" Blade retorted calmly and strode past him.

"I can live with her resentment, as long as she is alive". Éomer stated firmly and turned to see her back.

"You cannot protect her forever" She walked to the open window and looked over the desert like paddocks.

"She knows her place isn't on the battlefield" He had a certain venom in his tone that told her something had happened to him to make him so protective of his sister.

"They say a woman should never see the horrors of the world, yet here I am" Éomer watched in anger as she turned her head toward him and a beam of sunlight highlighted the scar across her cheek.

"You are a hunter" He hissed and took a step forward.

"I was not meant to be a hunter" Blade replied firmly, "I became a hunter to save people from the suffering the world had inflicted on me"

"The world needs heroes, Third Marshall. There is only so much you can deny Éowyn before she defies you" She added and his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"My sister is loyal, we have enough men to fight this war" Éomer hissed back, particularly aiming the last comment toward her.

"It was men who started this war" Blade responded and took a step forward.

"Watch your mouth, hunter" Éomer towered over her but she was not intimidated.

"I do not fear death, like you do" The hunter said with no emotion and watched as anger sparked in his eyes.

"Why did you volunteer for this suicide mission?" he looked into her eyes, they held a fearlessness that he could never have. The question caught her by surprise and she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I can handle what Sauron has planned, they can't" Blade responded firmly.

"They are warriors" Éomer said firmly, he looked down at her confident figure.

"They do not have the heart to do what I must" She replied firmly. Éomer clenched his jaw in anger, she was infuriating.

"You would die for them?" He sounded almost surprised and folded his arms over his chest.

"I would die for anyone with a cause" She responded sharply and spun on her heel.

Putting one foot in front of the other she started to walk but was stopped by a tight grasp around her arm.  
"How are we supposed to keep our faith with you?" Éomer said harshly and glared into her eyes.

"I'm the shadow hunter of the east. I am the person people turn to for protection from evil, I am the person mother's use as a bed time story to assure their frightened children that their is hope for the age of men. I am the best there is"

"I do not doubt tha-"

"Let me finish, I'm the best at what I do because I have nothing to lose. keep your faith with that because I am the best chance you have!" She hissed and towered over him in anger.

"The legend of 'The Shadow hunter of the east' is less than convincing" He said in a deep cruel tone then released his grip from her arm.

"I do not need to convince you, I will do what I must with or without your faith. I will lose no sleep over it!" She hissed an glared into his hazel eyes they were a strange colour, they were light green with tiny flecks of brown.

"You act as though you are certain of your victory" He said firmly and walked away from her.

"I have faith" Blade hissed firmly.

She stared at him for a moment, He had turned his back on her with his head turned as if her were about to say something but he let out a deep breath then strode out of the room.

_'I'm going to kill this man"_

Blade thought as she wandered out of the room and to her quarters to collect the rest of her weapons. With one final look around her now empty room the hunter turned and exited the Meduseld.


	12. Nothing good about goodbyes

_**Nothing Good About Goodbyes**_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

An eerie breeze blew past the cliff-top refuge that was Dunharrow as the company of Rohirrim, a ranger, an elf and a dwarf trudged up the never ending winding path. Huge mysterious statues were placed at each turning of the stair road their faces contorted into disturbing looks and their dark eyes following you as you moved.

"Why would someone place such a disturbing statue on EVERY turn?!" Gimli complained as they neared closer to a grass clearing.

"They were carved here to resemble a strange race of men known as the Drúedain or men of the woods, they resided in the Drúadan Forest of the white mountains and aided the Rohirrim in many battles. Any more questions dwarf?!" Éomer spat irritably and rode ahead next to the King.

Gimli simply exchanged looks with a weary looking Legolas and proceeded to 'enjoy' the ride up the winding path.

"We've reached the Firienfeld" Théoden announced, they approached a grassy field that overlooked the valley of Harrowdale.

"Finally" Gimli grumbled and Legolas helped him off their horse.

The Rohirrim were quiet as a chilling screech whistled in the wind from the mountains that surrounded them.

Théoden's eyebrows knitted together as he assessed how many had come to defend Rohan.

"Grimbold, how many?" an older man with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes stepped forward.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord" Grimbold said nervously.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch" another soldier interrupted.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" the king asked as a sudden feeling of dread lay within him.

"None have come my lord"

"Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I had hoped for" Théoden sighed.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor" Aragorn spoke calmly and stepped beside him.

"More will come"

* * *

"The men grow nervous of the shadow in the mountain" Éomer stated as a chilling breeze blew through the entrance to an unknown path.

"That road there, it leads to the path of the dead?" Gimli pointed to the shadowed opening on the mountain side.

"Yes, it is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain" Legolas spoke softly, his blue eyes squinting to see what lay ahead.

"None who venture there ever return. The mountain is evil" Éomer warned as he walked to his tent and sat around the fire that had been made.

The fire blazed as Éomer stared aimlessly into the mass of heat, The feeling of regret had been swirling inside of him and he found himself thinking of Blade.

A sudden crash bought him back to reality as a hobbit waddled out of one of the tents dressed in full armour while Éowyn quickly admired her work. "There, a true esquire of Rohan" Éowyn smiled proudly and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm ready!" Merry said confidently as he unsheathed his sword, narrowly missing the princess who jumped back and laughed nervously.

"Sorry!. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp'' the hobbit traced the blunt blade and it didn't even break the skin of his finger.

"Well that's no good. You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. Come on! To the smithy, go!'' Éowyn laughed and she urged the hobbit forward.

Éomer watched in awe as his sister encouraged the hobbit, fitting him with armour and a sword was giving him false hope.

"You should not encourage him" Éomer spoke bitterly.

"You should not doubt him" Éowyn crossed her arms and turned to follow Merry.

"I do not doubt his heart, just the reach of his arm." He smirked at the soldier that sat next to him.

"Why should Merry be left behind; he has as much cause go to war as you! Why can he not fight for those he loves? ''she spat in rage as she pushed him back, almost tripping over a log her brother looked at her with wide eyes.

"I meant no offence" Éomer stated firmly as his sister breathed heavily.

"You are almost intolerable around the hunter and even worse when she is away." Éowyn seethed and saw a look of hurt wash over Éomer's features and slowly she backed off.

"Do not bring the hunter into this, she is gone. It is for the best, we cannot trust her to aid us" Éomer spoke bitterly and glanced to the slowly dying fire.

"Deny it all you want, but you have grown to trust her" Éowyn teased

"I have done no such thing" Éomer hissed and he walked back to his tent.

Éowyn had seen the way he looked the hunter, the way he was so defensive around her. Blade had shown a side of him that Éowyn hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled to herself as she recalled the conversation she had with Blade before the hunter set out for Mordor.

_"__Blade!" Éowyn ran down the steps of the Meduseld with her long dress in her hand._

_ The hunter stopped saddling Warlord and turned around in surprise to see the princess with her blonde hair dishevelled and hurriedly running toward her._

_"__You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye?" Éowyn said exhaustedly as she moved around Warlord and stopped in front of the hunter_.

"_One can only try" Blade uttered sarcastically as she looked at the princess's appearance with amusement._

_"__This mission, It is certain death Blade" Éowyn said sadly, her eyes softening ._

_"__I've never been one for self-destruction and I'm not going to start now. I've got a plan Éowyn, I always do" The hunter spoke reassuringly as she continued tightening the girth of her saddle._

_"__Still if you are not to return…I want you to know that your courage and selflessness is admired by me and many others" Éowyn watched as the hunter's face formed a smile and she stepped away from her horse._

_"I'll return__'' Blade reassured firmly._

_She held out her hand and _Éowyn stared at it in surprise before she reached forward and shook it_. The woman smirked at the gesture and released the hunter's hand slowly._

_"__He does not despise you" Éowyn said softly as she took a step back._

_"__Whom are you referring to?" The hunter asked firmly with a slightly raised eyebrow._

_"__Éomer, he is bitter but he does not hate you. He may not trust you but he knows you are not the enemy." __Éowyn smiled as she stroked Warlord's neck._

_"I didn't expect any more__" Blade said firmly as a smirk grew on Éowyn's features._

_"Am I missing something__?" The hunter asked studying the sudden jolt of happiness that had run over Éowyn's features._

_"__No, nothing" Éowyn replied, pulling at a loose thread on her sleeve._

_"__I had better get moving" Blade said as she mounted Warlord gracefully._

_"__Be safe, hunter"_ _Blade froze as she contemplated whether she should give Éowyn a piece of advice León had once told her, never had it failed her._

_"__Éowyn, Fight for what you believe and for what is right. Our fate is not set at the expectations of others. If you wish to fight in this war, then fight." Blade spoke feeling a bundle of nerves leave her ,__she kicked Warlord into a gallop ready to face her demons._

* * *

_Blade sucked in air between her teeth as she was thrown to the ground violently,_

_"Oh, Come on!" She whined as the small group of orcs surrounded her, suddenly regretting her choice to take on the vile creatures._

_It had taken the hunter three days of following the orc's path of destruction to lead her the fallen city of Osgiliath. Cries of orc's and men filled the air as a Nazgûl flew over head causing a massive landslide of debris. _

_Blade got to her feet quickly as she tried to outrun the quickly approaching rubble, she dove behind a unstable pillar as the slide came to a stop._

_She coughed uncontrollably as she inhaled the dust and fumes from the fight that was far from over._

_Her sword singed the air as she ran over an unsteady bridge, jumping the last meter._

_Blade crept behind an orc as it attempted to stab an old man, with a swing of her sword it was decapitated._

_"Bless you, child" the man spoke and retreated back to the group of soldiers defending the fallen city._

_She nodded her head and continued slicing through orcs as they ran wildly at her with their slimy teeth bared and their crude weapons drawn._

_A flood of orcs ran to the crumbled hall where she had felt she had slain a majority of the orc population. grasping her sword she retreated backwards, sprinting out of the hall with her boots hitting the cobblestone heavily._

_The city was a blur as Blade blocked and delivered blows to orcs that moved into her path way, still being followed. With one last elbow to the jaw Blade snapped an orc's neck and moved quickly to a room of some sort._

_The swarm of orcs passed her as she stealthily hid behind the stone structured wall._

_With a sigh of relief she walked from behind her hiding place as an orc entered the room._

_Blade reached into her boot and threw her small hunting knife at it's neck before it could alert the others of her presence._

_Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth from behind, she was quick to elbow her attacker in the ribs as they doubled over she turned to face them._

_Familiar grey eyes met hers as she noticed the white tree of Gondor painted on their armour._

_"Faramir?" Blade asked as the brown haired man stood at his full height acknowledging her._

_"Lena?" He replied in a husky tone, he looked at her as if she were a ghost._


	13. Holding onto strings better left to fray

**_Holding onto strings better left to fray_**

_Set me free, I can't pay this cost  
Can't you see without you, I am lost_

_Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth from behind, she was quick to elbow her attacker in the ribs as they doubled over she turned to face them._

_Familiar bluish grey eyes met hers as she noticed the white tree of Gondor painted on their armour._

_"Faramir?"Blade asked as the brown haired man stood at his full height acknowledging her._

"Léna?" the man from her long lost past replied.

He had grown taller and matured more in his face since the last time she had seen him.

"It's Blade" She said with no emotion, a stray arrow whizzed past her faced and she quickly jerked sideways to avoid the oncoming hit.

"Blade?" He questioned softly, his facial expression turned into that of a frown as he took in her dark appearance.

"Blade" She confirmed as she strode forward onto a small balcony that had a large section missing from the side railing.

"Léna, we thought you were dead…" Blade stopped in her tracks at his vulnerable tone and took a deep breath, trying to calm her harsh tone.

"Léna is dead. She died with her family."

"We mourned for you… I mourned for you" His voice came out just above a whisper as a look of deceit crossed his features.

"There are greater matters at hand than my suppose'd death" She said calmly and his face turned into an expression of disbelief.

"You 'died' two days before we were to be wed" he replied bitterly, walking closer toward her.

"I cannot give you what you seek" She said firmly, walking closer to the edge off the balcony.

Without warning an orc took a flying leapt of faith on top of her, knocking her off the side railing. Quickly she latched onto the orc and spun it in front of her to break her two story fall.

Blade landed violently on the stone floor with a crack as the orc took a permanent sleep. A cloud of dust swirled in the air from the sudden impact and blocked her airway.

_God damn it!_

She rolled onto her back and picked out her small knife that had lodged itself in her leg with the impact of the fall. The wound healed almost instantaneously leaving only a slight scar.

'What the hell?' Blade mouthed to herself as she stared at her leg.

"Blade?!" Faramir yelled off the top of the balcony, he climbed from the ruined railing down to where the hunter had landed.

"I'm fine" she spat as he knelt next to her and helped her to her feet.

"Seize them" A pig like Orc ordered from across the murky mass of water that divided them.

An army of fifteen ran at the two soldiers with their yellow teeth gleaming with spit and crude weapons drawn.

Blade accepted the challenge as she gripped her sword tightly and unsheathed the beauty, it singed the polluted air. Faramir followed her lead and brandished his own sword warily.

"There is no way we can win this, they've archers and we are but two people" Faramir hissed and shifted his position.

"They have weak spots between the shoulder plate and helmet. aim for their necks" Blade responded with hardened eyes as she planned out how she would attack each orc.

With a low hard swing she blocked the first orc and spun around stabbing the next in the throat. Cutting an oncoming arrow in half she proceeded forward and motioned left but stabbed right taking out two Orcs. Faramir swung hard at an orc and jumped backwards as it dove at him, taking the opportunity to stab it in the throat.

Swinging her sword side to side Blade was now back to back with Faramir as the remaining five Orcs surrounded them. The Orcs circled them like prey, licking their black lips and grinning widely.

One jumped forward with an out stretched arm, Faramir swung upwards and severed the creature's limb. It hissed in pain while its friends attacked wildly, throwing punches and swinging their swords like mad.

A purple mist appeared in Blade's vision as a surge of power coursed through her veins.

"Enough!" She yelled as the group of foul creatures flew backwards and smacked against a stone wall.

Faramir looked at her wildly, her eyes glowed a wild amethyst purple but soon faded back to their original emerald green colour.

"What was that?"

"I told you, I'm not Léna anymore" Blade responded as she ducked an arrow. People didn't respond well to her powers.

"We have to get out of here" Faramir stated as an archer took position ready to shower them with arrows.

The two hit the ground running as an arsenal of arrows rained down all around them, they weaved, ducked and jumped to avoid being impaled by the deathly sharp weapons.

* * *

_"She's here sir" a servant of Sauron informed the cloaked creature._

_"Are you certain, it is her?" The witch-king asked impatiently._

_"I've seen her power for myself, it's the Hunter" _

_"Perfect" _

_"What is your demand master?" The servant whimpered._

_"I will destroy her" _

_The witch-king mounted his winged beast and flew over the ancient ruins of Osgiliath as Orc minions overcame the forces of Gondor. Only two survivors remained, they ran briskly darting oncoming arrows. With a flick of his wrist the Witch-king sent arrows flying into the male survivor's armour, Leaving only the Hunter._

* * *

"Keep up, Faramir!" Blade yelled as they darted across the ruined city, dodging oncoming arrows. She powered on ahead as a burst of adrenaline hit, Faramir struggled to keep up with her with deathly sharp arrows flying dangerously closer to them. The hunter smacked away an oncoming arrow with her forearm as she snapped her head back to the struggling soldier. She focused back on the road ahead and powered forward in bounds.

A squeal of a winged wraith caught the Hunter's attention, she slowed her pace and heard a loud thump.

_Faramir!?_

"Faramir!" she turned around to see him lying face down with arrows embedded in his thick armour.

"No!, Faramir!"

_oh no, damn it!_

she knelt down next him and checked his pulse.

_He's still alive_

Hauling him over her shoulder she ran to the nearest shelter and set him down. Beads of sweat dripped down his face and a look of anguish washed over his features.

Using her power Blade blocked the arsenal that rained down on her and ran to the horse of Gondor that was standing just outside the building.

"To Gondor" She hastily threw Faramir upon the horse's back and smacked it's rear.


	14. Somehow We Still Carry On

**_Somehow We Still Carry On_**

_Fight not to fair, not to fall _

_"Sir? King Théoden awaits you, my Lord." A soldier informed Aragorn._

_A strange silence filled the air as Aragorn entered the tent to reveal not Théoden but lord Elrond of Rivendell. He was dressed in a dark cloak with his silver crown being the only recognisable asset. _

_"__My Lord, Elrond'' Aragorn bowed _

_"__I come on behalf of one whom I is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come." Elrond explained irritably. _

_"__It will not be our end but His." Aragorn said firmly._

_"__You ride to war but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith as you know, but in secret He sends another force, which will attack, from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men''_

_"__I will have more men, I mean to summon the ghosts that dwell in the mountain"_

_" __So I have foreseen, that will not end well for you without this" Elrond revealed a long silver sword with a black hilt._

_"__Andúril . . . Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil." Elrond studied the sword and handed it to Aragorn._

_"__The man who can wield the power of this sword, can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road, Ónen i-Estel Edain" (I gave Hope to the Dúnedain.) Elrond stood to exit the tent but was stopped by Aragorn's hand._

_"__Ú-chebin Estel anim"(I have kept no hope for myself.) he released his grip on Elrond and watched as the Elven lord disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

"Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East; you cannot leave on the eve of battle! You cannot abandon the men'' Éowyn pleaded as Aragorn saddled Brego and prepared to travel to the path of the dead.

Éowyn knew nothing of the plan Blade had devised.

"Éowyn…'' Aragorn pleaded, growing impatient.

'We need you here."

''Why have you come? ''he asked while strapping on his weapons.

"Do you not know?'' Éowyn felt her cheeks blush and turned her face slightly.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek"

Aragorn said harshly and mounted his horse. Éowyn felt as if she had been stabbed multiple times as she stood motionless on the spot where he had left her.

* * *

A dark presence cloaked the white city of Minas Tirith while an army of Uruk-Hai formed outside the city walls. At the entrance a chestnut gelding dragged an unconscious man outside the wooden gates that blocked their entry.

"Open the gates, quick" A soldier of Gondor commanded.

At the highest level of the city Denethor the steward of Gondor paced the rooftop in hysterics as news of his last remaining son falling in battle reached his ears.

"Faramir? Say not that he has fallen." The king pleaded to his soldier as a wounded Faramir was carried and set down on the stone ground.

"My sons are spent. My line has ended" He cried.

A hobbit knelt down next to the body of Faramir and felt for any signs of life.

"He's still alive my lord" Pippin announced while the steward rambled like a mad man.

"My line has ended!'  
"My lord, he just needs some medicine" Pippin grew impatient as the steward continued with his hysterics.

"Rohan has deserted us. Théoden has betrayed me. Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for you lives!''

Just then Gandalf appeared before him and gave him a mighty whack with his staff knocking Denethor out instantaneously.

"Prepare for battle. Pull them in! To the wall! Defend the wall! Return to your posts! Send these foul beasts into the abyss! Gondor fights back''

Gandalf took charge and bounded down the steps toward the lower levels of Minas Tirith.

* * *

A whoosh of wind smacked the hunter in the face as the creature with jagged teeth and razor sharp claws circled Blade while she stood with her sword drawn, unfazed by the Nazgûl that sat upon the beast.

"You will die" The familiar husky voice called from upon the fell beast.

"As will you" Blade said strongly preparing herself as the Witch-king dismounted his beast.

Its mace dragged heavily behind leaving deep dints in the solid ground while its sword blazed orange and caught alight.

"I have already killed you, my dark magic courses through your veins and soon it will consume you" The Nazgûl stepped heavily on the once cobblestone path and raised his hand sending a mist of neon green toward Blade.

It hit her almost instantaneously sending her body violently to the stone floor. Her wrist bounced off the hard surface forcing her to released her sword and watched as it slid out of her reach. She quickly rolled to her side and outstretched her hand to grasp her weapon but a weight on her wrist caused her to grunt in agony as the Witch-king stomped his armoured boots heavier on her arm.

"You have no power against me Hunter"

_Really?_

"I am the only one with power against you" Blade hissed as she flicked her other hand and the Nazgûl was pushed back. Grabbing her sword she leaped off the ground and sheathed her weapon.

The eye holes that had been cut out of the Witch-king's spiked helmet glowed a bright green which matched her black as the two sent waves of power clashing together.

"It has already started to consume you, soon you will be what you despise" The Nazgûl retorted in it's muffled voice as the green began to defeat the black.

The fight was draining her fiercely and she would not be able to hold him for much longer. The black was almost unnoticeable and the green wave was pushing her back.

With her last feat of strength Blade let out a war cry and used all her will power to focus on her enemy. Slowly the green began to retreat back and the black gained specks of purple.

"That's not possible" The witch-king stated then was thrown backwards as an explosion of purple and green ripped through the ruined city. Blade flew back in the opposite direction and smacked her head hard on a stone pillar before it collapsed on her body.

The hunter lay motionless under the rubble of stone as blood seeped out of her head wound.

_When darkness surrounds you, you must carry on_

* * *

The city was dead silent as the two enemies lay motionless on the ground, a veil of dust hung in the air swirling in a circular pattern.

The fell beast searched for its master under the rubble and jumped as a section of stone wall was moved and a figure dressed in black approached.

The beast soon crumbled into unconsciousness as Blade motioned for a section of stone to smash against its head.

She watched in amusement as its body went limp and fell directly on top of its master's.

"Warlord!" Blade called to her horse that she'd left just outside the walls of Osgiliath while she scoped the area. The sound of hoof beats calmed her racing mind, she watched as her magnificent steed galloped gracefully toward her. She quickly mounted her stallion and began to leave but a stirring Nazgûl caught her attention.

"You will die a painful death by my hand" It hissed while squirming under the weight of the fell beast.

"Many have tried" She hissed with a smirk and set off for the city of Minas Tirith.


	15. This Means War

_**This Means War**_

_I left me long ago  
Reasons you'll never know  
No one to miss me when I'm gone  
With no more words to say  
No argument to stay._

Thousands of soldiers stood proudly, most had seen too few winters and others too many,But all with a heart of courage and determination.

Amongst the crowd of men a young hobbit shifted from side to side eagerly as a pang of nervousness and excitement fluttered in his stomach.

He could barely see a thing as his helmet wobbled on his mop of curly brown hair.

"We must ride light and swift. It's a long road ahead. The men and beast must reach the end with a strength to fight."

Théoden king announced proudly while his Rohirrum began preparing their horses.

His green eyes shifted over the group of soldiers until he spotted a familiar hobbit dressed in silver armour.

"Little hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc." He said sadly while patting Merry's shoulder.

"All my friends have gone to battle! I will be ashamed to be left behind!" Merry responded on the verge of tears.

"It is a three day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden."

"I want to fight!"

"I will say no more" Théoden snapped and mounted his horse.

The heart-broken Merry watched as the Rohirrim rode past him, leaving him behind in the dust. As the last rider was about to leave he felt himself being lifted off the ground and landed heavily on the back of a horse.

"Ride with me.'' A bewildered Merry gripped on tight to the armoured soldier as he picked his mind as too were he had heard that voice.

"My lady?" Merry asked uncertainly.

"Form up! Move out!" A grumpy Éomer ordered as he circled his men.

"Ride! Ride now for Gondor!" Théoden took charge, the Rohirrim began to ride down the steep terrain.

Éomer shifted in his saddle then urged Firefoot forward as his mind thought of a certain hunter. He uncharacteristically thought to the way her hair shone in the sun, the way her jaw clenched when she was insulted, her rare but beautiful smile and even her imperfections such as her smart mouth and cocky attitude. A low rumble of thunder snapped him out of his trance, cursing himself he focused on the war plan and followed the army of soldiers. What was wrong with him?

* * *

An echo of whispers and deathly groans blew in the wind as the trio entered an almost cave like room that had been carved into the mountain.

A loud crack caused the company to abruptly stop and a green mist lit up the dark room revealing the thousands of skulls and bones that had been used as a wallpaper. The entrance behind them grew over itself as thousands of ghosts appeared before them. Each and every one of them resembled a rotting corps with torn clothing and missing limbs. ''Who enters my domain?'' A deep and threatening voice called.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn replied.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The king of the dead floated threateningly closed to Aragorn.

"You will suffer me!'' Aragorn hissed at the ghost.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it." The king retorted and his eyes shifted to the armed forms of Legolas and Gimli.

"The way is shut. Now you must die" The dead king circled Aragorn like a vulture.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath!" The ranger spoke brandishing '_Andúril'._

_"__None, but the King of Gondor may command me!" _The dead king swung his sword at Aragorn but it was blocked by Andúril.

_"__That bind was broken!''The King spat in disbelief as his soldiers gathered around to watch the fight._

_"It has been re-made. Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you? What say you?!"_

* * *

The thought of battle calmed her racing mind. Blade checked over her shoulder to see if the Witch-king had walked into her trap and followed her. Sadly there was no sign of the cloaked creature nor his valiant fell beast and it was making her tense. Warlord could sense her sudden grip on the reins, his body radiated with heat and sweat from the cross country sprint.

A morning dew sprinkled over the battle field of Pelennor just outside the white city of Minas Tirith. Below the crest of a rocky cliff thousands of men and orcs battled. The only problem being not all the men were not fighting for Gondor but for Sauron.

The Rohirrim had arrived just after her and started slashing at the enemy forces, cutting their numbers down considerably. Winged beast had join the fight, ploughing over horses and ripping soldiers to shreds. Warlord reared wildly, prepared for battle. The hunter wiped the blood off her forehead with her sleeve. Blade's heart raced and her head throbbed as she charged toward the dark mass of orc and men.

Her eyes were fixed on them and her hand grasped her sword ready to bring them a world of pain. Her stallion galloped faster and stronger, together he and Blade jumped and slashed through the orcs. Blade swung left and right non-stop, the more she killed the more that seemed to appear.

Everywhere she looked there was more filth to eliminate. With an angry low growl she sent her sword through the skull of a black skinned troll looking orc, she winced as black blood sprayed her face and made her way through the crowd. Her eyes squinted as a lone figure was pushed violently off his horse and was now being surrounded by four orcs. With one last swing she decapitated the orc she was fighting and moved Warlord toward the scene.

The tall broad shouldered man swung his sword side to side, much like the method she used. With spot on precision he slashed through two of the orcs and twirled his sword into the air delivering a fatal blow to the next orc.

His golden blonde hair seemed familiar to her, he was definitely Rohirrim.

Dismounting Warlord she ran toward the Rohirrim man and caught the blade of an orc as it tried to stab him while his back was turned.

The force pushed her back into the man but she held the orc and used her strength to shove it's sword away and stab it in the back literally.

A hand caught her shoulder, spinning on her heel she prepared herself to punch her attacker in the throat for touching her.

Blade was met by the familiar hazel eyes of Éomer and she unclenched her fist instantly.

"Where is the Witch-king?'' He asked in a husky voice, removing his helmet and lowering his sword.

"He is here" Blade smirked as a concerned look took over his facial features.

"You're bleeding" He firmly, touching the thin cut on her head and quickly retracting his hand.

"I did just get thrown into a wall by an explosion" She said firmly and slashed an oncoming orc.

Éomer chuckled at her words and decapitated the creature Blade held on the end of her sword.

"An explosion?" he asked in amusement while killing a pale orc.

"Yeah…don't ask'' She retorted in a firm tone and fought by his side. A heart wrenching screech filled the battlefield as the Witch-king joined the battle and began tearing apart soldiers.

"I have to leave" Blade removed her sword from the stomach of an orc as it tried to slash her arm but its sword bounced off her mithril coat.

"Wait, Blade" Éomer called placing his hands on her shoulders he turned her around to face him.

"Don't get yourself killed" Éomer said strongly, looking into her vibrant green eyes.

"Don't sound so sincere, third marshal, One might think you give a damn" Blade responded in a mimicking voice.

"You're delusional, hunter" Éomer spat with venom.

"I am not the delusional one!" Blade hissed and walked closer to stab an orc that snuck behind him.

"If you have something to say hunter, say it" Éomer closed the gap between them so they were almost touching as they gave each other venomous stares.

"You don't want Éowyn on the battlefield because you don't want to be left alone." Blade said firmly.

"You know nothing!" Éomer seethed and towered over her.

"I above all people know that fear but you have to let her go'' she said exhaustively and swung her elbow into an orc's jaw without breaking eye contact with the third marshall.

"Enough!" Éomer yelled while slashing down at an enemy and plunging his sword into it's stomach.

"My sister is not you, she couldn't handle the grief of war" He hissed.

"Was that a compliment?" The hunter asked in surprise between hits and he glared to her.

"Leave my sister out of this" He ignored her question and stumbled back by the force of a blow. Blade was quick to jump in and slash at the creature with charred skin. The orc swung a mace toward her legs and she was pulled back by Éomer with such force he took both of them down. Blade groaned as she crashed into his chest plate and quickly used her arms to hover above his body just as the creature swung down and the mace collided with her back. Blade's arms buckled and her skull with Éomer's shoulder plate.

"Blade!" Éomer grabbed her face and lifted her chin as she coughed up blood uncontrollably. He rolled her off his chest quickly as the orc swung down again. His sword could not deflect the mace without shattering. The third marshall prepared himself for death and shielded himself with his forearm but the impact never came. His head snapped toward the hunter who was propped upright on one elbow and had her arm outstretched toward the creature. An invisible force caused the orc's neck to snap as she curled her hand and swung it so the creature flew back.

Blade smirked at Éomer's expression of disbelief and held out her hand after she stood. The third marshal ignored the gesture and stood on his own before towering over her.

"That was by far the most idiotic thing I have ever seen" He hissed and wiped away the blood from her lip. A strong breeze blew her disheveled hair over her shoulder and she looked down to Éomer's hand in suspicion.

"Saved your life" She responded harshly and glared toward him. His jaw clenched in anger and he inched forward,.

"You almost ended yours" Éomer retorted with venom.

"As did you" She reasoned.

"hmm" Éomer grunted as he leaned in closer to her face. Blade stood frozen, her heart could almost be heard beating out of her chest. His left hand cradled to her face and the other carried his helmet.

_What are you doing Blade, snap out of it!._

His lips just skimmed hers and her heart almost stopped when a squeal from behind caused the two warriors to part abruptly. Charging the orc Blade parried with it easily then used a small dagger attached to her back to stab it through the skull.

"I must go" Blade rushed to mount Warlord and took off toward the middle of the battlefield.

"Blade!" Éomer called from behind but she blocked him out as she thought over the event that had just happened.

_What were you thinking?, This is the same arse that accused you of being a witch and who you've hit, on many occasions!_

* * *

"Hmm" Éomer grunted as his mind drifted elsewhere and his courage sparked. Taking the biggest risk he had ever taken he leaned forward and placed his hand on her cheek.

_Just do it_

His heart seemed to stop as he moved closer to her face.

_This is it, it's now or never._

Their lips just touched when a vile orc tore them apart. Éomer jumped back embarrassed and watched as Blade jammed a small dagger through its skull.

Another orc charged toward them but it 'tripped' and fell onto Éomer's sword. "Blade!" Éomer yelled, watching her quickly leave.

"Damn it!" He yelled, violently jamming his sword through two orcs and flung his helmet to the side.

"Firefoot!" He grunted and mounted his horse, taking off onto the battlefield.


	16. What is and what never should be

**_What Is And What Never Should be_**

_It seems we're so invincible,_

_the truth is so cold._

* * *

_You are by far the strangest woman I have ever met" Faramir commented as Léna sparred with him._

_"__Yes, but you love me" Léna smirked, smacking his sword out of his grasp she stepped forward and kissed her fiancé on the cheek then tackled him to the ground._

_"__I Win!" She playfully poked his face._

_"__That's not fair, you can't use that against me"._

_ pulling her closer her softly pecked her lips and smiled as a visible blush appeared in her cheeks._

_A shrill wolf whistle could be heard in the distance as Leónthain and Faramir's brother Boromir walked laughing and playfully shoving each other. Faramir shot deathly glares at them both then turned back to Léna._

_"__Jealous boys?" Léna smirked, walking hand in hand with Faramir next to her brother._

_"__More so, scarred for life" Boromir laughed and ruffled his brother's hair._

_"__So little sister when do you plan on leaving me… alone… by myself… all lonely?" León uttered a fake sniffle and pretended to cry._

_"__We haven't set a date, but soon" Léna responded and shook her head at her brother's dramatic performance._

_"__Father won't be happy Faramir" Boromir warned, his grey eyes hardening._

_"__I suspect he won't, but I don't seek his approval" Faramir squeezed Léna's hand and looked at her affectionately, she smiled widely at his willingness to be with her._

_"__Would you two mind if I spoke to my sister alone?" León asked politely._

_"__Not at all, we will be by the river if you need us" Faramir kissed Léna's head and let go of her hand._

_A sad frown played upon León's features, looking deep into her eyes he regained his posture and asked the question that had been troubling him for a while._

_"__Léna, are you sure this marriage is what you want?"_

_"__More sure than I've ever been in my life" She smiled._

_"__Think not only about yourself but of Faramir, he is basically an heir to the throne of Gondor. If he runs off and marries you he will lose not only his kingdom but the respect of his people."_

_"__Why are you saying this?" Léna's eyes brimmed with tears._

_"__Because you need to understand the consequences, I mean not to discourage you but to warn you. Also Father cannot learn of this marriage, do you understand?" León questioned, Léna nodded unsurely._

_"__You might just be the first hunter in our family to grow old and have lots of children with lover boy over there" He teased and cracked up laughing at Léna's disgusted expression._

_"__Whoa, slow down we aren't even married yet" Léna blushed_

_"__No, but in all seriousness I'm extremely proud of you Léna and I wish you the utmost happiness with Faramir. He is a very lucky man." León began to tear up and embraced Léna in a tight bear hug._

_"__Thank you León, for everything" Her voice came out muffled over his leather coat._

_"__That's what brothers are for" He let go of his sister and pointed toward where Faramir sat._

_"__Now go get your man" León joked in a high pitched girly voice._

_Shaking her head Léna strode over to where Boromir and Faramir were in deep conversation._

_"__Ahh Léna just the person I wanted to see" Faramir's voice boomed and he pulled her onto his lap, she stroked his face affectionately._

_"__Miss me?" She teased and pecked his lips._

_"__Excuse me, I'm still here" Boromir interrupted._

_"__Now what did you want to ask?" Léna looked at Boromir._

_ His face was more mature and his hair had a deeper red tinge than Faramir but they were still extremely recognisable as brothers._

_"__Do you want to marry my Brother In four days just outside Rivendell,?" Boromir stunned her at the suddenness of the marriage but she was determined._

_"__I have a hunt in two days, but it should be a routine elimination and it is close to Rivendell. I suppose if it can be done I'll be there" Faramir smiled at his soon to be wife._

_"__You should leave before father returns and wrings both your necks" Léna sighed as she looked at the setting sun__._

_"__Boromir, You go ahead" Faramir urged his brother to saddle their horses._

_"__Are you sure you want this" Faramir asked and looked deep into her eyes._

_"__Does this answer your question?" Léna grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately._

_"__I will send word of the location and time, just be there" Faramir said out of breath, grasping her hand he drudgingly walked to where his horse was saddled and ready to ride._

_"__Thank you, for your generosity León" Boromir shook his hand and mounted his white horse._

_"__That's quiet alright"_

_"__Well we best be off before father suspects something, come Faramir" Boromir said tiredly._

_"__I shall see you in four days ,my love" Faramir mounted his steed and took off after his brother._

_Four days later Faramir rode happily on the outskirts of Rivendell where a small crowd had formed. Blood stained the cobble stone marked the brutal murder of a family of hunters who were killed by two Nazgûl. The dead body of Leónthain and another covered was all Faramir needed for his heart to break into a thousand pieces. It is said that the two males died from deep wounds, but the girl was tortured then torn that is why her body was never recovered_

* * *

Intense heat was all he could feel as flames licked his face, he felt as though he was being baked alive.

Squinting he could see a familiar figure towering over him shouting inaudible words and pouring oil over them both. He tried to move but his body was too weak when suddenly he felt his body pushed off the side of the burning pile of sticks and wood.

"Faramir…my son" Denethor said softly as he caught alight and ran off the edge of the white tower.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion." Gandalf commented.

* * *

It was almost in slow motion as the Witch-king's fell beast latched onto Théoden's horse and shook its head until Théoden was thrown harshly to the ground. He felt his bones snap as his lifeless steed landed upon his own body.

"Feast on its human flesh" The Witch-king spoke to his beast. "I will kill you if you touch him." An unknown soldier bared his sword.

Blade rode faster then she had ever ridden before as the soldier decapitated his fell beast and lord of the Nazgûl used his mace to shatter the soldier's shield. The Haradrim had brought Oliphants into the fight which was making It difficult to manoeuvre her horse around them without being struck by a stray arrow or crushed under the creatures feet.

Grasping her sword, Blade leaped of Warlord and collided into the soldier, knocking the soldier out of the Nazgûl's path, rolling as she hit the ground. Quickly she bounded off the dirt floor and brandished her sword.

The soldier began to stir and took his helmet off, running toward the king. Golden blonde locks caught Blade's attention as the familiar face of Éowyn looked up at her.

"Éowyn, leave now" She ordered bluntly, still circling the Nazgûl. She was proud the woman had taken her advice.

"I won't leave him" Éowyn sobbed over the dying king as he took his last breath.

"Éowyn go!" Blade flashed her black eyes and Éowyn retreated back.

"You will never win, I will hunt you until you are dead" Blade spat at the Witch-king and charged swinging her blade down hard on its own blade.

Ducking the mace she used her power to push him back a few feet which angered him greatly. Swinging her sword left to right she swung hard at his gauntlet severing the right hand of the Nazgûl.

It hissed in pain and clutched its missing hand. With an almighty crack the mean looking mace collided with her rib cage and sent her flying backwards.

The world span as she landed heavily on her back and rolled backwards onto her feet. The Witch-King walked briskly toward her and held out his hand, Blade's sword flung out of her grasp and she was lifted into the air by her throat.

"No mere human can defeat, the Witch-King of Angmar" The husky voice called as Blade struggled for air.

"Arghh" She screamed.

An overwhelming pain surged through Blade's chest as the Nazgûl buried his sword into her stomach on an upward angle. Her eyes widened and she looked down in shock at the blade that protruded from her body.

_No...No.._

"I'm not a mere human" Blade painfully spoke with bubbles of blood forming at the sides of her mouth and summoned her sword.

With her last ounce of strength she plunged her sword deep into the gap between the Witch-King's helmet where a face should have been.

It looked almost if though the Nazgûl had deflated, it writhed in pain then turned into a fine dust.

Blade was dropped violently to her knees and fell back onto the field where thousands of soldiers lost their lives.

"Blade!" Éowyn called as her vision darkened

* * *

Éomer swung his sword violently at Orcs as he galloped past them. An inhuman screech deafened the Third Marshall as he sliced through an orc but he continued. The battle was won for today. He wondered where the hunter was. So many soldiers lost their lives, so few survived.

The third marshal scanned the carnage for the wounded and kicked over an orc's severed head with the helmet still attached. Nothing moved underneath the pile of body parts. Suddenly a large creature caught his eye, it looked like a winged wraith. The dead grass crunched beneath his boots while he strode toward the creature. As he loomed closer a lump caught in his throat, he recognized the soldier crushed underneath his horse in front of the beast. It was the king, his uncle.

Of all he had survived he did not expect his uncle to die this way. He breathed in deeply and scanned the ground until his eyes met the glint of a blade. It was the hunter...She was dead. Next to the hunter lay a soldier with golden hair and he closed his eyes in disbelief.

"Éowyn!" Tears brimmed his eyes as he knelt down next to the lifeless body of his sister and he let out a cry of rage. Why was she here?! He promised himself he would protect her! Why couldn't she have listened?! He sobbed into her pale gold hair and clutched onto her as tears streamed down his face.

"She isn't d..ead" Blade spluttered and breathed unevenly. Blood stained the grass on either side of her and black veins popped up against her pale skin. Éomer snapped his head toward the hunter and softly placed his sister down.

"Blade?" He moved toward her and knelt by her side. Her hand covered the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding but their was too much of the crimson substance to stop. His hand hovered over the top of hers and he clenched his jaw while prying it off her wound. The third marshal glanced away then looked back to the open wound.

"She needs to..." Blade swallowed the blood that trickled in her throat. "Go to a healer".

"Blade" Éomer wiped the hair from her vision with a look that told her to be quiet.

"Éomer, go" The hunter wheezed."You cannot save me" She said softly and coughed painfully.

"You killed the Witch-King, hunter" He responded with a smirk of sadness.

A pained smile formed on her lips as she reached up to her neck and yanked off the chain around her neck with a small wince.

"Tell Éowyn, she d...id good" Blade opened his hand with her own bloodied one and let the chain slip through her fingers.

Éomer glanced down to the pendent and back to the hunter in disbelief. She could not just die, not her. His eyes trailed to her other hand which grasped the hilt of her sword firmly. Her skin was so pale and her eyes seemed so dark.

"Hunter, my faith was with you" Éomer said softly in defeat and ran a hand of grief through his hair. She wasn't supposed to die like this.

"Do not sympathize with the dead, sympathize with the living." Blade retorted and her breathing became shallow. "Watch out for my Warlord, Horse master"

"Blade?" He grasped her cold hand but did not receive a response. The third marshal breathed out deeply and looked down to the hunter's face.

"Goodbye Hunter" Éomer said firmly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.


	17. The Damage Done Is Far Beyond Repair

The Damage done is far beyond repair

_**Never feared for anything, never shamed but never free**._

This was her legacy, it was all she had lived for. But now as she took her final breath she asked herself if it was worth it, the sleepless nights, the pain, the suffering. If you'd asked her if she'd do again the answer would be something you'd not expect. She remembered a little boy had told her he'd wanted to be a hunter like her when he grew up her answer was "You don't want to be like me, no one should end up like me".

It is said in some religions that when you die you relive your life including your mistakes, your proud moments and your downfall. Some say you just stop existing and perish into a black eternal oblivion others believe you remain conscious and enter life after death or as its most commonly known as the "Afterlife". Hell is for the wicked and Heaven for the well behaved. Death was different for Blade she found herself almost at peace.

A white light blinded her and she shielded her eyes with her hand as a figure walked toward her.

"I hope it was worth it" A sweet voice spat.

"León?"

"No" A wavy haired woman with vibrant green eyes revealed them self.

"What is going on?" She asked in disbelief. She was staring at herself or her old self at least. She'd changed a lot, her hair no longer had any wave to it and she had lost that innocent spark in her eyes.

"You hope what was worth it?" Blade asked warily.

"The people you left behind, they mourn your death as we speak" Léna spoke calmly.

The background had changed to a beautiful lakeside that she remembered visiting as a child.

"My demise was inevitable" Blade voiced and sat down on a nearby log.

"No, you just stopped fighting." Léna harshly spoke, kneeling down in front of Blade.

"I fought to my death!" Blade spat, giving a challenging stare to her former self.

"But you gave up on yourself a long time ago because you thought you were broken, that is why you don't get close to people. You know you will get them killed, but you're wrong." Léna gripped Blade's knees.

"I work better alone" Blade spoke , feeling a headache coming on.

"León's death was not your fault Léna, how long are you going to blame yourself for it?" A familiar man with ginger hair voiced.

_Boromir!_

"Until I believe it wasn't!" She was beginning to get frustrated when a hand gripped her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault" A familiar voice spoke. She turned, only to stare into the misty blue eyes of León.

"León, if I …" She was cut off by her brother.

"It wasn't your fault"

"What are yo.."

"It wasn't your fault" He embraced her in a tight hug and tears welled up in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault"

"It wasn't your fault!"

For the first time in her life the Hunter broke down and collapsed on her brother in a fit of sobs and whimpers. She had snapped, she was broken. All the inner turmoil she kept inside released itself.

"It's okay" León soothingly rubbed her back.

"So am I…you know…dead?" Blade rose to the surface and stopped the tears from streaming down her face.

"That depends, do you think your life is worth living?."

* * *

Éomer gulped back a lump in his throat that threatened to make him break down as he stood in front of his Uncle, laid out next to the king was Blade still dressed in her bloodied clothing. His sister Éowyn had been under the influence of the black breath that rendered her unconscious. At this moment he had no one and it scared him.

"We will give them both a proper burial" Aragorn spoke softly from behind him. The ranger himself had been devastated to learn of Blade's death. He trained her, he was her protector. He thought of her as his daughter.

"We cannot bury them both like they are, we owe them both that much" Éomer used the strongest voice he could muster.

Éomer bit down on his tongue as he removed Blade's heavy coat, blood tainted the air. The lump in his throat returned as he saw the extent of her injury, crimson red blood enveloped almost all of her upper body and pooled where the sword had pierced her stomach. Only her scars were visible under the crusted blood and there was a lot of them ranging from deep to shallow and long to short.

He dabbed a cloth over the wound but it did little to the massive amount of blood that was on Blade.

He shut his eyes, but no tears came.

"She knew what she was doing and she died an honorable death" Aragorn noticed his broken form. Éomer could see the tears that rimmed the ranger's eyes as he reassured him.

"As did Théoden" Éomer piped up and continued to clean the deep wound, trying desperately not to gag at the nauseating smell of blood.

"This can wait until morning, get some rest Éomer" Aragorn insisted, he looked exhausted.

"Give me a moment" Éomer said softly, Aragorn simply nodded and exited the dimly lit room.

His eyes moved back and forth as he surveyed the two bodies, they both looked at peace. The reality that he lost many of his own men set in, most had been slaughtered in the same way as his Uncle and Blade.

He half expected Blade to wake up and hit him as he walked cautiously toward her body and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry Hunter" His voice cracked and tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. Pressing his lips against her forehead he said his goodbyes then slowly composed himself.

With one last lingering look Éomer left the tomb and prepared himself for the days to come.

* * *

Faramir adjusted his eyes to the harsh sunlight beaming down on his face. Confused as to where he was he searched the chamber and spotted a blonde haired man knelt next to the sleeping form of a woman.

"Faramir!" Gandalf's voice boomed and scared him slightly, causing him to jump.

"I'm glad to see you in good health" The wizard sat at his side.

"I have a visitor for you" he said just as a curly haired hobbit ran into the healing chambers.

"You're alive!" The hobbit jumped on him excitedly.

"Indeed I am" Faramir laughed.

They chatted for a while and the hobbit listened intently as Gandalf informed Faramir of his father's downfall. Faramir felt the urge to ask about Blade but hadn't had the chance to talk.

"Could I speak to Léna or Blade?. I need to thank her for saving my life…Again" Both the hobbit and wizard exchanged grim looks and the blonde man piped up.

"Where you friends with Blade?" Éomer enquired warily.

"You could say that" Faramir smirked.

"Then I will grieve you to learn that she fell in battle" Éomer spat through clenched teeth, unimpressed by Faramir's reaction to his question.

"Dead?" Shock loomed over his facial expressions. He kicked off his blanket and stormed out of the room, stopping at the doorframe he looked back to Gandalf.

"Where is she?" Faramir asked desperately.

"In the tombs, laid next to Théoden" Gandalf answered softly.

The wizard himself had not had the strength or time to visit the fallen warrior and he planed not to. But his ignorance of her death would not bring her back, clearing his throat he lifted his frail body out of the chair and followed closely behind Faramir.

* * *

"She looks at peace" Faramir bowed to the fallen king and stood beside Blade's body.

"Yes, I suppose she does" Gandalf said just above a whisper, he felt a pang of guilt as he looked at what was left of the hunter.

"Where is going to be buried?" Faramir looked at her appearance, her sword had been placed over her chest and her face cleaned just like Théoden's.

"We are unsure, since she has no living relatives"

"Lay her next to her brother, outside of Rivendell"

"How do you know of her brother?" Gandalf and Éomer said in unison as Éomer approached from behind.

"We were engaged, when she was Léna. Before the hunter" Faramir reminisced.

"She was only seventeen and I would have been only around twenty two, anyway I was out on patrol with my brother when I spotted a young girl fighting off two creatures and of course the gentleman I was I came to her fought extremely well for a woman but being two against one she was easily disarmed and of course I stepped in and fought the creatures. I remember her gorgeous black wavy hair and sweet smile well but that was when we were together, after I intervened long story short she punched me in the face for killing her targets and from there it went downhill. A few months after I asked her to marry me then about two days before the wedding I found out she and her family had been slain."

"You were the one?" Gandalf asked in revelation.

"I always assumed it was another hunter or ranger" He added.

Éomer didn't know why but this news angered him greatly, he couldn't imagine Blade with anyone.

_Except me_

"Ahh yes we had a plan to run away together, without her father knowing of course" Faramir sadly smiled and studied her pale face.

"I imagine Leánthar wouldn't have been impressed, he was tough on both Leónthain and Léna" Gandalf was well acquainted with the late hunter Leánthar and assisted the family on a couple of quests himself.

"How long ago were these events you speak of?" Éomer grumpily interrupted.

"It would be close to seven years now" Faramir calmly responded.

_She's only 24?_

"She has changed.I see now she hasn't been Léna in a long time" Faramir sighed and backed away from the podium her body was rested upon.

Éomer, for some reason disliked the way Faramir talked about Blade and decided he needed to get away from the stench of blood.

"If you'll excuse me" Éomer shouldered his way past Faramir and strode quickly out of the room and into the unfamiliar halls of Minas Tirith.

* * *

Outside, the people of Gondor searched the Pelennor fields for their loved ones while others got to work on rebuilding the great city.

A sickening drop in Éomer's stomach reminded him he was heir to the throne of Rohan and soon to be king. He couldn't let himself think about it he had to worry about his sister's health. She was to wake up any day now.

* * *

"What do you mean, do I think my life is worth living. I'm dead?" Blade raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"You say people underestimate you, but you underestimate yourself" Boromir smirked

"I still don't understand" Blade voiced.

"You are more powerful than I ever was Blade" Léna smiled.

"It is too late for us, but you can save yourself" León gripped her shoulders.

"How?" Blade enquired.

"Ahh when you were living you wished to die, but now you are dead you wish to live?" Boromir smiled.

"Sometimes a soul with enough power and purpose can be brought back to repay for the life it should have led." León spoke with caution.

"The question is are you willing to live again as a hunter, to live because we can't, but most of all just live?" León looked at her with pleading eyes, then back to his two accomplices.

"We will let you decide" Léna spoke softly then disappeared.

Blade put her hands on her head and replayed his question over and over until she came up with her answer.

"León!?" she called unsurely, just then her brother appeared in front of her.

"Have you made a decision?"

"I have"

If you'd ask her If she live this life again her answer would be...

_Try to stop me_


	18. All Heroes Are Broken

**All Heroes Are Broken**

_You saw the enemy, I saw your face_

* * *

Oxygen filled her scratchy lungs and she gasped for breath at the life that suddenly entered her ice cold body. Her fingers slowly remembered the touch of her sword and she was able to think clearly. In a quick motion she sat bolt upright, she hissed as a wave of pain scorched her abdomen. Lifting her blouse, she stared in disbelief at the hideous wound that covered most of her torso.

The last thing she remembered was fighting with the Witch-king and even that was hazy.

_Where am I?_

The room was dimly lit and smelt of death, she coughed as the stench assaulted her senses.

_No_

Her eyes widened as they rested upon the corpse of Théoden king, then realisation hit her.

_Why am I in a tomb!?_

Gripping tightly onto the edge of the podium she swung her legs off the edge and tried to stand. An immobilising amount of pain tore through stomach causing her to scream in agony.

"Who goes there?" a guard called from down the dimly lit hall.

She felt a stabbing, almost as if something was moving in her wound and toward her chest. Taking a sharp breath she reached into the wound and felt a jagged edge of something sharp. Biting down hard she reached in further, grasped the object and threw it violently to the ground.

With her wound bleeding something fierce she slowly rose, leaning against the stone podium for support.

"What are you doing down here?" A gruff voice started her from behind.

"If I knew, I'd tell you" She spoke painfully, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Hey!, put down your weapon" The guard lifted his sword.

"Huh?" She hadn't realised she was still holding her sword with her right hand.

"I'm not going to ask you again!" He yelled and stepped threateningly toward her.

"Big mistake" Blade hissed and smacked him with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out.

"What's this commotion?" Two men strolled into the room. One stopped and stared as if he'd seen a ghost and the other ran out of the room in hysterics.

"Boo" Blade remarked in attempt to scare the frozen soldier.

He flinched slightly and pointed his dagger at her.

"You are supposed to be dead" The soldier shakily whimpered.

"Wouldn't be the first time" She softly uttered.

* * *

A loud knocking on his door awoke the soundly sleeping wizard, wiping the sleep from his eyes he slowly rose out of his warm and comfortable bed.

"What is it?!" He asked impatiently, a young Gondorian soldier stood before him shaking like a left.

"Gandalf, I'm sorry to wake you sir but you need to see this" he whimpered.

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"I'm afraid not, sir"

Gathering his cloak Gandalf followed eagerly behind the young soldier into the lower levels of the white tower. The air began to smell foul as they entered the chambers that held the fallen soldiers of the Pelennor field. The wizard grew suspicious when the soldier led him to Théoden and Blade's tomb and feared for the worst.

An unbelievable amount of guilt and sorrow was lifted off his shouldered when he laid eyes upon a very much alive Blade.

"Blade?"

"Gandalf, why the hell am I alive?!" a look of hurt crossed her pale face and shifted her weight into a less painful position.

"I…I don't know" He murmured, studying her sluggish movements.

"If you did a spell or some kind of magic I need you to reverse it!" She discreetly pulled her coat over her wound to cover the massive amount of blood that oozed out of it.

"You don't understand…I couldn't do anything because I can't heal the dead" The Wizard seemed almost scared and his voice stuttered.

"Then how the hell did I cheat death!?" Blade snapped.

"Believe me when I say I tried to save you, even Aragorn attempted too. But no matter how many he asked us to save you, we failed."

"Where is Aragorn?!"

"Aragorn did not do this. He refused to believe you couldn't be saved and did everything in his power to try but he would never meddle with magic." Gandalf spoke soft and calmly.

Her face changed from that of great annoyance to a small smirk.

"Mithrandir…If I escaped deaths grasp, then it will be back for me" She spoke sharply and regained her emotionless expression.

"It takes a skilled necromancer to bring back the dead but even then the person who died is never the same, they are brain dead almost" Gandalf seemed lost in thought and spoke in a tone just above a whisper.

"I won't be alive much longer if I don't remove the shard of morgul blade that is embedded in my wound" Blade hissed as a wave of scorching pain rattled through her body.

Gandalf's face fell at her information and he walked toward her. Pulling back her coat Blade lifted her blouse showed the wizard her deadly wound.

"I must warn you, the process of retrieving the shard will be very painful." Gandalf spoke sharply.

"do it"

"Come we must move quickly" he draped her arm around his shoulder and moved as lightly as he could toward the hall of the white tower. She winced every couple of steps as her wound continued to burn. It was almost sunrise by the time they reached the hall and the Gondorian and Rohirrim soldiers were gathered for breakfast.

Gandalf looked down at Blade, her face had paled and she stumbled every two steps.

"Aragorn!" Gandalf yelled as he entered the massive stone hall. Immediately heads snapped in all directions toward the Hunter and a unified gasped filled the silence.

"Blade!?" Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ran to her aid.

"A shard of morgul blade is still inside of her wound" Gandalf huffed out of breath.

"Quickly bring her to the healing chambers" Legolas attempted to carry her but she pushed his arms away.

"I can walk" She said going in and out of consciousness.

"Sorry, Blade" Aragorn cautiously lifted her body and rushed her into the healing chambers.

"Blade?!" Éomer and Faramir spat in disbelief as the hunter was rushed into the chamber where Éowyn was recovering.

"Éomer and Faramir? good we need more people" Gandalf spoke and motioned for him to follow.

Blade was lightly placed down in an isolated room onto a hard bed.

"Éomer, Legolas, Gimli and Faramir I need you to hold her down while Aragorn and I try to retrieve the shard"

"Do not underestimate her, she is stronger than you think" Aragorn warned.

Legolas and Gimli held down her feet while Éomer and Faramir held down her shoulders.

"Are you ready Blade?" Aragorn asked kindly.

"As ready as I'll ever be" She muttered weakly.

Biting down hard on her lip she readied herself for the pain to come. Her body flailed wildly and the men struggled to keep her body still as Aragorn reached into her wound.

"ARGH!" She yelled loudly, her whole body felt as it were being repeatedly stabbed over and over and started to shake uncontrollably.

"Don't let her go into shock!" Gandalf ordered, glancing up from the difficult task of locating the blade.

"Easier said than done" Faramir panicked.

"Blade!, Look at me. Hunter!" Éomer spoke calmly and stroked her face.

She was breathing heavily and on the verge of passing out but she managed to open her eyes and focus on the Third Marshal.

"Good" He smiled

"What kind of sword is the one you wield?" He enquired.

"Does...it...really matter..right now?!" She hissed in pain and convulsed upward. The veins in her neck stuck up like branches running down her neck.

"Hunter!" He commanded firmly and glanced to the wizard.

"Your sword" Éomer added calmly. Her body lurched forward as Aragorn grabbed at the shard.

"Éomer" Faramir intervened but the third marshal held up his hand to silence him.

"Blade" The Third Marshall hounded.

"It was a broadsword until I took it to a necromancer" Blade grunted loudly and clenched her teeth together.

"You know all good swords have a name?" Éomer studied her distorted face.

"Do they now?" she gritted her teeth irritably.

"You should add a name to the Witch-King slayer" He shifted his eyes from Aragorn to Blade.

Aragorn sent a warning look to the men and they tightened their grip on the hunter

"Should...I?!" She snapped.

"Now!" Aragorn yelled and ripped the shard out of her wound.

An inhuman scream echoed throughout the Citadel as the hunter lurched forward, throwing the men that restrained her to the ground. Her eyes shone black and nose started to bleed a black ooze, she blinked repeatedly and smiled a demonic sneer.

"Sauron, will kill the Hunter. When he has her soul he will use her as a weapon against you all." The demon spat.

"Sachad dúän exmorté spirtúsē , Sachad imündueš satanicã.

Sachað inkersiò…Argg.. Inferníùs advërsarié" Blade tried to hold back the demon long enough to complete the exorcism.

"What is she doing?!"Éomer asked in panic from his spot next to the hunter.

"An exorcism" Legolas said in disbelief.

The hunter's eyes shifted from green to black and pain contorted her face, clenching her jaw she continued with the exorcism.

Sachad éîgìó , Sachad coñgregtiø. Et sectá diabolicå…Arghhh" A searing pain shot through her head as the demon's pleads for mercy were ignored, she placed her head in her hands and grinded her teeth. Éomer reached out to help her

"Don't!...It'll possess you" Aragorn smacked his hand away.

Ergió,Draco, Miaëdicté, équésiumë tiam secūrî tibi

faciaš liberate serviérÿ tu rogamus

Audi nòš!" Venom laced with hate dripped off every word. A black veil of mist lifted itself off of the hunter's body and drifted out of the open door. The hunter lifted her head just in time to see the black force leave her body and smirked at her handiwork. Slowly she lifted herself of the hard bed with the aid of Éomer.

"I'm alright, thank you" She shooed away the Third Marshal in his attempt to help her walk.

"What was that?!" Gimli spat,his bushy beard in all directions.

"That was umm..That was…" The hunter found it difficult to form words as the world began to spin, she blinked multiple times trying to regain her vision but it worked to no avail and soon found herself heading to the cold stone floor. With the speed of a cat Éomer reached down and caught the falling hunter, she was out cold.

"An ancient exorcism used mainly by the hunters of old" Aragorn spoke softly as he squatted down to feel Blade's forehead.

"That language was nothing of this world" Éomer spoke in amazement, still cradling the hunter.

"That language I thought was lost until today, it was the dialect of the Malumé Exorcismus or demon hunters as they are commonly known" Gandalf furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Her wound had a blue and purple etching around the edges"Legolas stated

"Poison" Éomer uttered flatly.

"She will need to stay under bed rest for at least three days or until the wound starts to heal". Aragorn stood to his full height and ran his and through his brown hair.

"The lass will love that" Gimli stated sarcastically.

"Take her to the highest level, the chamber down the hall and to the left shall be hers to recover in" Faramir broke the tension and focused on Blade.

"Éomer, you have first watch" Éomer nodded to the wizard with a sharp expression.

Using all his strength he lifted the hunter and exited the healing chamber. He had missed her company the last few days, with Eowyn being under the effect of the black breath he could have used some jokes or even an insult from Blade.

* * *

The stone steps went for longer that he imagined and the white tower was unknown to him which made it difficult to navigate. After a long twenty minutes he had finally made it to the hall on the highest level of the tower. There was only one room on the left so he guessed it was the one, with a great deal of trouble Éomer managed to open the great wooden door that sealed the chamber.

The chamber was beautiful it had a massive double sized bed that sat just in front of a fireplace. The walls were decorated in warm reds with gold skirting and a balcony led out of the room that overlooked the whole city.

Looking down at the pale face of Blade to see if she'd awoken Éomer continued to carry her to bed and placed her down gently. Wiping the stray midnight black hairs from her eyes the Third Marshal planted a soft kiss on her forehead and left the chamber.

* * *

_"__Your mission isn't over yet, not while Sauron lives" León explained in detail._

_"__There is one more battle that needs to be won, and you will lead that army to march toward Mordor" Boromir's voice boomed as he patted her heartily on the back._

_"__You can't fail, you'll have only one chance" Léna's innocent voice echoed through her head _

_"__The dead comes back harder and stronger" León's voice repeated over and over._

_"__You will remember only parts of this encounter"_

The hunter tossed and turned restlessly as the voices of those she loved echoed in her mind.

"Blade!" A husky voice slowly brought her back to consciousness.

When she came to her senses she felt a hand on her stomach and one gripped tightly around her wrist, Out of instinct she lurched upward and harshly head butted her attacker, focusing her vision she realised she had head butted Éomer…again

"Arghh" Éomer clasped his bleeding nose.

"Beast, I suggest you stop doing that" Blade spat sarcastically trying desperately to hold back a laugh.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she slowly rose too her feet and painfully walked toward Éomer. To say her wound hurt was an understatement. Blade winced slightly with every step from the burning sensation that ripped through her abdomen.

"Hunter, you need to rest" He protested and backed away from her.

"Sit" She motioned toward a chair that had been placed next to her bed.

"Bla.."

"Sit!"

He hesitated for a split second but relaxed when he realised she meant him no harm and sat in the chair.

She bent down slightly to observe the damage she had inflicted on the Rohirrim's face.

"Well it's not broken" Blade touched around the bridge of his nose and he winced slightly.

"Just a bit bruised" She made eye contact with Éomer and wiped the dirt from his cheek with her hand, he had beautiful hazel eyes with a hint of blue. Realising she was staring she reached for a cloth and wiped the blood from his face.

"You might just survive" She smirked and placed the bloodied cloth down on the dresser behind her.

_What are you doing Blade? _

"Might I just?" He commented a bit too slow, confused as to what just happened.

She laughed then gripped her stomach suddenly with an inward sigh. She released her hand to see her wound had reopened and she was soon met with the metallic stench of blood.

_"__The dead can only come back harder and stronger" _

"Blade!" Éomer snapped her out of her thoughts as he noticed her swaying slightly.

"What?" She answered half-heartedly.

He glared at the red tinge of her hand and shook his head in disapproval.

"You reopened your wound"

"I'll live" She spat defensively.

"Your wound will not heal if you do such foolish things" He hissed and her eyebrow raised in suspicion..

"I'm fine" She rolled her eyes.

"We have all seen your scars, how much are you willing to give to being a hunter?!"

"If I got these from hunting I'd be dead" She scoffed and snapped her head toward him.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"It is not your concern" The hunter attempted to leave the chamber but a strong hand grasped her arm and span her around.

"What are they from?" Concern filled his eyes while his voice softened and he feared for the worst.

"I told you, I wasn't always a hunter." Blade explained bluntly and pulled her wrist away .

"This was some kind of training?!" He looked deep into her eyes and saw emptiness.

"Some kind…" She hissed.

"How old were you when this started?" He grew curious of the way of the hunter.

"...Twelve" She walked back to her bed and laid down sideways with pain.

Éomer felt range boil inside of him.

_Twelve?!_

"When did it stop?" He spat behind clenched teeth and followed behind her.

"When I became good enough to win"

"Against who?" Éomer spoke in frustration.

"That is not your concern" She said casually.

"What did your brother have to say about this?" Éomer hoped León had a shred of humanity.

"He didn't know for a long time, but he figured it out" Blade played with her fingernails.

"What did he do?"

"León would've killed him, had I let him" The hunter sighed and moved onto her back."It's strange really"

"How so?" Éomer asked in confusion.

"Because I killed him" She spat flatly.

"I thought a Nazgûl killed him" He cocked his eyebrow and lowered his voice.

"You thought wrong" Blade hissed defensively.

"What did he do to provoke you to kill him?" Éomer took a seat on the chair next to her now messy bed.

"Who said he provoked me?" She said in the most serious voice she could muster.

"Come on Blade, you may be a Hunter but I know you aren't a murderer" A few weeks ago he might have believed her.

"I could be" She said firmly, knowing she was getting on his nerves. Éomer glared to her in frustration and leaned back in the wooden chair his eyes drifted to the small fire place that roared with life a few feet in front of him.

He stayed silent for a while and it was clearly visible he was annoyed by the continuous clenching of his jaw.

_Silence _

Blade heavily tapped her nails against the wooden frame of the bed to break the silence, and to annoy him a bit.

"Are you pouting at me?" The hunter asked in amusement and met his eyes almost straight away.

"You are frustrating to try and have an actually conversation with, woman" He spat through grinding teeth.

"I take it you have first watch" She observed and reached for the dagger that was in her belt. Her eyes flickered to the dresser where her long coat was laid out. The hunter placed the weapon on the bedside and looked down to her black leather bodice that usually sat snugly against her chest but was now lifeless on top of her coat with a hole through it. Her deep red blouse and black tightly fitting breeches were all that clung to her, even her knee high lace up boots were discarded on the floor.

"Unfortunately" He murmured and intertwined his hands together.

"Until?" Blade inquired and stared to the white ceiling. She was going to go insane with nothing to do.

"Morning" Éomer replied firmly. Morning was a good eight hours away. He didn't look like he could last until morning.

"You look awful, when was the last time you slept?" Blade asked as she looked at the dirty and stressed out figure of Éomer. He hadn't changed out of his deep maroon and silver armor since the battle and with Éowyn and Blade injured and dead sleep was out of the question.

"A couple of days" He sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Have you not changed out of your armor since the battle?" Blade sat up slowly, trying not to sound too concerned for the Third marshal.

"You shouldn't sound so sincere hunter, somebody might think you care" He smirked and averted his gaze toward the blazing fire.

"We couldn't have that now, rumors as such could ruin my reputation" She spoke firmly and gave him a half hearted smirk.

"You will be of no use to use half dead, Third Marshal" She nudged his shoulder with her elbow.

"I'm sure it's better than being fully dead" He stated firmly.

"You will run yourself into and early grave if you go on this way" Blade retorted while closing her eyes as a surge of pain shot through her mid section.

"I will survive" Éomer murmured tiredly and glanced to her sideways.

"Could you hand me that bandage?" She motioned to the shelf above her bed.

"Yes, my lady" Éomer reached over the hunter and retrieved the white gauze.

"Thank you" She grabbed the bandage and lifted her blouse just below her breast line.

Éomer almost fell out of the chair from the speed that he snapped his head away from her exposed stomach and awkwardly moved toward the fire.

_A little warning would be much appreciated_

_"_Are you blushing?!" Blade teased whilst ripping off the old bandage.

"No!" He said firmly, slightly embarrassed.

"I believe you"

The purple and blue infection that etched around the edges of the circular wound were now almost gone. Healing at an accelerated speed and Blade estimated it would be fully healed within three days or less.

Carefully the hunter removed the used wrappings and attempted to apply the new one. She winced in pain as the gauze touched the sensitive area and tried again but only succeeded in making the wound bleed again.

_Damn it_

She didn't know how she was alive, the morgul blade that wounded her went straight through her stomach and too her heart.

_No one should survive that_

In one last feeble attempt the hunter dipped the wrapping in some sort of poultice and quickly held it too her wound.

"Arghh!" She flicked the white gauze off her stomach as if it were on fire.

Éomer hesitantly faced the hunter but averted all eye contact.

"Lie down" He snatched the bandage of her and smirked in amusement.

"Does my pain amuse you?" The hunter asked annoyed as she lied down on the bed.

"You amuse me" He stated and moved next to her.

"Now this may be difficult for you but stay still and don't talk" He plastered a smile on his face, the hunter glared at him in annoyance.

"Very funny"

Using one hand to dab at the wound and the other rested just above Blade's hip bone and began to patch up her wound. His touch was surprisingly soft and gentle just the same as when they'd danced at Edoras.

"Do you remember that celebration at Edoras after the battle at helms deep?" She smiled

How could he forget it was the first time he'd seen Blade as a person instead of an over opinionated hunter, The first time he'd seen her smile.

"Vaguely" He lied through his teeth, pretending to be focused on wrapping her wound.

"I absolutely hated you, I recall saying some choice words behind your back a couple times" Blade tried to get his attention.

"REALLY?!" he looked up and glared at her

"No I just wanted to see if you were listening"

"You were not exactly the easiest person to be around either"

"What are you talking about?, I'm a joy to be around." She winced slightly as he applied pressure to the bandage.

"That should hold" He stated and sat back down into the chair.

"Thanks" She fixed her blouse. She watched as he reached into a satchel that was tied onto his belt and pulled out a long chain.

"I believe this belongs to you" He stated firmly and handed her the skull pendent. Blade slowly wrapped her fingers around the chain and winced as she lifted her arm.

"Here" The Third Marshall took the chain from her hands and clasped the pendent around her neck. Blade stayed statuesque as his armoured chest stopped a mere inch from her face. She could clearly see the dirt and blood that was dried onto the once maroon leather.

"At least take your armour off ,beast, you're making me uncomfortable just looking at you" She said softly, making eye contact with him.

"As you wish" He sat up and unlatched the chest plate of his silver and maroon armour. Blade contently leaned her neck back against the head board and closed her eye lids.

"How is Éowyn?" Blade asked quietly, still leaning her head against the head board of the bed.

"How did you?" His eyebrows raised in confusion and he slowly removed his shoulder plates.

"Humans don't walk away from Nazgûl scratch free, she is under the effect of the black breath is she not?" she huffed with her eyes shut.

"how did you walk away scratch free in Osgiliath?" He leaned back to mirror her action, he was left in a dark blue shirt, brown tunic and breeches. Blade opened her eyes and breathed out deeply. This time he sat on the edge of the bed.

It took her almost an hour to explain and not once did she look at him or acknowledge his presence but now he knew. At the end of her explanation she realised he'd drifted off to sleep, he probably hadn't slept in weeks. Blade smirked and flicked her wrist so he was laying fully on the mattress. He looked content and peaceful almost but still his face looked pained. Blade pulled up the blanket and covered the Rohirrim just in case a cold wind struck throughout the night.

In her attempt to let him sleep she moved into a lying position and was about to swing her legs off the bed when an arm enveloped around her waist and pulled her toward him. Blade was pushed up against his chest with his arm strongly snaked between her arm and waist, you could say she felt incredibly awkward and wondered if he knew what he was doing or if it was an unconscious decision, she froze in his grasp while his arm clasped tighter around her until she was so close she could hear him breathing.

_How am I going to get out of this death grip?_

She could feel his chest rising and falling and his strong heartbeat against her face.

Goosebumps plagued her skin as he rested his hand on the bare skin on her waist between her blouse that had been shifted when he pulled her into the tight embrace.

_He has got to be kidding me._

Blade herself was exhausted and abandoned the idea of an escape. The hunter sighed and listened as a light drizzle of rain bounced off the tower. Everything in her being told her to fight him, to not get close to people. She reached down to the hand that sat on her waist and placed hers over it in attempt to escape one last time.

"Stay" Éomer whispered vulnerably.


	19. I Know It's Hurting You

_**I Know It's Hurting You, But it's Killing me**_

_We all need a reason,_

_A reason just to stand_

She could see him as if she was watching the event unfold. He was searching the Pelennor battle fields with his sword and helmet in hand. So many good soldiers were dead including the King and herself. They would have to be brought back to Minas Tirith for a proper burial. Éomer tiredly ran his ran through his hair to try and rid his mind of the painful reality and resumed searching for survivors.

He let out a sigh as he passed yet another fallen Rohirrim, he prayed their death had been quick and painless. There were so few of them left now that the battle had been won. He stepped cautiously over the body of a Gondorian soldier whose eyes were pried open in horror from an arrow that had impaled itself between his eyes. Éomer quickly tore his eyes away from the gruesome sight and passed by quickly.

He was about to return to the rest of the survivors when a lock of golden wavy blonde hair, much like Éowyn's caught his attention.

_No, It can't be_

Dropping his helmet and sword Éomer ran to her.

"No!" His deafening cry rang throughout the battle field.

Kneeling down next to his sister he pulled her onto his lap and held onto her for dear life. His tears rained down on her and his sobs came uncontrollably. He was broken.

Blade could feel his misery, his pain, his panic and not to forget the sorrow. He didn't care what happened to him, it didn't matter anymore he had lost his friend, his joy and his last of kin. Blade herself knew the feeling quiet well but from someone else's perspective it was overwhelming, it felt as though she couldn't breathe or think.

_What are you doing Blade?_

She couldn't give him hope where there is none, she couldn't hurt him like the way he felt on the Pelennor fields.

_You're a hunter not a common woman, you've no future with him._

She needed to distance herself from him, he was beginning to make her soft and on the battlefield that is the line between life and death.

The sound of rain softly dripping off the roof and onto balcony woke the Hunter from her deep slumber. The droplets of water sprinkled on her face as a strong wind blew it into her chamber, the rain was becoming fierce and was slowly creeping closer into her quarters.

_Ahh come on, who left the door open?_

She painfully tried to roll to her side but something was restricting her, keeping her from falling off the side of the bed.

_What the hell?_

Blade's eyes widened in realisation as memories from the previous night flooded back to the hunter. She felt warmth radiating between her head and what she presumed was her pillow, until a loud heart beat made her freeze. Lifting her head she realised she had slept with her head on Éomer's chest/arm and his arm placed protectively around her waist.

_What a predicament for a hunter to be in_

Éomer was still fast asleep as Blade tried to release his strong grasp from her waist but to no avail. She must have tried at least four times before she gave up and just lay there listening to the approaching storm.

_This would be great if I wasn't getting rained on_

Managing to prop herself up on her elbows she looked over to the sleeping Third Marshal, his face seemed at peace almost as if he was having a pleasant dream. She smirked at his messy blonde hair that stood up in all directions and lowered herself back down to a lying position.

The wind had grown fierce causing the windows to smack violently together and the door to slam, but none of this racket even made Éomer stir. Blade stared in disbelief at him then too the door and shook her head. She would have to get up and close the door by her own means, which she hadn't figured out yet because he refused to release his death grip.

_Screw it_

With quite a bit of hesitation the hunter rolled off the bed and onto the cold floor. Pain shot up her core causing her to clench her jaw in agony. She prayed she hadn't reopened her wound again or it would never heal.

"Argh! Damn you, beast" She hissed in pain and checked to see if her wound was bleeding.

"Blade?!" Éomer sat bolt upright and looked around the room until his eyes rested upon a figure on the ground.

_Oh so now you wake up_

"Down here" She rolled on her back and breathed heavily.

"And how did you get down there, woman?" The corners of his mouth failed miserably at concealing a smirk.

"That's a story for another day, now help me up"

"What is that I hear, the great hunter Blade asking for help? He smiled and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I may be injured but I will hit you" She said sending him a serious glare.

"I don't doubt that" He said, standing sleepily and bending down to examine the hunter.

Strangely her wound hadn't started bleeding and she was thankful for that, she'd seen enough blood the past week.

'_Your cuts will heal faster than any human's will' _León's voice echoed in her mind.

"Blade?" Éomer broke her trance

"Yes?" She looked up into his eyes that were filled with worry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His voice softened and he kneeled next to her.

"Yes? why?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Never mind" He brushed it off and outstretched his hand.

She graciously took his hand and slowly began to lift herself off the ground. Her abdominal pain had lessen incredibly, it barely bothered her now. She let out a gasp as Éomer accidentally pulled her up to hard and she heavily rammed into his chest.

_He's not making this distance thing easy._

"Are you feeling okay?!" Blade joked in surprise.

He was still holding her hand and was now smirking at her reaction. She was small compared to him, she would have stood at least six foot and he would be about 6,6. He stared at her face, it was fair with little colour except in her cheeks, her eyes were the strangest mix of green and blue and when the sun hit her face a thin scar could be seen running halfway down her cheek bone. Even with her hair in a complete and utter mess her beauty did not fail her.

"Has anyone ever told you…" she stopped for effect.

"What?" He asked softly, still looking into her eyes.

"That it's impolite to stare" She smirked and stared down at her hand.

"Now can I have my hand back?"

"That depends" He lent down closer to her face.

"On what?" She asked worriedly and looked into his eyes.

"This" He placed his hand on her face and closed in on her.

_Ahh damn it, not again_

She stood frozen in her spot.

_Why aren't you stopping this? Try hitting him!_

She mentally scolded herself.

Their lips were just about to touch when a loud slam caused both of them to jump back in fear of being caught.

"I should really close that door" She hurriedly walked toward the balcony door and breathed out deeply.

"Mmmhhm" He muttered in frustration and ran his hand through his thick hair.

_That was too close_

She quickly bolted the heavy door and turned back to face Éomer.

She needed to anger him just enough so she wouldn't keep getting distracted and she knew exactly how.

"I am the reason Éowyn was on the battlefield" She stated firmly and flickered a glance in his direction.

"I figured" His frustration quickly turned to anger but he couldn't take it out on her.

"She deserved to fight for what she believed in and she did a good job. I know men who would have cowered in fear in front of the Witch-King, your sister beheaded it's winged wraith" Blade added and watched as his jaw clenched in anger and his eyes averted her own.

"My sister is none of your concern and she certainly isn't you, she could've died out on that field Blade!" He stepped threateningly closer toward her.

"As did many good soldiers" She gave him a warning glare.

"Éowyn is not a soldier, you could have sent my sister to her death!"

"Éowyn is a soldier and a damn good one!" Blade stood unfazed by his outburst.

"You were a skilled soldier and even you fell to Sauron!" He was trying to insult her now, she could feel his anger.

"Victims aren't we all?! I fell on my own terms, unlike many others" She spoke with venom ,knowing she had gone too far by the hurt that reflected in his eyes.

"My uncle fell alongside his people, fighting for his people. You died in your own crusade!" He was on the verge of tears and she knew it.

"You are just a hunter, he was a king, do not try to compare yourself to him!"

To be honest the insult stung a little coming from him. But it was true.

"Hunters follow no King. Because we need no king. Soldiers win wars" She said firmly and motioned toward the door.

Éomer was visibly fuming with anger as he walked across the room.

"Arghh" He screamed and threw a chair across the room, making Blade jump a little. Never had anyone angered him to the point he was almost shaking.

"You think yourself better than the King. Take away your mithril jacket and powers then what are you?!" He spoke sharply and exited the room.

* * *

"It is almost healed!" Aragorn examined her wound and stared in amazement.

Éowyn, Legolas, Faramir and Gimli had come to visit her since her fight with Éomer.

Éowyn visited her personally to calm her down and thank her.

_Blade was in a state of complete emptiness as she tried to levitate a loose stone from the balcony floor. Every time the stone lifted slightly then burst into flames and crumbled._

"_Arghh" She yelled and punched the hard stone wall, a loud crack and a sensation of pain ran down her knuckles but she welcomed the pain as if were an old friend. Her hand was broken for sure she could tell as she looked down at the bloody and bruised mess, but feeling no motivation to clean or wrap it she ignored it and strode back into her chamber. She should not have let things go so far. She shouldn't be here._

"_Blade?!" Éowyn yelled excitedly across the room._

_The Third Marshal's sister looked as elegant as always in her deep green and gold trimmed gown, with her hair braided into a bun._

"_Éowyn" Blade put on the fakest smile of her life and approached the princess._

"_What is wrong?" Éowyn eyed suspiciously at the Hunter._

"_What do you mean?" She dropped the fake smile and asked innocently._

"_Well first of all Éomer is angry beyond reason, you wouldn't know anything about…"She started to ask when her eyes rested upon Blade's right hand._

"_Blade! what did you do to your hand?!" Éowyn asked angrily._

"_I slipped?" _

"_Don't give me that, Blade" She said disapprovingly and walked over toward the dresser to retrieve a bandage._

"_I cannot stay here Éowyn, I am too dangerous." Blade said softly and sat on the edge of her bed._

_Éowyn looked over at the Hunter but she didn't look the same, the determination and will power had vanished from her eyes. She looked exhausted and frustrated at the same time._

"_Here" She handed Blade a damp cloth to wipe the blood off._

"_Thanks" She murmured and dabbed at her right hand._

_Underneath the thin layer of blood and dirt a hideous bruise spread across her swollen hand in shades of blue, purple and pink._

_Blade stared at the newly acquired defect and became entranced in it._

"_So umm..." Éowyn cleared her throat trying to gain Blade's attention._

"_Do you know Faramir?" Éowyn's question caught her off guard._

"_I've met him" Blade answered, it wasn't a total lie._

"_He's charming" Éowyn smiled like a little girl._

"_You like him don't you?" The hunter asked casually wrapping her hand._

"_I barely know him" The princess failed miserably at hiding her attraction toward Faramir and blushed._

"_If you miss his presence when he is gone then you'll know_ _" Blade's mood lifted a bit at the prospect of someone else's happiness._

"How do you know_" Éowyn said softly._

"_I wasn't always a hunter__" Blade lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling._

_"Whatever Éomer is angered about, I am sure you will find a way to fix it" Éowyn tread lightly around the matter, she didn't know exactly what had happened between them but when she went to check on Blade early in the morning she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her brother and the hunter snuggled up together._

"_Okay, well I better let you rest or I'll be scorned by Gandalf" Éowyn didn't want to press the matter further and left Blade to her own devices._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to look at your hand?" Aragorn asked softly. His worry had been non-stop since the incident with the Witch-King

"No it's just a scratch, I'll live, but thank you anyway" She plastered a small smile on her face.

"Just get better Hunter" Aragorn smirked and ruffled her hair.

"So am I off bed rest now?

"As long as you be good" Legolas smirked from behind the hunter.

"I'm always good" She acted insulted, bringing her hands to her chest.

"That means no sword fights for a couple of days, lass" Gimli patted her knee and she smirked widely.

"I can't guarantee anything"

"I wouldn't expect any less" Faramir popped out of nowhere.

"Where are all you people coming from?" Blade turned to face the door and saw everyone but Éomer had come to greet her. She felt a pang of disappointment.

* * *

*Knock* *knock*

The hunter was awoken to someone knocking on her chamber door.

"Éowyn not now" Blade whined then flopped lazily onto her stomach and covered her head with a pillow.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Arghh, I'm coming" She hesitantly got up from her warm bed and staggered over to the wooden door. It was still raining heavily outside, with the occasional clap of thunder.

_Wait, something isn't right. _

Call it hunter's instinct but no one should be visiting her this late. Her eyes widened in realization and she searched for a weapon.

Her hand wrapped around the hilt of her small dagger and hid it behind her back as she slowly made her way toward the door. Grasping the brass door knob she twisted it and prepared herself for an attack, but standing outside the door was a boy no older than eighteen with messy brown shoulder length hair and piercing grey eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you miss, but I have a message for you" The boy handed her a small parchment with a wax seal she didn't recognise.

Moving closer toward the torch the boy was holding she opened the letter and stared at the contents.

_It is nice to see you live on hunter_

_But this time not even your brother won't be able save you._

_I'll make sure of it._

_I would say my last goodbyes if I were you._

_You are but a pawn in my game hunter,_

_Don't forget that._

"Who did you say this was from?" She eyed the boy suspiciously as her grip tightened around her dagger.

"Lord Sauron of course" His innocent brown eyes faded to black and a sinister smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

Blade's eyes widened, bringing her dagger forward she stabbed at his chest and foolishly let the dagger go. The possessed boy looked down in amusement as blood spurted out of the hole in his chest. With one swift movement he pulled the dagger out and threw it back at Blade, the Hunter quickly jumped back almost on top of the dresser. The knife flew passed her face and nicked her just above her jawline.

"You could have been the best necromancer alive Blade, But you threw it away to save humanity!" The demon flexed his arm forward and sent Blade backwards across the room into the glass window.

"Smash' The window shattered instantaneously, sending chills up Blade's body as she pulled herself from the glass. The hunter exhaustedly smiled and wiped the glass off her body.

"Is this the best you have, Sauron?!" The demon snapped its head in her direction, baring its jagged teeth and threw her against the stone wall. She blacked out as soon as her head hit the wall but only for a second, she breathed heavily as the air slowly filled her lungs.

Crimson red blood trickled down her face and laced itself between her teeth. The boy walked proudly toward her and kneeled in front of her.

_Owww_

"No one is going to save you now" It bent down to whisper in her ear and brandished a small dagger.

"I don't need a savoir " She spoke with venom at the demon,extended her hand toward her sword and toward the demon. A sick squishing sound reached her ears and red blood spurted on to the hunter's face as her dragon's glass sword impaled it through the heart.

Get out of the room, get out of the room!

Pushing the limp body off her, the hunter pulled out her sword, grabbed her coat and quickly strode toward the door.

"Not so quick" A screeching voice caused her to freeze just in front of the door and string a few choice curses together.

_Why does nothing stay dead?!_

The demon left her no choice but to put it to rest permanently.

"Sachad dúän exmorté spirtúsē , Sachad imündueš satanicã.

Sachað inkersiò…Argg.. Inferníùs advërsarié" The hunter span around to face the demon, it didn't even seem effected by it.

"Your exorcisms have no effect on me Hunter, and now you will die" Her eyes widened in horror.

_Son of a bitch_!

The balcony doors flew open as a clap of thunder echoed across the night sky. The sound caused the demon to snap his neck toward the stone surface.

The hunter smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"Water, what a nuisance" She hissed sarcastically and readjusted the grip on her sword.

A bitter smirk grew on her face as the demon began to panic and tried to abandon its vessel.

Using all her inner strength she twisted her hand and pushed the other forward. The boy's body lifted into the air and moved backward toward the balcony.

"Arghh" The feral demon bared its teeth and swiped at her.

Specks of water dripped on to her face from the pelting rain as she walked onto the balcony.

"_ Qui ad saluté humanie generisé maxîma quæque sacramenta in aqûarum substantiâ condïdisti: adesto propitus invocaionibus nostris, et element huic, multimodis purificationibus preparato, virtutem tuæ benedictionis infunde; ut creatura tua, mysteriis tuis serviens, ad abigendos dæmones morbosque pellendos divinæ gratiæ sumat effectum;_

_ut quidquid in domibus vel in locis fidelium hæ unda resperserit careat omni immunditia, liberetur a noxa. __Non illic resideat spiritus pestilens, non aura corrumpens: discedant omnes insidiæ latentis inimici; et si quid est quod aut incolumitati habitantium invidet aut quieti… __''_

_(__For whom the salvation of the human race has built your greatest mysteries upon this established substance, in your kindness hear our prayers and pour down into this element the power of your blessing, prepared by many purifications. May this, your creation, become a vessel for your divine grace to dispel demons and sicknesses, so that everything on which it is sprinkled, in the homes and buildings of the faithful, will be removed of all unclean and harmful things. Let no pestilent spirit, no corrupting atmosphere, remain in those places: may all the schemes of the hi_dden enemy be dispelled…)

The blessed water singed the demon's skin like acid and it hissed in agony.

"Blade?'' A husky voice called from behind her, momentarily distracting her.

She gasped the demon force grabbed her by the collar and pushed her into the railing of the balcony until her feet where almost off the ground, she dropped her sword and held on to the rail for dear life. The hunter gulped and desperately flailed her legs in search of the pavement. The creature pushed her over the ledge and held her by the collar of her coat. Blade glanced down to the black abyss below and groaned inwardly.

Cold drops of rain blinded her as she struggled trying to reach for the gravity that was a few hundred metres below her feet. Then suddenly the force was removed and she fell. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she reached for the stone surface but her fall was saved by another object. The hunter snapped her head toward her savior who had grabbed her arm before she plummeted to her death.

Her eyesight was hazy but she recognised her savior's blonde hair in the moonlight. The hunter blinked the rain from her vision and grunted as her body slammed into the side of the balcony. Immediately her other hand gripped onto the stone railing and she painfully bent her knees up to the pavement until her feet touched the surface. A sigh of relief escaped her lips while she turned her head and glanced down to the nothingness she had almost fallen into. That was too close.

"Éomer" She breathed out as he pulled her back onto the outer side of the railing. Blade stepped onto the bottom rail and came face to face with the Third Marshal on the other side. Her hands shook from the close encounter, she looked to the creature that was laid out flat on the ground. Éomer looked over her soaking wet form, she was shaking and not from the cold. Her breathing was erratically uneven.

His eyes softened and he unexpectedly pulled her into a tight embrace. Blade wrapped her arms tightly around his upper back and breathed out a sigh of relief as she rested her head on his shoulder for a few seconds. His arm sat diagonally across her back while his other hand cradled the back of her head.

Her breathing slowed down and she looked toward the stirring demon. Éomer gripped her hand as she climbed over to the safe side of the balcony. The third marshall picked up her fallen sword and walked toward the creature.

"Éomer" She said hoarsely as he was about to plunge her sword through its skull.

"Wait!" She yelled, Éomer looked at her as if she were delirious but stopped.

Pushing her bruised and battered body forward she walked toward the demon and harshly grabbed its face, forcing it to look at her.

Aragorn and Legolas rushed into the room behind her, soon followed by an out of breath Gimli.

"You tell Sauron he may have my brother and father, but he will NEVER have me!" She looked at Éomer who was restraining the demon and nodded.

"Wait" Aragorn intercepted and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Can you not save him? he is just a boy" Aragorn would always try to save even the most misled souls.

"The boy has been dead for months at least, Sauron is the only thing keeping his body alive" Blade patted his shoulder and he nodded understandingly. He trusted her.

"There must be someway..." Legolas started to ask but was cut off by Blade.

"There is no other way, it is too powerful for us to let it live" She glared at the elf.

"What about your powers?" Gimli piped up hopefully.

"What about them? I used them on it and it barely flinched. If it can inflict this much damage on me imagine what it could do to a civilian." She pointed to her damaged face and bleeding head. The demon gave her quite the scare.

Éomer's eyes shifted between the bickering four.

_"_You do not wish to see this, awaken Mithrandir and fetch some clean cloths_." _Blade ordered, they didn't try to argue.

The trio nodded and left the two soldiers alone.

"Are you ready?" Blade looked into Éomer's eyes and he nodded.

A sick squelching sound filled her ears that was followed by a dull thud as she watched the body fall to the ground as if it was in slow motion, she saw the life leave its eyes as Éomer removed her sword from its skull.

Poor child, he didn't even have a chance

"Somïnus fratremé" (Sleep well, brother) She bent down and closed the boy's eyes that were plastered open in fear.

"We'll clean this up in the morning" Blade barely heard him over the pelting rain.

Kissing the boy's forehead she stood and returned to her now destroyed chamber. Rain poured in through her broken window and bits of stone were chipped off the wall. Her dagger embedded itself in between a plank of wood on the bedframe during the fight.

Her hair was soaking and her clothes were bloodied but they were nothing compared to the bruises and cuts on her body. Her body ached as she reached for the dagger, yanked it out of the wood and violently threw it to the ground.

Sauron almost so easily killed her twice.

Sitting down heavily on her bed she ran her hands through her messy hair and buried her face in her hands.

"Blade?" Éomer asked as he shut the balcony doors. Her long black hair was in a mess and her black blouse and breeches were ripped, yet her flowing long coat remained untouched.

She didn't answer and continued to tugging fiercely at her hair until she felt the bed shift.

"Sauron will kill you and the others if I stay" She said tiredly and looked at Éomer sideways.

"You're bleeding" he motioned to the cut on her face and the gash on her forehead.

A bitter smile formed on Blade's face as she reached for a clean cloth.

"When am I not bleeding?" Her voiced came out cracked and soft as she dabbed at her head.

"Hmm…what happened to your hand?" He raised his eyebrow as his eyes rested on her heavily bandaged right hand.

"I broke it?" She stood and walked to her dresser. In front of the mirror she grimaced at her appearance and wiped the blood and dirt off her face.

Honestly it hurt him to see her so defeated and beaten, so he did something not even he expected.

He stood up and followed behind her.

"Hunter, we will fight with and for you. You cannot simply abandon us" He softly span her around by her shoulder, flinging her soaking hair behind her he embraced her in a soft hug.

She was speechless to say the least, she stood motionless as Éomer pulled her into an embrace. She was hesitant but she soon stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his shoulder.

He was warm in comparison to her soaked and freezing body.

No one said anything for a long time, they just stood there.

"Stay away from the balcony" he kissed the top of her head and released his grip.

"I will call for a maid to fix you a bath, so you don't catch a cold" He exited her destroyed room but paused at the door.

"And also you smell" He smirked and left.

"Just leave already" Blade smirked and threw a pillow that narrowly missed him.

* * *

The morning after the encounter with Sauron Blade limped out of her room and toward the sound of bickering in the hall of Minas Tirith. She managed to wash most of the blood off of her face in the bath all that remained was the cut on bright red cut on her cheek and the gash on her forehead.

"Ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death." Gandalf said softly as Blade entered the room. The room was such a vibrant white with black pillars and the occasional statue.

"No. There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn said hopefully.

"How?" Gimli asked irritably from atop a throne.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn smirked and Gimli almost choked on the pipe he was smoking from.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms" Éomer grumbled in his usual angry tone and walked toward Aragorn.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn explained in determination then looked to Gandalf.

Blade smiled at Aragorn's devious plan, she was starting to wear off on him.

"Another Diversion" Legolas smirked at Aragorn.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf warned.

"He will if we give him an ultimatum and we know he wants me dead" Blade piped up and stood next to Aragorn.

Gandalf shut his eyes and wished for once in her life she wouldn't give her opinion.

She felt Éomer's eyes burning holes into the back of her as she told them her plan.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli said sarcastically and took a long drag from his pipe.


	20. The Hardest Hits Are From Life

_**The Hardest Hits Are From Life**_  
I'm Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible.

* * *

_You think yourself better than the King. Take away your mithril jacket and powers then what are you?!_

Éomer's harsh words rattled thorough the hunter's mind as she stared at the ceiling from yet another sleepless night. He was right, everything she owned was once her brother's except for her sword and Warlord.

She wasn't her own person just a superior version of her brother, a soldier, an assassin, a hunter.

Even her beloved coat was León's, given to him on his fifteenth birthday for his first hunt to be used for practice.

_You've become too reliant on the coat, you will never achieve anything hiding from danger under a shield._

These depressing thoughts were driving her insane since Aragorn had started doubling the amount of medicine she was given for her wound and now her hand.

_You're trying to be him, but you will never be him. You are a creature, that's why Gandalf and Théoden sent you too your death. You're expendable. _

_Your 'friends' tolerate you because you are of use to them when the war is over they will take what they want from you then throw you away._

_You are what you hunt, You're evil!._

"Quiet!" She yelled rather loudly and hoped she didn't wake anyone.

These 'Thoughts' were obviously Sauron trying to ruin her mentally, so he could wear her down for battle but it wouldn't work.

She wouldn't let him win, she would make herself indestructible.

_You're__ already dead, you will rise only to fall again. _

She needed to use these thoughts as fuel, a reason to fight or she wouldn't last to fight in the battle.

"_You are stronger than you think you are"_

León's calming voice severed the dark thoughts that were being implanted into her mind.

"derélinquamus eamé" (Leave her)

A slight smile formed on her face as her eyes became droopy and sleep welcomed her with open arms.

* * *

_If you knew what it meant to me  
To make it through tonight  
You would be a mourning star  
And guide me through this life_

* * *

Éomer sat down in the white hall with his head in his hands considering all the ways he could apologize to Blade for what he'd said a couple days ago when Faramir took a seat next to him.

"What did she do?" Faramir smiled cheekily.

"Whom?" Éomer asked harshly, still holding his head in his hands.

"Blade"

"How did…" He snapped his head to look at Faramir.

"That woman put me in that position enough times to know".

"She is frustrating to talk to" Éomer sighed.

"Only when she wants to be" Faramir knew her and she would never hurt someone unless the fear of being hurt herself provoked her to.

"What does that mean?"

"She is a master of shrouding her emotions but she is only somewhat human, so she creates brilliant ways to escape the inevitable pain by infuriating a certain person to the point that they despise her." Faramir said without breathing.

"How did you figure that out?" Éomer eyed him suspiciously.

"I didn't, Éowyn did"

"Of course" The third marshal said in annoyance and stood from his seat.

* * *

Blade awoke with a sudden desire to find and return something she had been holding onto for a long time.

Slowly placing her feet on the cold stone ground she stood to her full height and walked to her long coat.

The hunter lifted the heavy piece of clothing and buried her slender hand into a pocket stitched on the inside of the jacket. She searched the pocket until a cool metal brushed against the tip of her index finger.

_Found it_

It was still as beautiful as she remembered, its thick band looked like silver tree branches intertwining into a gorgeous rose zircon. Her engagement ring…Yet another item she couldn't bare to throw away from her past life.

The delicate ring still fit her finger but it no longer had the same meaning to her anymore, nor would it ever again.

* * *

"Faramir" A somewhat familiar voice called from across the hall.

Of course automatically everyone in the room stared toward the mysterious person.

Faramir looked over to see Blade dressed in her usual attire with a devious smile on her face, stopped just before the door way.

The hunter motioned him over to her, waiting for him to stand until she walked through the doors and into the gardens at the top of the white tower.

"Walk with me" She stopped and waited for him to walk beside her.

Still after all these years she made him nervous just being in her presence.

"Why did you call me out here?" Faramir asked softly as they walked side be side toward the white tree of Gondor.

"Sit" The hunter sat down on a stone bench and patted the spot next to her.

Faramir looked at the hunter with confusion but sat next to her anyway.

"I have something that belongs to you" She said softly as she reached into her coat and pulled out a small silver object.

Faramir felt his heart break all over again at the sight of his grandmother's engagement ring he had given Léna seven years ago. Seven years of pain and mourning but worst of all was knowing he couldn't do anything to change it.

"You should have it, I gave it to you" he said weakly and cleared his throat.

"Not me…" Blade bitterly smiled and placed the ring into his palm.

He twirled the ring in his hand then placed it in his pocket and looked over to Blade, she was staring at the ground with her elbows rested on her knees and her head rested on her hands.

"I hear you're fighting tomorrow" He watched as her head popped up and turned sideways to look at him.

"I am" She stated.

"You never could refuse a good fight" He teased and smiled.

"Now what kind of a hunter would I be if I went around refusing fights?" She joked and stood from her spot.

"I suppose that is true" He laughed and rose from the bench.

"Just promise me you won't get yourself killed" He said softly and playfully nudged her arm.

"I can do better than that and guarantee you I won't die tomorrow" She smirked and looked down to the ground.

Even after all these years she still gazed at the dirt with a mischievous smile when she was holding back on saying something.

"What are you not telling me? Faramir raised his eyebrow and voiced suspiciously.

"Huh?" She raised her head and looked at him innocently.

"You always stare at your feet when you aren't telling me something"

_Damn he knows me to well_

"I do not" Blade cursed herself for the annoying habit.

"You do to" He poked her shoulder.

"I do not" She scooped a hand full of water from the bird bath behind her and threw it at him.

He seemed shocked at first but he soon smiled and laughed at her antics.

"Okay I yield, please don't splash me with water again" Faramir joked.

"I can't make any promises" She said while wiping her wet hands on her blouse.

"I never did thank you for saving my life at Osgiliath did I?"

_You sure know how to ruin a conversation_

"I do that a lot but no one seems to notice" She smirked and began walking back to the hall but stopped about 4 feet away from Faramir.

"Oh and one more thing. Take care of Éowyn for me" She had to hide her laughter as his cheeks went bright red.

_Well that is a weight lifted._

* * *

"Lass, A gift arrived for you while you were out" Gimli's voice boomed as she entered the hall.

_A gift_

"Thank you Gimli" She nodded and briskly walked to her chamber. Any gift she were to receive would not be of the friendly kind.

Opening the door she cautiously walked toward the large parcel that lay on her bed with a note attached.

A Hunter can't go into battle without her own armor- León

_How?_

Underneath the leather wrapping lay a gorgeous black breastplate that was outlined in a deep shade of red with matching shoulder plates that were shaped like wings and the Venatoré hunters mark etched in the center. The armor looked almost the same as what she used to wear when she was younger. The v shaped clavicle region was different to her old armor that covered her whole chest whereas this chest area started at two inches below her collar bone and stopped at her breasts. The fore arm and shin plates were the same wing design.

_Wow_

The armor was beautiful and it may not have been mithril but it was hers.

Underneath the armor lay a shiny pair of black leather breeches.

"The men will die of jealousy when they see you in that armor, it's beautiful" Éowyn crept in behind her to examine the breastplate.

"It is" Blade smiled and shifted the gift to her dresser so she could sit on the bed.

"Thank you for talking to Faramir" Éowyn blurted.

"No problem, I needed to sort things out between us anyway" Blade said as she sat down on her bed.

"He seems more at ease now that he is clear on where he stands" Éowyn sat next to Blade and looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you are well enough to go into battle tomorrow?"

"You talked to Aragorn didn't you?" She threw her hands up in defeat.

"He is just worried about you, we all are" Éowyn said softly and patted Blade's shoulder.

"I'm a hunter" She stated firmly and flopped down on her bed.

"How is your hand?" Éowyn motioned toward her heavily bandaged hand.

"Almost healed" Blade lifted the cloth, the swelling was almost gone and the bruising was only light.

"What about your wound?"

"It is just a scar now" The hunter lifted her blouse to reveal a glossy circular scar that looked like it had healed years ago.

"How?" Éowyn traced her fingers over the faded scar in amazement.

"I'm a fast healer" Blade said flatly and covered her stomach, still lying down on her bed.

"I had better be going" The princess quickly rose from the bed and walked gracefully out the door.

* * *

"Blade" Yet another person disturbed her on her walk to the hall.

She let out a quiet disgruntled growl and turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"How can I help you?" She voiced sweetly, almost walking into a chest that was plated with maroon and silver armor.

_Éomer_

"May I talk to you?" He said strongly.

"You may" She looked at him expectantly.

"Not here" He specified as he looked around to see if any people were in the hall.

"Follow me" She sighed and for the second time today took a stroll through the roof top garden. She could hear his heavy foot steps behind her and dreaded the conversation ahead.

_What could he want to talk to me about?_

Breathing as calmly as she could the hunter took a seat on the stone bench in front of the white tree of Gondor and waited for the third marshal to catch up.

Her face remained stern as Éomer sat down next to her and looked at her with regret.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said the other night. I know you…"

_Oh please_

"I forgive you…just please spare me the heartfelt apology explaining yourself. What's done is done." She smirked as his face turned to confusion.

"You are by far the strangest woman I have ever met" He said while concealing a laugh.

"Ah but I'm the best damn woman you've ever met" She smirked and brushed a hair from her face.

"That Is a matter of opinion" Éomer stood from his spot in fear of being hit and leaned against the garden wall.

"You better run" A devious smirk spread on her face as she stood from her spot and glided toward him, adding a sway to her hips.

Blade could see the worry in his eyes as she strode closer to him but he covered it with an ignorant grin.

"I didn't quite hear what you said" The hunter teased, she was almost the same height as him when he was leaning.

"That's a matter of opinion" He repeated cockily.

"That's what I thought" She closed the gap between them and looked him in the eye.

He looked back at her suspiciously as she leaned forward, his heart pounding wildly.

_What is she doing?_

Her face was a mere 3 inches from his and their eyes never lost contact as she neared closer to him.

"Do I make you nervous?" She said seductively, the hunter smirked then leaned to the left and picked a flower from behind him. She lingered a moment for effect then backed off holding the flower in front of her face.

A smirk grew on her face while she took another step backward and turned her back on him.

Éomer almost died of embarrassment right then and there, but found her performance rather amusing.

"Still a matter of opinion?" She turned back to face him and let out a laugh. Her laugh was beautiful to him, it was the first time he had seen her so content. Blade had a laugh that made others around her want to laugh also, it was contagious.

The third marshal looked at the hunter with pride as she was smirking like a fool with the red flower still in her hand. She had fooled him.

_I love this woman…wait…what?_

He shook the thought out of his mind and strode over to Blade who was still snickering.

"You are a cruel woman" He joked and snatched the flower from her hands, her head snapped to him almost straight away.

"oh, the cruelest" She smirked and snatched the flower back.

"The answer is yes" He reached for her arm and turned her to face him.

"Yes…what?" She used the most stable voice she could muster.

"You do make me nervous" He looked down into her green eyes.

"And why is that?" She asked softly and stared back at him.

"Blade I need to talk to you and you to Éomer" Gandalf half yelled as he spotted the young hunter, breaking the eye contact Blade let out a sigh and glided forward toward the wizard.

The two were walking side by side on the cobblestone path way when Éomer heard a soft chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"Are you feeling well, hunter?" He looked at her in amusement.

"As well as I'll get" She replied firmly but with a smirk plastered on the corners of her mouth.

_Get yourself together, Hunter!_

Éomer had never seen the hunter so amused and laid back, it was truly a sight to behold.

When they reached Gandalf he led them into a secluded chamber with little furniture and dim lighting.

"Blade I need to know if any memory of how you came back has resurfaced, now more than ever" Gandalf said in a grave voice and looked at her sternly.

"Sauron didn't resurrect me, if that is what you are concerned about" Blade raised her eyebrow in suspicion

_Why is he asking me this now?_

"Then who did?" Éomer asked in a low voice.

Blade turned to Gandalf and gave him a stern look of _please don't make me say it._ The hunter clenched her jaw and rubbed her face in frustration.

"I need to know Blade, who brought you back?" Mithrandir ignored her plea and continued to pester her for the truth as well as Éomer who was glaring at her expectantly.

_They'll never believe you._

She felt like she was being attacked and began to tense up in instinct.

"Dïmïtté me et fratremé" (Forgive me brother) She whispered to herself.

"Who, Blade?" Éomer hesitantly persisted.

"León" She glanced her eyes to Mithrandir who simply frowned and shook his head.

_He doesn't believe me_

"Your brother doesn't have that power, he's dead Blade" Gandalf yelled in frustration as if she had betrayed him.

_Thank you, I hadn't noticed!_

Éomer noticed her whole temperament change and her jaw clench as Gandalf tried to get the vital information from the hunter.

"You don't think I know that!? I tried searching for a different answer but I always end up with León" She smirked bitterly and walked to the door, kicking it open it violently.

Both Mithrandir and Éomer flinched at the loud thump.

_After all this time he is questioning my loyalty?!_

* * *

*Knock* Knock*

_Arghhh just let me have five minutes of peace_

_*_Knock* Knock*

"Why!?" The hunter groaned as she dragged her body out of her chair and walked to the door.

Her slender hand outstretched and turned the cold door handle.

"Blade" Gandalf stood outside her door with an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

She glared at the wizard and waited for him to speak.

"I came to apologize, I understand it was unwise to hound you for answers" He looked at her apologetically.

_You do not understand?! _

"I don't give a damn if it was unwise, you questioned my loyalty of all people. I gave you my life how much more do you want?!" She half yelled at the wizard, who stood unfazed by her intimidating performance.

"I know Blade and I am sorry, but I needed to know to truth" He tried to reason with the angry hunter.

"Yeah, well the truth is disappointing!" Blade stated firmly and shut the door on the taken a back wizard.

* * *

Staring in admiration at her weapons the hunter prepared herself for the battle tomorrow.

Her delicate armour was sleek and simple but also eye catching. Her sword and daggers had been freshly sharpened and cleaned. She was ready.

Sleep came easily to her that night, Imagining the prospect of being able to feel the leather hilt of her sword as it takes the unworthy lives of Sauron's minions tomorrow was the most comfort she could ever feel.

Driven by anger, pain but above all vengeance.

* * *

The morning of the war was quiet as the hunter pulled herself out of bed. It was still pitch black outside, searching her nightstand the hunter found a candle and a match.

The chamber was illuminated and Blade searched for her armour.

Her heart thumped in anticipation as she tightly strapped her armour on. The hunter hesitantly hung up her long coat, a strange feeling of dread haunted her all morning about the decision. Using the mirror as a guide Blade placed the black and red breastplate over her head and attached her twin dagger sheath to her back. Her midnight black hair draped over the sheath and she could see it getting caught in the buckles.

The hunter hadn't' cut her hair in three years and it was just past her waist when it was tied.

_Why not?_

Blade took one last look at her long hair and quickly slashed it while it was tied up.

Each strand of hair painfully fell to the ground one by one.

The warmth from her hair on her back seized and she regretfully stared into the mirror.

It barely reached the middle of her back, it wasn't short but it didn't feel right.

Clearing her throat Blade glanced over her appearance.

Her upper arms and part of her chest was exposed by the new armour but it wasn't a problem for her.

The winged shoulder plates made her broad shoulders more noticeable and some scars could be seen on her upper arms.

She looked….different, nothing like herself. Something was eerie about the whole situation.

With one last longing look at her black long coat she sheathed her sword and left the chamber.

* * *

The company of men sat in the hall idly chatting amongst themselves, some still trying to believe that the race of men could over throw Sauron and others spoke only of war strategies.

"We ride in one hour!" Aragorn's voice boomed over the hall and the chatter came to a halt.

"Some of you may not return, but it will not be in vain. We ride for honour and victory but most of all we ride for freedom!" Aragorn spoke with conviction.

A unison of cheers and whistles filled the room as friends hugged each other and patted Aragorn on the shoulder as he walked past.

"Are your men prepared?" The ranger approached Éomer who was standing in the back of the hall cleaning his sword, away from all the talking.

"They are" He flicked his eyes to Aragorn then focused back on cleaning his weapon.

"Very well" Aragorn stood next to the third marshal.

"They fear we will lose this war" Éomer looked at the worried faces that surrounded him.

"Losing isn't an option" Aragorn said sternly and stepped in front of him to lean against a stone pillar.

"The odds are against us" Éomer sighed and sheathed his sword.

"Do not lose hope" Aragorn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"There is n.."

Éomer began to speak when his eyes shifted from Aragorn to Blade.

She looked… different.

_Amazing_

He had to blink a couple times to believe it was her.

_She cut her hair?!_

Her long coat was replaced with what looked like an armoured bodice with winged shoulder plates and shin plates. Her armour revealed her extremely toned arms and part over her chest.

She looked lethal.

"Éomer?" Aragorn looked at him questioningly and followed his gaze to Blade who was walking over to them when an older man tried to whistle at her.

_He's in love with her._

"Do it and I'll kill you" She quickly brandished her dagger to the old man's throat and smirked as he put down his hands in terror.

"You look…umm…different" Éomer failed miserably at complimenting her and mentally cursed himself.

"Different is good" She half-heartedly smirked and turned to Aragorn who knowingly smiled at her.

"That face you are making right now…It's just unnatural" She patted his shoulder and looked over the soldiers.

_They look scared_

"Are you sure they're ready to fight?" Blade spoke softly to not be overheard.

"They will be" Aragorn spoke strongly and moved to the front of the hall.

"They better be" Blade sighed to herself and looked around to see Éomer standing awkwardly to the side with his eyes fixated anywhere but on her.

"Let's move out!" Aragorn's voice boomed over the hall.

Blade started to walk but noticed Éomer was suddenly staring at her.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked, grabbing his arm and dragging him next to her.

"Quit man handling me woman!" He smacked away her hand and walked on his own.

"Then get yourself together!" She hissed back and released her grip.

_I would be if you didn't dress like that…._

* * *

She hadn't realised how much she had missed her Warlord until she saw him saddled and ready for war.

Patting him gently she put her forehead on his and whispered;

"Ego vos desiderabaté Warlord" (I missed you Warlord)

"And he missed you to, he put up quite a fight when the stable boy saddled him for you" Legolas said as he mounted his horse.

Blade laughed and mounted her steed with some grace, her bulky shoulder plates made it difficult to move.

"Form up and move out!" Éomer shouted and she could've sworn she saw his eyes glance in her direction.

"We ride for Mordor!" Aragorn shouted, leading the army.

_Turn back Léna, Turn back…Please_

León's desperate voice echoed in her mind and sent chills down her spine.

_Forgive me…_

"What the hell?" Blade mouthed to herself but continued to ride forward.

* * *

The gate into Mordor was bigger and sharper than she had anticipated. Black clouds swarmed the sky and everything around it.

500 soldiers marched behind them with Aragorn as their leader, he had worn a breastplate with the white tree of Gondor on it.

Gandalf rode with Pippin, Merry with Éomer and Gimli with Legolas. Only Aragorn and Blade rode by themselves.

The foot soldiers formed together and the company awaited Sauron's servants, halting on a small hill that overlooked the black gate.

Blade rode next to Aragorn and looked at him warningly.

"This is a trap" She whispered to him.

"I know" He gave her a hopeful smirk.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked.

A look of determination formed on Aragorn's face and he charged toward the black gate.

_What is he doing?!_

The company followed close behind him.

_Screw it_

Blade kicked Warlord into a gallop and followed them to the entrance of the black gate.

The gate suddenly groaned to life and two creatures walked toward them. One was wearing a silver helmet that covered all but its grotesque mouth, filled with slimy brown rotten teeth. The other was hooded and walking with its face down.

"My master, Sauron the great, bids thee welcome" The creature spat and smiled the most sinister and disturbing smile she'd ever seen.

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, I'm going to say it._

"Who did you anger to make you that hideous?" Blade blurted firmly.

"Blade!" Aragorn hissed at her.

The creature walked over to her with a creepy smile.

"I would hold my tongue if I were you hunter or my friend over here will silence you" The creature pointed to the cloaked figure.

"If either you or whatever that is over there decides to touch me…I'll kill you!" She said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Is there any in the rout with authority to treat with me?" The mouth of Sauron turned to Aragorn who looked disgusted.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron…Faithless and accursed" Gandalf said firmly, the creature hissed in response.

"Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband, he is to depart these lands and never to return" The wizard spat at the creature.

"Aha, old Grey beard" The mouth said in disgust.

"I have a token I was bidden to show thee and one for her" The creature pointed to Blade.

The hunter hesitantly dismounted Warlord, ready to kill the creature.

She strode just in front of the beast and raised her sword.

"Not yet, Blade" Gandalf voiced sternly to the hunter.

The figure behind the creature stepped forward and pulled back its hood.

Black hair, chiselled face and a slight scar above his eyebrow but his eyes were black.

"León?" Blade asked firmly and lowered her weapon.

_No…no,no!_

Deep down she knew it was him but she couldn't believe it.

_He is working with Sauron_

"You honestly thought your brother brought you back from the dead, it was all part of Sauron's plan" The vile creature spat.

"Be quiet" León held his hand up to silence the creature.

Her breaths were ragged and her eyes wide as the events unfolded before her as if in slow motion. She could hear bits of what the creature was saying then suddenly it threw a mithril shirt at Gandalf

Aragorn rode forward with his sword drawn and beheaded the foul creature.

"Blade!" Éomer called to her, she was in shock.

Clenching her jaw she spoke quietly but strongly;

"You sold your soul did you not?" She asked in disappointment.

"Your brother saved your life…again" León growled and stepped closer to her.

"Why did I have to get saddled with you?!, If you had stopped hunting like I'd asked, I would be alive. This is on you!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I sacrificed myself and my power for you! What a disappointment!" The demon spat.

"So you sided with Sauron? of all things León!" She said through clenched teeth.

"I did what I did to save you!"

"What is dead should stay dead!" She half yelled half growled.

"You of all people should know this!" Even as a demon his face looked hurt.

"Blade!" Éomer dismounted Firefoot and walked beside her, she took no notice of him.

_Working for Sauron!?_

"We need to fall back!" He lifted her chin and forced her to look at him, her green eyes flicked to him.

"We need to go" He said calmly.

"Join me sister and I will teach you the full extent of your power" The demon taunted.

"Blade?..." The hunter looked into Éomer's eyes and nodded. It took everything she had to refuse the demons offer.

"Let's go" She walked toward Warlord and mounted.

"If you dare challenge me again I will kill you" She spat with hate at the demon.

"So be it" 'León' smiled and retreated back to the gates.

* * *

Behind the gate the terrifying chants of the orc army and the sound of tortured metal rang in the stale air.

Blade's head snapped up as the gate creaked open, revealing an army of at least 300,000 Uruk-hai.

They marched slowly toward their small army of men with spears and swords in hand.

Blade moved her eyes over the soldiers or Gondor and Rohan as they began to back away and lose their nerve.

Aragorn eyed the pack of soldiers in trepidation, he could almost feel the terror radiating off of them.

"Hold your ground - hold your ground! Sons of Gondor - of Rohan . . . my brothers!" Every eye was on him as he spoke.

_And sister…._

"Take the heart of me. The day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds fellowship; but it is not this day – an hour of wolves and shattered shields, with the Age of Man comes crashing down, but is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth ,I bid you stand!" He galloped in a line so his voice would be heard and stopped.

The men were silent, only the sound of orc cries could be heard.

"Arghhh!" Blade let out a war cry and held her sword proudly in the air, followed by Aragorn and Éomer.

Aragorn directed a thankful look toward Blade and she nodded.

"For Frodo!" Aragorn shouted with tears in his eyes and charged.

"For Frodo!" Blade yelled and followed him as well as the rest of the fellowship.

"I never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf" Gimli said quietly.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas said softly.

Gimli looked up at him in admiration and spoke;

"Aye, I could do that"

Legolas put a comforting hand on his shoulder then together they turned and face the enemy together.

* * *

They were completely surrounded, so many were already dead.

Blade fought valiantly through a pack of orcs, swinging, ducking, slashing and killing.

_There are so many_

Diving out of the way of an oncoming blade she looked up toward the sky where the remaining Nazgûl flew overhead. Rolling to her left she avoided a spear and leapt to her feet.

Slashing her sword side to side she decapitated two orcs and stabbed another.

A fell beast dived at her with its talons extended and jaws open. Dismounting Warlord and Raising her sword she readied herself. She felt contact with her abdomen and her body was propelled backward onto the dirt floor, a weight landed atop of her that knocked the air out of her lungs.

"Éomer?" She pushed the heavy soldier off her and reached over him for her sword.

"I nearly killed you!" She said firmly as her hands gripped the hilt of her sword.

"I saved your life, be grateful woman" He said painfully under the weight of his armour.

He had dived down onto her to save her from the Nazgûl.

"I'm grateful" She got to her feet and extended her hand to help him to his feet.

Éomer gladly took it and pulled himself up.

"Blade!" 'León's' taunting voice called to her.

"Let's play" He yelled as he jumped at her.

Her head smacked into the ground and she quickly jerked her head to the side to avoid a hit.

Using her weight she rolled herself so she was on top of him and gave him a harsh head-butt

Argh

"Playing dirty I see" The demon said and kicked her off him.

"Blade!" Éomer threw her sword toward her and she gratefully nodded.

"Without your armor what are you!?" León teased and circled the two warriors. Blade swiftly plunged her sword into an Orc's skull and snapped her head back to him.

"A hunter" Blade spat and fought back to back with Éomer as orcs and León jumped at them.

"That armor you're wearing wasn't a gift, it's a weapon" The demon hissed in between swings and squeals.

"I figured" She responded as she plunged her sword deep into an orc's throat.

"Yet you wore it anyway?" He asked as if she were joking.

"You may be less intelligent than León thought!" The demon let out a sinister laugh.

"Not likely" She struggled as a foul beast nicked her arm.

_Damn that stings!_

A deafening screech startled the demon, it looked into the sky to see eagles attacking the Nazgûl.

"Looks like you chose the wrong side" Blade taunted, the Nazgûl retreated to Mount Doom in a desperate attempt to save the ring.

The ground shook violently, a low rumble came for the massive chasm and all the orcs scuttled into hiding.

"No!" The demon hissed and looked at the crumbling mountain.

"I do not need the ring when I have you!" A sinister grin pulled at his face.

"That is where your wrong" Blade snapped her fingers and her fancy armour was replaced with her black long coat, bodice, leather pants, blouse and armoured boots.

"How did..!?" Éomer looked at her in shock before stabbing at an orc.

"I've had powers for a long time, I picked up a couple things from different necromancers" She explained to Éomer who looked beyond confused.

"No!" 'León' began to panic then he stared at her in hatred.

"Éomer, go. find the others." She turned to him and gave a warning look.

"I'm with you until the end, Hunter" He took his stance beside her and prepared himself for the fight of his life.

"I was afraid you'd say that" Blade looked at him with a small smirk.

"I will destroy both of you!" The demon spat and charged.

"Do you trust me?" She turned to face Éomer and looked into his eyes. She knew all to well that her brother would kill Éomer first to toy with her. It is what she would do.

"Yes" He answered in confusion.

"Good" A regretful look plastered on her face and she knocked him to the ground with a swift flick of her wrist. The hunter caught his heavy body as he fell and lowered him to the ground softly. The unconsciousness would only last a few minutes at most.

Blocking the blow from her brother she sent a flying kick into his stomach.

"Cadit cá erisque" (You'll be the one to fall.) Blade warned her 'brother',

"Scitis quod docuerim vós omniaé '' (I taught you everything you know) He leaped off the ground with a grin.

"Quamvis igitur non Omnia!" (Not everything!) She brandished her sword and swung it cockily side to side. Aragorn had mentored her for two years before she went out on her own.

"Quamdiu poterisé permanerê?" (How long?) Blade circled her brother intently.

" Quamdiu poterisé permanerê propter quod et ego operoré Sauron ?'' (how long has your brother been working for Sauron? )

"Etiamé" (Yes)

"Seven years" The demon jumped at her, she easily side stepped it.

_Seven years?..._.

"How did Sauron convince my brother to sell his soul?" She stopped and stared at 'León'.

"He was promised he could watch over you in return for his fighting skills"

"If he was so important to Sauron why did you possess his body?" She asked in disbelief at the demon's story.

"He betrayed our master and used his power to save you!" He charged her with his sword drawn.

The two hunters mirrored each other's moves and collided metal on metal.

Blade pulled her sword away and power kicked him in the abdomen.

He groaned as his body collided with the earth.

"Relinque corporis et non te interficiemus!" (Leave his body and I won't kill you!) She pointed her sword to his neck.

"Corpus eius contritumé est, Sine me, et morietur" (His body is broken without me he will die!) The demon laughed at her in pity.

" Et dimittam vos , et anima eius ad nihil marcescet !" (Then I will release his soul and you will wither away to nothing!) Blade said with venom.

With a swift kick he knocked her sword away from his throat and pounced at her.

*Block* Block* Swing* *Clash* Block* Clash*

He knew all of her moves and she knew all of his, this fight would make them nothing but tired.

*Smack*

_Damn_

She hissed in pain and blood spilled from her bottom lip when the hilt of his sword collided with her mouth.

*Kick*

_argh_

Blade knelt over in pain as he delivered a hard knee to her ribcage.

Narrowly missing an oncoming hit she rolled to the left and swept her legs, causing León to fall.

A burning pain in her leg caused her to drop to her knees.

_Arghhh_

Dark blood spilled from her leg where he had stuck a dagger into her thigh.

She hissed in pain as she reached down to pull it out.

_Arghhhh!_

Biting down hard she quickly drew out the dagger and threw it to the ground.

_Enough_

Blade decided to use a finishing move she developed it a few years back as a quick escape manoeuvre . It became apparent to her that he could not be saved, her brother would never grow old and have children. He would be a servant to Sauron until his last breath.

When León attempted to swing she stepped into the blow and elbowed him in the face. While he was distracted she shifted her body weight and collided her boot with his temple. The moment he sprung back she walked forward and side stepped a blow before plunging her sword into his chest, through the thick leather armour.

"Forgive me brother" A stray tear fell from her eye as she pushed the blade in deeper with a grunt of effort. Red blood spilled from the corners of his mouth as the demon left his body in a puff of black smoke.

_"Dimittam Aurauxléna Venatoré animas vestras Leónthain Venatoré !"( __I Aurauxléna Venatoré release your soul Leónthain Venatoré !) _The hunter spoke weakly in disappointment_._

"_Animæquior esto" (Be at peace)_

"I'm proud of you sister, you have become a better hunter than I ever was" A weak voice spoke.

Blade glanced down in horror to see the black demon eyes had been replaced with Leon's soft blue ones.

"León don't make me watch you die again…please!" She pleaded firmly but no tears came. Her brother had died seven years ago along with her.

"I will always be with you" His cold hand cradled her cheek.

"Until the end" She spoke weakly with a sad smirk.

"Until the end" He nodded and stared at her proudly.

"I love you sister" He spoke in between convulsions and closed his eyes.

"León!, No, León!" She slumped over his dead body and looked at his face in disbelief. She knew she would have to say goodbye to her brother once and for all.

* * *

Éomer awoke with a pounding headache and lying on the ground. The last thing he could remember was Blade asking if he trusted her.

_She knocked me out_

Anger surged through his body as he lifted himself off the hard dirt floor and searched for the hunter.

"Blade!?" Éomer called by was met by no response.

_Where is she?_

Searching the area he spotted a black figure about ten meters away and cautiously walked toward it.

_It's her_

"Blade?" He asked softly, she was seated next her brother's dead body with her sword in her hands.

His heart stopped as he approached and bent down next to her.

_Is she hurt?_

"Blade?" He asked and lifted her chin. The hunter flickered her eyes away from the body and met his hazel orbs. She didn't need to say anything, he understood.

"It's over" She breathed out and wiped the dirt from her face with her sleeve.

Slowly the Third Marshal sat down next to the hunter and she turned her head toward him.

Her face was stained with blood and her lip was caked in the dry substance. Éomer looked at her with concern and wiped the blood from her face as well as he could.

"That demon was not my brother" She glanced down to the lifeless body and into Éomer's caring eyes.

"I know" He said strongly as he stared back into her eyes. Blade was the strongest woman he had ever met and the strangest.

"We should go" Blade sheathed her sword and tried to climb to her feet.

"Damn it!" A piercing pain shot through her leg causing it to buckle and her to fall.

"Careful!" Éomer caught her softly and looked down at her leg, it was bleeding…Badly.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered into her ear, she slowly nodded with clenched teeth.

Placing an arm on her back and under her legs he hoisted her up and carried her bridal style.

"I can w.."

"No you can't" He said sharply.

"Éomer?" Blade said weakly .

"Yes?"

"I didn't thank you for saving my life" She looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Thank you for saving mine" He responded quietly and looked at her.

_Now or never_

Blade raised her hand to Éomer's face and turned it toward her. A small smirk plastered on her lips as she removed his helmet and placed it by her side.

"What are you..?" He began to ask.

"Do you trust me?" She stared into his eyes, wrapping one of her arms around his neck and the other rested on his face.

"Barel-"

Leaning forward she captured her lips with his, kissing him deeply and lovingly.

He was just as shocked as she was as sparks flowed through them at the slightest touch and their lips moved in sync.

_Wow_.

"What was that?" Éomer questioned a he pulled apart and set the hunter down on her feet.

"Slightly overdue" She smirked, a wide grin plastered on his face, he slowly capture her face in his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They seemed to be there forever united in pain ,loss and…Love?.

* * *

Just helpful hint: _Aurauxléna Venatoré is pronounced Or-Roh-Leena, Vena-toray_


	21. The Master Of Illusion

The Master Of Illusion.

_How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart, you begin to understand, there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep…that have taken hold._

* * *

The citizens of Minas Tirith gathered on the rooftop of the white tower. Chattering in excitement for the coronation of Aragorn son of Arathorn and rightful heir to the throne.

Blade stared in wonder at the intricately placed flowers tied to the pillars that were decorating the doorway.

_Who had time to do that?_

It had been two days since the battle at Mordor, mankind was safe due to one little hobbit. Her leg didn't bother her except for a slight limp, the mental grief was a whole other subject. Most nights she would wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and calling her brother's name.

Everyone had dressed up in their best clothing for the ceremony except Blade of course, She wore her usual coat, boots, breeches and blouse. The hunter watched intently as Aragorn emerged in his silver armour with a smile on his face. Gimli stood beside him bearing the crown and Gandalf stood in front to coronate him.

Blade zoned out of the ceremony when Gandalf started his long and agonising speech, her eyes followed a black crow that was perching on the ledge.

"You should be paying attention" Éomer hugged her from behind and kissed the top of head.

"I was paying attention…to that bird over there" She smirked and placed her hand on his that was wrapped around her waist.

"Of course" He smiled and stood next to her.

Éowyn who stood directly across from her gave her a smirk as almost if to say 'I knew it'.

While the fellowship was at war Faramir had asked her to marry him and of course she said yes.

Blade would miss her, she had become like a sister to her.

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." Gandalf placed the crown on Aragorn's head and the whole town cheered with joy.

"Hail to the King!" She shouted to Aragorn who nodded in appreciation to her.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace. Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta." The King of Gondor spoke with pride as he overlooked the town people and his friends.

Blade looked over to Éomer who tried to hide a confused expression on his face.

"Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world." She translated to him in a whisper.

"How many languages to you speak?" He asked in surprise.

"Five" She replied casually.

"Only five?" He teased.

"Hannon le" (Thank you) Aragorn smiled to Gandalf then strode down the stairs and on the small path where they were gathered.

White flower petals rained down from the sky and swirled down softly to the ground.

Blade stared at the flowers in deep thought, she had no idea what she was going to do now. She could do what she pleased her enemies were either dead or they thought she was dead. It scared her a lot, she has always had a sense of where she was going but now it was all a blur.

"Blade" Éomer whispered beside her.

"Yes?" She absent minded answered.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft and caring.

Her eyebrows perched in confusion then her gestured to her hand.

She hadn't realised she'd gripped on tightly to Éomer's hand during her moment of contemplation.

"Oh…Sorry" She quickly released her death grip and placed her hands by her side.

"Don't be" He smiled and placed a white petal in her hair.

"Better?" Blade pointed to the flower in her hair.

"Much better" He teased.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn approaching and bowed to him like the rest of the people.

"You bow to no one, Blade, shadow hunter of the east" He outstretched his hand for her to shake it, she laughed and brought him into a bear hug.

"Don't forget King of Gondor and ranger of the north if you ever need me, just call me and I'll be there" Blade patted his shoulder and parted from him.

"I will never forget, Blade" He smiled and returned to greet the rest of the town's people.

Aragorn stopped just in front of Legolas who was dressed all in white and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hannon le" His eyes filled with gratitude and Legolas motioned behind him.

Lord Elrond stood proudly next to a figure whose face was blocked by a silk banner that waved slightly as a breeze blew through the tower. Slowly a tall figure revealed themselves and stepped in front of the banner.

"Arwen" Aragorn whispered in disbelief at the beautiful elf dressed in a golden gown.

Arwen gracefully walked to Aragorn who brought her into a deep kiss.

_Awww_

Blade smiled widely and clapped with the rest of her friends as Arwen laughed in happiness.

The two figures walked out of the hunter's sight and she turned back to Éomer who was grinning at her.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Nothing" He responded and tried to wipe the smile of his face.

"Right" She turned around and noticed they were all bowing to the hobbits and quickly bent down on one knee, painfully.

_Argh _

"Damn" She whispered to herself and tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

"Blade, you stand" Aragorn said as he glanced over the town's people.

"Easier said than done" She responded, earning a giggle from the fellowship.

"Here" Éomer stood, holding out his hand and helped her up.

She limped to her feet and gained her balance, she looked around to be met by the blank stares by people she had never met.

"Thank you" she nodded to Éomer.

"Blade you belong over her with our saviours, come" Aragorn smiled widely next to Arwen.

_I'm no saviour_

The hunter limped her way down the white pathway toward the new king of Gondor. It took her longer than usual with her noticeable limp slowing her down. Arwen smiled gracefully toward Blade who gave a side ward smile and stopped in front of four hobbits.

"Frodo have you met Blade?" Aragorn spoke to the brown haired, blue eyed hobbit.

"I do not believe I have" Frodo replied in a soft voice that surprised the hunter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you master hobbit" Blade said in her nicest voice.

"Likewise" He nodded.

"When I found you at seventeen, you weren't expected to live throughout the night. Because of an encounter with the Nazgûl you received a deep gash down from your shoulder to your hip trying to save your brother. At age 18 you received a wound from a poisoned arrow that was meant for me and again weren't expected to live past the night. At age 24 you were believed dead from a wound received from a morgul blade in attempt to save the king and many others. Just two days ago you sustained an injury to your leg saving one of our dear friends. You've defeated man,necromancer, orc and Nazgûl. At age 24 you stand before me stronger than any man, necromancer, Orc or Nazgûl. You are Blade Hunter of the east and you my friend bow to no one!." Aragorn announced and a round of applause echoed off the stone walls.

_How embarrassing_

Blade smiled to the King and to Arwen whom she hadn't seen in six years.

"Hannon le" She nodded and waited awkwardly for the applause to stop so she could return to her spot.

"Speech!" Éomer called from down the aisle.

_I'm going to kill that man._

"Speech!" Legolas joined in.

_Shut it Elf!_

"Speech!" Eowyn smiled innocently.

_You were my last hope, _Éowyn_._

"Speech!, Speech!, Speech!, Speech!" People shouted in all directions.

_Arghh._

"Okay, Okay" Blade mentally cursed Éomer for suggesting the idea.

"Umm…I personally don't consider myself a saviour, I do what I must to help and save my friends. Being a hunter isn't easy or joyous, being a woman hunter is even harder but that has never stopped me from doing my duty as a hunter. My advice to the women...and the men I suppose is if you want something bad enough, go out into the wild and get it yourself. The world will break you to your core but there is always hope. Et sûperé quatuoré non cadíunt Non violabîo. I will not fall, I will not break. " Blade said with conviction and paused to think for a moment.

"Also, Try not to get stabbed" A thunderous round of laughter made Blade jump as she finished her speech.

_That wasn't too bad_

"Blade" Arwen's soft voice called to her.

"Arwen" The hunter smiled as Arwen brought her into a hug.

"It's nice to see you" Arwen's voice came out muffled in her coat.

"Likewise" Blade smirked and broke the hug.

The four young hobbits stood shyly in the middle of the celebration talking amongst one another.

The hunter's eyes shifted to the hobbit who was unfamiliar to her and back to Frodo.

"If you'll excuse me" Blade said to Arwen then strode to where the hobbits stood.

"Blade" Frodo said as she approached.

"Frodo, Merry, Pippin and?" She acted clueless but he smiled none the less. She had heard Frodo say his name many times in the shire when she was tracking them, back in the shire.

"Sam" He added.

"Sam" She confirmed and held out her hand.

The blonde hobbit shook her hand in amazement.

"Do you plan to return to the shire when this celebration is ended?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, we haven't been home in a long time" Frodo answered.

"It is a nice place, hobbiton" Blade remembered the green grass and pleasant little cottages from her last visit more than a year ago. She also remembered she had left Éomer behind.

"If you'll excuse me, I seem to have forgotten someone. Nice to meet you Samwise Gamgee" She smiled to the strawberry blonde hobbit, who looked genuinely surprised.

_If I were a Rohirrim beast, where would I be?_

Blade chuckled slightly at her own joke and limped down the grassy path.

People smiled graciously toward her and bowed as she walked past.

"Please, do not bow to me" She told them repeatedly, it was beginning to be exhausting.

_Where the hell did he go?_

The hunter glanced around the courtyard but saw no trace of the third marshal.

"That speech was going well, before the last sentence" Éomer startled her, he appeared right next to her.

_I'd like to see you do better._

"That's too bad I'm a hunter not a poet" She joked and turned to him.

"Blade, poet of the east doesn't have the same ring to it" He laughed.

"Exactly" Blade smirked and dragged him over toward Éowyn.

"Where are you dragging me, woman?" Éomer asked as she led him through the crowd by his arm.

"To your sister and fiancé" She said simply.

She almost fell over by the force him suddenly stopping in his tracks.

_What the?_

"What?" She asked and stared at him suspiciously.

"You can go, but I have matters to discuss with Aragorn" She could see he was lying through his teeth, his eyes flickered to Faramir every couple of seconds.

_Do I sense some resentment?._

"You don't like Faramir do you?" She asked, her eyes widening in realisation.

Éomer stayed silent, clenching his jaw.

"Have you even talked to him?"

"Yes" He said simply.

"He's a charming man, trust me Éowyn could have done a lot worse." She tried to convince the stubborn Rohirrim.

"Maybe you should marry him then, If you fancy him so much!" He hissed in pure jealousy.

_Jealousy at its finest_

"I'm warning you third marshal…stop before you get hit" She said with venom.

"Please just come and I'll talk to him" Her voice hinted with frustration and she ran a hair through her hair.

"Why, so you can reminisce about the time you left him two days before your wedding?!"

*Smack*

He seemed shocked then furious when he turned back to her. Blade smirked at the red hand print that welted on his face. He was seething

"Well done Éomer your ignorance just proved to me you really are a selfish bastard." Her voice was strong and unfazed, using all her will power she turned her back on him and strode into the hall. Everyone was staring at them in amazement that she'd just hit the next king of Rohan.

"Blade!" She heard him calling for her but she honestly didn't care.

* * *

As soon as she reached her chamber she closed the door behind her and walked to the balcony where she lent against the railing and tugged at her hair in anger, violently throwing the white petal to the ground.

_How dare he?!_

Her hair was half fallen out of its braid by her outburst so she decided to take the leather strap out of her hair and slowly began to untangle it. Sighing heavily she brought her slightly wavy hair over her shoulders and let it flow freely down her back.

Her eyes drifted to the light sprinkle of rain that blanketed the city in a thin veil of grey. She liked the rain it was calming to her troubled mind. Holding up her coat she lifted her leg over the railing and pulled herself up onto the cold flat stone surface, positioning her back against the wall. Listening intently to the rain she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her sore head on them.

Blade hadn't set foot on the balcony since the stormy night that Éomer saved her from being thrown over the railing. Yet another time they were fighting. In all honesty she wasn't keen on heights.

_It always seems to be raining in Gondor._

Small drops of rain landed on her face as she poked her head over the railing, observing beautiful white city. It was amazing how it had nearly been destroyed but still it remained shining bright even with severe damage to the walls and tower.

She wish she could stay but she didn't belong here, or anywhere really.

_A hunter's life isn't for the faint hearted._

The rain poured down heavily on her but she didn't mind, it soothed her racing thoughts.

_Why would he say that?!_

Her mind kept bringing her back to a certain Rohirrim.

"Arghh!" She grunted in frustration and rested her head against the wall.

_I was fine before I met him._

Her head throbbed from the thought, her head hurt a lot lately. She knew something wasn't right with her after she came back from the battle at Mordor. Her thoughts became murderous and her dreams livid. Not only this but a couple times she had blacked out and woken up sprawled on the floor. Every night was the same nightmare;

She was sneaking through the dark halls of somewhere unknown in flowing white nightgown. The hallway was pitch black and dead silent, only shadows cast down by trees could be seen. The tortured scraping of branches on the window made her snap her head in the direction of the sound.

Her face looked worried as if she were running from some unseen force. Her bare feet padded softly on the stone ground as she cautiously crept through the hall and into a small corridor. Identical wooden doors sat on her left and right.

She reached for the door on the right and turned the golden handle but it was locked, behind her the remaining door creaked open and a ghostly breeze found its way to her face.

There was no way she would enter that chamber, turning to retreat back to the hall she put one foot in front of the other when a squeal from baby crying came from chamber with the door ajar. Taking a deep breath she walked back to the door. The door creaked as she pushed against it, peering into the room she noticed a flickering candle that cast shadows all around the room. The most disturbing was a silhouette of a man cradling what she assumed was a baby.

"Shhh don't wake the baby" A husky voice whispered to her.

"Okay…" She played along and attempted to leave the creepy chamber.

"He's got your eyes".

The statement made her eyes widen in horror and she quickly turned to man.

"What…did you just say?" She shakily spoke to the silhouette.

She tried to catch a glimpse of the figure but suddenly everything caught fire. Screams of pain and sadness filled the room, she spun around the room to see faces and shadows alight when she realised the screaming was coming from her. She was paralysed as the chamber burnt to the ground but she remained untouched. The flames danced around her and consumed the whole room until she could no longer see.

Her body unfroze and her face became motionless, everything was gone and her eyes flickered from green to black.

"This is what you'll become!" The demon smiled and glided out of the room. Then it always came back to the same moment from almost eight years ago.

"Promise me you'll stop hunting" León's soft voice echoed through her mind then the dream ended.

"I promise you"

_Probably too many hits to the skull._

Blade tried desperately to convince herself.

"Blade?" Éomer called from her chamber door.

_Speak of the devil and he will come._

"Blade?" She heard the door open and heavy footfalls following.

Her eyes remained focused forward on the now heavy rain as he approached her.

"I met this woman...about 7 months ago, the first time I encountered her she punched me in the mouth...the second she almost broke my nose but the third she beat me in a sword fight in front of my sister and soldiers." Éomer cautiously walked next to Blade who sat soaking wet on the stone surface of the railing.

"I hated this woman with a passion until the night I saw her in the Meduseld with her hair braided, dressed in a violet gown with an unsure look on her face. I didn't hear much of what my uncle was speaking to me about because I was focused on this woman who had made my life…difficult. This hunter looked beautiful beyond words that night. I knew I had to dance with her and I did, it was the first time I saw her rare but precious smile and experienced her less aggravating personality. Then I started noticing it everyday in the way she moved or acted."

_How does he remember this?_

"She never knew this but I was rather worried about her when she left to go fight the Witch-King. When I saw her on the Pelennor battle field battered and bleeding I knew this woman was indestructible but when she 'died'…" He looked away for a moment and cleared his throat and looked into her eyes.

"I realised this woman kept me sane through all of this and truth be told I was devastated when Gandalf told me you couldn't be saved but I knew this wasn't the end for you, that somehow you'd comeback and you did. I have never in my life been so pleased to see someone than when you came limping in the hall with a sly smile on your face even though you were bleeding to death. I didn't think it was possible but that day I gained even more respect and fondness toward…"

The hunter swung her legs to the side and placed them firmly on the balcony floor. Standing to her full height she faced Éomer with a stone cold expression on her face. His expression was unsure and worried, he looked at her with pleading eyes. That face could've melted the coldest of hearts. Blade felt a warmth spread through her body even though she was freezing cold.

"Come here" Blade said softly but in a menacing tone.

_No, you're going to hit me_

Éomer braced himself to be assaulted then stepped forward so that he would've been face to face with the hunter if they were the same height. Her hair dripped tiny droplets of water onto the ground as she tilted her head upward to look at him. He felt a lump form in his throat while she stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Answer me one question" Blade said with a hint of mischief.

The third marshal raised his eyebrow and nodded for her to continue.

"Could you at least try to talk to Faramir for your sister's sake?"

He clenched his jaw in annoyance but slowly nodded.

"Good" She sighed as a shooting pain riddled through her brain. The rain had lessened but still pelted off the roof of the balcony with force.

He could tell she was still seething with anger by the tone of her voice, so instead of making matters worse he decided to leave her to her own devices. With a longing sigh he turned to leave, but something pulled him back. He looked back in surprise to see Blade grasping on to his arm.

"Before you leave…" Blade turned him to face her and softly brought her lips down on his.

Éomer almost died of surprise when their lips came into contact.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and his stayed at her waist with a hand on her cheek as the kiss became more intense and deepened.

The pelting of the rain was oblivious to them as shocks of electricity ran through their bodies. The third marshal took control and backed her against the wall, she almost gasped in surprise as the wall made contact with her back.

They stayed in the same position for almost three minutes before her mind kicked into gear and she parted her lips from his.

_What are you doing!?_

"That was a good speech" Blade said, trying to catch her breath as they hesitantly parted but still stared into each other's eyes.

"Thank you?"

Éomer didn't have the heart to tell her it was Éowyn's idea.

Blade smirked in amusement at his shocked reaction and ran her hand through his blonde hair. He stared at her in curiosity as her hand made contact then fell by her side.

"I should start packing" The hunter sighed and leaned her head against the stone wall.

"Where are you planning on going hunter, now the fellowship has ended?" He asked, dreading her answer.

"Wherever I'm needed" She said, knowing he was hinting at something else.

"You will always be welcomed at Edoras, If you ever find yourself in Rohan" He said softly, He wanted her to come back to Rohan with him but it had to be her choice.

"I might just take you up on that offer" She smirked and pushed herself off the wall.

"Does that mean you'll come back to Rohan with me?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"If you're lucky" She teased.

"You speak in riddles, woman" He sighed in frustration.

"It means…yes" Blade watched as a wide smile grew on his face.

"Really?" His eyebrow raised as if to ask if she was serious.

"Really" The hunter nodded while smiling.

Éomer smiled, excitedly lifting her into the air by her waist with her legs wrapped around his torso and her arms by his neck.

She laughed at his childish antics and he brought his lips down on hers and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Things were finally looking up for the hunter as she finished gathering her very few belongings. This room held so many memories for her in her short stay, she would miss the coolness of the stone ground and the softness of the double sized bed. Blade let out a sad sigh as she took one last look over the elegant chamber and slung her bag over her shoulder, closing the door in the process.

The halls were almost empty, most of the men had returned home to their families. The hunter walked carefully down the stairs, focusing on the placement of her feet. Her damaged leg burned with every step down the winding stair case.

_I don't remember the stair case being this long_

"Blade" An unfamiliar voice called to her.

"Yes?" She snapped her head in annoyance to the masculine figure sitting in the window sill space.

"Say hello to your brother for me" The man aimed a flying dagger toward her.

Out of pure shock she jumped backward, narrowly missing the step and tumbling backward.

Her coat flew behind her as her body twisted down the stair case, the world span and she felt herself beginning to slip into unconsciousness with every hit.

_Stay conscious._

Suddenly her body stopped failing and she landed on a flat surface. Blood trickled down from where her brow had split and from her lip. She laid sprawled out on her stomach, trying to regain her senses but all she could hear was the blood pulsing in her ears.

"I'm disappointed, Blade I thought you'd put up more of a fight." His voice was distant and drowned out.

"Arghhh" She cried in pain, her right shoulder was surely dislocated. Begging her limbs to cooperate, she rolled over and lifted her broken body off the floor.

"Where's your weapon…Blade?" The blurred figure teased as she stumbled like a drunk man, grabbing on the nearest wall.

_Where is my weapon?_

Her emerald green orbs searched the ground for her sword, she hadn't heard it clatter behind her when she fell.

_Great_

"Hunters have a taste for rare objects" The whiny voice continued, running his hand along her sword.

_Big mistake._

"Who sent you?. So I know where to send your severed head" Blade said with venom, her senses had increased tenfold and now she was pissed.

"She calls herself Geneviéve and she wants you dead" The brown eyed creep glared at her.

"Tell Geneviéve to get in line" Blade hissed and pushed herself off the wall.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll have my sword back" The hunter said cockily and held out her hand.

The Bald figure leaped at her, slashing left and right. Blade ducked the swings and kicked him in the kneecap, hearing a satisfying crack.

The man keeled over in pain but continued to slash at her.

"Gladius" (Sword) The hunter held out her hand and summoned the black object.

The feel of its leather grip sent a powerful surge of adrenalin through her veins.

A look of horror spread over his features and he attempted to run.

"I haven't had a good hunt in a while" She spoke to herself and took off after the man.

He was fast she'd give him that, but she knew this place and there was no way he'd leave alive.

Her heavy boots hit the stone ground like a clap of thunder that echoed off the walls. Left, right, straight, right, left. She could sense his fear, smell his blood and it fuelled her anger even more.

She found herself in the hall where Aragorn, Éomer, Arwen, Éowyn, Gimli, Faramir and Legolas sat, discussing matters of importance and saying their goodbyes.

_Where are you?_

The loud thud of her boots stopped in the door way of the hall, her eyes scanning over every pillar and crevice.

"Blade?" Aragorn noticed her first then they all stared at her in curiosity.

She barely heard them over her racing thoughts to find and kill the man.

"Blade, what are you doing?" Éomer gestured toward her brandished sword when he noticed the cuts and bruises on her face.

Her breathing was heavy and her wild eyes scanned the room viciously until she saw something move behind a pillar to her right. With a loud crack she pushed her shoulder back into place without even blinking.

Her head snapped inhumanly toward the shadow and she stalked slowly toward it.

Sneaking around the left of the pillar she came face to face with the man and forced him to run in the direction of the hall.

Her legs were a blur, she was so close behind him she could feel the heat coming from his body.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt she pulled it back, slamming him to the ground and jumping on him with her knee on his chest. Her sword drew blood from his neck by its closeness, any slight movement would kill him instantly.

"Any last words?" She spat through clenched teeth.

"There are more where I came from" The man smiled sinisterly and laughed.

"There's about to be one less" She brought back her sword and prepared to impale him.

"Blade!"

In the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of silver and turned her head to see a speeding arrow flying toward her skull.

_Of all things an arrow will be my demise._

Her body lurched sideways and hit the ground with a thud.

"What the?" She whispered to herself, she was unscathed. The archer smirked and dissipated into thin air.

"Éomer?" Her eyes rested where the third marshal lay motionless.

_No…._

An arrow penetrated his armour and stuck out at a strange angle right above his heart. Her heart stopped at the sight and her breaths deepened as if in slow motion. She knelt in front of him and shook him to see if he was conscious. His hazel eyes opened suddenly and he grunted in pain at the wound.

"You Idiotic man" Blade hissed and glanced at the blood that poured from his chest.

"I saved your life…twice" He painfully smirked and looked down at his wound.

_He's going to bleed out for sure, do something!_

"This is going to hurt" Blade warned and cut the end of the arrow off to try to pull it out. Wrapping her hand around the rare silver tipped arrow she looked at him for approval.

"Do it" He nodded and shut his eyes.

"On the count of three" The hunter said hopefully.

"One…Two!" She yanked the arrow out and threw it to the ground.

"Arghh!" Éomer weakly groaned in pain and clutched his bleeding chest.

"Blade…I'm going to die" He choked out.

"No you're not" She held back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Blade?"

"Yes?" She looked around desperately for something to clean the blood up with.

"I...I love you" His voice was weak and course.

"I love you too" A smile formed on his pale face and her placed a hand on her cheek.

_I love him_

A stray tear slid down her face as he sat up and kissed her. It was a short and pained kiss that she wished could've lasted forever.

Blood seeped out of the corners of his mouth and he began to choke on his own blood.

"Éomer?" Blade looked at him in panic.

_The blood won't stop coming._

"I need to get your armour off" She spoke mostly to herself and moved next to his torso. Her hands fumbled around with the straps on his maroon armour and somehow she'd managed to rip off the breast plate. The wound was worse than she thought, a lump grew in her throat from all the blood and the jaundice colour his face had taken on.

_I won't let you die for me!_

"Stay with me!" She lightly slapped his face and his eyes slowly opened.

_Use your powers._

Her mind raced for any spells she knew for healing.

_The assassin._

crawling over Éomer's body, she pinned down the bald assassin once again.

"Ex Léna Venatoré sum th…." Her hand reached into the assassin's chest until she felt the heavy beating of his heart.

Blade, don't!" Aragorn ran beside her and tried to pry her off the bald man with help from Faramir.

The hunter gestured her hand toward the nearest wall and the men were thrown back.

"Aciem restituere vitae!" (I léna of the Venatoré line restore this life!) His screams for mercy came to a sudden halt when she ripped out the organ. Blood ran down her arm and covered her hand as she held the still beating organ. Éomer had stopped breathing yet blood still gushed from his wound.

_Forgive me._

Blade gripped tightly and squeezed the heart until a fine red dust poured over Éomer's chest.

"Sanaé" (Heal) The dust buried itself into the deep circular hole in his chest and slowly stitched the skin back together. The wound was taking longer to heal than she'd anticipated but it was almost gone.

_Come on, open your eyes_

All that remained of the hole was a faded circular scar, but still he remained motionless_._

_It didn't work._

She had failed.

_He is dead because of you!_

That man died for nothing, granted she was going to kill him anyway but not as painfully.

"Come on, beast!" She shook his shoulders with tears blinding her but his face was unfazed and body motionless.

"Éomer!" She shouted and knelt over his body in sobs.

_He is dead because of me_

"Blade, he's gone" Legolas' voice echoed through her mind as he pulled her off the dead body of Éomer and embraced her. Her head rested on his chest, breathing heavily she looked down at Éomer's paled face surrounded by blood

_No!, you're wrong!_

Éowyn knelt next to her brother in tears and sobbed uncontrollably. Faramir knelt next to her and consoled her.

_He would be alive if I hadn't let myself fall for him._

Shaking her way out of the Elf's grip, her eyes spotted the silver object that had taken Éomer's life.

"Fraudulenti" The engraving read.

"Trickster" Blade hissed in disgust and captured the arrow in her hand.

"Blade I beg you, don't go after them" Aragorn's voice was drowned out by the thirst to kill.

"I'm going"

"Please Blade, these creatures are smart and deceiving. They mean to trap and kill you" Aragorn pleaded.

"Then let them!" She snapped, gaining everyone's attention. The look of utter sadness and betrayal on Aragorn's face was something she'd never forget.

"I can't let you go" Legolas stepped in front of her.

A surge of anger and pain washed over her body, the hunter effortlessly moved her wrist and flung him to the floor. She could feel that her eyes were turning black but she did nothing to stop it, she gave into the darkness.

"I am not yours to command!" She smiled sinisterly.

This time was different though she wasn't trapped in her body, she could control it.

Taking one last pained look at Éomer she wiped her tears and shut of her humanity.

"Stabulisé"(Stables) She said flatly.

"Blade!" Éowyn called after her but she'd vanished into thin air.

"Blade, what have you done?" Arwen whispered to herself.

* * *

What's more dangerous?. A wild animal or an assassin with nothing to lose?

* * *

A sudden jolt of electricity ran through his body and air assaulted his lungs causing him to sit bolt upright. His vision was blurry but he could see figures crowding around him.

"Éomer?" His sister's sweet voice called to him and his vision became clear.

"Where's Blade?"


	22. Blackbird

**You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.**

_Let the wind carry you home  
Blackbird fly away  
May you never be broken again_

_Ascend may you find no resistance  
Know that you made such a difference  
All you leave behind will live to the end  
The cycle of suffering goes on  
But memories of you stay strong  
Someday I too will fly and find you again..._

* * *

_It used to be so clear to me, the line between right and wrong. The ultimate lies I used to tell myself, that I was different from my enemy, that I had morals and worst of all that I would break out of this life. _

_'We make our own fate' León foolishly told me as a child and for a while I believed I could change, that I would be different from my ancestors and I was until the day I lost him. Shadow hunter they called me, a figure in black that lurked in the dark preying on unsuspecting victims and severing their vocal chords so they couldn't scream. But that was Blade, she is believed to be deceased, so for now I am but a nameless face with no mission._

* * *

A screen of ghostly fog danced around the hunter as she stalked her prey. The skeletal branches cast shadows onto the floor of leaves guiding her in the dark. She could hear the panicked breathing and crumpling of leaves as her victim tried to escape her wrath. A sinister grin pulled at her mouth and she followed in the shadows, not making a sound.

"Run" her voice echoed through the forest.

The scared prey scuttled to their feet and quietly dodged between trees, hiding behind a boulder.

"I'll find you" 'Blade's' menacing voice sent chills down the victim's spine.

Her strides were long and soundless as if she were weightless and her breathing short and calm. The terrified figure trembled in fear behind the rock, their face was bloodied with cuts and knees grazed.

The night air was rodent with fear and anxiety, a soft breeze escaped through the dense forest and blew through the hunter's hair. Her head snapped to the left and a small smirk grew on her face. Leaves crumbled loudly under her feet as she neared closer to her prey. Her steps stopped a hundred meters away from a mossy boulder that looked rather out of place.

"Mhmm" She muttered and quietly unsheathed her sword.

Her eyes followed down to the ground where a large stone lay abandoned. Her black orbs never left the boulder as she bent down and picked up the rock as quietly as she could.

1…2….3…

*Thud*

The stone bounced off a distant tree and landed loudly on the forest floor about 100 feet to the right. The hunter took her position in the shadows.

_This is your chance, run, now!...I dare you_

Just as she predicted the figure leapt to their feet and sprinted down the path. Fear and determination drove the figure as they looked back to see if they were being chased. The path narrowed and became thick with fog, but the moonlight shone through revealing an exit to the forest. The figure narrowed their eyes to see through the dense ghostly fog and hope began to kindle.

"Hahahaha" The hunter's menacing laugh echoed around the forest.

The prey began to run faster toward the gap of light until a dark shadow loomed in front of it. Their running seized as they looked in all directions for a possible escape.

"Well hiya, trickster" Blade taunted the bloodied excuse of a man while stroking her sword.

"How did you find me?" His eyes widened in fear and he backed away.

"Killed a lot of people, questioned a few… Your little coven was more than happy to give you up...after I tortured them of course" The hunter said casually.

"You see I found out that your disappearing act doesn't work to well without this" The hunter held out the golden ring she had swiped from him.

"I was just following orders to try and kill you". He gulped and eyed off the ring.

"Let me guess…Geneviève?" She rolled her eyes at his weak plea for mercy.

"Yes…but that isn't her real name"

"And what would her real name be?" She asked sarcastically and walked toward him.

"Isadora the se..

"The seductress of men" Blade said flatly.

"Why would a seductress of men want me dead?" The hunter could see the fear in his blue eyes as she approached.

"Unfinished business" The trickster stuttered out.

"Of course" Blade pointed her weapon at his neck.

"What else do you want from me!" His voice was desperate and cracked.

"Your life" Her sword singed the air as she buried it into the trickster's chest and watched intently as blood seeped from his mouth. She heard the body hit the ground with a loud thud as she walked away while sheathing her weapon.

* * *

_"León, she's dead" Léna nudged the dead body of woman who they had found two days ago running for her life. A pool of blood formed under the stab wound with the knife still embedded in her stomach. _

_"I am going to save her" León's whole demeanor changed as he bent down to study the woman._

_"Why?" Her eyebrow raised in confusion._

_"Because I love her" his voice stayed flat and dead serious._

_"Love her?, for all we know she might have deserved this!" Léna stood in front of him defensively._

_"What do you know about love?!...Nothing!" He towered menacingly over her._

_"León and Léna stop it, if your father was here he would have both your hides!" Alaraé, their father's friend and longtime hunter intervened._

_"You've known her for two days and liked her for none of that time" She said calmly._

_"Come on León we have to go" Alaraé tugged at his arm but he shook him off as if his touch burned his skin._

_"You have to go" He clarified and looked down lovingly at the blonde woman that lay lifeless next to his feet._

_"How are you going to save her?..huh?... You can't heal the dead!" Léna felt as if her mind was going to explode just by having this ridiculous conversation._

_"I can and I will" He bent down over her body and started chanting strange words. _

_"What are you doing?!" She watched in horror as he reached into their other hunter companion and ripped out his still beating heart. Alaraé's mouth was gaped open as his body fell forward and the life drained from his hazel eyes._

_"Alaraé!" Léna caught him while he fell, a massive pool of blood spurted from the hole and onto her clothing._

_"What have you done, León?!" She yelled in disbelief, tears pricking her eyes at the sight of the pouring blood. _

_"Isadora, my love" León ignored his sister and watched intently as Isadora's blue eyes fluttered open._

_"León?" Isadora said in one of the most sickly sweet voices Léna had ever heard._

_"What did you do to him!" Léna screamed at the woman, just the sight of her made Léna's blood boil for some reason._

_"What ever do you mean?" Isadora fluttered her eye lids and her brother almost swooned._

_"You know what I mean!" She dropped the body of Alaraé and unsheathed her Elvish sword._

_"I don't like your accusations" Isadora said plainly then brought León into one of the most disgusting kisses she had ever seen._

_"Neither do I" León looked at his sister with hatred burning in his eyes._

_"What did you do to him?" Léna rose to her feet and walked threateningly toward the woman._

_"Kill her for me" Isadora spoke with venom._

_"Gladly" Her brother's answer made her heart break in two and tears threatened to spill from her eyes._

_"Why don't you kill me yourself?!" Léna yelled with all the courage she could muster._

_"Because I want you to die knowing it was by the one person you loved" _

_"We don't always get what we want" Léna said plainly while blocking a blow from her brother._

_"I do" Isadora sat back and watched in amusement as Léna struggled to keep up with León._

_"León stop, you don't want to kill me" She desperately tried to reason with him but he swung fiercely at her, knocking her sword from her grasp. Léna quickly rolled out of his way and dove for her sword, her fingers just touched the hilt when a searing pain just below her shoulder caused her to scream in pain. _

_A tear of disappointment rolled down her face as she felt her brother's blade removed from her back. Her arms buckled as she tried to lift her body and was kicked in the rib cage causing her to roll on her back._

_She could feel his blade against her throat and his heavy boot on her chest as she choked and spluttered on her own blood._

_"León, stop you're killing me" She sobbed, his face was blank and expressionless._

_"Good" He responded and raised his sword._

_Léna quickly brought her leg back and power kneed him in the groin while swiftly regaining her weapon._

_"Isadora" She walked over to the not so cocky woman._

_"What are you!" Léna shouted at the woman._

_"Why my dear I am the seductress of men" The woman replied calmly and even had the nerve to smile at the seething hunter._

_"Not this man" The hunter pointed her sword at the seductress._

_"I see that" She gulped under Léna's deathly glare._

_"Not any man" The hunter slashed at the seductress' face._

_Isadora screamed in pain and clutched her destroyed face._

_"I will do worse than kill you, I will let you live knowing no one could ever love you" Léna spat at the weeping woman._

_"I will be back for you" Isadora spat and ran on to a path and into a forest, clutching her face._

_Léna didn't remember what happened after that moment, just that she collapsed then felt her body being lifted into the air._

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Éomer asked in confusion to the blank faces that surrounded him.

"She thought you were dead so the lass went after the archer" Gimli spoke gravely.

"You let her go?!...By herself!" He yelled accusingly at the people that surrounded him.

"We didn't have a choice, Éomer" Éowyn said calmly.

"What do you mean?" he asked desperately.

"She...Her eyes turned black and she didn't stop it this time" Aragorn said hesitantly.

Éomer felt his whole body begin to stiffen at the thought of his 'death' causing her to finally give in to her power.

"So she is evil now?" Éomer questioned in a flat tone to no one in particular.

"Not evil, just…unstable" Aragorn tried his best to comfort him but failed miserably.

Éomer steadied himself by leaning against the wall beside him and ran his hand through his hair much like Blade used to.

"How am I alive?" The third marshal studied the scar that sat on his chest.

"Blade…" Legolas trailed off, somehow he knew that Éomer had guess it anyway by the look of disappointment on his face.

"I will find her" Éomer said whilst regaining his emotionless expression and quickly storming out of the healing chambers.

"Éomer, wait" Éowyn chased after her brother.

"Yes?" He turned around in annoyance.

"Promise me you won't keep Rohan waiting for their King, the people have suffered so much already they could use someone to give them hope." Éowyn said hesitantly, she knew how much Blade meant to her brother but she needed to know Rohan wouldn't be left without a leader.

"Give me four days, after that I will ride back to Rohan and fulfil my duties as king" Éomer sadly smiled to his sister and continued on his quest.

* * *

'Blade' sat quietly in the corner of a musky pub with her hood covering her face, listening intently for whispers or information that would be of help for her. She swished the brown murky substance she had ordered around in the mug, appearing to be disinterested about the chatters around her.

"She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen" Blade averted her gaze to the black haired man that sat with a group of friends to her left. They laughed and spoke loudly about a blonde woman one of them had met.

_Isadora?_

The hunter took one last swig of her drink, draining the mug and placed the cup quietly on the table in front of her. Blade stood slowly, trying not to draw attention to herself and pulled back her hood.

"What did she look like?" A blonde boy asked and lent his elbows on the table.

"Blonde hair, Blue eyes, big b... *whack*

"Oh sorry" The hunter pretended to accidently fall and smack the man in the face.

"One too many mugs of alcohol" She said in her sweetest voice.

"No…problem" The man seemed entranced by her and captured her hand.

"The name is Segoén and yours?" The man kissed her hand and grabbed her waist.

She knew his kind, rapists and thieves and sometimes both.

"Evangeline" Blade lied, trying not to back hand the perverted man.

His eyes darted from her breasts to her eyes and then to her thighs and he smiled.

_Pig_

"I better be going" She squirmed out of his grip and walked away, adding an extra sway to her hips.

The hunter strode away slowly, luring the man to follow. She walked all the way out the door and toward the stables before she heard her 'name' being called.

She rolled her eyes and turned around slowly with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Evangeline, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Segoén drunkenly stumbled toward her.

"Tell me about yourself" He whispered in her ear.

"Well.." 'Blade' looked left and right to see if they could be seen under the moonlight, brandishing her sword she pushed the pervert hard into the stable's wooden gate.

"I'm the shadow hunter of the east and quite frankly your worst nightmare." She hissed and held her blade to his neck.

"Now tell me where and when you met this blonde woman" Her black orbs stared threateningly into his.

"I…outside of Belfäläs not three days ago" Segoén whimpered in fear.

"What did she want with you?"

"She wanted to know if I knew of any hunters or magical beings"

Any hunters?

"You've been very helpful" Blade lowered her sword and stepped back from the whimpering mess of a man.

"Does that mean you'll let me live?" The man looked at her hopefully with his deep blue eyes.

_I don't need anyone knowing I'm after her._

"No" The hunter swiftly leapt forward and slashed his jugular vein with her blade. His eyes instantaneously rolled to the back of his head and crimson red blood spurted from the incision.

She heard the body drop seconds after while she walked toward Warlord, cleaning the blood off her sword on her breeches.

* * *

The sun had just begun to rise as Éomer sleepily urged Firefoot to keep moving. He had been riding for two days, following the trail of bodies and scared victims that 'Blade' left him.

She was easier to track than he expected, it seems a woman dressed in black with anger issues stood out like a sore thumb to the towns people in the shadier parts of Gondor. He had visited a small pub were a thug had been viciously attacked by an 'animal', after the attack the people in the pub claimed they saw the man chase after a mysterious black haired beauty just minutes before his death.

He knew he couldn't be far behind her, and he hoped for everyone's sake he wasn't.

The forest around him groaned with effort as a gust of wind found its way through the trees. He never did like the forests in Gondor they were too vast and dense for his liking.

The thunderous sound of hooves shook him out of his thoughts and he quickly ducked into the bushes beside him and dismounted Firefoot. Four grey geldings galloped past him, all saddled but rider less.

_Strange..._

The visible fear in the horse's eyes could be seen as they ran for freedom out of the winding forest. He could hear heavy footsteps in the distance then silence.

Éomer cautiously tied Firefoot to the thick low hanging branch of a tree and stepped out of the bushes.

It was much too quiet for his liking, not even birds dare make a noise. Silence usually meant something bad was about to happen. Éomer slowly crept forward with a hand on his sword at all times just in case.

"Help!" A shrill cry made him direct his vision toward the left.

_This could be a trap._

_"_Help" The masculine voice echoed through the woods.

The third marshal slowly snuck forward toward the desperate plead for aid. There was a fork in the road just ahead of him that was separated by thick trees.

Which way?

The third marshal stopped at the fork and looked left then right.

"Help!"

_Definitely right._

Éomer turned right and followed the overgrown path until it suddenly came to a dead end.

What?

He span around to see if his mind was playing tricks on him and touched the barrier but the sold wall of rock was definitely there.

"All alone in the woods?" A voice teased from behind him.

The third marshal quickly unsheathed his sword and faced the attacker.

The man had a head of short dirty brown hair and dark eyes, he would've been in his mid-twenties or early thirties.

"I suggest you let me pass, for your own health" Éomer said strongly, eyeing off the small man.

"Now I can't do that" The attacker grinned, showing his yellow rotted teeth.

"With the way your dressed you must be royalty of some sort, people would pay a lot of money for you" The vile man stared at Éomer's maroon and silver shining armour with greedy eyes.

"I have no quarrel with you but if you don't move I'll make you" The third marshal hissed.

"What do we have here" Three more men appeared out of nowhere and circle him.

"This one must be important" A balding man with very few teeth tried to touch his armour, Éomer quickly held his blade to the man's neck.

"Touch me and you'll regret it" He seethed in anger, partly because he knew he couldn't take four men by himself even if they were untrained but he'd try.

"This one's a fighter" The taller of the four men observed whilst unsheathing his weapon and walking toward him.

Éomer quickly swung at the man, who blocked it easily and sent a blow toward his face. He narrowly sidestepped it and slashed violently at the man's torso who blocked it again.

_"__"You have no method to your fighting, you just attack''__" Blade's voice popped into his head._

Éomer stepped backwards, took a deep breath and tried again. He swung his sword side to side in one hand until it was a blur of silver. The man's eyes flickered from his sword to his stone cold features in distraction. Suddenly Éomer launched himself at the man and quickly slashed at the man, he stumbled backwards narrowly missing the blow and dropped his sword. The third marshal quickly picked up the poorly made weapon and carried it in his free hand. As the man regained his balance Éomer kicked him in the ribcage like he was kicking down a door and slashed both swords across his neck, easily decapitating him. Blood sprayed his face as the body dropped to the ground.

"Who's next?" He looked up at the terrified men with a deathly glare and they charged at him.

*Smack* *Clash* *Clang* *Arghhh*

Éomer quickly elbowed the first attacker in the mouth, clashed a sword with the second brown haired man and with his free hand blocked a block a blow from the third. He was severely outnumbered but he wouldn't back down, so he dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way. The men looked around in confusion to see they were battling each other and stopped throwing punches.

"Over here" Éomer smirked at the now seething men as they stumbled over each other to get to him.

The first man squealed in agony as the third marshal sliced his skin with a quickly slash at his stomach. The man who had tried to touch his armour swung fiercely at him which he blocked easily and delivered a kick to his knee cap. The balding man hissed in pain and delivered a sucker punch right into Éomer's mouth. The third marshal wiped his split lip and buried his sword in the man's chest.

One more to go…

The man he had elbowed in the mouth looked at him in pure terror from his position in the dirt and leaped to his feet. Éomer took his fighting stance and awaited the boy's attack. The boy looked at him then too his dead friends and took off running. The third marshal watched as the boy sprinted through the forest, he was almost to the fork in the road when his body suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Rule one, don't leave lose ends" A voice startled him from the spot beside him.

Éomer turned in shock to see a black haired woman standing silently beside him, clutching a dagger.

Blade…

"Blade" His heart pounded wildly until he saw her green eyes had been replaced by black orbs.

"I taught you well" 'Blade' said flatly and pointed to the dead bodies as he turned to face her.

"Why did you leave Blade?, even with me gone you could have had a life in Gondor" His eyes looked pleadingly into her black ones.

"You don't seem to understand, I will always be a hunter no matter how hard I try I will always get dragged back in. As for why: being dead inside is better than living with the guilt of knowing I was the reason for the deaths of the only two men I loved." 'Blade' didn't even blink nor did her voice stray from its strong nature.

"You shouldn't have come for me" 'Blade' turned to walk away but he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"I won't let you go that easy" His voice was strong with a hint of emotion.

"You have a realm to rule king of Rohan, I'm not going to stand in your way. And if that means I have to let you go completely then so be it" Her eyes slowly began to regain their vibrant green colour and her voice softened.

"You don't expect me to leave here and forget I ever met you for fear of dying, do you? Blade people die every day, you can't change that" He smirked and pushed her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I can try" She flickered her eyes to his hazel ones.

"You can't save everyone, Blade"

"What do you want me to say Éomer? That I'll come back to Rohan with you and we'll live happily ever after? There is only one slight problem, I could never marry you, I'm a hunter"

"We'd find a way" He said strongly.

"Take another look around Éomer, there will always be an evil to defeat an evil that will always be after me"

"There will always be an excuse, Blade. Did you ever consider that maybe you're scared of having a normal life?"

"Hunting is normal to me" She hissed in annoyance.

"Hunting comes naturally but being a civil woman terrifies you"

"I can't go back with you Éomer, I have a job to do" Blade shouldered past him and attempted to walk away but was harshly pulled back by her waist.

"What are you saying?" He turned her to face him.

"I'm saying walk away and don't look back for my sake" She said with a deathly sharp voice and saw the visible hurt in his eyes.

"I mean that little to you?" His tone was filled with anger and pain.

No

"Yes" Her strong voice surprised even her.

"So when you told me you loved me?" He asked in disbelief.

"You were dying, I told you what you wanted to hear" She lied through her teeth.

"And when you brought me back to life?" His grip tightened around her waist and he looked deep into her dead eyes..

"Repayment for saving my life" Blade simply responded.

"So I was a game to you?" He pulled her closer to his body so they were almost chest to chest.

She could have stopped it if she wanted too...

"Yes" Her voice was sharp and strong as he placed another hand on her waist.

"You used me?"

"Yes" She gave him a warning glare.

"Then explain this…." Éomer lifted her and brought his lips down on hers.

The hunter tried so hard to resist it but she couldn't, there was something about him that forced her to kiss back. The kiss was pained but mostly angry as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, she had missed him.

His arms snaked around her waist and he held her there, afraid to let go. She made him so angry but he couldn't live without her at least not by his choice.

The Blade hesitantly parted and rested her forehead against his. Her hands fumbled with the back of the clasp on her necklace until she felt the cool links fall into her palm and pushed the pendant into his open hand.

"What is this?" He asked softly.

"A promise that I'll come back…this is goodbye…for now" She looked into his eyes and saw disappointment but he nodded nonetheless.

Don't make this any harder…

Her hand traced the cut on his lip and she frowned while unwrapping her legs from his waist and placing her feet firmly on the ground.

"For now…" He kissed his hunter one last time then let her go….

* * *

Thank you all for the lovely reviews , I'm having a lot of fun with this fan fiction and hope to hear more comments or suggestions for the story. xx


	23. Bravery

_**Bravery is being the only one who knows you're afraid.**_

_Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for sights unseen._

_'Cause beyond every bend  
Is a long blinding end._

* * *

The snowy road into Belfäläs was eerily quiet, not a single animal made a noise nor tree dared to sway. The winter sun was just beginning to rise over the mountain side and let streaks of light through the trees and onto the once dirt path. Warlord irritably stomped through the thin layer of ice that covered the ground and stopped, he huffed loudly and pinned his ears back.

Blade's black demon orbs searched the open path, she could hear muffled whispering voices.

"She's here" A deathly cool voice hissed.

The hunter snapped her head to the oak tree above her, the dense leaves were surely providing cover for an ambush.

Her hand slowly grasped the hilt of her sword and the other remained firmly on the reins for precaution.

A silver arrow soared toward her shoulder and almost knocked her off her horse with the amount of force packed behind it. The object clattered to the ground and a second arrow bounced off the back of her coat.

The hunter rolled her eyes in annoyance and flung the two men in opposite directions by swinging her arm left and right. The two men squeals were silenced as they met the ground below and two loud cracks confirmed their deaths.

Her eye moved between the two and she reined Warlord closer to the hooded figure, he seemed familiar. His body was sprawled out and dressed in a worn leather coat and heavy boots. There was a slight imprint of where his body had collided with the earth but there was no blood where his skull connected with the ground or any disfigured bones. Suddenly his head moved and two vibrant lavender eyes stared back at her. The other shorter man began to stir as the two enemies stared down each other. Blade clenched her jaw in contemplation and he emotionlessly glared back at her.

_Tyras…_

"Warlord, run" She urged the stallion forward to avoid the oncoming assault. The Black beast leapt forward and galloped at full speed down the path, dodging arrows and small energy bursts.

Warlord galloped fiercely on the slippery surface, stumbling only once. A bright blue ball of energy missed them by inches as the stallion regained his footing. The path became dense with snow as the turned left into what she assumed was a forestry. Blade's raven black hair blew wildly in the wind as she looked back in worry to see if they had out run the creatures.

They had retreated…god she hoped he had retreated.

Blade looked around and focused back to the path ahead where a lone hooded archer appeared 50 meters in front of Warlord with an arrow perched on the bow string and her usual calm façade dropped. The hunter clenched her jaw and braced herself for impact as he let go of the arrow and it soared towards her black beauty.

_No_

Warlord's body jerked backwards but he still powered toward Tyras, The arrow poked out of his chest and blood poured down his legs. His breathing was deep and short, blood seeped from his nostrils and sweat coated his whole body. Blade watched in horror an energy bolt flew toward him, using more courage than intelligence she reined him sharply to the right and pushed herself off the saddle. The energy bolt hit her in the right shoulder and threw her body backwards. Warlord let out a surprised grunt before tumbling to the ground in a mess of blood and sweat.

The hunter winced at the throbbing pain in her shoulder and tried to lift herself up. She could taste blood in her mouth and could feel it trickling down from her eyebrow. Smoke steamed off her and a scorch mark lay in the snow where she had landed.

"Hunter, turned ghost, turned soldier, turned sorceress, turned demon hunter. I'm impressed" A husky voice teased.

Blade groaned in pain and slowly got to her feet while cradling her shoulder. Brandishing her sword she stared down the familiar man that neared her. He pulled back the hood to reveal the set of purple eyes and black hair that used to terrify her to the core.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear Tyras?" The hunter smirked at her old enemy. He would have to be at least 28 years of age by now, he had more pronounced cheek bones and darker hair since she'd last seen him. She'd hoped he'd died.

"Then again no one could really measure up to the great Léna Venatoré, Shadow hunter of the east" The black haired man added bitterly and slowly strode toward her.

"Still, after all these years you are blinded by hate, I thought for sure you'd be dead by now" She spat at Tyras while her eyes lingered to her injured horse.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you suffer". He smirked.

"Well that's.." A burning pain in her head brought Blade to her knees.

"You see I have a friend who's very handy with magic, he has no physical powers but he's damn good at spells. Actually he's using one on you right now"**. **He stalked around her pain filled figure with a childish grin on his face.

Her eyes shifted from black to green as she tried to regain her human form to stop the burning in her mind.

"Tell me where can I get a pair of eyes like that?" He breathed down her neck and tugged her hair back for her to look at him.

"In hell" She spat and head butted him in the nose, hearing a crack. She rolled to the side and leapt to her feet.

_Warlord_

She stumbled to where Warlord lay breathing heavily on the ground and bent down beside him. His blue eyes slowly fluttered open and he lay his head on her lap, Blade winced at the blood that poured freely onto the frosted ground.

"Sana fortis Warlord" (Heal, brave Warlord) The hunter placed her hand over the wound and a purple mist swirled from her hand. Her head burned with pain and a scream threatened to leave her lungs as the power drained from her body and into her horse's. Her body fell back onto the cold ground her breaths were shallow and her eyes fixated on Warlord's awakening body. She couldn't change to her human form, she was too weak now.

"Go" She whispered to Warlord who stared at her blankly.

"Now!" She yelled in desperation for the horse to flee.

The Black Stallion looked to her then fled off the pathway.

"You always were a crafty bitch" Tyras grabbed a fist full of her hair and punched her straight in the jaw, her head snapped sideways and a smirk grew on her bloodied lips.

"Better than hitting like one" She said weakly and punched him in his injured nose.

"Arghh" He stumbled back, clutching his disfigured face.

Blade pushed her body off the ground and got to her feet. Her vision was doubled and mind on fire but she wouldn't back down.

"Who sent you this time?" She asked exhaustedly as she unsheathed her sword.

"An old friend of yours" He charged toward her, she slashed his tunic and into his skin easily even though she was close to passing out.

_Isadora._

He jumped back in anger and sent a ball of energy toward her, which she narrowly missed and delivered a round house kick to the side of his head that knocked him to the ground. The pain in her head intensified twofold and she fell to her knees clutching her head so hard it felt as though it was going to implode.

Images of fire popped into her mind and slowly faded to what looked like a funeral or wedding of some sort, she couldn't tell. It was at the Meduseld in Edoras, thousands of people gathered around. It had to be a celebration by the cheery look on everyone's faces. The scene then changed to the hall where the fellowship along with Éowyn and Faramir stood behind a worried Éomer. The small chattering came to a halt when a package was carried into the building by an armoured Rohirrim, He regretfully handed the package to Éomer who hesitantly accepted it with fear in his eyes. The king of Rohan slowly unravelled the parcel and knives clattered to the floor but it didn't faze him instead he unsheathed the sword that lay on top of the black piece of clothing. His face fell when he saw the dark blue blade, he quickly sheathed it and handed it to Aragorn who stood beside him. His hand involuntarily shook as he felt the fabric of the leather jacket that lay neatly folded, he lifted it out of the wrappings and it cascaded down to its full length. A single tear slid down his face as he looked at the coat.

A heavy blow to the back of her head painfully stopped the vision and caused her to fall to the ground. She groaned in exhaustion and pain, clawing at the ground to help her to her feet. Tyras pulled her up by the back of her coat and dragged her back toward a skinny tree with a heavy arm constricted around her chest. She struggled against his grasp and tried to pry off his arm that was cutting off her circulation. He grunted as she elbowed him in the stomach and pulled her body against his chest.

"I expected more of a fight out of you" He said sarcastically and stopped to breathe down her neck.

"Careful what you wish for" She hissed, using all her strength she turned her body around so they were chest to chest and aimed a purple surge of energy toward his heart.

Blade moved her coat aside to sheath her sword when a whistling sound caused her to snap her head toward the sorcerer that accompanied Tyras.

_Damn_

A scorching pain pierced her stomach and she looked down to see an arrow sticking out of her abdomen. Disappointment and anger filled her eyes as she looked at the object with disbelief.

Her hands shakily reached down to the wooden object and yanked it out, it bounced of the cold ground and splattered the snow with droplets of red.

"Arghhh!" Her scream echoed through the open path and she held her stomach in agony.

"We're not supposed to kill her, Isadora wants her alive" Tyras' voice echoed in her mind as she dropped to her knees.

"She'll live" The archer who shot her responded.

The blurred figures danced around her vision and she held her hands out in front of her to steady herself but to no avail, her body fell to the cold ground.

"Oh no, you don't get to die yet" Tyras lifted her off the ground and her vision went black.

* * *

Ten years ago:

_Léna struggled as her body was slammed against a stone wall with the tip of a blade threatening to pierce her skin. His forearm constricted tighter against her neck and she started to see black dots clouding her vision. Her hands desperately clawed to release his grip and her breathing became ragged. _

"_What are you?" Her voice came out muffled and hoarse._

_Her eyes glanced to his glowing purple orbs in confusion but mostly in fear. He couldn't have been more than three years older than her, he wore a faded brown coat that made him look taller but he was only a few inches taller than her._

"_Oh, you mean these?" he pointed to his eyes and chuckled._

"_They don't have a name for what I am" He hissed threateningly close to her face and she squirmed against his grip._

"_You're some sort of necromancer" She said in confusion then rammed her boot into his groin._

_His knife dropped and his knees buckled as she pushed his weight off her and made a run for it. She had no idea where he had taken her but it was dark and looked like a cave. Her eyes squinted against the dim lighting of the cave as she sprinted through the slime covered surface._

_*Click* *Click*_

_She could hear his boots echo off the walls behind her, making her paranoid of his proximity. Her heart was racing wildly as more sunlight burst through the cave. Hope kindled in her stomach as she neared the opening and her legs began to shake._

"_That wasn't very nice" Her heart dropped as he appeared in front of her and she almost ran into him._

_A blue mist began to run down from his hand and he swung it hard at her. Her body flew backwards into the air and her head collided with the stone wall. Blood seeped down her neck and stained her white blouse with red. She could taste blood in her mouth and heard ringing in her ears as she pushed her body off the cold surface and rolled onto her back. _

"_Léna Venatoré, You are tougher than you look" He teased and came threateningly close to her body. _

"_What do you want with me?!" She screamed in frustration and pain but refused to cry._

_He seemed startled at first then a sly smile grew on his face and he bent down beside her._

"_I want revenge for what your family did to my sister, what your father did…" He screamed and grabbed a fist full of her black hair. _

"_That's why I'm not going to kill you, I just want to see you suffer" He breathed in her face._

_Her eyes glared into his purple orbs and she began to smirk._

"_Well, I don't want to see you at all" Her voice was sharp and strong._

"_Oh, you joke now, but you'll see" He placed a hand on her head, then slapped her as hard as he could._

"_Arghh" She groaned and spat out the blood that lace through her teeth._

"_I will always find you, you think you are safe to hide behind your family but you're wrong." He hissed._

"_Don't forget that" he bent down and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her body closer toward him._

_Her heart beat grew faster and her fear tripled as he lent down close to her face._

"_Léna!" León yelled from outside._

_Léna snapped her head _toward the sound of her brother's voice and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"I'll be back for you" He whispered in her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

All of Rohan gathered at Edoras for the crowning of the king only hours after they had buried Théoden. The fellowship all but the hobbits gathered in the florally decorated Meduseld all in their finest armour and jewellery. Éomer played with the necklace Blade had given him nervously as he sat in his throne and awaited to be crowned king of the Rohan. He had swapped his maroon and silver armour for silver and bronze coloured armour that was considerably heavier than his normal attire.

"She is here is spirit" Aragorn king of Gondor whispered and motioned to the pendant.

Éomer simply nodded and gave a weak smile to his friend, still wishing somehow a miracle would happen and she would walk through the Meduseld doors.

An elderly man dressed in silk robes walked toward him, who he assumed would give the long agonising speech then place the crown on his head.

"Éomer son of Éomund and Third marshal of the Riddermark, today we crown a new king of Rohan.

The responsibility of a King is…." The balding man rambled on and on but Éomer's thoughts were focused on a certain hunter.

He shifted his gaze to the balcony were they'd had their first civil conversation and to the spot in the hall were they'd danced.

He missed her playful smirk.

_I wonder what she's doing right now_

The minister waved his hands toward him, almost hitting him in the face then continued on with the speech.

_"You should be paying attention" His own advice was ignored too as Blade popped into his head._

The golden hall was decorated in pink and purple flowers and decorative pots.

Blade would hate this.

Éomer sat up in his throne and watched the man flail his arms about like a flightless bird, it was rather amusing to him.

"Hail Éomer!, king of the mark!" People shouted in unison and snapped him out of his day dream.

Éomer stood as the silver crown was lightly placed on his head, people drank and cheered.

A large mug was handed to him which he downed almost instantly.

Now it was time to mingle and talk to the towns people, which he really wasn't in the mood for.

"King Éomer have you chosen a queen yet?" An older woman asked which caught him off guard.

_Yes_

"No, not yet" He pretended to be amused by her question and chuckled.

"Interesting" She said slowly.

For the next two hours women swooned over him with low cut dresses and low buttoned blouses fighting for his attention.

Every second question was "Have you met my daughter?" which of course he replied to with "No I haven't had the pleasure".

He felt like shouting "No, but I can guarantee they are brainless minions".

"King Éomer, I am sorry to interrupt but the king of Gondor would like to see you by the stables. He said it was urgent." One of the Rohirrim intervened on an interesting conversation about how lovely a girl named Lily was.

"If you'll excuse me" Éomer pardoned himself then briskly walked towards the door. He had a strange feeling as he descended the stairs of the Meduseld, something was wrong.

"Aragorn?" he called to the king.

"Éomer" Aragorn emerged from the stables with a grim look on his face.

"What is the matter?" He asked, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"One of your men found Warlord wondering the outskirts of Edoras" He said grimly.

"Then Blade must be close" Éomer said in confusion.

"She wouldn't leave him in the condition he is in" Aragorn's words hit him like a tonne of bricks and he felt a numbness form in his stomach.

"Let me see him" He said firmly.

The black stallion reared violently in the small stall that contained him, the whites of his eyes were clearly visible as he kicked out at the stable hand.

"No one can get close enough to unsaddle him" Aragorn said over his shoulder as he looked at the frightened state of the horse.

"How did they bring him in?" Éomer asked half-heartedly.

"They didn't, he follows only Blade's directions" Aragorn said grimly and looked over to the black stallion.

Éomer watched the horse kick and lash out at the stable hand and realised he was just like his owner. Bull headed but not unreasonable.

"What is the word for calm in Blade's language?" Éomer asked Aragorn as an idea popped into his head.

"Aequo" Aragorn replied and looked at him unsurely.

"Warlord, Aequo" Éomer slowly approached the horse with his hand held out in front of him. Warlord let out a snort and cautiously walked to the stall's gate with his ears pinned forward.

"Easy,boy" The king said softly and stopped at the gate for Warlord to approach him.

The horse looked curiously at the man that stood in front of him and nudged his hand with his nose.

Éomer waited to see his reaction before lightly stroking his muzzle.

"Where is your owner?" He whispered mostly to himself then his gaze caught the dried patch of blood that coated the left side of Blade's saddle and Warlord's front legs.

Éomer soothed the distraught horse with praises he had heard off Blade as he slowly opened the gate to inspect the damage done.

"Easy" He said calmly and ran his hands down Warlord's front legs, he had no cuts or scratches to explain the blood. He let out a disappointed sigh then walked around to the left side where splotches of blood stained Blade's once clean saddle.

"She's injured" He concluded, not wanting to even suggest the possibility of her being dead.

"Did she tell you were she was last headed to?" Aragorn asked hopefully.

"No" Éomer said in disappointment then began to unsaddle Warlord.

"We'll find her" Aragorn comforted him as best as he could.

"I'll gather a small army of Rohirrim on horseback tha…"

"King Éomer, there is someone to see you in the hall" A squire huffed in exhaustion from sprinting down the stairs.

"Enquiring what?" The king raised his eyebrow to the short squire who looked like he was about to pass out.

"The hunter"

Éomer handed the saddle and bridle to the orange haired stable boy and took off toward the Meduseld with Aragorn in tow.

* * *

The Rohan population had thankfully gone back to their homes but the few of the fellowship that came remained. Éowyn sat with her head rested on Faramir's shoulder softly sobbing as he tried to soothe her. Legolas and Gimli stood next to Arwen who looked as though she was trying not to cry but stood strongly beside the throne. They were speaking to a Rohirrim rider Éomer had never seen before..

"What is the meaning of this?" Éomer asked the grim faces that surrounded him.

The soldier stepped toward him with a bulky parcel under his arm.

"Éowyn?" He looked to his sister whose face was stained with tears.

"Lord Éomer?" The blonde haired man asked.

"Yes?" Éomer said impatiently.

The soldier handed the parcel to him which was surprisingly heavy and looked at the king expectantly to open the package.

He slowly unravelled the paper wrappings and knives clattered loudly to the floor, her knives. The sound didn't faze him as he searched the parcel and his eyes rested on the one thing he didn't want to see.

Underneath the weaponry lay a black leather coat and a sword with a black and red sheath.

His hand shook slightly as he lay his hand on the hilt and unsheathed the sword, a dark blue blade revealed itself and his fears were confirmed.

_No…not again._

He handed the weapon to Aragorn and unravelled the neatly folded coat, the coat spilled down to the ground. His thumb traced over the hunter's symbol that had been sewn it the coat and a stray tear ran down his cheek which he swatted away instantly.

He stared at it in disbelief and took a deep breath as tears brimmed his eyes once more. He quickly handed the coat to Legolas and looked to the soldier for an explanation.

"She was found just outside of Belfäläs protecting a child from a necromancer" The soldier added grimly.

"Where is her body?". Éomer asked with all the strength he could muster in his tone and eyed the soldier.

"One of the men who found her, recognised her as a hunter and burnt the body out of respect to her family."

Éomer nodded unsurely and looked to the fellowship who stood behind him mirroring his expression.

"You may leave" He pardoned the soldier who slightly bowed then walked away.

The golden hall was silent, the company awaited a reaction from him of any sort.

"_I'm the best at what I do because I don't expect to come back from my missions" _Her voice echoed in his mind.

"_Then you are a fool"._

She was gone…his hunter…dead.

He felt as though his mind was about to explode but most of all he felt numb.

"Éomer?" Gimli asked hesitantly.

Éomer looked down at him with no expression.

"I'm sorry, laddie" The dwarf sadly added.

The King of Rohan nodded and turned to retreat to his chamber.

He stopped next to Legolas and retrieved her coat with tear filled eyes.

The company watched as he slowly walked away and was about to pass a huge potted plant but stopped. He looked at the plant then forcefully threw it to the ground, before he continued to his chamber.

* * *

A loud slam echoed through the Meduseld as the king entered his chambers. He carefully placed his crown on the dressing table and walked over to his bed. His fingers hesitantly lifted the pillow and grabbed the small velvet box that lay there. He opened the lid and stared at the object that glistened back at him. He had gotten a ring, specially made for her a few days ago by one of the jewellers in town.

He was going to ask her to marry him when she returned.

It was a simple branch style silver band with a medium sized amethyst stone in the middle. He had it engraved on the inside "Until the end" it read.

He slowly slid down the wall in concentration and stared at the ring with blurred vision.

"You promised me Blade…" He whispered then threw the engagement ring out of his sight.

Tears streamed down his face as he sat with his back against the wall with her coat on his lap.

It smelt like her, like a strange mix of roses and the earthiness of an oak tree.

He held the jacket to his face and breathed in her scent when a white object fell out of one of the inside pockets and onto his lap. It was the flower from Aragorn's coronation that he'd placed in her hair.

_She kept it…_

He stared blankly at the wooden wall and thought of her smiled when he'd given her the flower, how he'd miss that smile.

* * *

Blade awoke in a freezing chamber with a blazing head ache. Her arms were tied around her back and the rope was beginning to cut into her skin.

"_Where am I?" _

She looked around the room that had only a makeshift bed and a dresser. They had taken her coat and weapons leaving her in her blouse, bodice, breaches and boots. Luckily they knew nothing of the dagger she concealed in her boot.

"Awake so soon?" Tyras teased from the doorframe.

"How much is she paying you?" Blade questioned and sat up from the lumpy bed.

"She offered me 200 diamonds, but when I heard she was after you I said I'd do it for free" His purple eyes glared at her.

"Well, you are either incredibly confident or incredibly stupid. I vote the second option" She said flatly.

"I really can't wait until I can get my hands on you" He stalked toward her.

"Why wait?, I'm right here" She got to her feet and stood unfazed by his antics.

"We have a wedding to attend" He said flatly.

"If it is me to you, can you just kill me now and spare yourself the mental torture". She spat in disgust.

His face shrivelled in disgust and he took a step back as if she were diseased.

"No, I didn't steal you to marry you. I stole you to watch you see your King of Rohan marry your worst enemy."

"Woah, I don't think Éomer likes you in that way" She chuckled to herself.

"Not me!" He yelled in frustration and threw his hands in the air.

"You faked my death so Isadora could swoop in on a vulnerable king of Rohan. Very smart on her part, not so much on yours." Blade moved her hand but nothing happened, no purple mist or surges of energy.

"And your friend blocked my powers" The hunter sighed in frustration.

"You were saying?" Tyras teased and sat cross legged in the doorway.

"Where is your friend anyway?" She listened for his footsteps but could only hear one set.

"He's delivering the news to your lover of your untimely demise." Blade felt her hands close into fists and she grinded her teeth.

"I'd watch it if I were you" She warned and glared at his amused face.

"Why is it you always fall for royalty?.First it was that Gondor boy and now the King of Rohan?." He tried to get a reaction out of her but she remained silent.

"Wealth seems to be a key factor here" He continued, Blade was ready to beat him unconscious but she wouldn't let him win so she got to work on he restraints.

"Or maybe they like a girl they know they don't have to make commitments to because she won't stick around until tomorrow. You're the life lesson that makes them want to settle down." He spat at her, she smiled sweetly and pulled at the restraints that were starting to give way.

"Fair enough" She said in her calmest voice, surprising him.

"That's not all." He smirked and waved a finger in front of his face..

"Oh please do go on" She said sarcastically and stared at him in boredom.

"Your friend is back" She added when she heard the front door open.

"Tyras?!" His whiny voice called through the abandoned cottage.

"In here" He replied and got to his feet with a smug smile.

"Is it done?" Tyras asked the short blonde man.

"Yes" The scrawny blonde responded with a sinister grin plastered on his face.

"Did the king cry?" He shifted his gaze to Blade then back to his friend.

"Like a little girl" Blade tried her best to contain her anger and dug her nails into the dirt to keep her from hitting them.

"He thinks she died saving an innocent child from you" The man scoffed and looked in her direction.

"How does it feel knowing you'll never see him again?" The man tried to intimidate her but it didn't help that he was at least eight inches shorter than her.

"Much like this I imagine" She hissed and bringing her knee into his groin and head butting him.

The sweat from her hands allowed her to slip them free from the loosely tied restraints and she delivered a high kick to the side of his head. He fell to the ground in a pile of sobs and groans.

Tyras grabbed her in a massive bear hug from behind, pinning her arms by her side. He held his face back so she couldn't head butt him instead she kicked him straight in the knee cap. The grip slightly released and she struggled free of him, elbowing him in the jaw.

With both men down she made a run for the door and sprinted out of the half burnt cottage.

The fresh air assaulted her lungs and she ran as fast as she could through the knee high grass. She looked back and they hadn't followed her but she expected Tyras to appear in front of her at any second. She rounded to the left onto a field of crops and struggled to run on the dug up soil. The smell of corn began to make her nauseous so she sprinted onto an empty field to escape.

She focused on the path ahead of her that consisted of trees and dirt fields. The ground began to down grade and her boots struggled to grip on the soft soil that had a 2 meter drop at the edge. Just as she suspected he appeared in front on her just as she fell, ramming into his chest and taking him with her. She landed straight on top of him with her face on his chest.

"Oh, damn" She coughed and quickly rolled off him, stumbling to her feet.

He groaned in pain then slowly got to his feet, ready for her assault.

As soon as he stood she drop kicked him in the stomach which landed him on his behind.

His eyes glowed with anger and fury boiled inside of him until an unhuman scream caused him to snap his head in her direction.

"Arghh!" She cried as the familiar burning sensation in her head brought her to her knees.

Her breaths were fast and unsteady as another wave of pain washed over her. She desperately clawed the ground to stay conscious and focused on her breathing.

_Son of a bitch, this burns._

"non timebaé malaé" (I fear no evil) She repeated over and over while cradling her burning skull.

Her vision began to darken and she felt her body being lifted into the air.

"Your friend is a little bitch" She said warily as she passed out.


	24. Monster You Made

_**The Monster You Made**_

_Who I am isn't who I used to be_

_I'm not invincible,_

_I'm not indestructible,_

_I'm only human can't you see?_

* * *

A cool night breeze blew through her midnight black hair as she padded down the dimly lit hallway. Tree branches scraped against the windows and cast shadows on the ceiling. She had the same look of despair and fear painted on her face as she neared the same two wooden doors. Her hand shook in fear when she reached for the handle of the unlocked door and it creaked to life. A cold breeze found its way through the thin fabric of her white nightgown, sending shivers down her spine.

This time was different, there was no man sitting in the corner cradling a baby and no demon.

"Our future isn't set for we make our own" León's voice echoed around the room.

"I'm here to kill and to die" Her own words haunted her. She hadn't realised how vain she'd sounded.

"I will always be a hunter…"

Her head snapped in the direction of the noise but no one was there, only herself.

"Until the end…brother"

She backed up to the door and pulled desperately at the door knob but the door was locked.

"I love you"

"I love you too" The scene of Éomer clutching onto his bleeding chest became visible on the walls.

Blade looked away from the scene, unable to relive it for a second time. Suddenly she was in the Meduseld of Edoras looking at Isadora from across the golden hall. Hatred filled her eyes as she strode toward the seductress, only the two of them occupied the massive building. The woman with the almost white hair smiled at her like an old friend and stood patiently as the hunter approached her. Her ocean blue eyes stayed fixed on Blade while the hunter changed into her demon form.

The flowers in the windows wilted as she passed them and a dark shadow loomed behind her. Without hesitation the hunter motioned her hand toward the nearest wall and Isadora flew out of her sight. Horrified gasps echoed from behind her and she turned to see hundreds of townspeople filed in the hall. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she began to walk back to Isadora. A white altar appeared at the end of a long running silk carpet where Isadora had been standing seconds before. Blade stopped her fast pace when she saw Éomer standing next to the altar with his uncle's armour and crown on.

He flickered a glance at her with uncertainty then descended the steps torturously slow. The hunter became paralysed in her position as the crowd gathered around her to see what action the king would take. She stood unarmed as he approached her with an unreadable expression. Isadora appeared next to him with her usual smug smile and intertwined their fingers.

"I will always be two steps ahead" The seductress mouthed to her.

Blade was seething as Isadora stood in front of her, being only a short woman the hunter towered over her. Suddenly Blade could feel her limbs again and her boots shuffled forward.

Isadora opened her mouth to say something but it was silenced by Blade bringing her fist into her jaw. The vile woman fell to floor where the hunter brutally assaulted her with oncoming hits. A sharp pain in her chest caused the hunter to scream in agony. Blade fell to the floor next to Isadora and with her last ounce of life looked up to see Éomer holding onto his blood stained sword above her. He looked down at her in disgust and sheathed his weapon, Isadora grasped onto his hand and the two walked away.

The hunter lay on the stone floor in a pile of blood and silk material as she drew her final breath an unknown feeling of regret swept over her before her vision turned black for good.

* * *

The sound of movement alerted Tyras as he began to drift off. He pitied the hunter, she had these nightmares a couple times a night and often woke up in a state of shock or plain fear. He watched her during the night from the bed across from her own. She often twitched in her sleep with a pained expression plastered on her face but tonight was different, she had become violent in her sleep and woken up in a cold sweat with blood dripping from her knuckles from where she had punched the wall.

"Go back to sleep" He sighed toward the hunter.

"Go back to hell" She snapped and rubbed her sore knuckles.

The necromancer smirked then laid back down on the bed with his gaze still on her.

"I heard you died with your family, Léna" He pried.

"Don't believe everything you're told" She hissed and glared at him. Even in the dark his eyes glowed purple and stared right through her.

"Ahh yes,that brings me back to Blade the shadow hunter. The result of a tragedy and one vengeful child." He put emphasise on the 'Shadow hunter".

She stayed silent as he looked at her expecting a witty response but she simply laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"What, no smart reply?" He asked in surprise.

"None that would justify my desire for my fist to make contact with your face…repeatedly" She replied and looked down at her restraints that had begun to rub away the skin around her wrists.

"And here I thought you were ignoring me" He rolled on his side and gleamed a toothy smile at her.

_Disgusting creature…_

"Why would I give you that luxury?" She said distractedly as she watched her grazed knuckles begin to heal.

_How the hell?_

Her eyes widened in realisation and a smirk crept on her face. He couldn't strip her inherited ability.

"Because you know what is good for you" He hissed, still glaring at her with his beady eyes.

"You obviously haven't been paying attention" She said bitterly and leaned her back against the wall with her legs sprawled out straight in front of her.

"I suppose not" His answer surprised her with the sincerity he put in his tone.

Blade was shocked by his sudden change of tone and stayed silent. Her gaze drifted to the window where the moonlight shone through and illuminated her face in the pitch black room. She bit her lip in contemplation, still feeling his gaze on her. Looking down at her dirty black boots, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came to mind.

"Your sister, Liana. She got turned by a werewolf when she was a girl. " The hunter stated firmly and looked at him for a reaction.

"Liana is dead because of you, you killed her!" He jumped off the bed and walked threateningly toward her.

"I did, saved a lot of lives by doing so " She retorted in defence.

"She was 16! She couldn't defend herself against a family of hunters" He sharply replied as she slowly got to her feet.

"I was 15. Rougarou's aren't a lot of fun when you're bleeding to death." Blade said calmly as he neared closer to her, she watched as his facial switched from pained to amused like he was a deranged animal.

"Don't call her that!" He snapped with wide eyes.

"What?, a Rougarou? Because that is what she was when she slashed open my right side with her talons!" Blade gasped as he pushed her back against the hard wall and wrapped a hand around her throat.

"Do it!, I dare you!" She choked out against the force that was crushing her windpipe.

"She wasn't a werewolf!, we were going to save her!" Tears pricked his eyes and his grasp tightened around her neck.

"Before or after she killed thousands of innocent people?" The hunter hissed in defence and struggled against his strong hold.

"I suggest you stop talking!" He yelled in frustration.

"No, you couldn't have saved her. That demon was not your sister and it was beyond your help." Blade said uneasily, black dots blurred her vision and she clawed at his grip with her bound hands.

"Shut up!" Tears of anger blinded the necromancer, his hatred of her had blinded his judgement and he looked down to the right side of her waist.

_She slashed open my right side with her talons!_

His free hand reached down and lifted the dark material of the blouse. Three long scars started at her hip and sat horizontally above one another to the bottom of her rib cage, they shone in the moonlight as if to taunt him. All of them stretched around to the middle of her back, surrounded by the many other scars she had acquired.

Slowly he retracted his hand from her throat and watched as her unconscious body fell sideways onto the floor.

He hated her because she killed his sister but most of all he hated her because he knew she was right, though he'd never admit it.

"Tyras?" Káelan appeared in the doorway.

Tyras quickly wiped his eyes and turned to his blonde accomplice in crime who was holding a butchered boar. Blood was spattered on his brown tunic and on his slender face. Tyras looked at him in disgust, he despised men who killed for fun.

"Has the bitch woken up yet?" His whiny voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"Not yet" Tyras replied in suspicion.

Blade listened intently as the men chattered, the smell of blood caught her senses.

_Has he killed someone?_

Once again the men made the mistake of leaving her legs unbound, leaving her with the opportunity to reach for her dagger. She waited until they had their backs turned until she brought her knees to her chest and reached into her boot, her fingers rested on a cold metallic object and a smirk grew on her face.

* * *

Éomer stared emotionlessly at the landscape of Edoras from the balcony in his chamber. It had rained for a week and everything was starting to grow again, the paddocks were lush with green grass and trees filled with blossoming flowers. His eyes rested on the coat that lay on his bed and a lump caught in his throat.

A knock fell upon his chamber door and he quickly walked to answer it.

"Lord Éomer, the lady of white has arrived" A Rohirrim soldier informed him.

_Lady of white?_

The elders on the king's council were nagging at him to choose a queen and arranged meetings with some of the most atrocious woman from royal families all over middle earth.

"Inform her I will be down to greet her soon" Éomer said in curiosity.

"Yes my lord" The soldier bowed before turning around and walking away.

He had plans to meet with a lady of Lorien, but that was not until next fortnight.

He'd never heard of the woman in white before.

In all honesty he just wanted to be left alone or at least given some time to grieve.

The king of Rohan pulled himself together and placed his crown on his head. He looked over his appearance before leaving his chamber and walking to the hall.

* * *

Isadora sat patiently in the golden hall of the Meduseld fumbling with the long sleeve of her deep red dress. Her plan was unfolding nicely before her, she had 'persuaded' a few Rohirrim that she was of royal descent and now the hunter was out of her way she would be married within the week. Her white hair sat neatly braided into a tight bun that barely moved when she walked. It was extremely uncomfortable but she had to play the part.

After about ten minutes of tapping her nails silently against the table she remained seated at an overly tall man strode into the hall. He was rugged with fine facial features and piercing hazel eyes.

_Not bad Hunter, not bad._

Isadora smiled politely to the man with the golden blonde hair and stood from her seat.

"You must be the lady of white" Éomer spoke as politely as his voice would allow him.

"This is lady Isadora of Enedwaith" Her scrawny squire informed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady" He captured her hand and planted a small kiss on it, like he'd seen his uncle do many times before.

Isadora smiled and rested her eyes upon the pendant that had come untucked from his shirt. She had seen that necklace before…on the hunter.

"Likewise" She nodded as he released her hand and walked to his spot at the end of the rectangular table.

"Lady Isadora has travelled from far to meet you King Éomer" A council man piped up.

"Well I am honoured, you may stay here for as long as you desire" Éomer offered, trying to get the council men off his back.

"That is a very generous offer" Isadora commented in her most flirtatious voice.

* * *

Éomer stared at the woman in front of him, she was beyond beautiful but his thoughts kept comparing her to Blade. He noticed she kept glancing at his chest and looked down to see Blade's pendant had become untucked and casually placed it under his shirt.

Her gaze was on him at all times and it was beginning to make him uncomfortable. He glanced up into her ocean blue eyes and she gave him a soft smile.

Something about her made him uneasy, perhaps her deathly sharp voice or intense gaze. He looked at her with a watchful gaze and saw the same sadness that Blade had in her eyes as she chatted to the council men.

The king cleared his throat and silence enveloped the hall as the council men and guests turned their attention to him.

"If you'll excuse me, I have urgent matters to attend to. It was an honour meeting you Lady Isadora." Éomer prayed no one saw through his white lie and stood from his seat.

Isadora watched the king as he strode out of the hall with only a short goodbye.

He was going to be difficult to seduce, the hunter had a strong hold on him but Isadora always got what she wanted. He resisted her eyes that held most of her power, men would usually kill their own mother for her attention at this point. She needed to be wed by the end of the week and would have to use her last resort and apply her kiss of death to him.

* * *

Éomer took a deep breath as he unlatched the lock on the wooden door and entered the musky stables. At the last stall stood a droopy eyed Warlord who was drifting to sleep when he heard the sound of squeaking hinges and stuck his head out of the stall in anticipation.

"Warlord" The king smiled at the black stallion as he neared the end stall.

The horse nickered at the familiar man and pawed at the gate that kept him from freedom.

"Hey, easy" Éomer captured the horse's head and stroked his forehead.

Warlord lowered his head and rubbed it on the man's chest. The King smirked at the horse's antics to get food and held out the apple he had tucked in his tunic. The horse sniffed the apple but didn't take it, the stable boy said he only ate in the night time and only ever a handful of oats.

He had seen it before when a soldier died and his horse survived, the horse becomes depressed and refuses to eat or drink until they die or are force fed.

"You miss her don't you?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

Warlord stared at him with his curious blue eyes and backed away from the gate in defeat.

Éomer's eyes trailed to Blade's saddle and bridle that lay in a pile in front of Warlord's stall and tears pricked his eyes.

He hated her for leaving him alone to deal with these malicious people wanting a chance to see the king fail. She would have had the time of her life pointing and laughing at all the overly dressed women he had to deal with. He would've given it all up for her.

The king of Edoras refused to cry anymore tears and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and stared at the black stallion.

He was a big horse, standing taller than Éomer himself. He wondered how Blade controlled this powerful beast.

But the again Blade was full of surprises.

He leant his arms against the wooden structure of the stall and became lost in thought until he heard the stable door open.

"Who was she?" Isadora entered the dirty stable and strode toward him.

"Who?" Éomer raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"The woman who has you pining in the dirty stables" Isadora spoke calmly and stopped next to him.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked flatly and turned to face the woman.

"Don't worry, the men on the council are oblivious" She added humorously and made eye contact with him.

"Very well" He breathed in relief.

Warlord pinned his ears back as the woman reached out to touch him he reared and kicked his legs out at her.

Isadora jumped back and smirked.

_Definitely the hunter's property._

"I've never been good with horses" She spoke calmly.

Éomer had never seen Warlord act so violent except toward enemies.

"He's no ordinary horse" The king patted the stallion's muzzle to calm him.

"His owner must have been huge" Isadora subtly pried and casually smoothed out the skirt of her dress.

"She was shorter than I" Éomer said while focusing on the horse that shifted around the stall uneasily.

"She?!" The woman acted surprised but was getting impatient by his lack of interest in her.

"Yes" The king said sharply then walked over to the pile of saddlery and retrieved Warlord's bridle.

"Are you planning on riding him?" The seductress asked and followed him around like a dog.

"He is a war horse, he can't stay locked away all day" Éomer said impatiently and heaved Blade's heavy saddle onto the gate.

_That horse will surely lead him to the hunter, do something!_

Isadora quickly shut the stable door that was opened a crack and locked it behind her.

"What are you doing?" The king asked in suspicion while placing a hand on his sword.

The woman turned to face the king and he let out a gasp of disgust.

A long scar covered her face and most of her hair had fallen out leaving it in patches. Her teeth were visible through the cut across her jaw and her nose cut clean off.

"What sorcery is this?" Éomer asked calmly and unsheathed his sword, pointing it toward the ghastly woman.

"This is what your hunter did to me!"The seductress yelled and walked closer to him.

"I'm sure it was not unjust" He spat and kept his sword pointed toward her.

"Well since she's out of the way, I'll have to hurt the next best thing. You" The woman slowly changed her face back to its normal beauty and extended her palm. A fine white mist assaulted the King of Rohan and blinded him. His sword dropped to the ground and bounced on the dirt surface as he clutched his burning eyes.

He watched with blurred vision as the woman strode toward him and stopped in front of his chest. He tried to push her away but she'd paralysed him.

"Where is your hunter now?" She hissed, chuckling at her own joke.

Éomer looked on in anger as the seductress groped his chest.

"She does have good taste in men, I'll give her that" She breathed down his neck and his face wrinkled in disgust.

Oh how he wished Blade would suddenly appear and save him from this awful woman.

Isadora smiled in satisfaction, her plan was unfolding perfectly before her. All she needed now was a crown and she knew exactly how to get it.

Éomer fought against the force that held him still as the seductress got on her tippy toes and leant forward.

_No_

The King turned his head to the side to avoid her kiss of death and felt her nails dig into his face.

"Don't fight me, I always get what I want" She hissed and used all her strength to turn his head. Éomer grunted in pure disgust as she crashed her lips down on his.

All he could think about was Blade and how much he loved her, then the thoughts stopped and he felt nothing.

The woman hesitantly pulled herself off him and used her magic to erase any feelings for the hunter and replace them with feelings for her.

Isadora backed off to inspect her handiwork and waited in anticipation for him to unfreeze.

"Are you ready to be wed my lord?" She smiled widely.

"Yes…my queen" The king smiled and intertwined their hands.

* * *

"Wake up hunter, I want to have some fun" Káelan kicked the sleeping form of the hunter.

"We don't always get what we want" Blade replied coolly.

"I think I'm going to have to teach you a little something" The short man grabbed her shoulder and yanked her into a sitting position.

"Yeah I bet it's not nice to marry your sister" She smirked and he back handed her in the mouth.

"You could really do without a tongue" He revealed a sharp knife as she spat out blood.

"Káelan that's enough" Tyras lowered the knife in Káelan's hand and removed it from his grip.

"We don't hunt people" Tyras added as he placed the knife on the wobbly table.

"Have you ever hunted a human before?, there is nothing like it" Káelan said with wide eyes and a sinister grin.

"Oh, you are one sick son of a bitch" Blade spat in disgust.

"You haven't seen anything yet" He smiled showing his rotted teeth.

"That is why I look forward to killing you" The hunter said hopefully and sat down on the bedroll.

"You seem to be forget I have your special powers, so how do you expect to kill me?" Káelan asked and bent down in front of the hunter.

"In due time you'll see" She smirked at the anger and frustration that swirled in his dull brown eyes.

"In due time?" He chuckled and looked back to Tyras who stood in the doorway with an unsure expression on his face.

"In due time!" He swung his fist at her which she dodged and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

The man hit the floor with a thud and Blade reached for her dagger, swiftly pulling it out of its sheath.

Tyras leaped at her and she quickly ducked to avoid an energy ball. Káelan got to his feet and started reading chants from a thick book he kept in his pocket in attempt to immobilise her.

"Hold this for me" Blade smirked and stabbed Káelan straight through the heart with her dagger.

"Do Svidaniya" (Good bye) She mused while she reefed the knife upwards and blood spurted from the gaping wound.

Káelan looked down in horror at the metal object that stuck out of his chest and to Blade as blood flowed from his mouth. The slender man began to choke on his own blood and feel to the ground. The hunter watched as he looked at her in fear one last time before the life went out of his eyes.

"Utinam tibi aeternae poenae" (I wish you an eternity of pain) She spat with venom and looked up to a smug Tyras.

"Do you wish to suffer the same fate as your friend?" She asked as she felt a surge of energy flow through her body and a purple mist came off her hand.

"I can't let you leave" He stated and threw an energy ball in her direction. The ball hit her chest an absorbed the electricity.

"Try again" She taunted, he watched in horror as her eyes mirrored his own and she formed a ball of energy in her hand.

_That's new_

The hunter threw all she had at the necromancer and watched him be thrown backward through the wall and onto the grass outside.

_I like this new power._

Blade stepped over the ruined wall and toward Tyras who was coughing and spluttering.

"I gave you a choice" The hunter voiced as she raised her hand to end his life.

_True courage is knowing_

_Not when to take a life_

_But when to spare one._

Blade lowered her hand and looked down at the young necromancer. If you look past the necromancer and slightly evil parts he was just a man trying to avenge the only family he had. Isadora had take advantage of a vulnerable man looking for vengeance where he could find it.

They were one of the same. Tyras opened his tightly closed eyes expecting to see a blinding white light or eternal darkness but instead he saw the hunter knelt beside him.

"I am not your enemy but if I ever run into you again I will kill you" She spat with venom and rose to her feet.

Tyras didn't understand why she didn't kill him right there for all the suffering and pain he caused her. She was a strange woman but deep down he knew they were the same give or take a few flaws.

He heard her take a deep breath then begin to walk away.

"Hunter?" He hollered to her as he painfully stood.

Blade turned, ready for an attack of some sort but instead he extended a hand, a quiver full of arrows and a bow appeared in his hand and he walked toward her with them.

"For your journey" He gently placed the weapon in her hand and backed away.

"Any messages for Isadora?" Blade smirked and graciously took the weapon.

"I prefer not to communicate with the dead" He nodded and walked away.

The two parted not as friends or enemies but as equals with an understanding.

* * *

"We will be wed this coming Tuesday" Éomer informed the council men.

"But my lord that is only five days away" An older brown haired man tried to reason with him.

"Then I suggest you get started on the invitations" He snapped and looked down at his 'loving' bride to be.

"All of Rohan will watch as I wed Isadora of Enedwäith" He boasted proudly and pecked her on the cheek.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Noá an over opinionated council man asked.

"More of a changed perspective" He smirked at Isadora.

"Have you chosen a gown yet, love?" A maid intervened excitedly.

"Yes I believe I have" Isadora smiled and looked around the golden hall that was soon to be hers after the king 'mysteriously' died of food poisoning.

"Ivory?" She asked with a cheery grin on her face.

"Of course" The seductress kept up her kind act.

* * *

"By this time next week, I will be queen of Rohan" Isadora said sweetly as Éomer wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The one and only" He added and kissed the side of her head.

Isadora turned to face him and smiled until her eyes rested on the hunter's pendant.

"When are you going to remove that hideous thing" She pointed to the necklace.

He didn't know why but he couldn't remove the pendant, it had something to do with a promise.

"It was my mother's" He pretended to act hurt by her words.

Isadora raised her eyebrows in disbelief, even without him knowing the hunter had a grip on him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" She said distantly.

* * *

Blade figured she had to be somewhere in the south-east by the familiar dense forests and walked onto a winding path. It was going to be a long walk. She felt so bare without her coat and weaponry as if the world could see straight through her.

The thought of getting her hands on Isadora was all she could think about. The path veered off to the left onto open land and Blade cautiously stepped onto the green plains. It was empty aside from a few boulders and ditches. It seemed almost too empty, Blade readied her bow by loosely placing an arrow on the string.

She slowly walked out onto the open plain and trained her ears for the slightest sound.

Thunderous hoof beats behind her caused her to pull back the arrow placed in the string and fire at the men that came charging toward her. The arrow pierced the first man's shoulder and jerked sideways off his grey horse narrowly managing to stay on. She went to reach for another arrow when her eyes met the flag they carried. The white tree of Gondor.

Blade let out a deep sigh and waited for the men to reach her.

_They can help me get to Minas Tirith._

"What business do you have in Gondor!?" The leader screeched at her while dislodging the arrow from his armour.

"Something tells me you wouldn't believe me if I told you" She huffed in defeat, The mounted soldiers circled her with their swords raised and grim expressions on their faces.

Blade lowered her bow to the ground and the men slowly sheathed their swords.

"You will answer to the king" The brown haired leader said in spite.

"What is your name, woman?" A black haired Gondorian soldier rode forward and dismounted his horse.

"Anastasia" She couldn't let anyone know she was alive yet.

The man studied her face and she glared back at his green orbs in curiosity.

_What is he doing?_

"Get on the horse" He ordered and motioned to the chestnut mare that stood behind him.

"Yes, sir" She grumbled and shouldered past the soldier toward the horse.

"Wait" The leader stepped in front of her.

"Bind her hands" He ordered to the soldier behind her.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief but remained still nonetheless.

"We don't know what you're capable of" He said, obviously still angry about the arrow she had fired into his shoulder.

"Oh, never underestimate me" She hissed in anger at the pig headed man.

Blade stood still as the soldier of Gondor loosely tied her hands around her back, surely he knew she would easily escape from the restraints.

"Now get on the horse" The leader smirked and mounted his horse, thinking he had set her and impossible task.

The hunter smirked and placed one foot in the stirrup, leaning her weight on the saddle and gracefully lifted her other leg over. She smirked at the leader as she landed behind the saddle with no problem, he looked around and scowled at her.

"Are you coming?" She asked the Gondorian soldier who looked up at her in surprise.

The soldier smirked and mounted the horse, narrowly missing Blade's face with his armoured boot as he swung his leg over.

"You can untie your hands now, hunter" He said quietly as the remaining soldiers took off after their leader.

Blade snapped her head up in disbelief and almost had to ask him to repeat what he said until he started talking again.

"Worry not, your secret is safe for now" He clarified and clicked the horse into a canter.

The hunter pulled her hands free and gripped on with her legs as the powerful beast leapt forward.

"How did…"

"I was in the battle of Mordor, I recognised your face" He cut her off and turned the mare onto a narrow path.

"You understand only the King of Gondor can know about my survival?" She asked.

"That is why we are taking a different path, a quicker one" He said distractedly as he steered the speeding horse through narrow paths and onto sloping surfaces.

"Why are you helping me exactly?" She pried, not that she wasn't grateful.

"You may not remember but you saved a boy named Halen, he is my son"

"Oh" Blade responded, she saved a lot of lives that day and no one named Halen popped into her memory.

"Won't they punish you for this?" She didn't want him to suffer for her sake.

"Not if I was aiding the King" He said softly while the mare leapt over a small stream of water that led them onto a steep and narrow path.

"We should reach Minas Tirith by nightfall" He spoke trying to calm his nerves about going against his leader's orders.

"Osgiliath is just below that winding path and through a shallow stream of water" The soldier pointed to the right where trees bent over a small and dark path way.

How was she so close and she didn't know?

Magically induced concussions would have to be the most plausible explanation.

She had no clue what she would even say to Aragorn when she saw him.

'Guess what I wasn't dead after all' didn't seem like the best option.

Blade shook the thoughts from her mind and focused on the road ahead. It wouldn't have been noon yet little light shone onto the path they travelled on, only a faint stream of sunlight that illuminated the end of the path..

"How did you allude death this time?" the soldier's voice echoed in the musky forest.

"Pure skill" She replied with a grin on her face.

"No…I…ugh…I had a run in with an old enemy that wasn't satisfied with just seeing me dead he wanted to see me suffer." She was surprised at the emotion that carried in her tone.

"I suppose he's dead now?" The soldier asked in curiosity and slowed the pace of his horse to a canter.

"No…but his friend is" She said softly.

"You let him live?" The soldier asked in surprise.

"Sometimes it's harder to spare a life than to take one after a lifetime of bloodshed. His life was not mine to take." Blade explained.

"Then you are a better person than I" The soldier added and turned off the dark path way.

"I doubt that" She whispered quietly and looked at the familiar landscape of Osgiliath.

She hadn't set eyes on the ruined fortress since she had a run in with the witch king of Angmar.

She could see Minas Tirith in the distance, still as beautiful as ever.

"Now, when we reach the gates of Minas Tirith you'll need to put this on for precaution" The soldier passed her a hessian sack and she took it from his grasp.

The chestnut mare powered through the puddles of water that surrounded Osgiliath at a gallop and jumped over ruined pieces of stone structure.

The sun was just beginning to go down as they passed Osgiliath and made a run for Minas Tirith.

The stocky mare was tougher than she looked and even after hours of continuous galloping with few breaks she powered forward toward the large gate into the white city.

Blade hesitantly placed the bag over her head and held onto the soldier as darkness surrounded her vision.

"Open the gate!" She heard a man call from the watch tower.

The creaking gate screeched to life and the mare walked forward.

"What do we have here Petyr?" A deep voice asked from the watch tower.

"Just a delivery for the king, found a wanted thief wandering near the borders of Gondor" The soldier replied and kicked the mare forward.

"Right, off you go" The watchman waved them off.

"A thief?" Blade asked in amusement.

"He let us past did he not?" Petyr commented and kicked his horse into a canter.

* * *

"Lord Aragorn, may I have a word" Petyr asked the King that sat on his throne discussing matters of importance.

"This is a very important meeting, can it not wait until tomorrow?" Aragorn asked in frustration, he hadn't a moment to himself since the death of the hunter caught everyone's attention.

"Operaepretium est" (It is of importance) the soldier said as fluently as he could after a few minutes of rehearsal and strode out of the chamber.

The King furrowed his eyebrows together until he got the hint and stood quickly from his throne

"If you'll excuse me" Aragorn nodded to the men that surrounded him then followed after the soldier.

* * *

Blade waited patiently on the rooftop reminiscing about the time Éomer had taken her up her to apologize but ended up looking like a fool.

A ghost of a smile pulled at the sides of her mouth until reality came crashing down.

She couldn't let him marry Isadora…she would fight for him till her last breath.

Depressing thoughts plagued her mind as she sat down on a stone bench and looked into the clear body of water next to it.

_What if I don't make it in time?_

The more she thought of him the more frustrated she became.

She ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep breath.

The sound of approaching foot steps caused her to freeze until she heard the two high pitched whistles from Petyr that indicated he had come back.

Blade stood from the bench and walked around the pond onto the gravel path where a confused Aragorn and Petyr stood.

"Blade?" Aragorn asked with tear filled eyes.

"The one and only" She replied softly and approached him.

Aragorn strode forward and looked at the hunter, even under the moonlight he could see the bruising around her neck and the cuts on her face and deep slashes on her wrists. He walked quickly toward her and embraced her in a tight bear hug.

"What happened to you Blade?" His voice came out muffled in their embrace.

Blade stayed silent and hugged her friend tighter, burying her head into his shoulder.

The ranger could tell she was beyond okay, even though she'd never admit it he saw a stray tear leave her eye and placed a hand on the back of her head.

"Blade, talk to me" Aragorn said as she parted from his embrace and softly pushed her chin up to look at him.

"You're going to need to sit down" The hunter walked over to the bench and Aragorn sat down beside her.

Petyr took this as his cue to leave and sauntered back to the hall with a smirk of pride plastered on his face.

The hunter spent almost and hour filling him in on Isadora and Tyras, Aragorn listened intently to every word.

"Arwyn and I received an Invitation for the wedding of lord Éomer of Rohan and Lady Isadora of Enedwäith …this Tuesday .We leave at sunrise" The king said sadly.

_Tuesday!, that's three days away._

"She must be more desperate than I thought" She said distractedly while chewing her bottom lip in contemplation.

"Let me help you, one last time" The king offered.

"No, Aragorn you are the King of Gondor. You have a reputation to uphold." She smiled sadly and looked to the night sky.

"This is a quest I must finish on my own" She added.

"You shouldn't have to do it on your own" He said softly and place a hand on her shoulder.

Blade smiled to her old friend, he had always been there for her whether it be as a friend or ally in battle.

"You should get some rest and leave with us in the morning" He said with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"I can't risk having anyone else know I'm alive, I leave tonight…alone" She clarified and gave him a warning look.

"You can take Moonlight, He's one of our fastest horses" Aragorn said sharply and rose from the bench.

"Thank you, I will return him to you when I reach Edoras" She stood from her seat and looked into his worried eyes.

"I will only be a couple hours behind you, if you run into trouble". He smiled and embraced her in a short hug.

"Please, thank Petyr for me he helped me more than he'll ever know" She said sadly then quickly made her way through the building unnoticed.

* * *

Isadora smirked at her profile in the mirror, she had chosen an ivory gown with gold outlining the plunging neckline. The long silk sleeves almost dragged on the floor next to the small train of fabric that followed behind her.

For a woman of 152 years old she looked pretty good. She had everything that the hunter would've if she hadn't 'died' and the wedding in two days would be the final step in her diabolical plan.

A satisfied smile grew on her face as she marvelled at her own brilliance and removed the expensive gown.

* * *

Éomer stood at the foot of his bed staring intently at the coat that was draped over the wooden chair next to his dresser. He remembered the hunter and their time together but he couldn't feel anything toward her. It was strange to him how he could love a person so much one day and feel nothing the next.

Stashed next to the dresser in the corner lay her sword and blades, they hadn't been touched since the day he'd acquired them. For a woman she had very few possessions.

Isadora was the complete opposite to the hunter she was well mannered, polite, untrained in battle and innocent in his eyes.

The king of Rohan let out a deep breath and turned to his armour he would wear for the wedding.

It was a silver and dark maroon breastplate with chain mail and bronze shoulder plates.

In two days he would marry the woman of his dreams and she would become the queen of Rohan.

Something about this wedding didn't seem right to him and he couldn't place his finger on it.

Éomer smirked at the shiny armour and walked out of his chamber to find his fiancé.

* * *

Blade snuck quietly into the stables and looked left and right to locate a name plate of 'Moonlight'.

The hunter walked softly on the straw ground, careful not to startle any unsuspecting horses.

"Star dust" she mouthed as she passed a stall containing a large grey mare.

"King?, really?" She rolled her eyes and continued searching for 'Moonlight'.

It had to be the last stall, the hunter raised her eyebrow in surprise as she looked into the stall.

A stocky chestnut gelding with a thick blaze down the front of his face looked up at her with dopey brown eyes.

He was a down grade from Warlord but he would suffice nicely.

"Hello…Moonlight" She stroked his thick and untamed mane.

"Do you want to come on an adventure…hmm? The doe eyed horse glanced to the stable door and lightly nickered.

* * *

Aragorn was not wrong when he said Moonlight was fast, he almost left Blade behind in a quick take off.

Blade laughed at the small stocky horse as he leapt over a small stream with a hearty grunt.

She had taken the road Petyr had shown her and followed by memory for the rest of the journey.

She felt so exposed without any armour or weaponry to defend herself but she wouldn't need it on this journey until she reached Rohan where her coat and blades lay in wake for her.

Moonlight galloped enduringly up the sloping hill never missing a beat and continued off the beaten path through the forest.

They would rest when they reached the borders of Rohan which they were close to where she would devise a plan to sneak into Edoras unseen.

Blade smiled as the border came into view and slowed Moonlight down to a slow canter.

It had taken them a day and a quarter to make it half way which meant they would have to keep at a steady pace to make it to Edoras in time.

* * *

The king of Rohan stared adoringly at his soon to wife as she gave instructions for flower arrangements and seating of guests.

Tomorrow he'd finally have everything he had ever wanted, His kingdom come together to witness the biggest commitment he could ever make and a loving wife afterward.

The white haired woman glanced at him with her piercing blue eyes and almost laughed. He had the same look of love and desire in his eyes as all her victims did before him. He was different though his mind seem troubled which worried her.

"Is something wrong dear?" She questioned in her most sincere voice.

"No, my love" He said a little too quickly for her liking.

Isadora raised her eyebrow in disbelief but continued with her planning.

She liked this victim but he lacked conviction in his lies.

* * *

Blade lurked outside the walls of Edoras, she watched as hundreds of guests from places all over middle earth arrived for the wedding.

The Meduseld was heavily guarded and she would have to be stealthy on her feet. She dismounted Moonlight and tied him to a fence where Aragorn would collect him afterward.

"You served me well master Moonlight" She whispered into the gelding's ear and heartily patted his neck before sneaking around the rear wall of the Meduseld.

The hunter bent her neck to observe at the stone wall, it had to be at least 15 feet tall.

Blade cracked her knuckles before pouncing on the wall and gripping onto the mossy stone. Lifting her weight up with her arm muscles she reached for a higher ledge to pull herself up with. She let out a grunt as she gripped onto another ledge and placed her feet where her hands once where. The hunter glanced upward to the top of the wall with sweat dripping from her brow.

_Only one more ledge_

Her arm strained to reach the next ledge that sat above her head, she used her leg muscles to lift her higher and grabbed onto the surface. The muscles in her arms burned but she continued climbing and placed her feet on the previous ledges. Her hands just gripped onto the top of the stone wall when the ledge her feet were on crumbled.

She let out a gasp as her weight came crashing down on her arms and she clawed at the wall for dear life.

_Focus_

She let out a deep breath and pulled herself up on top of the wall with all the strength she could muster.

Blade breathed heavily and let out a sigh of relief as she stood atop the wall. The Meduseld was a mere 2 meters away from her. She balanced on top of the wall until she spotted the last balcony on the left of the Meduseld.

_Don't fall…Don't fall_

Blade pushed off the wall and leaped into the air, her body met the railing of the balcony and she quickly pushed herself over the other side. The hunter landed heavily on her knees and let out a silent grunt.

Blade peeled herself off the balcony floor and walked toward the door, she pressed her ear against the wooden object and heard nothing. Slowly she reached for the door knob and turned it, to her surprise it was unlocked.

Her eyes went straight to her leather coat as she slowly entered the chamber. The hunter quickly tore it off the wooden chair and place an arm in each sleeve. She had missed her coat more than she thought and smiled at the familiar feeling of comfort that washed over her.

_Where is my sword?_

Blade looked around the messy chamber for her weapon. She was about to give up before a glinting object in the corner next to the dresser caught her eye and she cautiously walked toward it. She bent down to inspect the object that was wrapped in a blue material.

She hesitantly pulled the material off and her daggers clattered to the ground. She managed to catch her sword before it hit the ground and quickly tied the sheath around her waist. The hunter picked up her twin daggers and attached them in their scabbard to her back.

"What was that?" A deep voice questioned and approached the chamber.

Blade quickly scooped up the remaining 4 knives and glided onto the balcony, softly shutting the door behind her.

The hunter moved against the wall as the door opened, almost squishing her. A Rohirrim guard looked left and right before shutting the door once more. She let out a breath of relief and jumped off the balcony, landing roughly on her feet.

She'd enter from the front doors, she smirked as she rounded the corner toward the entrance then stopped and looked toward the stables.

A sinister grin grew on her face as she changed her course and approached the stables.

* * *

Éomer stood patiently by the entrance greeting guests as they arrived. The golden hall was decorated with pink and white flowers hung over the doorway and white ribbon across the skirting boards.

A wide smile formed on his face as Aragorn entered followed by Arwyn.

"Aragorn" Éomer greeted and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Éomer" The king of Gondor smiled and gave him a hearty pat on the back.

"This was sudden" Aragorn pointed to the altar with the best smile he could muster.

"Well, when you find a girl as beautiful as Isadora you should marry her before someone else does" Éomer joked and moved on to greeting Arwyn.

"Lovely to see you again, lady Arwyn" He kissed her hand and turned to chat to another guest behind him.

"Éowyn!" He exclaimed as his sister stormed into the hall with a worried looking Faramir trailing behind.

"What is this?!" Éowyn hissed in fury.

Éomer looked at her in confusion and to Faramir but he wanted no part of the argument.

"Blade hasn't been dead for two weeks and you're getting married?!" She spat in disbelief.

"I know she was your friend but you have to move on, I have" He said softly while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My friend?! Éomer you were ready to abandon Rohan for this woman" The princess attempted to understand his thinking.

"People change" He said sharply and glared at his sister.

"No…you don't change that quickly" She returned his glare.

"Éowyn leave it" He hissed and walked away from his seething sister.

* * *

The ceremony had just started and all the guests scuttled to their seats. Legolas and Gimli had made it but Mithrandir's whereabouts remained unknown.

Éomer stood at the altar in his shining armour and polished crown gleaming with happiness.

He had made the effort to smooth his shoulder length hair so it looked less untameable and clean shaved his growing beard off.

A slow melody on the harp began to play and everyone shifted around to look at the entrance for a peek at the bride.

Isadora walked slowly through the doors with maids carrying the trail of her dress, she had her hair braided at the top with a lock of white elbow length hair on each side of her shoulder.

The guests gasped in amazement as they saw the bride gliding down the aisle.

None of them were more amazed than Éomer who watched in awe as his wife to be approached him.

The seductress climbed the stairs to the altar and stood next to the king of Gondor.

"You look beautiful" He whispered to her and she pretended to blush.

"We are brought together today to celebrate the joining of two lives into one." The minister started.

Éomer blocked out the minister and trained his eyes on his wife who looked up at him every couple of minutes to see if he was still staring.

"If anyone has any objections why these two should not be gathered in matrimony please speak now or forever…"

The minister stopped and listened to the sound of approaching hoof beats.

The Meduseld door loudly crashed open and everyone turned to see Blade atop of a rearing Warlord in the doorway. A clap of thunder sounded just as Warlord's hooves pounded back onto the stone floor.

"Blade?!" Whispers echoed throughout the Meduseld.

The hunter dismounted the horse and landed in a kneeling position with her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"A wedding?! And I wasn't invited?!" She asked sarcastically while unsheathing her sword and standing to her full height.

Her maniacal laughter echoed in the dead silent hall as she glared at the seductress standing next to her third marshall.

Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes flickered to Éomer in his shining armour, her eyes met his and he glared back at her with hatred.

"Rohirrim!" Éomer called to the guards who came flooding in seconds later.

"Tell me Isadora, Seductress of men. What did it take to convince him to marry YOU?" She asked sarcastically and swung her hand back, causing the guards to fly out of the building.

She couldn't go back to the hate, hate relationship they had in earlier years. They had come to far and she wouldn't let Isadora jeopardise that.

"Was it your good looks?" Blade swiped her hand and Isadora's magical mask removed itself revealing the monster.

The crowd gasped in disgust at the creature that stood next to their king. Éomer looked at his queen and backed away from the altar . The panicked guests filed out of the hall with screams of terror except for the fellowship who stayed behind.

"No…No!" Isadora felt her destroyed face in panic.

"You won't do this to me again!" She squealed and lunged toward the angry hunter with a dagger in hand.

"No… this time I'll kill you" Blade smirked while the seductress jabbed at her. She knocked down the seductress with a swift kick to the temple and swung her hand, sending Isadora crashing into the altar.

The hunter walked slyly to the bruised and bleeding Isadora.

"That was for Tyras" She smirked and sent her flying into the opposite wall. The seductress spat out the blood that laced her teeth and grunted in pain.

"That was for Éomer!" She pointed to the King who looked back at her in unsureness.

The hunter held Isadora against the wall and took her time to approach her. This was justice.

"And this!...This is for me!" Blade plunged her sword into the seductress' heart. Her pained eyes met Blade's merciless ones and the hunter watched in satisfaction as her skin stripped away like burnt paper until she was just a pile of bones. It's over

A half smile formed on her lips until sharp stinging sensation in her stomach caused her to freeze.

"Arghh!" Blade dropped to her knees and let go of her sword. The hunter looked down at her stomach where Isadora's dagger had lodged itself.

_Son of a bitch_

_"_Blade?" Legolas ran to her side, followed by Éowyn and Aragorn.

The hunter grasped the handle and retracted the blade, it burnt…a lot.

"Arghh!" She grunted and threw the dagger to the ground. It slid then sudden stopped, she looked sideways to see Éomer stop the sliding dagger with his boot.

She let out a deep breath and painfully got to her feet. He looked at her with sadness mixed with fear. The fellowship backed away, giving her some time alone with him.

"Éomer?" She asked trying to get him to stop looking at her like that.

"Are you okay?" She added and a look of disbelief settled on his face.

"Am I okay? You just got stabbed!" He added humorously and walked toward her.

"Yeah I did" She painfully clutched her wound.

"You should get that looked at" He motioned to the blood that poured from her wound.

"It'll heal" She said impatiently.

"What do you remember?" Blade blurted and snapped her head toward him.

"You left after Aragorn was crowned, though I didn't expect any less from you"

_She wiped me._

Blade nodded with a clenched jaw and ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"That's right" She said firmly and looked into his eyes, she saw nothing.

She'd lost him. But maybe he was better off without her.

The hunter picked up her fallen sword and inwardly groaned at her many aching injuries that were triggered with every movement.

"Try not to get yourself killed, beast" She smirked sadly and sheathed her weapon.

"Don't sound so sincere" He retorted with an amused expression which killed her a little. It sounded so cruel to her.

"I'll try"

Blade took a deep breath before slowly walking toward the wooden doors.

"Blade?" Eowyn called after her but she continued walking.

* * *

"What do you remember?" He could sense the trepidation in her voice as if she feared his answer.

"You left after Aragorn was crowned, though I didn't expect any less from you" He saw the look of surprise in her eyes at the words he spoke and instantly regretted saying it.

"That's right" She answered after a moment , something about the way Blade looked at him made him suspicious. But she was always hiding something.

"Try not to get yourself killed, beast" Her retort made a small amused smirk to form on the sides of his mouth.

"Don't sound so sincere" he watched as lost the intensity of her gaze and her jaw tightly clenched shut.

"I'll try" Éomer opened his mouth to speak but she had already begun to walk away.

"You are a fool" Éowyn said from beside him.

"How so?" He asked in annoyance and cross his arms.

"Eowyn" Legolas intervened and pulled her aside.

"He doesn't remember " The elf said softly and her eyes widened in fear.

"Nothing?!" She hissed in disbelief.

"Only the memories of hate and annoyance remain of Blade in his memory"


	25. Perfect Strangers

_**Perfect strangers**_

_One more shot across the bow  
One more bullet through the heart  
You've got me bleeding on the ground  
I got you wounded in the dark  
Why do we always take this way too far?_

* * *

"You left after Aragorn was crowned, though I **didn't expect any less from you**_"_

The words hit her like a thousand arrows to the chest as she sat silently atop of Warlord while he grazed contently. She wouldn't let Éomer break her, not now that she had come so far.

Blade wished she could go back to when she was by herself hunting back to when things were a lot less complicated.

She looked over the open fields that had once been yellow with drought but now gleamed with new life. Things had changed a lot since the first time she'd come to Edoras.

A smirk crept on her face as she reminisced about the time she beat Éomer and his Rohirrim,when he tried to throw her in the prison cells.

_I used to hate him...it was easier when I did..._

with a deep inhale the hunter dismounted her steed and walked slowly over to the grave of King Théoden that was covered with flowers and wreaths. He was buried next to his son in a simple grave with a stone headpiece .

Blade bent down next to his stone resting place and traced over the letters that spelt 'Here lies Théoden son of Thengel. Leader of people and Lord of the Mark'.

She smiled in disbelief at the amount of flowers and effort people put into gifts for a man who would never see them. They seemed to find comfort in providing the deceased with gifts, it seemed strange to her. Funerals were not her strong point, she never really understood the point of saying kind things to a dead body until her brother died. Hunters don't have traditional funerals, they are burnt to release there soul and spirit into the afterlife without the threat of possession or resurrection.

"I would've brought you flowers but they would only wilt. So I bring you the promise you will never be forgotten." She said in a voice just above a whisper, feeling a little bit awkward.

"Requiescé an hiae, Théoden King" (Rest in peace, Théoden King) The hunter lifted her sword and planted it into the dirt next to his grave, kneeling in front of it.

"Memoria vestra , omnes superstites" (Your memory will outlive us all) Blade retracted her sword from the loose dirt and stood to her feet.

She stepped back and silently admired the decorated grave with a stone cold expression. In the beginning she didn't much like Théoden, she thought of him as no more than a selfish King but everything he did was to protect his people and she admired that. Her fingers curled around the hilt of her sword at the sound of light footsteps behind her and her head moved an inch to the left.

"He admired your strength" Éowyn's voice caused Blade to loosen her grip on her sword. The king's sister smiled and walked next to Blade.

The hunter sadly smiled and looked up to the blue sky that hinted a heavy storm approached them from the sinister dark grey clouds.

"He was a good King, a fair king" The hunter sighed and looked sideways to the woman that stood next to her with the same unreadable expression her brother had.

"But you didn't come here to talk about your uncle" She said softly and met Éowyn's worried eyes.

"What are the chances of him remembering how he felt for you?" The princess asked hesitantly and Blade raised an eyebrow in surprise, her relationship with the king should be the least of her problems.

"With Isadora not here to undo the spell she cast…not good" Blade said calmly and sheathed her weapon.

"If he didn't remember after she died then it is most likely he never will" She added.

How could Blade just accept that the memories she made with Éomer will only be remembered by her? How can it be so easy for her to let him go?

"How…how do you know all this about her?" Éowyn asked as if Blade had all the answers.

_Don't look at me like that..._

"After she attacked my brother I did some research on Seductresses" The hunter turned to face her fully with a tired gaze.

"They are considered demons in the hunters lore but are more like pests because when they get their claws into a victim they don't leave until they get what they want…which in all but a few cases is death or domination" Blade explained bluntly, Éowyn looked at her with utter surprise.

"Demons?" She asked curiously and found a dry spot on the ground to sit.

"Malevolent supernatural beings who desire power but usually are under divine control from a higher power. This is what made Isadora so dangerous, she was the higher power that manipulated and tortured to get what she wanted." The hunter sat down next to Éowyn who placed a hand on her arm. The king's sister internally smiled at the definition that sounded like it had come from a book. She needed to reach out to the woman, not the hunter. Though there seemed to be little difference. Hunting was Blade's life, she understood that but Éomer had started to break down the tough exterior of Blade and the hunter broke down his.

"Enough about Isadora…what do you plan to do?" She asked kindly.

"I haven't figured that out yet…he remembers me as the shadow hunter. My presence here won't cure him. " The hunter looked into the strong woman's eyes with no expression.

"If you leave you'll never know" Éowyn said with a hopeful smile.

Blade let out a frustrated sigh and laid back on the soft grass. The lady stifled a laugh at the hunter's antics and looked to her for an answer.

"I'll stay until I am needed, but I can't promise you anything" She said firmly and sat up into a sitting position.

"Just promise me you won't give up on him…a love like yours doesn't just die" Éowyn said and patted the hunter's arm before rising to her feet.

"When have I ever given up on something?" Blade asked sarcastically and stood.

Éowyn straightened out the skirt of her maroon and gold lined dress and looked up at the hunter.

"I'm glad you're alive hunter" Éowyn's blue eyes started to glisten with tears.

Blade smirked and brought her into a tight hug, the older woman let out a surprised laugh and hugged her friend. Éowyn, being only an inch or so shorter than Blade ,comfortably placed her head over the hunter's shoulder where she saw the company of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir and Arwyn waiting patiently on the steps of the Meduseld waiting for her return.

"I know a few people who wish to see you" The woman parted from the hunter and pointed toward the building at the top of the hill.

"Let's not keep them waiting" Blade smirked and whistled to Warlord.

The powerful stallion ran to her side and nickered softly, she patted his long neck and whispered in his ear.

"Flexis" (Kneel)

Warlord swivelled his ears and knelt before his owner.

"Ladies first" She smiled toward Éowyn who obliged and tucked her skirt between her legs before swinging a leg over his back and landing behind Blade's saddle.

"Hold on" Blade smirked and slipped into her trustee saddle.

The hunter kicked the powerful horse into a gallop up the sloping hill. Éowyn quickly grabbed onto Blade as Warlord lunged over the fence that separated the paddock and the Meduseld.

She could feel the beast's power in his stride as they reached the top of the hill and Blade slowed his pace. The stallion flung his head in disappointment but slowed down into canter. Just a few meters away stood the company of friends who chatted idly amongst themselves.

Blade glanced up to her friends who gave her them same look of sympathy and compassion that Éowyn had. A look she couldn't stand.

_Why do they stare at me like I've just lost a limb?_

A drop of rain fell on her nose and caused her to focus her attention back to controlling Warlord who shifted restlessly. She kicked him into a trot and stopped in front of the stairs.

Éowyn slid off the back of Warlord and waited patiently for Blade to dismount. The hunter took a foot out of her stirrups and swung her leg around, landing beside her horse.

"Go wreak havoc elsewhere" She smirked to her steed and quickly took off his saddle and bridle.

Warlord stared at her for a while until she smacked his rump and laughed as he took off in hysterics.

She turned to climb the stairs but was ambushed with hugs from Aragorn and Legolas who had run down the stairs to meet her.

"I missed you guys too" Her voice came out muffled from the man and elf's shoulders that blocked her face.

Blade hugged back as well as she could with two people on each side of her.

"We thought you'd died" Legolas sat softly as they parted from her.

"That's a story for another time" She smiled softly and looked into his worried blue eyes.

"I'm fine" She put on a convincing smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The elf sighed and looked at the bruising around her neck and fresh scarring around her wrists then back to her.

"Nothing life threatening" She reiterated and shifted the heavy saddle in her arms.

"Here let me take this" Aragorn grabbed the saddle and bridle off her and headed toward the stables.

"Thank you" She nodded and walked up the steps, only to be stopped by a ginger dwarf.

"It's good to see you're still breathing lass" Gimli said awkwardly, trying to stifle a tear.

"You too, master dwarf" She bent down and lightly kissed his cheek.

The dwarf blushed wildly and she continued to climb the stairs, she reached the first landing where Arwen and Faramir stood and smiled.

"Welcome back Blade" Faramir smirked and brought her into a hug.

Blade chuckled and hugged him with one arm before they parted.

"Of all the hunters I've met you are by far the strangest" Arwen spoke lightly and smiled at Blade.

The beauty of elves always amazed Blade.

"I don't doubt that" The hunter smiled and embraced her old friend.

A strong wind blew above them and the once blue clouds turned a dark grey. A small drop of water splashed on the Meduseld stair next to the hunter. She looked down at the clear droplet and to the swelling sky. Suddenly pelting drops of water assaulted her and a crack of thunder echoed off the building.

"Blade". A ghostly voice echoed in the wind.

Blade looked to the grave yard that was blurred with rain and could've sworn she saw something move. The hunter squinted her eyes in the harsh rain that soaked her hair, a figure stood next to Théoden's grave in a white dress.

She blinked through the strong gust of wind that stung her eyes. The apparition flickered then appeared closer, this time she could just see the figure's mouth open as if to say something then close again. Who are you?

"It can't rain forever" The figure's deathly sweet voice echoed in her mind before it vanished into thin air.

Blade raised her eyebrows in confusion and she took a step to the edge of the stair case.

_The rain pelted down on the two hunters as they stalked along the outskirts of a beaten cottage. Léna had just made her first kill, a possessed butcher with a family of five. The hunter liked they rain, it concealed the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. The two rested under the shelter of the cottage and laid their weapons down. León turned to his sister with a look of concern in his blue eyes._

_"Léna, you saved dozens of lives today" León bent down to her height and place a hand on her shoulder._

_"Then why do I feel so guilty?" She said softly and stared desperately into his blue eyes._

_"Because you are human" He smiled and patted his sister on the head before focusing on the task at hand._

_"Will I always feel this bad?" She asked as a tear slid down her cheek._

_"It can't rain forever" He wiped the tear from her cheek and took off into the pouring rain._

"It can't rain forever" Blade said softly and distantly looked at where the figure once stood.

"Blade!" Aragorn pulled her from the edge of the stair case and snapped her out of the trance.

The hunter glanced at him in question and he returned her confused look.

"Get inside, you'll freeze to death standing in this pouring rain"

Blade looked around and everyone had disappeared inside the Meduseld, she snapped her head to the graveyard and the figure was gone.

The hunter nodded and limped the last five steps toward the entrance and out of the pouring rain with the king of Gondor walking beside her.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air and glared at the offender.

_Legolas_

The elf smiled down at her as he carried her bridal style into the hall.

"Are you quite alright there?" The hunter looked at him if he were crazed.

"You are injured. You cannot walk" He said simply and pushed open the Meduseld door with his foot.

"Well if you don't put me down you'll never walk again" She said in her most venomous voice.

The elf smirked and was about to walk into the Meduseld.

"Oh you think this is a game?" She asked in amusement and he simply smiled before attempting to enter the Meduseld.

"I'll take us both down" She warned and kicked her legs free before flicking her wrists and sweeping his legs out from underneath him.

The plan would've worked great if he hadn't grabbed onto her. The two fell through the open door and onto the floor of the Meduseld were the council had gathered to discuss important business with the king.

Blade groaned in pain and pushed herself off the elf before rolling onto her back. She turned her head to look at Legolas and exploded into a fit of laughs.

The company stood silently trying to stifle their laughter as an angry council man walked over to Blade and Legolas who were sprawled on the floor laughing.

"You actually took me down with you" Blade commented whilst wiping away a drop of rain from her face.

"I regret it" He clutched his abdomen and smirked.

Blade heartily smacked him on the stomach and rose to her feet.

"You'll live" She commented and the elf groaned in pain.

"What is this racket?" A council man asked angrily.

"This is the result of complete and utter idiocy on his part" She said trying to stifle her laughter and shook out the strap of leather that once held her hair in a high fashion.

"We men of the council have matters to discuss that you wouldn't understand , woman. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut" He snapped as she brushed her soaking wet hair over her shoulders.

"And what matters would those be?" Blade hissed and removed her fingers from her hair to approach the rude man.

"Nothing a woman would know about" He arrogantly chuckled. The company waited in suspense for Blade to react, but hoped she wouldn't.

"Nothing a woman would know about?!, What wouldn't I know about exactly?, War? I've fought in it, Suffering? I've lived it, Pain? Oh I can inflict it!" She towered over the short man and glared into his mousey brown eyes.

"Blade, he's not worth being thrown in the dungeons for!" Aragorn pulled her away from the man.

"Next time think before you speak because you know nothing of the knowledge of women" She spat and walked away from the man.

"Woman?!" The man called after her and she sharply turned around.

"What?!" she hissed.

"What is your name?" He asked curiously..

"Blade" She said bitterly.

"How would you like a spot on the council?" He offered with a smirk.

"A…what?" Blade was caught totally off guard.

"She'd love too" Éowyn appeared at her side and intervened.

"What? n.."

Blade went to refuse and Éowyn elbowed her in the ribs.

"I'd love too" She said flatly and shifted her eyes to Éomer who stared intently at her.

"Great, you can join us now" Her motioned to the table at the far end of the hall.

Blade weakly smiled and walked toward the table of elders and the king.

"Here" An older brown haired man patted the seat between him and the king.

_Of course_

The hunter nodded and sat down on the hard chair, careful not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Now the next issue is how we explain to the people the incident with Isadora" A greying man with a bushy beard piped up.

"Say she was a witch!" One man shouted.

"A shape shifter!"

"A banshee!"

"Or you could tell them the truth and stop feeding them lies" Blade interrupted in a serious tone.

"What do you suppose we tell them?" Éomer spoke and looked to her for an answer.

"That evil once again found its way back into Edoras seeking power but this time it was ended before it took hold" Blade suggested flatly.

"Very well, next topic" A blonde haired man continued.

The hunter listened intently to the next issue of the increased number of stray orcs seen wondering the borders of Rohan and Gondor.

She was having no luck in trying to keep up with the rambling men so she sat back in her seat and stared at the tapestries on the wall until she felt a nudge on her foot.

The hunter glared to her left where Éomer sat subtly trying to get her attention.

"What?" She whispered and looked up into his hazel eyes.

"I didn't thank you" He leaned in and whispered back.

"For what?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Saving my life, once again" He added and her eyes shifted to her pendant that had come untucked from his shirt.

"Hmmm…I do that a lot" She said quietly and tore her eyes away from him.

"Blade, any suggestions?" The blonde haired man asked.

"Leave them, they'll die off soon enough" She said sharply.

"How do you know this?" Éomer questioned with a strong tone.

"Because I will make sure of it" She mimicked his tone and put her sword in front of her on the table.

_You know all good swords have a name? _

Éomer's voice rang in her head.

"This is ' Simulacraque nuda' or 'The Wraith' she has 4 inch thick innards of hunter's steel coated in tempered dragons glass and is the sharpest blade you'll ever see" The hunter tore the sheath off her sword and revealed the dark blue blade underneath.

"I thought it didn't have a name" Éomer said quietly to her.

"All good swords have names" She smirked and sheathed her weapon.

"You mean to go after these orcs alone?" The blonde man who she'd heard his name was Brennard asked in surprise.

"You sound surprised" She said firmly.

"You are one woman against god only knows how many orcs" He clarified.

"I'm the hunter, I've had worse odds" Blade said sharply and wiped away the drop of water that ran down her jaw line.

"No he's right, I'll gather some Rohirrim to aid you" Éomer joined the conversation and looked at the hunter, it had been a long time since he'd seen her with her hair out. Even soaking wet her raven back waist length hair looked beautiful.

Blade clenched her jaw in annoyance, he knew how capable she was at what she did and he knew she wouldn't need any help.

"I work alone" She pushed her seat back, the chair slid back and smacked against the wall behind her as she stood while furiously glaring at the king.

"Not on this quest!" He rose from his seat and stared back at her.

_Like old times._

"Remember that time I apologized for calling you an arrogant fool?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"No" He hissed.

"Neither do I" She smirked and went to walk away when a hand on her arm stopped her.

The hunter looked back to Éomer holding her arm like he used to after they had fought.

"What?" She hissed in frustration and glared at him.

"We leave tomorrow morning" He said sharply and looked into her green eyes.

"No, I leave tomorrow morning. You and your men stay back because you don't wan't me as an enemy" She stated with venom.

"I'd watch my mouth when speaking to a king if I were you" He said firmly still holding her arm back.

"All I see is a Third Marshall with a crown" Blade said firmly and tried to wriggle her arm free but he tightened his grip.

"You are the most frustrating woman I've ever met" He replied angrily and glared into her eyes..

"Likewise" She smirked, earning a few stifled giggles from the council.

"Blade, do not test me" Éomer said firmly.

"Do your worst" She pulled her arm with the king still attached and came face to face with him.

_I hated this woman with a passion. _

"Do not make me your enemy, Blade" He glared into her green eyes and she violently jerked her arm from his hand..

"Don't act like one" She said firmly and walked away.

Blade couldn't believe they were back to where they had started, calling names and arguing like children.

* * *

"Do your worst" She hissed and yanked her arm back, out of pure instinct he pulled her back and she almost ran into his chest.

"Do not make me your enemy, Blade" Éomer looked sternly into her beautiful eyes as she flickered a glare up at him. He was so close to her he could hear her unsteady breathing.

"Don't act like one" She replied with a certain sadness in her tone and a storm of emotion brewing in her eyes.

Something was different about the hunter, this was usually the moment she would hit him not surrender. She looked tired, but not the kind of tired that sleep can cure. What happened to her?

He watched with a stone cold expression as she walked over to their company of friends with her usual tough façade and a slight limp. Why was she limping?

"I like her, she's feisty" the brown haired Gregor commented.

"I know, I hate that in a woman" Éomer replied and a feeling of déjà vu washed over him.

_Éomer watched in amusement with a smirk on his face as the hunter kicked the unfamiliar blonde elf off his horse. _

_"She is a free spirit that woman'' Gandalf said proudly while riding quietly next to him._

_"Indeed, I hate that in a woman" Éomer replied bitterly and wiped the smirk off his face, watching as his sister started a civil conversation with the hunter._

He shook off the distant memory and parted from the council to retreat to his chamber.

* * *

"How did it go?" Éowyn asked hopefully.

"It seems we are back to name calling and empty threats" Blade said in frustration and sat down on the wooden bench next to Legolas.

"He'll come around" She said as if she were trying to convince herself more than anyone.

"What matters did the council of men and one woman discuss?" Legolas asked politely.

"The council wants a couple of Rohirrim and I to go out at first light tomorrow and hunt some stray orc" Blade replied flatly and wiped a lock of hair from her face.

"The king surely knows you don't work well with others?" Gimli asked as nicely as he could without offending her.

"Guess who suggested it?" She said sarcastically and leaned back on the bench.

"He's just trying to get under your skin like he used to" Éowyn replied from across the table.

"I don't think my mind can cope with the amount of witty insults it has to produce" Blade sighed and looked across to Aragorn who remained quiet next to his wife.

"Just ignore him and he'll go away" Éowyn said tiredly and placed her head on Faramir's shoulder.

"Then he will think he won and I can't have that" Blade smirked at her own childishness.

"You are 25 in 5 days, don't you think it's time you act your age?" Faramir commented.

Blade could've killed him there and then, she told no one of her age or birthday. Quite frankly she'd forgotten her birthday, it had been so long since she celebrated it.

"You are only 25 years of age?!" Éowyn asked in surprise.

"Who is only 25 years of age?" Éomer took a seat on the other side of Legolas.

"Lady Blade" Legolas commented and smirked at her. He knew too well she hated being referred to as a lady.

"Five days? Is the…nint..tenth of September" Aragorn said keenly.

"Correct" Faramir confirmed.

"I could've sworn it was November…or August" Blade said trying to convince them it was another month.

"No, I remember on your Seventeenth birthday, León and Boromir stole a few bottles of wine and we went out by the river near Sirith forest and drank until we couldn't walk. Anyway I distinctly remember your brother threatening me in his drunken state.

"The tenth of September, remember it because it is the day you shower my little sister with gifts every year and If I hear she's hunting again I will track you down and hurt you. It is your job to keep her safe now, to keep her away from this life."

"Then he stared at me for a while and passed out next to Boromir." Faramir concluded and the room was silent.

"I remember I went out hunting with León the next day and we had to try and act as though we weren't about to keel over so Leánthar wouldn't suspect anything, anyway León kept staggering over sticks and things sticking out of the ground so I had to keep nudging him because if Leánthar ever found out we had been drink he would've flogged us. Then out of nowhere comes this thunderous crash and we looked down to see I'd kicked a trapping device. Before we could react this net drops on our heads and we are both knocked to the ground then Leánthar steps out of his hiding place. "It's difficult to detect traps, more so when you are drunk" he said in his usual deathly calm voice and he left us there to find our way out. Long story short I never drank again and it is not easy to get out of a net when you can barely move or think" Blade smirked at Faramir.

"Boromir passed out in the middle of changing out of his armour, and a few hours later we just hear a maid squealing who had come to clean his chamber but had found him on the floor…with no pants on" Faramir said in between laughs.

"Oh, that's horrible" Blade commented and bit her lip to conceal her laughter.

"I hope she got a pay raise that day" She added and the company burst into laughter until they noticed Blade and Faramir remaining silent.

Silence filled the hall, Blade and Faramir stared at each other to see who would laugh first. An old game of theirs.

Blade bit her lip trying desperately and she could tell he was about to bust.

"Is this some kind of game?" Legolas questioned and glance at Blade who was concentrating hard.

"Faramir looks as though he's about to cry" Éomer observed and stared between the two.

That comment broke Blade and she burst out in a fit of laughter soon followed by Faramir, she felt sorry for Legolas because she was using him to lean against.

"That poor maid…" She said between laughs and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I guess I win" Faramir smirked and seized his laughter.

"There is a first for everything" She replied and pulled herself off of the poor confused elf.

"I was undefeated back in the day" She informed the company.

"I do not doubt it" Aragorn said with a smirk and leaned his arms on the table.

"It is harder than it looks" Blade said seriously.

Aragorn gave her a look of 'are you feeling okay?' and she chuckled at his confused expression.

"Since it is your final night in Edoras, I vote we celebrate" Éomer intervened.

"I second that" Gimli pipped up from the end of the table.

"We can't have a celebration without wine" Éowyn stood from her seat and looked at Blade with a smirk.

"Legolas, I could use some help" She motioned to the elf.

_Really?_

Blade slid from her spot and allowed the blonde elf to get passed her.

"Very subtle" The hunter commented and slid back into her spot that was now next to Éomer.

"I don't know what you mean" Éowyn said innocently and walked to the cellars with Legolas behind her.

"Of course not" Blade smiled painfully to the king and focused her vision forward.

"So Blade, tell us about this orc hunt tomorrow" Aragorn said hesitantly.

The hunter mentally cursed him and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"It is a simple hunt and kill of a few strays that have been spotted around Rohan. Nothing I haven't done before" She replied bitterly, directing the last comment to Éomer.

"There could be dozens of them wondering, we don't have an exact number" Éomer clarified and turned to Blade.

"Riddle me this, what am I?" She asked angrily and mirrored his action.

"A hunter" He sighed, knowing she wouldn't let this go.

"Exactly, now I don't know if you are unfamiliar with the art of hunting but it requires a person with an immense amount of skill and concentration to take on many foes at a time and to do that they must work alone…I can't do my job if I have to look out for your men" She said calmly and glared into his hazel eyes.

"Why is it so difficult for you except help?!" He asked in disbelief and glared back at her.

"Because, you can't seem to comprehend that I don't need it!" She rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Why are you are so stubborn!?" He sighed and leaned back on the bench.

"I'm stubborn because I'm not your damn soldier?" She asked in her deathly calm tone and clenched her jaw in annoyance.

"What is your problem with authority?!" He half whispered half shouted.

"There is no such thing as authority, just people who think of themselves above the rest. You know what authority has gotten me?!, Beaten and bruised is what following the rules of someone else has gotten me!" She yelled in a sickly sharp voice and looked to Aragorn, Arwen and Faramir who sat awkwardly in front of the bickering two.

He could tell by the look in her eye she was referring to her father but said nothing. He figured out that most of the scars on her body were inflicted by her father but he never told her.

"Blade, you are not going by yourself and that's final!" He said forcefully and watched as a sinister grin formed on her face.

"Oh, is it now?!" She raised her eyebrow and gave him a challenging look.

"Yes it is" He replied calmly.

"Never have you been so wrong" She hissed and sat back in her seat.

Silence filled the Meduseld, the company looked anywhere but at the bickering two except Gimli who was quite enjoying himself.

"So Blade…What happened to you while you were gone lass?" Gimli asked to break the silence.

"What didn't happen?" She smirked, not wanting to elaborate any further.

The company looked at her expectantly and she let out a deep breath.

"Blade you don't have too…"

"No it's fine" She cut Aragorn off before he could finish.

"I was reunited with an old enemy, Tyras the purple eyed demon or necromancer whatever your preference. Isadora hired him and one other to keep me locked up until she'd successfully completed her plan. Anyway to understand this you have to learn the story of Liana." Her voice became monotonic and husky but she continued

I would've been about fifteen at the time and I was out on a hunt with León and Leánthar during the first full moon of winter, when the creatures come out to play. I could've sworn I heard something following me in the shadows for the past couple of steps, it sounded like padding footsteps. So I pull out my elvish made sword and cautiously walked toward the bushes next to me. I'll never forget the red eyes that stared back at me and the thunderous growl before I was knocked to the ground. The creature had me pinned to the ground but somehow I managed to reach for my sword and I slashed at its stomach. The creature rolled off of my body and I tried to quickly get away but just as I started to run it slashed at me with its claws.I look down and there is blood and skin just torn from my hip on the ground. Oh it burnt, I only remember the amount of blood that gushed out of the wound and to this day I have three claw marks that wrap around my side starting from my hip to the middle of my back.

It is all pretty blurry after that but I recall my brother rushing to my side to see if I was still alive while my father decapitated the beast. Afterward they tell me it was a werewolf but if that wasn't traumatizing enough I find out that it was a newly turned werewolf, meaning there was a person underneath the monster. Liana Westro a sixteen year old farrier's daughter and half-sister of Tyras. I visited her grave and... I tried desperately to convince myself she was a monster...but she was just a child not much older than I was. Little did I know Tyras had witnessed the beheading of his sister and me being the easiest target...I became the obsession for his madness. It wasn't enough to see me dead he wanted me to suffer and that's what he got..." Blade looked up to everyone staring at her in awe but none more than Éomer beside her.

"How did her parents know she was dead?" Gimli broke the silence, she smirked at the sound of Aragorn kicking him in the shin.

"When a werewolf dies their body turns back to their human form" Blade said softly, she'd never thought of Liana's parents finding her decapitated in the middle of the forest.

"Éowyn you're back" Blade said gratefully as the blonde woman strode into the room.

"Where's the wine?" Gimli asked impatiently.

"He insisted he needed no help" She motioned to Legolas who staggered into the room struggling to carry two barrels of wine and mead.

"Here" Blade rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and stood to relieve him of a barrel.

Gasps filled the Meduseld as a barrel slipped from his grasp and headed toward the ground. Blade quickly extended her hand and the barrel stopped just before it made impact with the floor. The hunter motioned her fingers forward, the barrel moved from its side and turned upward where it was placed down gently.

"That's impressive" Gimli commented in awe next to the hunter.

_That is nothing._

No one knew the extent to which her powers had grown and she planned to keep it that way.

She tried to use them in only small doses but they were taking their toll on her, she could either not use them at all or use them to their full extent and risk being consumed by them.

The hunter stared uncertainly at the barrel and motioned her fingers toward the table. The wine cask slid across the floor and stopped at her feet.

"Hmmm" She observed and turned back to the table.

"Wine, anyone?" She smirked and sat down back next to Éomer.

"What did we miss?" Éowyn slid into her place next to Faramir with a devious smile.

"Nothing of great importance" Blade replied distantly as her hand began to shake, the hunter quickly crossed her arms and plastered a smile on her face as the idle chatter kicked in.

* * *

Éomer watched her from the corner of his eye while conversing with his sister, something wasn't right by the content smile Blade had plastered on her face.

She was good but he could always see past her tough façade and she wasn't okay.

"I'll get the mugs" The hunter volunteered suddenly and quickly slid from her seat and strode toward the kitchen quarters.

"I'll help" He said flatly and followed after her.

* * *

"What is troubling you?" He appeared in the empty cooking quarters seconds after her and she snapped her head toward his sudden presence.

"Nothing of your concern" She said as kindly as she could with a raging head ache forming and turned to the cupboards where she assumed some mugs would be.

"Blade…You don't smile...You don't reminisce" He walked toward her as she searched the cupboards for mugs.

"Be careful what you say next, King. One might think you give a damn" She responded monotonically, pretending to focus on finding cups or chalices to drink from.

"You're right, It couldn't mean less to me if something is bothering you but if it gets my men killed, that is my concern" He stated firmly leaned against the cupboard next to her.

"You're compassion is overwhelming" She sighed in sarcasm and knelt to search the bottom cupboards.

"I have no compassion for you" He said calmly and put emphasis on the 'You' as if it offended him.

"After all we've been through-... Just let your grudge against me go " She responded in annoyance.

"Blade, you got my uncle killed and you almost took my sister with you. You're lucky I haven't thrown you in the dungeons for your language alone." He said with venom. He watched the growing frustration that showed on her face with confusion. What the hell kind of memories did Isadora leave him?

"Saved your life" She murmured and slammed the cupboard door closed. The colour had drained from her face and her legs threatened to buckle underneath her weight in her crouching position. Blade blinked quickly before slowly letting the handle of the cupboard go and unsteadily standing.

Blade saw him try to reach for her arm but moved her shoulder back before he could touch her.

Éomer backed off in frustration, couldn't she see he was trying to help her?

"Just find the damn mugs" She hissed and breathed out heavily.

The King stepped to the side and opened the cupboard he was leaning against.

Blade clenched her jaw in annoyance when she spotted at least two dozen mugs stacked neatly in next to each other.

He smirked at her deathly stare and glared back at her in amusement.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow and gritted her teeth together in anger.

The hunter quickly shouldered past him, scooped up five mugs and walked back to the hall.

* * *

Two hours into the celebration Gimli had already passed out, Éowyn laid slouched on Faramir Laughing at nothing in particular, Legolas, Arwyn, Éomer and Aragorn were having a drinking competition, while Blade sat quietly watching the drinking game and occasional taking a sip from her wine though she hadn't acquired a taste for it.

Éomer and Aragorn looked as though they would drop at any second whereas Legolas and Arwen seemed unaffected. The hunter smirked as they sculled another round and still the elves remained perfectly okay. The King on the other hand had started to lean on her which she wouldn't have minded if he wasn't staring at her.

"What?" She turned in curiosity and almost head butted him.

"How did you acquire this?" He raised his hand and traced the scar across her cheek.

"A Knife" She lied and pushed his hand away.

There was no way she would tell her friends it was from the edge of a ring her father had hit her with.

"It's too thin to be a knife" He slurred drunkenly and continued to stare at her.

"It was a thin knife?" She acted confused and returned her gaze back to her mug. The hunter grasped the metal object and took a long sip, draining it.

"Don't lie to me, Blade!" He slammed his mug down on the table and glared at her. The company stared at him in surprise, then back to Blade who clenched her jaw in frustration.

"I think you've had enough" She said calmly, snatching away his half full cup and handing it to Legolas at the end of the table. The hunter stood and turned to Éomer for him to move so she could get past.

"Who cut you?" He challenged and blocked her way with his arm.

"Move it before I break it" She replied calmly and pointed to his arm.

"Not until you tell me" He smirked and looked at her as though he'd won.

Blade smirked, turning her back to him she stood on the bench and leaped over the back. The hunter landed on her feet and walked around the side of the table.

"I'm going to head off" She announced and leaned down to hug Legolas first then Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir and lastly Éowyn. They were leaving her here alone...

"I Hope to see you all soon" She smiled while hugging Éowyn.

"And we you" Legolas replied politely.

"Travel safe" She commented to all of them and walked away.

"Blade!" The hunter stopped and turned to see Éowyn smirking at her.

"I expect to see you soon…at your wedding" She half giggled half shouted.

"Well you'll die with that expectation" She joked and turned to walk off but stopped halfway.

"I'll see you at your wedding Mrs Faramir" Blade said calmly and walked toward her temporary chamber.

* * *

Éomer waited until the hunter had rounded the corner and looked to his sister.

"Who is she marrying?" He asked with curiosity.

"The King of Rohan" Éowyn smirked and walked to her chamber with Faramir in tow.

"King of…no…never" His eyes widened in realisation and he stuttered in his drunken state.

* * *

Blade lay on her bed staring at the ceiling in contemplation when a light knock fell on her door.

The hunter grasped the hilt of her small dagger and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She cautiously walked toward the wooden door and turned the handle. She was surprised to see a very drunk Éomer leaning against the door frame.

"What?" She sighed and placed her dagger on the dresser next to her.

"Why..why do they think we are getting married?" He stuttered and walked into her dimly lit chamber.

The hunter didn't expect that question seeing as though he was so keen to marry her…before Isadora.

"You would have to ask them" She lied and closed the door behind her.

"I hate you, you're...you" He sat down on the end of the bed and looked at her expectantly.

_What do you want me to say Éomer? That I'll come back to Rohan with you and we'll live happily ever after? There is only one slight problem, I could never marry you, I'm a hunter"_

_"We'd find a way" He said sharply and looked at her with his soft hazel eyes._

"Then why are you here?" She replied softly and leaned against the door

"It's…strange…I have your pendant but I have no memory of you giving it to me?" He glanced toward her with a clenched jaw.

"Hmmm, that is strange." Blade pushed herself off the door and grabbed the dagger that sat on the dresser.

Éomer studied her expression, even in the dark he could tell she was holding back emotion. She retrieved the dagger that she'd been previously holding and walked to the side of the bed. The hunter crouched down and placed the dagger into its sheath that lay next to her pile of weapons.

She rose to her feet and quickly turned around almost running into the King's chest. She looked up questioningly into his eyes and took a step back.

"Why can't I remember that Blade?" He asked desperately but with venom."Why do I have your pendant?"

"You know the answer, you just need to look harder" She responded and held her ground against the towering king.

"You never…never answered my question" He slurred and took a step forward. Her response went straight over his head.

"Enquiring?" She asked in confusion and shifted back a bit.

"This" He raised his hand and traced the scar on her face.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day" She said smirked and looked into his eyes.

They didn't have the same spark they used to when he looked at her, they were the eyes of someone who hated her.

Blade hesitantly pushed his hand away and moved back once again but he grabbed her arm.

"Why do you…do that? He asked in confusion.

"Do what?" She sighed in annoyance and glared at him.

"Back away from me" He clarified and stepped closer to her. She used to put him in his place.

"Because you're drunk and unpredictable" The hunter said calmly and walked back until she felt her shoulder hit the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Blade" He reached up to stroke her face but she grabbed his wrist.

"That means nothing" She said sternly and let go of his wrist.

Éomer sighed and backed away from her frustrated form.

"I'm sorry Blade, I didn't…

"I don't need your damn apology, just don't bring us back to where we started" She cut him off.

"Blade were we?…-" He started to talk but seemed to have a hard time getting the words out. Blade noticed his slight swaying and eyed him suspiciously.

Suddenly a massive Rohirrim was falling on her and she quickly caught him in her arms. She looked down at the man with his head on her shoulder and a smile formed on her face.

_Serves you right._

The hunter slowly pushed him off her and he flopped onto the bed, still wearing his crown.

Blade sighed and shifted his legs so they were on the mattress and placed a thin blanket over him. He shifted to his side and began to stir, the hunter shook her head and placed a thicker blanket over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked drowsily and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Go to sleep, king of Rohan" She smirked and took the crown off his head, placing it on the bedside table.

"I'm not tired" Éomer said softly and pulled her toward him.

"Then open your eyes" She said softly and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before untangling his arm from her waist.

"Blade?" He caught her hand just as she had begun to walk away.

"Yes?" She replied and looked over her shoulder to his drunk and tired form.

"Were we?-" He asked quietly before his grip loosened from her hand and he drifted off into a light sleep.

"Yes we were..." She whispered to herself.

The hunter sighed and sat down on the chair next to the bed. There was no way she would let him assist her tomorrow, she'd just have to figure out how she could leave without anyone noticing.

Blade smirked as a devious plan popped into her mind and stood from her seat. Scooping up her weapons she crept out of the chamber and quietly shut the door behind her.

* * *

The King of Rohan awoke to a pounding headache and a feeling of uncertainty. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring at a ceiling that didn't belong to his chamber.

_Oh no, what have I done?_

Éomer hesitantly turned his head to the left and let out a sigh of relief, the other side of the bed was empty.

_Wait…_

He sat up in the messy bed and looked around the chamber.

"Blade" He hissed as memories from the previous night came flooding back.

The King unravelled himself from the tangle of sheets and leaped to his feet. Swiping his crown he ran out of the chamber and stopped in the hall, hoping to see her saying goodbye to the company. He cursed her as he searched the hall but saw no black coat.

"Lord Éomer?" Ren, a blonde haired Rohirrim tried to get his attention.

"Yes?" He turned his attention to the blue eyed soldier.

"We have received word of a highly dangerous group of hunters also hunting the orc pack and to proceed with caution" Ren informed him.

_There is more hunters?_

"We leave in five minutes" Éomer said firmly and walked past him.

"Éomer?" Ren called after him.

The king turned in annoyance and looked at him questioningly.

"Why the urgency?" The soldier asked his old friend.

"The hunter is gone" He hinted to his fellow horse lord.

Ren looked at him understandingly and cleared his throat.

"I'll gather the men" The soldier bowed and briskly walked out of the Meduseld.


	26. So Far Away

**_So far away..._**

**I finally put it all together,**  
**But nothing really lasts forever**  
**I had to make a choice that was not mine,**  
**I had to say goodbye for the last time**

Over the rocky terrain of Rohan the Hunter galloped at full speed to allude the help that would be only a few hours behind her. The blinding sunrise caused her to shield her eyes as she reached the top of a sloping hill, she slowed Warlord to a walk until the black dots disappeared from her eyes. Her tired eyes scanned over the boulders and shrubbery that surrounded her. The ground was still muddy from the down pour the previous night and dense with footprints.

Blade dismounted her stallion and cautiously looked over the prints, something or someone had tried to cover them with their boots. The hunter crouched down and examined the heavy imprint of an armoured boot. It was bigger than a footprint by any man or woman and it sank inward too far.

_Orcs_

Blade slowly got to her feet as well as she could, only when it rained her limp returned and locked up her joints. The hunter sighed and squinted her eyes to a fresh set of foot prints just in front of the orc's. They were human, at least 4 people and they didn't want to be followed. She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion and then it hit her.

"They are going after the orcs" She widened her eyes in realisation and quickly walked back to Warlord. The hunter mounted her horse and followed the foot prints to a dense forest at the bottom of the hill. Blade let out an annoyed laugh and kicked Warlord onward.

_It wouldn't be a fight without a disturbing dark forest…_

To her left a shrill scream rang out and echoed off the forest, Blade snapped her head toward the sound and listened intently for any movement.

*Silence*

The hunter kicked Warlord into a gallop running alongside the forest and stood in her stirrups to see the source of the noise through the dense forestry.

"_Don't end up like me.I love you sister, until the end"_

Blade squinted her eyes in disbelief and slowly turned her head to the sound of León's voice. Her eyes widened at the white figure that ran in between the trees beside her. All she could see was a blur of white material from a gown of some sort. It moved faster than her eye could comprehend giving it a ghostly transparency. The way it flickered from a ghostly form to a human one made Blade uneasy.`

_You're going crazy._

The hunter quickly focused her vision forward and kicked Warlord into a faster pace. A light sprinkle of rain had begun to fall from the darkening sky, stinging the hunter's eyes as her horse continued at his sprinting gallop. Blade glanced to her right in paranoia to see if the figure was still stalking her and much to her dismay the figure appeared closer to her than before.

_"__Do not grow weary hunter, where there is loss there is also love" __The figure's gentle voice sent chills up her spine._

Blade slowed Warlord to a canter and searched the open plain for any signs of movement. Just below three people huddled together with their weapons drawn, a group of at least twenty black skinned orc surrounded them. In the middle of the group was a brown haired man who looked much like Aragorn aside from the glowing blue eyes, the man next to him was short with long black hair and the other a tall blonde. They couldn't see her and she wouldn't let them until she needed to

"Turn back Léna, Turn back…Please"

The hunter ignored her slow descent into insanity and squeezed Warlord into a gallop back toward the dark forest. She would sneak up on them and take them out one by one. Blade quickly halted her stallion outside the forest entry and leapt of his back. She was lighter and stealthier on her feet than he could be.

" Exspectate hicê" (Wait here) She whispered to her horse and took off into the dark abyss. Blade sprinted at full speed on the muddy path filled with rocks and leaves, knowing the heavy rain absorbed most of her noise she didn't have to worry about being quiet. The assaulting rain soaked her hair and dripped droplets of cold water down her back, sending a chill down her spine.

"_Turn back"_

Blade shook off her brother's voice and powered forward, ducking a low hanging branch. The hunter slowed her pace and looked ahead through the trees with squinted eyes. The orcs had the group of people corned and were fast approaching. The snapping of a stick caused her to glance cautiously over her shoulder and she readied her sword.

Once again nothing was there, the hunter sighed and bounded forward. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled back against a hard surface.

"Shhh…it's just me" A familiar husky voice said quietly and realised their hand from her mouth.

Blade turned around in surprise and glared at the man in front of her, slowly lowering her sword.

"Tyras?" She asked in disbelief and he simply shrugged.

"I warned you to turn back" He gave her the same annoyed look that León used to, brows raised and glaring eyes. Though the purple eyes didn't have the same effect.

"The echoing voices was you?. That's clever, but ill advised" She hissed and punched him straight in the jaw.

Tyras absorbed the hit and spat out the blood that was laced in his teeth, looking back at her in annoyance.

"They are dangerous even for you" He whispered and pulled her back behind the cover of the tree he stood behind.

"I've killed orcs before" She whispered to him as if he were simple.

"Not the orcs, the necromancers that are hunting them" He replied and glanced behind the tree to see if the hunters had moved.

"There are only three of them" She stated obviously.

"But they are not like me, they are mutated. More powerful than you and I combined. If you try to stop them they will kill you without a thought." He looked into her unsure eyes, sounding almost sincere.

"You should stop sounding so sincere, someone might think you care." She smirked and glanced to a bird that rattled through the trees.

Tyras stared at her in surprise, not sure what to say and stayed silent.

"No witty response?" She mocked his voice and looked behind the tree to see the hunters beginning to fight the orc pack.

At first they started with knives and spears hitting only a few of the orc pack but mostly angering them. The orcs growled in anger and swiped at them but they moved to fast. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, there one second and gone the next. The cloaked blonde got to close to a creature and it slashed his arm. The necromancer stumbled backward and laughed hysterically before flicking out his arm. An invisible force disconnected the orc's head from it's body and it fell to the ground.

Blade turned back and saw something she'd never witnessed before, Tyras smiling. It was strange how he reminded her of León when he smiled, he had the same smirk before he smile and similar facial features with the exception of purple eyes.

"I don't sound like that" His answer shocked Blade, she was expecting to get hit or at least scowled at.

The sound of approaching hoof beats caused Blade to snap her head to the left. She felt her heart sink as Éomer's men became visible at the top of the hill.

"Damn it!" She cursed the man for following her.

_Why couldn't he listen to me!?._

"I need to warn them." She turned to Tyras who nodded understandingly then attempted to leave the thick forestry.

"Wait" Tyras grabbed her arm and moved her to where the Rohirrim were.

"That was…different" She said weakly and waited for her mind to catch up with her.

"Blade?" Éomer glanced at her in surprise, then to the man holding her arm.

"You need to go back" She hissed in anger and approached him.

"Blade, you defied my order once again. I suggest you stay quiet" He seethed in rage and kicked Firefoot forward.

The hunter was taken aback by his tone but still grabbed onto Firefoot's reins to prevent him from getting himself killed. Even after all this time the stubbornness of this man never seized to surprise her.

"Damn it Éomer these hunters are more powerful than you and I, just turn back!" She snapped firmly.

The king of Rohan looked at her in disgust and dismounted his horse.

"It is Lord or King to you" He hissed and tore the reins from her grip.

"It won't be anything when you're dead" She replied with venom and he turned in anger.

"Enough Blade, you are already in enough trouble as it is so for once hold your tongue" He towered over her and she held her ground.

"Tell your men to fall back" Blade commanded in a deathly sharp voice and his men looked to him questioningly with swords drawn.

Just like the first time she had encountered Éomer the Rohirrim circled her and closed in.

"I will do nothing, you ask of me" He hissed and waved his hand, the soldiers lowered their weapons but still surrounded her.

"Leave…before you don't have a choice" She said firmly and glared into his eyes. He stared at the woman in black, the warrior he despised so much.

"Is that a threat?" The king challenged, she could sense the resentment in his voice.

"No it is a warning, these necromancers are beyond your skill set" Blade turned on her heel and scrutinised his men, walking around the circle the enclosed her in.

"You think spears and swords will stop them?...You're wrong" The hunter ran her palm across the blade of a sword a Rohirrim welded by his side and winced slightly at the stinging sensation. Scare them into leaving?

Éomer gawked at her non faltering facial expression when the blade cut into her skin and she held up her bloodied palm for his men to see.

"I bleed, they don't"

"Enough, I will not have you trying to frighten my men with your mind games!" Éomer yelled in frustration and grabbed her wrist, forcing her bloodied hand down.

The hunter swung her closed fist into his jaw and smirked at the blood that spilled from his split lip. Éomer absorbed the hit and wiped the crimson liquid from his mouth. She didn't hit him as hard as she used to but it still left light bruising.

"Restrain her" Éomer spat in annoyance and glared to Tyras who watched in amusement.

"Just like old times" She muttered and gave glances to the men who looked to scared to restrain her.

Blade smirked at the two soldiers who had tried to restrain her the first time then to the other five who had all tried to restrain her previously.

"You heard him boys, restrain me...I dare you" Her voice was ice cold and she span on her heel to see the lucky candidate.

She could feel the point of a sword at her neck and the Rohirrim dismounted their horses. The nine soldiers cautiously closed in on her with swords pointed a mere inch from her neck.

Blade smirked and glanced to Éomer, he glared at her with an unfaltering look of disgust.

_I'll give you something to be disgusted about._

The hunter quickly gripped onto the raised sword in front of her and stared at Éomer with a smirk as crimson blood dripped onto the grass. The king didn't know what to do, he didn't expect her to take it so far and could only meet her cold glare in surprise.

The soldier holding onto the sword couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Blade looked into the soldiers eyes and kicked him hard in the knee cap. The soldier fell and she quickly rolled out of the way of nine oncoming tackles. The hunter gracefully got to her feet and unsheathed her sword, swinging it cockily side to side.

The approaching sound of hoof beats caused her to snap her eyes in horror to see Warlord galloping up the steep hill.

"Warlord" She said softly and glanced to the group of hunters who had finished with the orcs and looked up toward her horse. She grunted as a body collided with hers and she was knocked to the ground. The hunter quickly over powered the man and rolled them both so she wasn't pinned underneath him. Quickly she moved so her knee was holding down his chest and held one of her daggers to his throat. Blade swept the veil of hair from her face and her eyes met a pair of hazel ones. Éomer breathed heavily at the blade pointed to his neck and the increasing pressure on his chest. She was strong for a woman.

A loud neigh made her aware once against and she widened her eyes before leaping off his body and swiftly sheathing her dagger.

Blade sprinted past Tyras and ran toward her steed, who swivelled his ears toward her.

"Warlord, run!" She murmured to the horse, he looked at her in confusion and stayed at his pace.

She heard the hunters approaching and glanced up to see a brown hair man with an energy ball in his hand. It was like slow motion as the man release the supercharged ball of silver toward her steed and she ran as fast as her legs would take her.

"Léna!" Tyras appeared next to her but she ignored him.

Blade was a mere inch away from Warlord before she was tackled to the ground by Tyras. The air was knocked out of her lungs and her head slammed against the hard ground. The hunter quickly pushed Tyras off her body and scrambled to her feet against the wet grass. A dull squeal filled the silence and Blade closed her eyes as Warlord plummeted to the ground with a heart wrenching thud.

"No" The hunter glanced to her horse with tear filled eyes. His body lay lifeless with a scorch mark on his stomach and eyes pried open in fear on the wet grass.

Blade fell to her knees beside her best friend and loving companion of thirteen years , pulling his still head onto her lap.

"Why couldn't you have waited, like I told you?" She asked weakly as a single tear ran down her cheek and she swatted it away. Tyras watched in sympathy while she stroked her stallion's forehead.

"Damn it Warlord!" She yelled in anger and looked into his blue eyes that were open in horror.

_'__Not all tears are an evil'_

Another companion gone... Her warhorse who had lived through all her reckless adventures with her was dead, to add insult to injury.

"One day I will find you again" Blade closed his eyes with her hand and let go of his head slowly. She watched as it lolled lifelessly to the side and ran a hand through her hair, looking down at her horse with a clenched jaw. There was only so much life could take from her before she finally gave in.

"We need to keep moving" Tyras knelt next to her and she nodded in agreement.

"Blade!" Éomer called at the hunter on her knees in front of her beloved horse and felt nothing but...compassion?. She had no expression on her face but he knew she was suffering by her silence and the way she pursed her lips. How did he know such intimate details about her?

* * *

The King followed after the unknown man with his nine men in tow toward the necromancers. Blade stayed behind to gather a few weapons from her rucksack on her saddle.

Tyras took on the necromancers with the 'help' of the Rohirrim, They slashed with swords and threw spears but it would not bring down these enemies. Tyras quickly threw an energy ball toward a short black haired hunter and it didn't even faze him.

Suddenly a white flash burst through the battle field and seven men were knocked down, most likely dead. Another bolt of energy flew across the battlefield and another horse lord was dead. Éomer clutched his shoulder in pain, the brown haired necromancer stood with a sinister grin while dislocating bones with a squeeze of his hand. Éomer's sword feel from his grasp and he groaned in pain but he wouldn't give up because he knew whatever he felt at that moment that Blade was feeling it tenfold.

"Fall back" Tyras shouted to the last two remaining Rohirrim.

* * *

Blade breathed uneasily and the cold wind blinded her vision as she sat on her knees next to the corpse of her beautiful horse, quickly rifling through her rucksack.

Her vision moved to the battlefield where Éomer's men were being decimated and Tyras seemed to be wearing down. Then her eyes shifted to the brown haired man who had taken her Warlord's life and a hate like no other coursed through her veins. The man had Éomer bloodied and bruised but the king still refused to show his pain. Suddenly a flash of red light came from the small bag and she held a hand up to shield her eyes.

The hunter jolted back as red took over her vision and the people around her slowed down until they were barely moving.

"Arghhhh!" She flexed back and let out an inhuman growl/scream that sounded like a Nazgül mixed with a banshee.

She couldn't feel anything, no pain, no grief, just anger.

The hunter breathed heavily and pulled herself to her feet, cracking her neck she walked down to the battle field.

The necromancer's and Rohirrim glanced in fear to the deafening sound and saw a black eyed Blade walking calmly toward them. Éomer knew her emotionless facial expression meant trouble and told his man to back away while the necromancer picked up his sword. Tyras was knocked on the ground with a necromancer threatening to implode his skull. Blade flicked her wrist and the necromancer exploded in a heap of dust, skin and clothing. Tyras shielded his face with his arm from the pieces of flesh and blood that rained down on him. Out of eleven men, they had only managed to kill one necromancer with a heart full of spears and knives.

The hunter emotionlessly wiped the spatters of rain that sprayed on her cheek and stalked toward the brown haired man who swung downward at Éomer. Blade walked to the man who seemed to be in slow motion and kicked the sword from his hands just as it was about to make contact with Éomer's armour. The hunter carefully stepped over the king and spun around while unsheathing her sword. The man's eyes were still widened in shock at the sword that disappeared from his grip, she slashed upward and gutted the necromancer.

Time seemed to go back to normal and the man stumbled back with a grin on his face.

"That wasn't nice" He taunted and fired a glowing ball of energy toward her.

"Blade!" Éomer watched in horror as the fiery ball made contact with her chest.

Blade stumbled back by the force but she remained unscathed and glanced over to Éomer who was staring at her with a pained expression on his face.

"Yes?...Are you hurt?" She questioned to him in complete obliviousness and stumbled back as another energy ball absorbed into her chest.

"Am I hurt?!" He looked at her as if to ask if she was being serious but her facial expression didn't falter.

"Hold on a minute" She said in annoyance and turned back to the red eyed necromancer who was still firing at her.

"Will you stop that!?" Blade yelled in annoyance and swiped her hand.

The necromancer flew backward and hit the ground with a thud, The hunter blinked and suddenly she was in front of the necromancer.

Blade smirked and enclosed her hand around his neck, lifting him to his feet.

"Killing you would be too kind" She hissed and placed her bloodied palm on his forehead.

The man cried in agony and clutched his head in pain. His eyes looked as though they would explode from the amount of raw torture that presented itself. He dropped to the ground and clawed at his face, drawing a copious amount of blood from the scratch marks. He let out one last tortured scream and his body seized movement.

"What did you do to him?" Éomer questioned in fear and stared into her black eyes.

"I gave him eight years' worth of pain, I don't want it anymore" She said calmly and glanced back to Éomer.

For the first time in eight years she felt free of her pain and torturous memories, free to live and die.

"Léna?" Tyras approached her from behind and she quickly turned to face him.

"Come back" He stared into her black eyes, knowing if she stayed in this form for much longer she would become it.

Blade could barely fight the urge to murder something, it was taking over her mind. She was losing control of her body, almost like looking through the eyes of someone else. The power that she had was too great for one hunter and in time it would destroy her. What the hell was in her rucksack? How did it get there?

"This isn't who you are" His statement brought her crashing back into reality and she threw the heart to the ground.

The hunter breathed uneasily and her eyes flickered from black to green as she tried to compose herself but the demon was strong, it resisted her will.

"That's it, focus on me" Tyras said softly.

"It's…fighting me" She spat out painfully. Éomer could only stare as her eyes widened in torture and blood seeped from them.

Blade never had this much trouble changing form before and she began to panic. Her eyes rested on her horse and a searing pain shot through her mind.

The hunter felt the demon raging in her mind it spoke in a language unknown to her but nonetheless evil.

"Arghh!" She fell to her knees clutching her head and tried to focus on the ground.

Every word it spoke was like a flaming poker burning deep holes into her mind until it was charred beyond recognition.

"Blade!" She heard Éomer struggle to his feet and run to her.

"Léna, listen to me. You need to force the demon from your body. Only you can do this." Tyras grabbed onto her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_ _omnis satanica potestas…" __Blade winced at the metallic taste of blood that she coughed up and ran from her nose. _

_"__Keep going" Tyras said firmly._

_"__If she keeps going she'll die!" Éomer intervened._

_"__If she doesn't she dies anyway" Tyras spoke quietly and glanced back to see blood pouring from her eyes._

_"__omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,_ _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…_ _Ergo, draco maledicte._  
_Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi… facias libertate servire,_  
_te rogamus…audi nos". __The black slowly lifted from her eyes and a swirl of smoke left her body. _

Her vision became dotted with dark spots and the hunter collapsed onto the wet ground.

_'__You need to promise you won't turn out like me' León placed his hands on his sister's shoulder and looked her straight in the eye._

_"__I promise León, I swear I won't turn out to be a Hunter" She watched as a glimmer of hope shone in his blue eyes and a smirk grew on his lips._

_"__You make me proud, kid" He smiled and ruffled her black hair._

_She didn't turn out to be like her brother, she was worse._

Blade woke a few seconds later and rolled onto her back where the heavy rain washed the blood from her face onto the grass. She couldn't hear anything over the sound of her pounding heartbeat and her eyes fluttered open. The assaulting drops of rain splattered on her face, she glanced up toward the grey sky with amazement while taking deep breaths.

_I shouldn't have survived that…_

The metallic taste of blood trickled down her throat, causing her to cough and splutter the warm liquid until she could breathe again. Blurred figures plagued her vision but she couldn't make them out as they crowded her speaking words she couldn't or didn't want to understand.

Blade felt an arm lifting her into and sitting position then her legs were swept off the ground.

She could tell by how close he held her that it was Éomer and she opened her mouth to speak but only a fit of coughs came from her throat.

"Blade?" Éomer asked, she was going in and out of consciousness.

"You…should have listened to me" She said weakly and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"You…should have listened to me" She said in a frail voice.

It hit Éomer like a tonne of bricks, if he hadn't of been blinded by hate Warlord and Blade would be okay. His eight men that fell would be alive and he wouldn't be feeling as if he murdered them himself.

The king of Rohan lifted Blade into his saddle and quickly mounted Firefoot. Ren rode silently behind with the unknown man doubling with him. Éomer pulled her body closer toward him and took off to Edoras with Ren in tow.

* * *

A few hours into the ride Éomer sat silently atop of Firefoot watching over Blade as her chest rose and fell. Her head was lolled to the side on his chest with his arm placed protectively around her waist. He wished she would wake up so he could at least try to apologize to her. The heavy rain didn't help either, if she didn't die from her power surge she would surely die from a cold. He had placed her hood over her head but she was already drenched from earlier. Blood stained her face but most of it had washed away during the ride.

The king of Rohan looked down at the hunter and brushed away a stray hair that hung in front of her eye. Every time she walked out of a fight he could see in her eyes she was that much closer to giving up but still she refused to die at the hand of her enemy.

"I'm sorry Hunter" He whispered to her and a lump formed in his throat.

"If this rain would ease, I could get you to Edoras sooner" He sighed and squinted through the veil of rain that obstructed his vision.

"It can't rain forever" Her scratchy voice startled him and he looked down and was met with her piercing green orbs.

"I suppose it can't" He replied, knowing the statement had two different meanings.

"You know what I mean" She said weakly and shifted so she could sit upright.

"Hey. Be careful" He said softly as she pulled herself up so her body sat straight against his and leaned her head on his shoulder. She mentally smiled as his arm wrapped protectively around her waist once again. He remembered what she said the night before, the moment he passed out. The reason he had her pendant. He remembered that he used to love her.

"Don't sound so sincere, someone might think you care" She used his own words against him and weakly smirked.

"Well they'd be a fool if they thought I didn't" Éomer's monotonic tone surprised her with the emotion he spoke with.

Blade weakly smiled and felt her eyes become heavy, her head turned into the crook of his neck and she drifted into unconsciousness once more.

He may have lost his feelings for her but he would never stop caring and it made him angry that she thought he would. It made him angry that she would so easily sacrifice her happiness and act like they had never been together for his sake.

The king of Rohan smiled at the woman that lay her head against his shoulder, he could feel her shallow breaths on his neck. He knew she would rise above whatever sickness dwelled inside of her, it was the emotional strain that worried him.

She was strange to him in the way she fought, spoke and more so the way she acted as though she was heartless. He knew it was in the way she was raised as a hunter, to be unemotional, agile and unbound. He just wished she had told him what she was thinking before she took charge and did something reckless.

It was if she knew he was worrying about her, she moved her arm and placed her hand on top of his around her waist.

"What is troubling you?" Her raw voice sent tingles down his spine by the proximity of her face to his neck.

"How did?"

"I can feel your jaw clenching" She cut him off in her weak tone.

_Also I can't feel my waist…_

"Sorry" He said slowly, trying to conceal the Goosebumps that covered his skin from her raw voice.

"What is on your mind?" She asked, sending more tingles to his spine with her warm breath that hit his neck.

"You" He replied honestly and kept his vision forward.

"What about me?" She asked tiredly and looked up, trying to meet his gaze.

"Why did you latch onto that sword?" The king replied exhaustedly.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" Blade spoke with her eyelids shut.

"Did it not hurt?" He asked in confusion.

"Everything hurts, some pains less than others"

"Are you sure you are going to be alright after this?" He hesitantly looked down and met her tired eyes.

"Not even I can answer that" She replied honestly and sighed as another wave of unconsciousness hit her, resting her head against his shoulder she drifted into a dark abyss.

"We're almost there, hunter" He said hopefully and looked down to see her unconscious once again.

* * *

"Ren, look after the horses and make sure no one hears a word about this until I get her inside" Éomer commanded firmly as they entered Edoras and were met by curious stares.

"Yes, my lord" He replied weakly and followed close behind on his chestnut horse.

The king pushed Firefoot into a gallop as they neared the Meduseld and ignored the oncoming questions.

"What's happened my lord?"

"Is she dead?"

"Where are the rest of the men?"

Éomer stopped abruptly in front of the stairs and quickly dismounted his dapple grey horse, making sure Blade stayed upright and he lifted her into his arms. She was going pale from the cold and her lips had turned blue. The king climbed the stairs as quick as he could and hugged her close to his body.

People gathered around him as he entered the Meduseld but he powered forward toward his chamber. Using his foot he kicked open the slightly ajar door and walked into the room with the strange man in tow who shut the door behind them.

The king peel off her heavy coat that had kept her dry and unbuckled the weapons from her side before placing her gently onto the bed. He tucked the blankets up to her shoulders and threw a heavier doona on top.

"What happened to her?" Éomer turned to the black haired stranger.

"That pain was what kept the demon at bay, when she gave it to the necromancer she lost the one thing strong enough to fight away evil" Tyras met the King's stare.

"Tyras?" He asked in confusion at the man's purple eyes.

"Yes" Tyras sighed, waiting to be attacked or thrown into a dungeon.

"You tried to kill her" Éomer spat with hate and stood threateningly close to the necromancer who was only an inch or so shorter than him.

"Yes" He admitted and stared at the King.

"Why did you help her?" Éomer asked in confusion, still glaring at the man.

"Because…she's my sister" Tyras finally said it out loud and looked toward the king's shocked expression.


	27. The Kill

_**The Kill**_

_**I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.**_

_"Why did you help her?" Éomer asked in confusion, still glaring at the man._

_"Because…she's my sister" Tyras finally said it out loud and looked toward the king's shocked expression._

"No…her brother is dead" He hissed.

"Our brother is dead" He corrected and looked back up at the King.

Éomer couldn't believe he didn't see it sooner, Tyras had the same raven black hair, the same slender cheek bones and slender nose. His eyes were the only thing that betrayed him otherwise they could have been twins.

"She doesn't know?" Éomer asked softly.

"No" Tyras replied in frustration.

"You'll have to tell her sooner or later before she figures it out" The king said firmly and threw a log of wood into the fireplace.

"First I need to save her" Tyras sighed and glanced to his sister's sleeping form.

"How do you plan to accomplish this, look at her?!" Éomer spat in anger and motioned toward Blade.

"No mortal being can save her." The king choked back the lump that formed in his throat and turned back to the fire.

"Then I will find a sorcerer…or a wizard" Tyras said calmly and leaned against the doorframe.

"Look how far magic and sorcery has gotten her!...she will never forgive me if I use magic to save her" Éomer looked over his shoulder to Blade with guilt.

"Then I will find another way" Tyras hissed and left the room.

The king of Rohan bit his lip in frustration and swept his arm across the cluttered table in anger. Glass shattered on the ground and meaningless objects clattered on the floor but it didn't faze him.

How could he have been so blinded by proving his dominance as king that he could lead his men into a trap that Blade had warned him about. Not only did he lose eight men but he almost lost her in her attempt to save his foolish self and what did she get for saving him once again?... she got hurt once again, tortured once again and brought to the brink of death once again for him.

* * *

Éomer sat silently on the hard wooden chair with his head resting in his hands as he watched the hunter sleep contently. She hadn't woken since they had arrived in Edoras and he was beginning to grow rather concerned. Blade rarely sat still for five minutes let alone two days and it was taking its toll on him. Some of the colour had come back to her face but she was still paler than usual.

Drops of water trickled onto the balcony from the raging down pour outside and commotion in the hall was all he could hear. The king stood from the chair in frustration and paced his chamber from the door to the balcony. He stretched the sore muscles in his back and rolled his shoulders to ease some of the aching. The sound of something metallic sliding across the floor caused him to stop and search the floor for what he'd kicked. A mere meter in front of him lay a silver branch style ring.

Éomer raised his eyebrow in confusion and knelt down to pick it up. It was a beautiful design with an amethyst crystal in the centre of it.

_Strange…it must have fallen off the table._

He examined the small ring in his hand and squinted to see the engraving etched in cursive writing.

'_Until the end' _

The king knew he had heard it before somewhere but he couldn't remember where.

Then it hit him.

"_I'm with you until the end, hunter"__ Éomer smirked and took his stance next to the hunter._

_"I was afraid you'd say that" Blade said in admiration and prepared herself for the oncoming assault._

The king glanced to Blade's sleeping figure then back to the ring and his eyes widened in realisation.

He was going to ask her to marry him after she came back from her quest but she never did…or so he was led to believe.

Memories of himself throwing the precious ring in an act of grief and anger flooded his clouded mind. The king pocketed the piece of jewellery and stood to his full height.

Éomer knew he didn't have to stay with her but something inside of him begged him not to leave her side. So once again he took his seat next to her sleeping form and waited patiently until a light knock at the door disturbed him.

* * *

_A soft breeze blew through the assassin's long black hair while she snuck through the open window sill. Her head peeked through the opening, looking left and right. Her fingertips brushed over the worn material of her hood and she pulled it over her head, just shadowing her eyes. Carefully she slipped through the space and landed almost feline like onto the hard surface. Her head snapped left and right before slowly rising to her feet and ducking into the shadows._

_At the end of the corridor an armoured guard stood, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot while holding a torch. Her cat like grey eyes sized up her opponent and rested on his belt buckle where two silver keys shone brightly under the light of the torch. The assassin stepped quietly toward the guard, staying as close to the wall as she could and flicked her hand to reveal a long blade hidden in her leather wristband. The woman's breaths were shallow and calm, her eyes focused and mind clear. In one swift motion the assassin brought her knife around to the guard's neck and slashed it across his jugular vein._

_The assassin looked around before dragging the lifeless corpse to a shadowed crevice and swiping the keys to the room he was guarding. Her slender hand enclosed around the cool object and she snuck back toward the room. A smile crept on her face as she stalked toward her target and enclosed her hand around the door handle. Suddenly she heard the sound of shallow breathing behind her and she was slammed into the wall behind her. Her hood was ripped from her head and she glared up at her attacker who held her by the shoulders. He was clad in black much like herself with shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. His face was emotionless while he reached down and snatched the keys from her grasp. The assassin struggled against his forceful hold and smirked at him._

"_Took you long enough, Gabriel" She teased and the force was removed from her shoulders._

_The man leaned threateningly forward until he was a mere inch from her face and glared intimidatingly down at her. His cold glare and stone set jaw scared the toughest of warriors but the assassin remained unfazed and looked up in amusement. Gabriel placed his forearm above her head and a silent gasp escaped her tightly sealed lips as his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her forward._

_Gabriel allowed a smirk to pull at the sides of his mouth and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The assassin smirked at the way her heart raced and sparks that came from his touch even after all these years._

"_I was followed, I had to rid them of our trail, Siçaraé" His lowered husky voice echoed in the silent tower and he parted from the assassin._

_Hand in hand the assassin and the demon burst into the guarded chamber, Siçaraé restrained the mother while Gabriel silently ran his blade across the father's throat. The woman squealed in horror and broke down in sobs but was soon silenced by the assassin's sword in her chest. Both bodies fell with a silent thud and spilled a copious amount of crimson liquid onto the floor. The assassin looked to her husband, he stared at her with a stone cold glare and nodded before walking over to the sleeping baby._

_The demon picked the baby up from its well carved cradle and glared at the creature._

_Siçaraé watched in satisfaction as Gabriel pulled out his dagger and raised it to the human child._

_The blade just touched the child's neck before the door burst open and a single arrow was fired into the chamber. The assassin dove at the arrow aimed at her husband and gasped as it embedded into her chest. Gabriel dropped the child and ran toward his wounded wife but it was too late, another arrow pierced her stomach and she crumbled to the ground. _

"_Siçaraé?!" He pleaded desperately and knelt over her broken body._

_Guards swarmed into the chamber and pulled him off the assassin, he fought back by was easily outnumbered by the men._

"_She'll be dead by morning" A soldier kicked the assassin's body and motioned for his men to escort Gaébrile from the chamber._

"_No!, Siçaraé!" He pulled against the men that restrained him and received a punch to the stomach._

"_I'll find you again, my love" The assassin whispered in her last moments and closed her heavy eyelids._

_Gabriel was executed that same morning and cursed to have the same fate in his future lives until he was reincarnated as a man of good. He was to be stripped of his powers and other abilities to live as a mortal. Nothing was said of Siçaraé only that if she were to redeem herself then and only then would she be able to live in peace with her soul mate. _

_Four lifetimes the two now mortal beings wondered middle earth, completely oblivious to their past lives. Each time they were reincarnated evil seemed to follow, but on the last time something changed. One was born good and one neutral, and so the prophecy was bought into question._

* * *

The strong stench of blood awoke Blade from her heavy slumber, her eyelids opened drowsily and adjusted to the dim lighting where she could see a blurred figure. Her mind struggled to comprehend her livid dream let and she shook her head. She blinked multiple times before her vision became clear and she looked back to the figure.

"Éomer!" She yelled worriedly and tried to run to him but her arms were restricted by chains.

_What is this?!_

Just a few feet in front of her Éomer was bloodied and in chains against a solid rock wall. His face was contorted as if he were having a nightmare and his blonde hair matted with blood.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

The kings head popped up to the light sound and he tiredly made his way over to the wooden door.

His back ached from sitting in the hard wooden chairs for hours on end but he refused to leave until she awoke, he felt bound to her somehow.

His hand skimmed over the door handle and he hesitantly opened it slightly.

"What is it?" Éomer questioned firmly to Déonain who stood patiently outside his chambers.

"May I come in my lord?" The soldier looked left and right as if he didn't want to be overheard.

The king slowly opened the door wider and allowed the soldier to enter. Curiosity filled his mind as to what the soldier could want. He had never really like Déonain nor did he trust him.

A wave of anger washed over Éomer at the sight of the soldier admiring the hunter's sleeping form and he clenched his jaw.

"What is it exactly that you wish to discuss?" He spat irritably and shut the door behind him.

"Mutiny" Déonain said casually and looked back to his king.

"Against who?" Éomer suddenly felt sick to his stomach but brushed the feeling away.

The Rohirrim soldier backed toward the door with a sick smile plastered on his face just as four men entered the room.

"You…"

* * *

"Don't struggle hunter, you will only harm yourself" A familiar figure entered the dark cave like chamber.

"Why don't you come closer and we'll see who gets harmed?" She spat weakly at the man and pulled at her restraints. Her hands were bound above her head by a chain that was attached to the ceiling and almost lifted her feet off the ground.

A feeling of vulnerability washed over her as she realised her coat was gone and she was only in her deep red blouse and leather breeches.

"In due time hunter, in due time" He teased and walked over to where Éomer lay unconscious.

Blade felt a sick feeling in her stomach as the man swung his leg back and it connected with the king's rib cage. Éomer withheld the scream that threatened to escape his clenched teeth and sat up with spinning vision. His hands were bound behind his back and his was armour removed, leaving him in his blue shirt, brown tunic, black breeches and heavy boots.

"Éomer?" The king snapped his head to Blade's silk like voice and blinked away his clouded vision.

"Blade?" The hunter smirked at his surprised tone and tugged at the chains that restrained her.

"The one and only" She faintly added and sighed in defeat.

Blade's green orbs scanned the room and rested on the shadowed figure that lurked in the dark, just watching them struggle with intrigued eyes.

"What did I do this time?, murdered your family?, killed your sibling? Hurt your feelings? Punch you in the face? Am I the reason the sun isn't shining?" The hunter asked sarcastically and a smirk grew on her face.

_What is she doing!?_

Éomer stared in disbelief at her complete and utter cockiness, he wished sometimes she would refrain from talking.

"Oh, no. This isn't about what you've done in this life." The soldier stepped under the dim lighting with a sinister smirk.

"Déonain? I have to say… I did not expect that one" She added and winced at the raw skin around her wrists from the chains.

"What do you mean…this life?" Éomer asked through the pain that shot up his side.

"Don't try to reason with him, he's obviously lost his mind" Blade smirked at the furious expression on Déonain's face while he approached her with his weapon drawn.

"Always with the smart comments, tell me how did you survive this long?"

The former horse lord lightly dragged his blade across the surface of her thigh and watched her facial expression for a hint of pain but her deadly gaze didn't falter.

"I'm a joy to be around" She replied in a flat monotonic tone with her eyes never once leaving his.

Éomer tore his gaze away from the blood that poured from the shallow cut in Blade's leg…what was she doing?!

He knew better than most that you could not argue with a deranged man, they were like wild animals. The simplest of things would cause them to snap.

"Don't look so smug hunter, I will break you eventually" His blue eyes burned with anger and saliva escaped his mouth as he hissed at her with clenched teeth. A dry laugh left her throat and Éomer looked to her with a soft expression. The hunter rested her gaze on the king and sent him a reassuring wink before glancing around the cave.

Éomer stared daggers at Déonain when he reached out to touch Blade's face but she shook it off with disgust. The soldier harshly grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"You think this is funny?!" His grip tightened on her face and his voice deepened.

"No…this is pitiful" She spat and sprung forward only to be pulled back by chains.

Déonain leaped back in fear and stepped forward in anger at the smirk that pulled at the sides of her mouth.

*Smack*

Blade's head snapped to the right and a burning sensation tingled in her cheek where a welting hand print grew. Spitting the blood that laced in her teeth onto the ground the hunter looked back to him with a smirk.

"Is that the best you have?" Her voice was dry and dull.

Éomer lunged forward as Déonain brought the hilt of his sword down on her head but was pulled back by the shackles around his wrists. Blade's head lolled lifelessly forward and her body went limp in the shackles that now held her up. He grunted at the force that pulled him back and glared at the man that had once been a part of his Rohirrim.

"You will die by my hand!" The king of Rohan spat angrily and pulled at the chains in frustration.

Déonain looked back to his former king and smirked before turning to him with a sinister smirk.

* * *

"Hunter?...Huuunnterr?..." A voiced echoed in the dark.

Blade drowsily brushed the voice off and continued to fall into a black abyss.

"HUNTER!...wake up!" Éomer's voice caused her eyes to spring open with hope.

She wasn't chained up anymore, she was on an open field with her sword in hand and Warlord by her side.

"Warlord?!" Tears welled in her eyes and she embraced her since deceased friend.

The stallion nickered happily and nudged her back with his chin.

"Wait…" The hunter stepped back from her horse and looked around the field.

It was Rohan…back when the war had started and the land was dead.

"This isn't real…" She whispered and the scenery changed to the celebration of the defeat of the Uruk-Hai at Helms Deep. The hunter glanced around with wide eyes, Théoden was there and the company also. They applauded with wide smiles on their faced as she stumbled forward into the hall with a shocked expression.

She looked down and realised she was no longer in her usual attire but a white gown…almost like a wedding gown. Then it hit her.

Blade snapped her head up in horror to see Éomer standing next to an altar in his best armour. There had to be at least two hundred people crammed inside the hall…all looking at her with expectation. Then suddenly they disappeared and it was only her and the king. He held out his hand toward her, she cautiously stepped forward but everything changed and she was back in Mournshaws where she had started. Hunting Nazgûl of all things.

Her life was much simpler back then before she had met him, she had less injuries that's for sure. Blade stared back in amusement at herself from almost a year ago as her former self battled a single orc in the dark. She never noticed the dark figure that lurked behind a tall tree, just watching her. Nor the glowing white figure that floated like a ghost to the left of her former self.

_What is that?_

The hunter squinted to the figure and the scenery switched back to the open field.

Her hand enclosed tightly around her sword at the army of heavily armoured men that outnumbered her a hundred to one. They were all identical to one another with thick black shields raised and weapons drawn. The hunter swung her sword left to right and readied herself for the oncoming assault. She was circled and they quickly enclosed the tight circle around her.

Blade clenched her jaw and charged at the person in front of her, the hunter's sword pierced through the shield and into the man's chest. The soldier gasped and fell to the ground with a thud, but they were no man.

_A woman?_

Blade grunted in pain at a sword that cut the skin on her leg then the blow to the head that followed. The hunter rolled to the ground and regained her fighting position once again, her teeth clenched together in pain at the boot that connected with her side and held out her arm to steady herself. Blade swung mercilessly at the legs that surrounded her and leapt to her feet.

The hunter absorbed a harsh punch to the jaw and buried her sword in the woman's chest. Blade grunted as a body collided with hers and she was tackled to the ground. Her weapon flew from her grip from the force of her wrist colliding with a rock. The hunter quickly shifted her weight and got the upper hand. Blade brandished a dagger from the sheath attached to her back and placed it threateningly close to the woman's throat before she could reach for her weapon.

Suddenly the soldiers around her vanished one by one until it was just the two of them.

"You would rather lose the fight against yourself than a fight against a foe" An all too familiar voice hissed at her.

Blade looked at the woman in disbelief and reached down to her helmet.

The hunter hesitantly lifted the helmet and stared back at herself.

"I fight against myself everyday…I was…we were trained to fight" The hunter hissed and stood to her feet.

"You were never afraid of what any foe could do but what you could potentially do, but you won't fight for that?" The soldier clarified.

"I am more dangerous than I know, I've accepted my fate"

"This is why we push him away" Her clone stood to her feet.

"You are not afraid of becoming the queen of Rohan, you are afraid of what you might become" The hunter glared at herself and walked away.

"I have always been alone, why would that change now?"

"You think you are alone, but there has always been someone watching over you." The clone said calmly before she faded into nothing.

Blade stared at the spot the clone had stood and gritted her teeth together…she was right.

A sad smirk formed on the sides of her mouth before a burning sensation spread through her core.

* * *

"Don't touch her!" Éomer pleaded with the deranged man as he plunged his dagger in the hunter's side.

Blade jolted to life and took in a deep breath before looking down to where the knife stuck out of her side.

"You son of a bitch!" She hissed and tried to steady her breathing.

"I'm only just getting started" Déonain smiled and removed the dagger, Blade grunted and pulled at her shackles.

The hunter warily looked over to the King of Rohan and he stared back at her with soft eyes, his shirt and tunic had been torn off leaving him bare chested. Blade's eyes trailed down to the large burn mark on his shoulder and the long thin slash across his abdomen. She clenched her jaw in anger and looked back in his eyes that warned her not to do anything foolish. A contained fire was all that kept them from freezing to death, it contained a hot poker...

"I understand why you'd want to torture me with the reputation I have, but why him?!" She hissed with a hint of anger.

"Every time…In every life you die to save him…Siçaraé…It's disgusting" He spat and Blade snapped her head in his direction.

"What did you call me!?" A feeling of Déjà vu washed over her and she paid him her full attention.

"I had fun watching you die all those times…I'm sure this time will be no different" Déonain smirked and reached for a hunting knife that lay on a rock.

"Siçaraé?...and…" Her eyes widened in realisation and she slowly turned her head to the man who knelt bloodied a few metres in front of her.

"Gabriel …" Éomer stated and returned her surprised look, he too had a livid dream of his own but from Gabriel's perspective.

"Siçaraé and Gabriel were your first two lives but there has been many others…all filled with evil and destruction" Déonain hissed and approached Blade.

"Why do you care?" Blade asked in confusion.

"Look at my face 'Blade'!...It'll come to you!" He yelled in her face.

Immediately she noticed the thick scar that ran down his neck and widened her eyes.

"You were the child?" She asked in disbelief and shifted so her arms wouldn't ache so much.

"That's impossible" Éomer piped up in a scratchy tone.

"You would be at least five hundred years old?" Blade said sceptically.

"Four hundred and fifty actually" A sick smile formed on his face, he raised his knife and staked behind Blade.

"Out of five life times she has always been some sort of assassin, hunter or warrior but he has always been evil. Never has he been a king." Blade shrivelled her face in disgust at his breath on her neck.

"Never have you both been somewhat good"

"People change" Blade hissed.

"Not you"

The hunter winced at the feel of a blade running down the material of her blouse and then a cold breeze hit the area that he had sliced.

"Every time she has a marking of evil…" Déonain spun Blade's back around to face Éomer.

The back of her blouse was pulled up and in the dip of her back started a huge tattoo that took up her whole back, It was beautiful, the branches leaped off her skin almost. He frowned at the claw marks that scarred her hip and waist and looked back to the traitor.

It was a tattoo of a tree of life, not exactly evil.

"It is a tree of life" Éomer hissed and glared at the man that had touched Blade.

"What?" Déonain and Blade said in unison and she was quickly spun around to face the deranged horse lord.

"No…this can't be…you can't be good…not after what you did to my family!" He pushed her back against the rock wall and stormed out of the cave.

Blade hissed in pain and leant against the hard surface, she could hear something it sounded like running water.

"How long have you had a tattoo?" Éomer asked in surprise, only Haradrim woman had tattoos as far as he knew.

"Hunters receive a mark when they are born and it grows as they get closer to fulfilling their duty as a hunter…I thought I was different" She said distractedly and tapped on the wall with her foot.

"How do you know when your duty is fulfilled?" The king of Rohan shifted into a sitting position and spat out the blood that remained in his mouth.

"When the mark reaches your fingertips" She responded and pulled at her restraints.

Éomer sat in silence, still stewing over whether he should tell her about Tyras just in case they died in here.

"Blade?" The king asked softly. The hunter stopped what she was doing and put on a hopeful smile then turned to face him.

"Yes, my King?" She replied and looked into his eyes.

"You of all people should not refer to me as king" He responded, her gaze had drifted to the wounds on his bare chest and he let a sad smirk form on his face.

"Would you prefer beast? She managed to tear her eyes of his rugged chest and smirked.

"Do you know why Tyras was helping you?" He asked with trepidation.

"Out of the kindness of his heart?...no I do not know why" She joked and sent him a sad smile.

Éomer stayed quiet and bit his lip in contemplation then returned his sorry gaze.

"…But you do?" Blade concluded from his doe eyed look and hesitation to look at her in the eye.

"He…he's your brother" Éomer sighed and watched as Blade's face fell.

"No…he can't be…" She trailed off in thought.

That Is why he helped her…because he found out?. He could certainly be a Venatoré beside his glowing eyes he was León's twin…but how? Why was this happening to her!?

"I can't handle this right now" She whispered to herself and felt her knees go weak before being slammed back against the stone wall.

"Blade?!" Éomer worriedly pulled at his restraints and stared at her blank expression.

The hunter closed her eyes and focused on the sound of running water against the cool stone. She knew they were in a cave above water and it was raining outside so she could only conclude Déonain meant to drown them alive.

"Tyras was going to save you…" The king added but only added fuel to the fire.

"Well, where is he now!?" She snapped in frustration and pain, looking into his eyes that revealed hurt.

"We are going to have to save ourselves" She said softly and stared at him with regret.

"Please Éomer, I have just lost my brother, my horse,…" Her voice cracked and tears threatened to spill from her eyes "hell I even lost you and I am just about to lose my godamn mind. I am not refusing to accept this because out of spite, I am refusing to accept this because with my luck it will be true" The hunter stared into his worried eyes with sadness.

"You have never lost me…Part of me has always cared for you, Why do you think I refused to take this pendant off even after the incident with Isadora?" Éomer said hopefully, she hadn't even noticed the pendant that sat against his skin.

A sad smile formed on her mouth but it was short lived when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"I'm baaaaccckkk" Déonain teased and entered the small cave.

"I have come to the decision that I will kill you first" The man pointed to Blade, "And I will make you watch for old time's sake, what do you say?" Déonain approached Éomer.

"I say if you touch her I'll kill you!" The king spat, Blade's heart fluttered at his statement and a smirk formed on her face.

"It goes both ways" She added with a stern look on her face and sent Éomer a wink.

"Oh this is adorable…" Déonain gave them both a round of applause and revealed a long sword.

"But seriously say your goodbyes because neither one of you is going to make it home" He hissed and plunged his sword into Éomer's shoulder.

"No!" Blade yelled and yanked at the chains.

Éomer hissed in pain and stared back at the man in hate as he retracted his blade from the king's flesh.

"Is that the best you have?!" The king tried to keep Déonain distracted from Blade but he saw right through his plan.

_I am a bad influence on him…_

"Arghh!" Blade hissed at the familiar sensation of pain in her abdomen.

She couldn't risk using her powers not after the last time…

But he could use her powers…

"You son of a bitch!" She swore through clenched teeth as he revealed a hot poker.

"Ego da ei virtutem meam…" Blade winced at the burning in her left shoulder and met Éomer's worried eyes. " Éomer filius Éomund Nam hoc modo" (I give you my power,Éomer son of Éomund for this purpose only). The hunter gasped at the sword that pierced her stomach and clenched her jaw to conceal a twisted scream, the smell of her own burning flesh was sickening but she refused to break the eye contact with Éomer.

She smiled at him before lifting her tired body and kicking Déonain square in the chest.

"Blade no!" Éomer yelled and desperately tugged at the shackles that bound his hands.

"Get angry Éomer!" Blade yelled and prepared herself for a world of hurt.

_What is she doing_?!

*Smack*

A sickening crack echoed in the cave as Déonain punched her straight in the jaw.

"You son of a bitch!" Suddenly a wave of anger washed over Éomer and he was seeing red.

Blade drowsily looked up and spat the blood that lingered in the mouth.

"Do Svidaniya" (Goodbye) She said firmly to Déonain and smirked at the black eyed King.


	28. Every breath we give is another chance

**_Every breath we give is another chance to win the fight._**

_I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own_  
_I've lost so much along the way._

* * *

The sound of chain links slowly snapping echoed throughout the dimly lit cave. Blade watched in anticipation and some fear at the sight of Éomer breaking loose of his restraints. She hadn't the faintest idea of what her powers would do to him. He looked like a wild animal when someone entered their territory. Blood dripped down his chest from a shallow cut that ran from abdomen to collar bone, His eyes were pitch black and his hair stained with his own blood.

The hunter struggled in her restraints and looked over her shoulder to Déonain, her wrists were hurting more than they should. The former Rohirrim rider clenched his jaw before making eye contact with Blade. Éomer snapped his head in the direction of the two like he suddenly remembered what he was doing.

Blade took a deep breath as he neared her and swung his hand, the hunter kept her calm expression but inside she was screaming as the iron restraints were removed from around her wrists. She didn't say anything but rubbed her wrists before looking into the demon eyes she knew too well. Déonain swiftly took the opportunity to grab her wrist as she rested it by her side and she dropped to her knees by the burning in her skull.

"Arghh" she hissed and pulled her arm away but his grip only tightened.

"You move and she dies" Déonain called to Éomer.

The king didn't even blink before raising his hand and sending Déonain into the wall behind them.

Blade coughed violently as the surging pain in her head ceased but a whole other sickness took hold.

"No" The hunter murmured at the sight of blood on her hands.

"Éomer, stop" Blade said quickly and leaped to her feet.

The king snapped his head to her and she stopped in her tracks at his murderous look.

"We need him" She tried to reason and placed a hand on his bicep. Éomer flinched and glanced down at her hand then to her face with anger. In one motion he pushed her away and moved forward. The hunter angrily moved in front of him once more and held out her arm across his chest so he couldn't move past her.

Her eyes lingered on the pendant around his neck before trailing back to his eyes.

"Éomer?" She asked firmly and gasped as he grabbed her throat. She saw something in his eyes before he threw her to the ground, she had lost him. The power had consumed him as it had threatened to do to her.

Blade groaned inwardly at the impact and rolled to the side before wiping the hair from her vision. Her head span trying to comprehend the previous events and she unsteadily got to her feet.

"No!" The hunter yelled as Éomer reached into Deonain's chest and yanked out his still beating heart.

Crimson red blood painted the king's face and chest but he didn't even flinch. Éomer dropped the body of Deonain and turned to Blade. She could still hear the sound of Deonain choking on his own blood as Eomer neared her.

What have you done?!

Blade glared firmly at him as he lifted her chin and placed the dripping heart into her hands.

The hunter threw the object to the side and clenched her jaw at the demon in front of her.

"Let him go" She commanded and glanced toward the exit of the cave.

"No, this is much more satisfying" The demon replied.

"I will do what you wish just let him go" Blade stated firmly.

"Look at you Blade, You're infected. It won't be long until you join the rest of your family." The creature commented and she clenched her jaw in anger as he circled her.

"Oh, you thought i didn't know?" Éomer let out a maniacal laugh and moved in front of her.

"I could smell the stench of death on you the moment you became infected"

"I give you a week at most"

"Likewise" She replied with a small smirk and he backhanded her so hard that she fell to the ground.

Maybe, just maybe if he used her powers against her they would return to her.

The hunter coughed and wiped her blood from her nose before lifting herself back up.

"Don't kill him" She murmured to herself before turning back to him.

"That almost hurt" She taunted and took a deep breath of distain before launching forward.

The two warriors faced off against each other, Blade delivered a hard kick to the side of his head and it didn't even faze him.

Damn it.

He just kept walking toward her as she kicked and punched, finally he lifted his hand and suspended her against the wall by her neck. She gulped down the blood that threatened to choke her and glared into his eyes.

*Smack*

The hunter clenched her jaw to refrain from cursing him as he punched her square in the jaw, instead she just smirked.

"Always more tough than smart, hunter" Éomer hissed in her ear.

"Everyone is good at something" She replied and received a blow to the side of her mouth.

He was so close to her she could feel the warmth radiating off his body, which gave her an idea.

_Please work..._

"You truly are-" Éomer was silenced by her smashing her lips into his.

Blade expected to be thrown off and beaten, but he did something neither one of them expected and deepened the kiss. She gasped in surprise as he lifted her by the waist and she wrapped her legs around his torso. She could tell it was Éomer fighting the demon, she had almost saved him. The hunter hadn't realised how much she'd missed her third marshal until this very moment. The moment was short lived as she was thrown against the wall once more and he stumbled back in surprise.

Damn it...so close.

"You're good hunter" The demon hissed and flung her against the adjacent wall.

"Your king is in here screaming, I want him to see the fear in your eyes as you take your final breath." The creature stated firmly and stalked toward her, she was paralysed by her own powers.

"We don't always get want we want" Blade said firmly as Tyras appeared behind him.

Éomer smirked and twisted his hand, the hunter groaned at the feel of her flesh ripping like being clawed by talons.

"Back away from her" Tyras hissed and sent Éomer flying over the other side of the room.

The hunter keeled over in pain from the deep slash across her collar bone that ran down to her mid stomach and stumbled back in shock until she hit the wall.

"Lena!?" Tyras exclaimed and ran to her aid as he realised the extent of her injuries.

" Tyras, he's obtained my powers" She grunted in agony and clutched her stomach.

Without her powers she wouldn't heal.

The hunter looked up into the purple eyes of her brother and somehow she knew he understood what she meant.

"Don't kill him" She said firmly and watched his worn black leather long coat sway as the necromancer walked toward Éomer who had recovered and was now stalking toward Tyras.

One of the things that made necromancers so notorious was their ability to strengthen or take power.

Even as a hunter Blade could barely control her ability, she could only imagine what they did to Éomer. Her powers were deadly in her hands but in Éomer's they would just match Tyras'.

"Leave now, Demon" Tyras warned in his husky voice and came face to face with Éomer.

The demon smirked before raising his fist and swinging it toward Tyras' jaw. The necromancer narrowly avoided the hit by catching his fist and staring daggers at him. In one fluid motion Tyras head butted the king and took a swing of his own. Blade winced at the loud crack that echoed in the cave as her brother's fist met Eomer's jaw. The demon sprung back and smirked before directing a burst of energy toward Tyras.

The necromancer swiftly dissipated then reappeared behind Eomer. Tyras quickly glanced to his sister and clenched his jaw. She was losing blood fast and he could see her struggling to maintain consciousness, every few seconds she'd press on the wound to keep herself awake.

The necromancer took a deep breath before extending his hand and summoning her powers from Éomer. He knew it would be strenuous because of the demon fighting his every move but he had to try.

"I'll give you one last chance" Tyras said firmly to the black eyed king who turned around quickly.

"Leave him" He added and a sinister smirk grew on Eomer's strong facial features.

The necromancer turned side on and extended his hand once more. A blinding purple light illuminated the cave and blew his short black hair in all directions then faded until the only light source came from his eyes.

"Recedemus, Deamon!" Tyras said firmly and with venom. Suddenly Éomer dropped to his knees and groaned in pain. The demon fought his grasp but he managed to sway it toward his sister's still body. In it's true form the demon looked like something from a nightmare. With long jagged teeth that had spit dripping from them and rotted flesh. He wished he didn't have to return it to Lena but somehow this demon held her power and she needed it right now.

Tyras let out a sigh of uncertainty before returning the demon to it's original vessel.

"Reditum!" He commanded to release the demon.

"Blade?!" Eomer asked in disbelief and ran to her motionless body.

"Wha-" The king widened his eyes at the sight of the blood that poured from her wound and knelt down next to her.

The necromancer watched as a surge of power ran through her body and she sat bolt upright suddenly.

"Arghh!" She hissed in pain and clutched her stomach wound.

"Son of a bitch" She muttered and bit her lip as the wound slowly began to heal.

"Blade?" Eomer smiled in relief and ran a hand through his stained hair.

"Nice to have you back" She smirked painfully and coughed violently.

Eomer didn't notice the blood that came from her mouth, he was too captivated in making sure she was alright.

Tyras on the other hand saw everything and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Something was different with her, he could sense a sickness of some sort.

"Tyras" Blade nodded her head in appreciation then turned back to Éomer. He looked ready to break. She didn't know what that demon did to him but she had a clue.

"Let's get out of here" She said weakly and looked into his distracted eyes.

The king said nothing but he was severely traumatised by what that demon made him witness and what he did to Blade.

The hunter slowly lifted herself off the cold floor with the aid of Éomer and took a step forward. With every step she could feel her legs slowly giving in but she ignored it and powered toward the stream of light that led to the exit.

Blade smirked at the sun that was just rising over the hill when she reached the mouth of the cave.

Warmth from the sun's rays absorbed into her skin and she squinted her eyes at the sudden brightness. Clear blue water lay underneath the cave and to the right was an overgrown path that led away from her.

"Argh!" Blade hissed at the throbbing pain that ran through her veins and dropped to her knees.

The hunter clutched her wrist in disbelief, black now plagued her once blue veins from the rubbed raw skin around her wrist to her forearm.

"Blade?!" Tyras suddenly appeared next to her and quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Hunter's curse" She spat out painfully before black filled her vision.

* * *

Éomer strode next to Tyras with Blade taking the lead and cleared his throat.

"Thank you" He spat out and looked forward.

"For what?" Tyras teased and cast a glance toward his sister.

"For saving her" Eomer added.

"She's my sister" Tyras said firmly.

Eomer smirked and glanced at Blade who was a good 20 feet in front. Even after all this time she still surprised him, a few minutes ago she was on the verge of death and now she was walking around like it never happened.

With Isadora's curse the past month was a blur to him, he only remembered Blade and what he put her through. He didn't know how but he'd broken the spell.

A small smile formed on his face as she stepping into the sun and the rays of light illuminated her beauty. Her midnight black hair shone and her vibrant green eyes darted toward him. As she turned the blue and purple bruising on her cheek bone was illuminated along with her split lip and eyebrow.

The King swallowed the lump in his throat that threatened to make him scream. He didn't protect her, from himself. He should've protected her...

A suddenly groan caused him to snap out of his trance and he froze at the sight of Blade writhing in pain. Tyras was the first to move and dissipated from next to Éomer then reappeared next to Blade.

Éomer quickly found his footing and sprinted toward the siblings.

This woman would be the end of him.

* * *

"Hunter's curse" He heard her mutter before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Wha-" Eomer ran a hand through his hair at the sight of black veins running up and down her forearm. He let out a sigh before hoisting the hunter into his arms.

The king turned to Tyras who had the same facial expression as himself.

"We need to move, quickly" Tyras said in panic and gripped onto Eomer's shoulder. In a split second the three appeared in Eomer's chambers and just about frightened a maid to death who ran out of the room in hysterics.

"Tyras?" Eomer asked in concern as the necromancer stumbled back. Moving three people such a long distance had used up a lot of his power.

"I'm fine" He assured and glanced to Blade.

"Blade?" A husky old voice called from the doorway and Éomer turned with the hunter still in his arms.

"Gandalf" Eomer said in surprise and cautiously watched as he approached Blade with concern plastered on his face.

"Hunter's curse" Tyras piped up from behind Éomer. He leaned against the dresser to keep himself upright.

The wizard's eyes widened and her glanced to her wrist, his expression of grief was unmistakable on his features as he looked away then glanced back a second later.

"Set her down" Mithrandir commanded grimly.

The king carefully walked to the side of his bed and slowly lowered her body.

"Hunter's curse?" Éomer asked firmly and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes before turning to Gandalf.

"The curse of evil. It is most common in men but then again Blade is the only woman hunter. It infects powers, turns them evil and then slowly kills the host." Mithrandir explained bluntly and glanced towards Blade's still body.

"Is there a cure?" The king asked in dread.

"Kill yourself before it kills you" A weak voice called from behind Éomer.

"Blade" Gandalf plastered on a brave face and sent her a warm smile as she propped herself up in a sitting position. In her years of hunting she'd never cured a curse but she had tried.

The king didn't bother to try and act as if everything was okay, she would see right through his façade.

"You can't fix this Mithrandir, no one has ever removed this curse" Blade said grimly.

"We can try" Tyras insisted and pushed himself off the side of the bedframe.

The hunter smiled weakly at the three men that were so eager to help her even though Tyras was about to pass out and Éomer looked like he picked a fight with the wrong guy.

"Tyras follow me" Gandalf called to the necromancer and walked briskly out of the chamber.

Tyras glanced to his sister before following after the wizard.

Éomer waited until the door creaked shut before approaching Blade and sitting in the edge of the bed.

"Do you usually go around kissing demons or?" The king smirked and glanced into her eyes.

"Only the handsome ones" She replied with a smirk.

"Of course" He replied, hiding the concern for Blade in his tone.

"And almost severing your hand to prove a point?" Éomer asked in disbelief.

"Passing out drunk in my chamber?" She retorted with a smug look.

"Assaulting the king of Rohan?" He added and leaned closer.

"Thinking I won't assault him because he's now the king of Rohan?" Blade said with a small smile, she had missed him.

"Stumbling into th-" The hunter silenced him by placing her lips on his.

Éomer smirked in surprise underneath the kiss and parted before pulling her into a tight embrace. He knew it had been a rough couple of weeks for her by the way she seemed to pull him closer.

The king stiffened at the pain that came from her blouse making contact with the fresh wound across his chest and clenched his jaw.

"What's wrong?" Blade asked firmly and quickly looked up into his eyes with suspicion before her stare moved to his chest. A shallow cut ran diagonally across his chest that had begun to crust at the edges.

"It's nothing life threatening" He replied as if he read her thoughts.

"It's enough to become infected" She said and took a closer look at the cut.

"Blade, no. You're too weak" Éomer pushed her hand away as she attempted to heal the wound.

"I'm fine" She stated firmly and quickly muttered the spell before he could say anything.

"Blade" He sighed in defeat and glanced to her. He wasn't trying to treat her like she was dying but she was the most precious thing he had to hold onto.

In a matter of seconds the cut began to fade until it was just a faint scar along with the burn marks and bruises. The hunter knew it would drain her but he was worth it, only one of them should be in pain at a time.

"Get dressed, King of Rohan" She ordered with a sad smile and slid off the side of the bed until her feet hit the floor. She was about to get to her feet before he pulled her back by her waist.

"Meet me in the hall at midday" Éomer's husky voice sent shivers down her spine as he hugged her from behind.

"If you're lucky" She responded and tilted her head up against his bare chest to look into his eyes.

"Oh, really?" He smirked and softly pecked her lips before letting her go.

The hunter smiled before getting to her feet and slowly walking to the door. Underneath her tough exterior her head was spinning and she could barely breathe with every step.

"Also, have a bath before you're seen in public" She said with a small smirk and stopped at the doorway.

"Likewise" He replied with a smirk of amazement before she walked out of the chamber and shut the door behind her.

* * *

The hunter cautiously opened the door to her chamber and stepped into the room. She had to resist her instinct to attack as two middle aged maids walked briskly toward her with a bath awaiting. Blade breathed out deeply before following their instructions.

The warm water was soothing against her worn out body as she scrubbed off the dirt that coated her skin and a maid combed debris out of her long hair. The other grey haired maid came back with fresh clothing and placed them next to the bath tub.

She gave the maid a small smile and continued to scrub at the dirt on her skin.

"You'll rub it raw" The maid combing her hair warned before standing and leaving the chamber to give her the privacy of getting dressed.

The hunter didn't even notice the pink tinge of her skin over the black veins that poisoned her. For the first time in her life her problem wasn't something she could defeat with her sword or quick reflexes, it couldn't be killed or threatened. This disease was something that would slowly but surely kill her and she could do nothing but fight it from the inside.

Blade looked distantly at the swirling infection that crawled up her arm and took a deep breath before standing up from the bath and wrapping a towel around herself. She would fight for her life with all she had, no disease would kill the shadow hunter of the east. The hunter sighed before stepping out of the white bath tub and glancing into the mirror.

She almost didn't recognise herself. Her once vibrant green eyes were coated in a dull grey and her skin was almost ghost white, even her lips had taken on a reddish purple tinge. The only thing that looked healthy was her midnight black hair that was braided down her back. Blade quickly looked away and reached for the pile of clothes to her left. On top was a deep red blouse that buttoned up and a pair of black breeches underneath.

It took less than a minute for the hunter to get dressed and pull on her dusty long boots, but something was missing. Where was her coat and weapons?

Blade cocked and eyebrow before looking around the room but they were nowhere to be seen. When was the last time she'd seen them?

When they'd fought the pack of necromancers and Éomer had brought her back to the Meduseld after she passed out. He must still have them.

The hunter stared around her chamber, she hadn't realised how beautiful it was before. The walls had gold branch like patterns across them and were an oak colour underneath. The cherry brown four poster bed had a thick red quilt and golden floral patterns on in that was complemented by matching pillows. The dressers on either sides of the bed even had a certain elegance to them.

She didn't belong here, she wasn't royal, she was a hunter and nothing more. A light knock on the door caused her to snap out of her trance and quickly turn to the source of the noise. Blade cautiously walked to the door and grasped the brass handle before turning it in her palm. Éomer stood outside her door with an unreadable expression.

"I thought you might need these" He stated firmly and revealed her weapons and coat. She didn't even hear what he said over the shock of seeing him dressed like a king. He wore Théoden's crown with a dragon in the centre and wore the same deep blue shirt he'd worn on the night of the ball almost a year ago with a brown tunic and black breeches.

"Blade?" Éomer asked with concern and placed a hand on her shoulder. The hunter blinked before glancing into his eyes. She let a small smirk form on her lips before grasping the handle of her sword and removing it from his grip. She fastened the weapon in its sheath around her hips and held her hand out for her coat.

"First you must do something for me" The king stated firmly and stepped forward.

"And what would that be?" She asked and glanced up in between strapping her daggers to her thighs as he closed the door behind him.

"Marry me" He said in an unfaltering tone but inside his heart was beating a hundred miles an hour.

"Right now? Or can I finish this first?" She responded coolly before tightening the cinch on the strap that held her dagger sheath.

Her response caused the king to break his serious tone and smirk.

"You can finish that" He replied with a smile.

"Hmmmm" She murmured and stepped forward until she was a few inches from his body.

"In that case…yes" She dragged out and reached for her coat but he held it from her grasp.

"Only in that case?" He asked as if to act insulted.

"Yes" She replied with an unfaltering serious expression until a smile fought its way onto her face and Éomer let out a small chuckle.

"And to think I was just going to hand this back to you" He smirked and hinted to her coat in his hand which she'd missed so much.

"What's your price?" Blade asked with a smile.

"Hmm…let me think" He responded and brought a hand up to his chin. The hunter smirked and stepped forward until she was chest to chest with him. He glanced down to her and pretended not to care. The hunter stepped up her game and wrapped her arms around his neck with an amused smile as he tried to ignore her. He tried his best to avoid her eye contact and stared directly in front of him at the dresser.

Blade knew she was breaking him as she stood on her toes to grab his attention. It took less than a second for him to swoop in and plant a passionate kiss on her lips while snaking his arms around her waist. The hunter smirked at the electricity that ran through her body and quickly reached for her coat while he was distracted.

As they parted Éomer raised his eyebrow to the weightlessness in his hands, he hadn't even noticed she had taken her coat.

"How did?-"

"Years of pick pocketing" She responded with a smirk and pulled on the black coat with the hunter's crest jewelled on the back.

"That's a crime" He stated in amusement.

"Only if you get caught" She responded and strapped her twin daggers to her back.

"Well I suppose you'll be needing this" Blade turned around to see Éomer holding out a silver branch style banned ring with an oval amethyst stone in the centre that seemed to be consumed by the branches. It was beautiful…

The hunter gasped and looked into Éomer's hazel eyes that were filled with hope. The king plucked the ring from its velvet box and grabbed onto Blade's hand before slipping it onto her ring finger. She couldn't believe that it fit perfectly.

She glanced down to the ring then back to Éomer who was still to let go of her hand. Words couldn't describe the emotions she felt at that moment, it made her want to cry at the amount of love she had for this man.

"I love you, you know that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well I love you more" He responded and quickly pecked her on the lips.

"Unlikely" She scoffed and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Éomer smirked and cut the kiss short.

"I was supposed to meet with the council almost an hour ago" The king stated with a mysterious smile.

"Don't let me keep you" She replied with a soft smile and glanced up.

"I would much rather be here than with a group of war hardened old men" He stated and ran his hand over her hair.

"Duty calls?" She of all people understood the pressure of expectation on her shoulders.

"Exactly" He sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking back toward the thick wooden door.

"One hour, in the hall. Don't be late" He smirked from the doorway before striding into the hall.

* * *

Blade walked carefully but with the same briskness she normally retained down into the hall after an hour of procrastination about her brother. How could she pretend to forget everything he did to her and just accept him as if he were Léon himself?

She could tell he was trying but it was still too soon for her to accept him as a member of her family. Which consisted of only her…for now.

"Blade" Tyras called from a table to the side of the hall. The hunter breathed out before striding toward the small table. She inwardly sighed in relief at the sight of Gandalf sitting next to him with books spread across the counter.

"Found a cure yet?" She joked and leaned on the pillar next to her. She knew they'd find nothing.

"That depends, do you read ancient Elvish?" Tyras responded in a joking manner and passed her the book.

"I do" She responded. "But that isn't ancient Elvish, It's the ancient language of the demon hunters" She moved next to him and pointed at the elegant script.

"To have the power of Hakai-Ergokinesis or destructive energy manipulation is to have the power to remove a curse" The hunter read aloud and raised her eyebrow before glancing to Tyras who seemed impressed.

"A manipulator of dark power, like a necromancer?" Tyras asked in a firm tone and glanced toward his sister.

"No" She said firmly. Blade knew what he was going to say, he was her brother afterall.

"Do you have a better plan?" He rebutted and got to his feet in frustration.

"Fight it" She responded firmly and pushed herself off the pillar.

"And when that fails?" Tyras asked in annoyance.

"Keep fighting!" She hissed and almost ran into Éomer's chest as she whipped around to leave. Blade looked to the ground before glancing into her Fiancé's eyes.

"What did you find?" Éomer asked Blade but Tyras intervened.

"A cure"

"They found a illusion" She responded and glared back to Tyras.

"It could save you" Tyras hissed.

"It could kill us both" Blade ended the argument with a firm voice that told him to back off.

Éomer stayed out of the argument and simply glanced over to Gandalf who seemed intrigued in a leather bound book.

"It won't come to that" Mithrandir interrupted and lifted his head from the book.

"You've found another way?" The king asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly" The wizard replied cryptically and set off at a brisk walk out of the hall.

"Let's go" Blade said softly and looked up into his hazel eyes.

"Tyras, why don't you join us?" Blade could've killed him there and then.

"Sure" He responded and walked beside Éomer.

* * *

The king had led the siblings to the heart of Edoras that was crowded with cottages and stalls .

Blade had said nothing the whole way but felt Tyras' glare on her back with every step. The cottages were small but cozy with straw roofs and wooden structures holding them upright. People bowed as they walked through the crowded city and cleared a path for the king. Blade kept a hand on her sword at all times just in case.

Éomer glanced down at her with a smirk and softly squeezed her hand. They were his people they wouldn't hurt him, he had grown up with most of them.

A little girl with almost white hair standing to the side of the path caught Blade's attention. She wouldn't have been older than six or seven and had tears streaming down her face from a teenage boy snatching her doll.

The hunter stopped and pushed through the crowd that had gathered until she reached the little girl.

"Back away from the girl" She called to the pack of teenage boys that surrounded the girl while spinning a dagger in her hand.

"What are you going to do woman?" A brown haired boy asked with an amused smirk and held up a sword.

In a swift movement Blade moved in front of the boy and kicked the sword from his grasp. Before he could reach for the weapon she had the dagger pointed at his neck.

"I would be more worried about what she is going to do" The hunter hissed and glanced toward the little girl who walked up to the boy and catapulted her foot into his private parts.

"Anyone else?" She called to the pack of boys who disbanded immediately and nodded her head.

"I thought so" Blade murmured and knelt down to the girl's height.

"What is your name?" She asked softly and glanced into the little girl's eyes.

" Auxiliumé" The girl's voice came out just above a whisper.

" Auxilium: To help or aid" Blade said proudly and patted the girl on her shoulder.

"Where are your parents?" She asked while wiping the dirt off the girl's cheek. It seemed she spoke to soon as a middle aged woman ran into the middle of the crowd with a look of worry on her face.

"Mumma" The girl called and ran to the woman.

"Auxiliumé, where were you?!" The woman asked in relief and hugged the small child.

"The hunter saved me from a pack of thieves" Auxiliumé exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Thank you" The woman exclaimed and brought the hunter into a tight hug.

Blade nodded and broke away from the hug before quickly slipping back into the crowd.

* * *

"Blade" Éomer called and briskly walked over to her from the steps of the Meduseld.

"Where were you?" He asked with worry as they climbed the stairs.

"Saving more lives" She responded with a smirk and walked next to him. She had slipped away after the incident with the child and searched the town at her own pace. Which evidently was slow. But mostly she thought of the curse that would deteriorate her through weakness,memory loss, hallucination and lastly death.

"What did the council want this early in the day?" The hunter inquired and glanced toward him. trying to rid her mind of the thought.

"Nothing, I called the meeting" Éomer stated.

"And?"

"And informed them of our engagement" He stated firmly and stared straight ahead.

"How did they react?" She asked in worry of his position as king. Everyone expected him to marry a woman of wealth and could sense her fear of becoming queen, of not being one of them.

"Much like this" Éomer stopped her and grabbed her hand before turning to the crowd in front of them. He looked into her green eyes, held her hips and planted a deep kiss on her lips. The towns people roared in excitement and let out high pitched whistles.A soft breeze blew through the Meduseld and leaves swirled in the air around them but it didn't bother them because at that moment everything was perfect.


	29. Almost easy

Almost easy

* * *

**I fear that someday love might save me**  
**I hear that someday's on its way**  
**I know I'm wrong but I'm not changing**  
**It's harder to hold when it's worth letting go**

* * *

The sensation of falling abruptly awoke the hunter and caused her to jerk upward from the lumpy mattress. Blade sighed and laid back down on the body of warmth. Her hand reached for her forehead and she wiped the thin layer of sweat from her brow. Sunlight beamed through the small balcony doors that blew open with the force of a strong breeze. Her eyebrow raised in suspicion toward the swinging object. Where was everyone?

The hunter threw the sheets from her body that was almost crushed from the weight of the many blankets piled on top of her. In a swift movement she swept her legs over the side of the bed. A chill suddenly ran up her spine while her bare feet made contact with the stone flooring. Something didn't feel right. She could sense something was different.

The chamber was eerily silent bar the soft careless padding of her feet as she neared the wooden door. Suddenly the object swung toward her and she just caught it before it rammed into her shoulder. Blade's green eyes squinted over the green pastures outside. She wasn't in Éomer's chamber. Whose chamber was she situated in? With a harsh push the door slammed shut, Blade's hand lingered on the brass handle as a surge of pain pounded in her mind and she leaned her forehead against the object.

"Arghh" She groaned. Images of the day she lost Warlord popped into her mind, specifically the moment she opened her rucksack and a red dust floated out of a pocket before it exploded in a lux of crimson. How did it get onto her saddle? What was it? Why did it make her so violent?

Blade softly punched the timber and pushed herself off the door. Her fingers instinctively moved to twirl the ring on her finger, suddenly her heart stopped. It wasn't there, her ring wasn't on her finger. The hunter glared down to hand in panic and clenched her jaw in disbelief. The black veins on her hand too had vanished. What was going on? She breathed out deeply while running a frustrated hand through her hair.

_No it cannot be…_

The hunter briskly walked to the mirror and lifted the back of her deep red blouse. Her head instantly snapped over her shoulder to see something she did not expect. Her tattoo was not gone but it was not a tree of life, it was a solid black and white sinister looking skull with swirling wings that ran up to her shoulder blade. It was the hunter's mark.

No one has ever had the actual hunter's mark as their own. Blade clenched her jaw as she pulled up her sleeve and saw the same branch like swirling pattern ran down to her forearm. She can't have hallucinated getting engage, could she?

_The red powder_

She didn't know what it did but somehow it must have created delusions. Blade flickered a glance to her coat that sat at the foot of the four poster bed and picked up her thick leather bodice off the dresser next to the mirror. A painful smirk crept on the corners of her mouth as the bodice squeezed her chest tight while she pulled at the strings. She quickly tied off the knot and attached her dagger sheath to the bodice along with its two blades.

Her thigh sheaths attached easily with her fast pace and finally she stripped her coat off the bed. The warmth of the mithril long coat was greeted with a small shiver.

The hunter quickly laced her boots and barely had time to grab her sword before storming out of the door to her right. She needed to find Éomer before she lost her mind.

Her head snapped left and right down the narrow hallway before she strode to the hall. She barely made it five steps when suddenly Tyras appeared before her with wide eyes. Blade felt a surge of anger and swiftly unsheathed her sword. The necromancer didn't get the chance to speak before she was holding him against the wall with her arm across his chest and sword pointed at his neck.

"What the hell happened to me?!" She hissed in rage. It was not a coincidence that the day he showed up a mysterious deadly substance appeared in her rucksack.

"Lena, you are not thinking straight" Tyras' husky voice reasoned and he held his hands up in surrender. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest and her mind spun thinking about her delusion.

"What did you do to me?!" Blade seethed and inched the sword closer to his neck.

"You have been asleep for weeks, you are confused"

"How long?" She couldn't have dreamed it all…She had Éomer back, I can't have been a dream.

"L-" Tyras tried to speak but she interrupted.

"How long?!"

"…Two weeks" He spoke softly and watched as her face fell.

"Two weeks?" Blade asked weakly, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"What happened?" She regained her composure and clenched her jaw.

"Your powers…they almost killed you" His lavender eyes met her steely green orbs.

"No" She responded.

"You almost killed me" Blade added with venom. Tyras hardened his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"What did you put in my rucksack?" The necromancer's eyes squinted in contemplation then widened as he glanced up to her.

"What did you see?" He asked sharply and she lowered the sword slightly.

"A red powder that burst into light" Blade replied with a raised eyebrow.

"She poisoned you" He said distractedly and glanced down to the hunter's eyes.

"I assume you are referring to Isadora" She spoke with venom. Even dead the seductress had managed to get her revenge.

"Yes" Tyras replied and stared at her sideways.

"What did you see?" He asked with squinted eyes.

"How did-"

"The poisoned she used causes severe hallucination and delusions."

"I was dying, I got cursed with the hunter's curse. Éomer was…" The hunter stopped and sheathed her sword. If it was all a hallucination then Éomer still had no memory of her. All the pain and effort she had exerted trying to fix him hadn't even happened? Her heart dropped at the thought and breathed out heavily.

"Why do you ask?" Blade asked defensively.

"Sometimes you can hear things people around you are saying and it becomes incorporated into the dream." She knew where he was going with the conversation.

"Like how you conveniently hid the fact about being my brother?" Blade said firmly and he stiffened.

"Blade?" A familiar voice called from across the hall.

"Éomer" She breathed out and glanced over his dirtied appearance. A huge smile appeared on his lips as she met his hazel eyes. He wasn't the Éomer from her delusion, his eyes did not hold the same spark. It was like a pin dropped and her world shattered into a million pieces.

"How long have you been awake?" The king asked firmly and she glanced to her brother who stood with crossed arms.

"Not long" She replied, trying to hold back the scream of frustration that threatened to escape.

"Are you leaving?" Éomer asked as he spotted her knives strapped securely to her body.

Blade flickered a glance into his eyes that show a hint of disappointment. She was wrong to stay here. It was wrong for her to think that she could save him. He didn't need saving. Isadora saved him…from her. She loved this man to tears… He needed to start a new life. Which is why she had to let him go…

_No!_

"Yes" Spoke firmly and watched as his jaw clench. Tyras gave her a look of utter surprise and rested his arms by his side.

"Now?" The king dreaded her answer but kept up his sharp expression.

_Please…don't leave…_

"Midday" She replied firmly and glanced up into his eyes. She had a good four hours to get herself together.

"Where will you go?" Éomer inquired and crossed his arms over his chest. His strong jaw line clenched once more and his eyes hardened.

"Where ever I am needed" Blade responded and glanced over his silver and gold armor he now wore. It was unusual not seeing the maroon and silver chest plate he once wore. He was a King now, not a Third Marshal.

"So be it" His response shocked her slightly at how easily he would let her leave.

"I guess this is goodbye, hunter" Éomer stated firmly and held out his hand.

"I guess so" She replied in a less harsh tone and shook his hand. No spark ran up her spine as she pulled her hand back. The king nodded before walking away without a word. Blade watched his back as he walked away then turned to her brother.

"What are you doing, Blade?" Tyras asked her in disbelief and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against.

"Leaving, before I get him killed" Blade responded firmly and glanced into his lavender eyes.

"If you leave him now, he will never forgive you" The necromancer spoke harshly.

"He will be alive" She snapped and glared at the man that dressed similarly to her.

"He is slowly remembering, but there is a way you can reverse the spell he is under" Tyras said calmly and she stared up to him in guilt.

"I know…I've known for a while. I don't want him to remember me"

Tyras clenched his jaw in anger and sighed deeply.

"You wish to die alone?"

"All hunters die alone." She spoke firmly but with a hint of sadness. Tyras raised his eyebrow and gripped onto her arm.

"What are you!?-"

"I need to show you something" The necromancer hissed before apparating to the town centre of Edoras.

"Why are we here, Tyras?" Blade asked in a monotonic tone, Tyras rolled his eyes and walked to a brown picket fence then stopped.

"Here lives Joseph Bruntwurk" Tyras stated and pointed to the man cutting wood with an axe.

"That's fascinating but-"

"Look at his hands" The necromancer hissed. Blade glanced to the man's massive hands and squinted at a line of black that ran to his fingertips.

"A hunter" She breathed out in surprise.

"A father with five children and a wife" Tyras corrected and stared to her. Suddenly the man glanced up from the wood and looked her and her brother with a sad smirk.

"He was one of the best" The necromancer added and gripped onto her arm once more. They appeared on the outskirts of town in front of a cottage with a small yard.

"Dastan Helmsley" Tyras stated and pointed to the man walking through the gate with a child on his hand and a baby on his waist.

Blade glanced down to the straight lines that spilt down his hand and glanced to the brown haired man.

"A father of two children and a wife with another on the way" Tyras explained and folded his arms in satisfaction.

"What is it you were hoping to achieve?" Blade asked firmly with a raised eyebrow.

"Not all hunters are doomed to the same fate" He replied. He reminded her too much of León.

"This does not sway my decision in any way" The hunter spoke with a smirk. Tyras gripped onto her arm once more and they ended back in the Meduseld hall which held such strong memories for Blade.

"You may not think it, but he needs you" Tyras spoke softly and let go of her arm. The necromancer could not count the amount of times he found the king next to Blade's bed waiting for her to wake up. They were both lost without each other, they just didn't know it. He saw the way Blade looked at the king, she would die for the man and almost did.

"He needs anything but me" She replied in a soft tone and glanced to her brother.

"Will you stay?" Blade asked the necromancer.

"I am no hunter" He replied with a smirk.

"You were born a hunter" She retorted and his smirk grew wider. They after all had the same parents.

"I am no Shadow hunter of the east" Tyras clarified.

"That is true" Blade smirked.

"I will stay in Edoras, the people here are very compelling" He spoke with a small smirk and Blade looked at him in suspicion.

"You have met a woman?" She asked in surprised.

"Do not sound so shocked" Tyras retorted.

"What is her name?" Blade asked softly.

"Solaine, She is a blacksmith's daughter" The necromancer smirked and crossed his arms over one another.

"Where did you meet her?" The hunter asked in curiosity.

"At the healers, retrieving medicine for you" He smirked and emphasised the 'You'.

"She is a healer?"

"No, she was dying from a bad cold. I saved her" He replied and she raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You saved her?"

"I used my powers to heal her" He clarified while rolling his eyes.

"Sounds about right" Blade said absentmindedly.

"Will I meet this Solaine?" The hunter surprised him with her answer. Tyras breathed out and grabbed onto her arm once more before apparating to the busy town centre. Blade dodged people as Tyras guided her onto a stone path and halted in front of a small shop.

Suddenly a girl with shining blonde hair and straight white teeth appeared from behind the counter. Her crystal blue eyes immediately shifted to Tyras and a childlike grin plastered on her face.

"Tyras!" She exclaimed and he gave her a polite smile back. She wore a deep blue dress with long sleeves that extended below her hands.

"Solaine" He replied, trying to conceal a smirk. Blade glanced over the counter to see an assortment of oils and fragrances in vials. The woman glanced to the hunter then to Tyras then suddenly back to Blade.

"Solaine this is-"

"The slayer of the Witch-King and a savoir of middle earth" Solaine continued in awe and Blade raised her eyebrow.

"Blade" The hunter held out her hand and the woman shook it hesitantly.

"You are the hunter?"  
"Indeed" Blade replied.

"You saved our king" The woman spoke in gratitude and Blade smirked slightly. She flickered a glance to Tyras who had a strange look on his face.

"We are all grateful" She added then looked back to Tyras.

"Are you two?-"

"No!" Blade intervened, causing Tyras to laugh.

"Blade is my…"

"I'm his sister" The hunter finished and shifted her feet on the cobblestone. The woman smirked and glanced to Blade.

"Are you a necromancer also?" Solaine asked casually, causing Tyras to freeze in his tracks.

"Yes, but I am not a born necromancer like Tyras" Blade replied and crossed her arms.

"How did-" Tyras began to ask when suddenly the woman's eyes shone neon green. Blade liked this woman.

"I cannot heal as you can but I have some power" Solaine explained, leaving Tyras speechless. "Like Blade, I was not born a necromancer"

The hunter smirked at her brother's expression of surprise and decided to leave the two alone, they obviously had somethings to discuss.

"It was nice meeting you, Solaine" Blade nodded then turned back to the dirt path that led to the Meduseld. The hunter quickly moved through the hoard of people who stared at her in disbelief and moved past the last few cottages before finally reaching the flight of stairs that led to the hall. She ascended the stairs one by one until she reached the first landing and looked over to the graveyard.

_A strong wind blew above them and the once blue clouds turned a dark grey. A small drop of water splashed on the Meduseld stair next to the hunter. She looked down at the clear droplet and to the swelling sky. Suddenly pelting drops of water assaulted her and a crack of thunder echoed off the building._

_"Blade". A ghostly voice echoed in the wind._

_Blade looked to the grave yard that was blurred with rain and could've sworn she saw something move. The hunter squinted her eyes in the harsh rain that soaked her hair, a figure stood next to Théoden's grave in a white dress._

_She blinked through the strong gust of wind that stung her eyes. The apparition flickered then appeared closer, this time she could just see the figure's mouth open as if to say something then close again. Who are you?_

_"It can't rain forever" The figure's deathly sweet voice echoed in her mind before it vanished into thin air._

"Blade" Someone snapped her out of her trance and she looked forward to see Éomer standing in front of her.

"Are you-"

"I'll live" She intervened with a weak smile.

"Where is Tyras?" The king asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In town" Blade replied and breathed out deeply.

"I suspect he is visiting Solaine" Éomer spoke softly and Blade glanced to him in surprise.

"He is" She replied. The conversation was downgrading with every second

"I received word from Gondor that Éowyn's wedding is to be in a week's time" The king cut off the silence and cleared his throat.

"Took them long enough" Blade smirked and met his hazel eyes. There was something he was holding back on.

"I suppose it did" He replied firmly and glanced over to the stables.

"I had better get moving" Blade broke the awkward silence and continued up the stairs.

Éomer watched Blade as she walked up the steps. There was so much he wanted to say to her but he couldn't find the words to say it. He didn't want to see her go but she just didn't seem happy here. He prayed night and day that Isadora's spell would wear off and he could feel what he had for the hunter. She deserved better than that. He couldn't watch every time she pretended she wasn't about to scream in frustration or the look of sadness in her eyes.

* * *

A strong gust of wind blew as the king descended the stairs and strode toward the stables. He slowly reached for the gate and swung it open.

_"This is what your hunter did to me!" The seductress yelled and walked closer to him._

_"I'm sure it was not unjust" He spat and kept his sword pointed toward her._

_"Well since she's out of the way, I'll have to hurt the next best thing. You" The woman slowly changed her face back to its normal beauty and extended her palm. A fine white mist assaulted the King of Rohan and blinded him. His sword dropped to the ground and bounced on the dirt surface as he clutched his burning eyes._

_He watched with blurred vision as the woman strode toward him and stopped in front of his chest. He tried to push her away but she'd paralysed him._

_"Where is your hunter now?" She hissed, chuckling at her own joke._

Éomer shook off the sudden memory and looked to the stall that once held Warlord.

_The horse looked curiously at the man that stood in front of him and nudged his hand with his nose._

_Éomer waited to see his reaction before lightly stroking his muzzle._

_"Where is your owner?" He whispered mostly to himself then his gaze caught the dried patch of blood that coated the left side of Blade's saddle and Warlord's front legs._

_Éomer soothed the distraught horse with praises he had heard off Blade as he slowly opened the gate to inspect the damage done._

_"Easy" He said calmly and ran his hands down Warlord's front legs, he had no cuts or scratches to explain the blood. He let out a disappointed sigh then walked around to the left side where splotches of blood stained Blade's once clean saddle._

_"She's injured" He concluded, not wanting to even suggest the possibility of her being dead._

The King leaned against the post for support and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. He unknowingly reached down to the pendent around his neck.

_"You used me?"_

_"Yes" She gave him a warning glare._

_"Then explain this…." Éomer lifted her and brought his lips down on hers._

_The hunter tried so hard to resist it but she couldn't, there was something about him that forced her to kiss back. The kiss was pained but mostly angry as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, she had missed him._

_His arms snaked around her waist and he held her there, afraid to let go. She made him so angry but he couldn't live without her at least not by his choice._

_The Blade hesitantly parted and rested her forehead against his. Her hands fumbled with the back of the clasp on her necklace until she felt the cool links fall into her palm and pushed the pendant into his open hand._

_"What is this?" He asked softly._

_"A promise that I'll come back…this is goodbye…for now" She looked into his eyes and saw disappointment but he nodded nonetheless._

How could she leave?...

* * *

Blade glanced around the now bare chamber that had once been a resting place for her and her weapons. She would miss Edoras, it was not as impressive as Minas Tirith but it had a sense of tranquillity and calmness about it. She would miss the rich tapestries that swirled along the walls of the golden Meduseld, the memories it held. But most of all she would miss Éomer. Their was something that had been bothering her for a while now, something she could not get out of her mind.

_"I'm saying walk away and don't look back for my sake" Blade spoke with a deathly sharp voice and grimaced at the visible hurt in his eyes._

_"I mean that little to you?" His tone was filled with anger and pain._

_"Yes" She replied cruelly and watched as his face fell._

How could she have said that to him? If she had have known it would be the last time she would speak to her Third Marshal...She would've told him what he meant to her...what he still means to her.

The hunter took a deep breath and stepped out onto the small balcony that overlooked the now healthy land. The once dry dirt paddocks now gleamed with life and dams were filled to the banks. The people bustled around like nothing had ever changed, they continued with daily life. Most homes were burnt and broken but they rebuilt. It amazed Blade that they could pick up the pieces of their shattered lives so quickly. Many were dead and a lot more were injured from the war but their hope did not falter.

She gripped the wooden railing and softly pushed herself back toward the chamber. Blade sighed to herself and glanced down to her arm that tingled slightly. Her eyebrow raised in confusion while her fingers reached to her coat sleeve and she pulled it up a few inches. The swirling black pattern had grown to her wrist and reached out for her hand. The hunter breathed in deeply and looked up toward the open door where her brother stood with folded arms.

Maybe leaving Edoras was part of completing her duty…

"You did not think you could leave without saying goodbye?" Tyras smirked from the doorway and walked into the room.

"One can only try so hard" Blade responded with a smirk.

"There is nothing I can do to convince you to stay?" He asked, already knowing the response but it was worth a try. He knew she would regret her choice in the future.

"Not a thing" She spoke softly and glanced up to his lavender eyes.

"If you need me, you know where to find me" Tyras returned her tone and stood a metre in front of her.

"I do" The hunter smirked slightly and he looked to the ground. It was still unclear where one another stood due to their past differences.

"Be safe" Tyras unexpectedly pulled her into a hug and she froze before moving a hand around his back.

"Watch over him, make sure he doesn't get himself killed" Blade's voice came out muffled through the thick leather coat he wore.

"Of course" Tyras responded and parted from his sister.

The hunter gave one last sad sideward smirk to her brother before walking out into the narrow hall way. With each footstep her heart begged her to stay but her mind told her to keep walking and don't look back.

* * *

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think_  
_About you, I know_

Éomer glanced toward the hunter as she strode through the hall with her hair brushed over her shoulders, she had not bothered to braid it today. The strands of midnight black hair flew back as a strong gust of wind came through the open doors.

If she did not desire to stay then he would not stop her. A sharp expression was plastered on her face but her eyes conveyed a certain sadness.

A part of him prayed that she would turn around and tell him she was wrong to leave, but another part wanted to see if she would actually leave after everything they had been through. He knew it was his fault but if Blade had thought their relationship was enough to hold onto then she wouldn't have let it go so easily.

It still angered him that she could pretend that nothing had happened between them to his face. She let him believe that she was the same hunter he had met almost a year ago. He was ready to marry her and she was ready to continue hunting. She did not care, she used him. Why else would she have so easily let him go? He was right all along, hunters are evil and cannot be trusted.

"Hunter" Éomer called bitterly and watched as she breathed out deeply before stopping in her tracks. She prayed he wouldn't make this harder than it already was. Each step he took toward her was torturous.

"Beast" She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"It is King or Lord to you" He said firmly which caught her by surprise. After all they had been through he wanted to part as enemies.

"I do not answer to Kings" Blade retorted with venom and continued walking but he gripped on to her shoulder.

"It would be wise if you did or you might find yourself locked up in a dungeon" She was getting very tired of his attitude and tone.

"And who exactly would put me there? You?" Blade scoffed and snapped her head back toward him.

"Watch it, Hunter" He warned and tightened the grip on her shoulder.

"Was is it you want, king? If it is to anger me you evidently do not know who you are arguing with." She hissed and snatched her arm back in annoyance.

"Do not test my patience, hunter" Éomer replied as if talking to her was such a task. Blade smirked bitterly to the man she had once loved. The King of Rohan was not her Third Marshal, she saw that now. He resented her and she did not blame him.

"Goodbye Éomer" Blade spoke softly and took a step forward but he lightly grabbed her wrist. She heard him breathe out heavily but did not turn back as her eyes began to sting.

"Hasufel is yours to take" He spoke after a moment of silence and flickered his eyes to the back of her head.

"I do not need a horse" She replied firmly and blinked away the stinging sensation.

"Blade, just take the horse" Éomer spoke softly but still held onto her wrist. The hunter breathed out heavily and glanced back to his hardened eyes.

Outside, a light veil of rain trickled down from the sky and the hunter glanced to the landing of the stairs that was now coated in water.

"No witty response?" He mused with a slight smirk.

"Not today" She sighed firmly.

"This has to be a first"

"There is a first time for everything" Blade replied sharply.

"You do not let people sway your set ways" Éomer spoke with a certain anger.

"You obviously haven't been paying attention" She hissed. He had been the one to change her ways. She didn't think she would ever get married until she met him.

"What is it you wish to say, hunter?" Éomer taunted and she winced slightly at the pressure he had on her wrist.

"Remove your hand before I break it" Blade said firmly and looked him straight in the eye.

"Remember who you are speaking to, hunter" The king didn't let up on the pressure, she glanced at him with disappointment and twisted her free hand. He watched in anger as her eyes lit up a dark purple and suddenly his hand was forced off her wrist.

"I will not fight with you, Éomer" The hunter spoke softly and turned to face him with a clenched jaw. His look of hatred caused her heart to ache slightly.

"You do not mean that little to me, Third Marshal" She hoped that someway her Third Marshal was still in there behind the king exterior. Blade glanced into his hazel eyes one last time with a sad smirk and turned to the heavy down pour outside.

She would never forget his hazel eyes or golden shoulder length hair that shone in the moonlight the night he saved her from plummeting to her death. She would never forget the look of utter surprise on his face the first time she kissed him nor the idiotic grin that plastered on his lips when she accepted his offer to stay at Edoras.

* * *

"You do not mean that little to me, Third Marshal" Something snapped in his mind that caused him to freeze. An expression of confusion set on his face at her soft tone. He could only watch as she turned away from him.

_"I can't go back with you Éomer, I have a job to do" Blade shouldered past him and attempted to walk away but was harshly pulled back by her waist._

_"What are you saying?" He turned her to face him._

_"I'm saying walk away and don't look back for my sake" She said with a deathly sharp voice and saw the visible hurt in his eyes._

_"I mean that little to you?" His tone was filled with anger and pain._

_No_

_"Yes" Her harsh voice surprised even her._

Each step the hunter took away from him felt torturous. Her slight limp in her stride made him realise that she could face this world without him. She was the witch-king slayer, the hunter of the east. Blade refused to die at the hand of her enemy and she had the scars to show. He needed her more than she needed him. Which is why he let her leave...

* * *

A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way

* * *

Blade breathed in deeply as she neared closer to the doors, if she looked back she would never leave. The familiar stinging found its way back to her eyes but she did not stop the one tear that rolled from her left eye. Her mind flickered back to the memories and friendships made during the war of middle earth and a bitter smile formed on her lips while she tilted her neck to glance at the grey clouds that sat overhead. A year ago she came here as a lone hunter with a mission and a sword, Now she would leave a war hero.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought at completing her life's mission. She killed the witch-king. People saw her as a savoir rather than someone to fear. She may have lost the man but she gained the respect of so many. Maybe it was time to put 'Blade' to rest...time to hang up the coat and weapons. The hunter mentally scoffed at the thought in way that said 'Not anytime soon'. She didn't realise how empty her life was until she looked back at it now.

There would be a day when 'Blade, shadow hunter of the east' became a legend, but it was not this day...

* * *

A gust of wind met her warm cheeks as she walked through the doorway and onto the stone landing. As soon as she took a few steps out of the Meduseld she was almost instantly drenched. The hunter stopped abruptly and glanced toward the graveyard in hope to see the same ghostly figure that had watched over her but all she saw was head stones. No such luck.

"Blade" A masculine voice stopped her before she descended the first step and she slowly turned back toward the man. Her eyes followed his figure that seemed to take a lifetime to walk from the hall to the landing. She could not read his expression because of the harsh pelting of water that assaulted her vision. Blade slowly stepped back from the step and onto the landing. Ready for whatever argument or insult he wished to throw at her.

"Éomer-"Blade just turned around to face him when he reached forward and pulled her away from the steps by her shoulders. She glanced up to him in utter annoyance and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She didn't have time to react as his arm moved around her waist between the layer of her coat and bodice. His hand rested on the side of her face before kissing her deeply. Blade froze under the kiss as he pulled her body closer to his and placed a hand on the side of his face.

Blade parted from him with a small confused smile and looked up into his hazel eyes that held their old spark.

"Blade" Her third marshal smiled and pushed a soaking strand of hair from her eyes.

"Beast?" She breathed out, trying to hold back a tsunami of emotion.

"How did you know how to break the spell?" She blinked through the pelting rain in disbelief.

"Your brother" He spoke over the pummeling raindrops with a smirk. She stared at him with disbelief... this had to be a dream...The freezing cold rain felt real enough.

The hunter gasped as he lifted her by the waist and she wrapped her legs around his torso while her arms wrapped around his neck. Her eyes flickered down to his and a warmth spread through her body. Éomer's arms enclosed around her lower back and he held her securely to his couldn't lose him, not again. The vision of her dying was enough for her to realise how quickly life can be taken from you. She refused to die alone in a pool of her own blood . Hunting was an aspect of her life it couldn't be her life. The hunter smiled with tear filled eyes and softly held the side of his face like he would suddenly disappear.

"...Marry me" She spoke firmly and watched a wide smile form on his mouth.

"Right now? or can we get out of the cold first?" Blade smirked,crashed her lips into his and kissed him like he had been gone for two months. She felt him smile underneath the kiss and slowly deepen it.

"We can get out of the cold" She laughed and rested her forehead against his.

"You make a compelling offer" He teased and set her back down on the stone pavement. Blade smirked and puffed out the rain that dripped onto her lips.

"In saying that...yes" Éomer mused and brought her into a tight embrace with a chuckle.


	30. Requiem of a dream

_"...Marry me" She spoke firmly and watched as a wide smile formed on his mouth._

_"Right now? or can we get out of the cold first?" Blade smirked,crashed her lips into his and kissed him like he had been gone for two months. She felt him smile underneath the kiss and slowly deepen it._

_"We can get out of the cold" She laughed and rested her forehead against his._

_"You make a compelling offer" He teased and set her back down on the stone pavement. Blade smirked and puffed out the rain that dripped onto her lips._

_"In saying that...yes" Éomer mused and brought her into a tight embrace with a chuckle._

* * *

Something in the air caused Blade feel uneasy, Edoras did not feel the way it should have. It felt sick… like some dark force was acting against it…She felt his presence, his malice and hatred…but it couldn't be…Sauron was destroyed. She listened to the whispering voices around her but there were too many to single out just one. People were talking in a language she did not understand, it was growing louder and louder like whispers in the wind. Éomer looked at her with suspicion and immediately knew something was not right, her expression of clenching her jaw and narrowing her eyes was one he knew well.

"Something is not right…I feel darkness…hate…so much hate…"

The feeling grew inside of her as she felt the air around her by holding out her palm against the rain. It was almost overwhelming for her, it felt like something was about to burst from her chest.

"Blade?"

Éomer looked at her like she was insane but the evil she felt was very real. He spoke to her in whispers through the wind, his form was shattered and weak.

"I will destroy you, hunter. Everything you love will be lost…"

"Sauron…" She whispered and forced her eyes to look at his face that glowed in the back of her mind like a nightmare waiting dormant. His mouth was hung in a sinister grin, his skin pale like death but his eyes still illuminated with fire. Sauron's presence in her mind made the hunter sick, he had been gone from her thoughts for almost a year. It seemed strange to her how he would suddenly appear now.

"Sauron is destroyed" The King spoke in reassurance and placed a hand on her arm with a small smile pulled on his lips. The thought scared him, it meant that Blade would never be safe…that they could never be safe…

"We have plans to make hunter" He chided with cheer, trying to dismiss the topic. He did not want consider the possibility, he could not lose her again…not to him.

Blade gasped in surprise as a crimson liquid sprayed against her face.

"Éomer!"

Her eyes bulged in horror at the silver object that burst through Éomer's shoulder blade. Blood and flesh tore from the wound, the red ooze spurting uncontrollably. The king's eyes went wide with disbelief while he stumbled forwards from the forceful impact. Pain rippled through his body and caused him to scream out in pain.

"Blade, run!" He groaned and fell to his knees, Blade with him.

"No!" The hunter half screamed and half whispered in fear.

Her eyes met the towering beast's from the distance, at least eight feet tall with dark grey spiked armour. He welded a flamed sword in one hand and the largest, most sinister bow she'd ever seen in the other. The creature's fiery orange eyes stared into hers with malice and hatred beneath its crown like helmet. It bore its jagged teeth in a murderous roar before stampeding toward them in a thundering cloud of dust.

The people of Rohan scattered into their homes at the sight of the Uruk-hai resembling creature, their cries of terror sent chills down the hunter's spine.

Blade brandished her own sword from its holster and gave Éomer a worried look before turning to the creature as it crushed the dirt underneath it.

"Blade!"

Tyras cried and sprinted from the Meduseld, his footsteps ringing through the air. He met the hunter on the middle landing of the stairs.

"What is it?!" He questioned in panic as it approached.

"Sauron" She replied coolly but in her heart she feared this creature.

The hunter felt chills up her spine as the beast reached the bottom step and halted, its eyes scanned both the hunter and her brother. The sound of her own breath and her heart beating was all she heard. Tyras was the first to strike it with a paralysing spell, the beast stumbled back and tilted its neck in a deafening roar. The necromancer was stunned that his hit had such little impact.

Blade watched the beast's eyes dip between the two, toward Éomer's slumped body as it lifted its flaming weapon.

"It's not after us" The hunter spoke and took a step back in retreat to Éomer, but a red flame forced her sideways. Both Necromancers were thrown off the staircase in different directions. Tyras groaned as his body slammed against the railing and fell backward off the second flight of stairs.

Blade's elbows thumped into the dirt, her knees followed but they buckled with impact. The throw left her disorientated and unable to breathe for a short moment. The thundering creature's footsteps echoed in her ears.

"No!" Blade grunted with effort and lifted her head to see the beast towering over Éomer. He was shaking from the pain of the wound and failed to unlatch his own weapon from his belt. She could feel his fear, it raged within her mind. The hunter unlatched her throwing knife from her bodice, pushed herself to her knees and threw it with force. The silver object flew through the air before plunging into the back of the creature's neck with a spurt of black ooze. The beast stumbled back and glared toward her as Tyras apparated himself next to Éomer. The two were gone by the time the creature turned back to his target.

Blade breathed out in relief that Éomer had escaped. She saw the fury in the beast's eyes as it turned to her and leapt down off the side of the stairs in one bound. The hunter readied her sword and stood still, her mind set on destroying this beast. The breath was taken from her lips as her weapon was ripped from her hands with one flick of its flamed sword.

The hunter gulped at the force of being pushed to the ground. The heat of the flaming blade came closer to her neck until the warmth began to burn.

"The King?" The growling voice commanded.

"Have you checked his throne?" Blade spat with a smirk.

The creature snarled and pushed the blade sideways into her leg.

"Arghh!" She screamed and a tear pricked her eye from the searing pain.

"The King!"

"As I said" The hunter spat and prepared herself for the impact of his blade. She waited for it but it never came. When she opened her eyes she was in the forest with her sword in hand.

"Tyras?" She called but no one replied.

"Arghh" She hissed and set herself down against a nearby tree. Her trousers were singed off in a triangular shape just above her knee cap and the skin was red with puss.

"Blade?" Tyras' voice called from somewhere in the forest.

"Tyras" She replied and limped to her feet just as the two men appeared from behind the thick foliage.

"Have you tried to heal him?!" Blade asked in disbelief while taking Éomer from Tyras' shoulder and sitting him down. He looked like death.

"It will not heal" He replied and knelt down next to her.

"He needs a healer, he needs you" Tyras added while glancing down to her severely burnt leg.

"My healing powers are unpredictable" The hunter spoke in devastation, Éomer was so weak he could barely hold his head.

"You will find a way" He reassured.

"For now I need to go my own way, find out what this creature is and how to destroy it. I have Éomer's tunic, hopefully the different scents will distract it for long enough."

Blade nodded and looked into his eyes.

"We will meet you at Minas Tirith, let them know" The hunter spoke hesitantly.

"Fly sister" Tyras spoke before disappearing into thin air.  
-

A ferocious wind tore through the dense forestry as her body struggled forward against the forceful gust. Blade casted her eyes quickly to the silhouetted branches dancing with the contrast of the moon. That creature would not give up until Éomer was dead, every step she took was an extra moment she had with him.

"Stay with me Éomer"

Her voice was hoarse with dehydration and her mind preoccupied with sinister thoughts. The white tips of her fingers brushed the blonde hair from Éomer's eyes as he struggled from her grasp. They had not gotten far with Éomer as dead weight but she would not leave him. His shoulder bled profusely with a black ooze from what she had assumed to be some sort of dark magic. The wound left him immobilised and getting weaker by the second, with the enemy on their trail Blade could only keep going. Healing the wound proved to be useless with the state of her mind.

The hunter swallowed back the tears and removed her arm that kept him upright from under his arm. She fell to her knees in grief in front of his slumped body that showed little signs of living. Leaves crumbled from beneath her, the pieces that broken off from larger leaves blew away in the wind. She followed them with her eyes as they fluttered to freedom like ghosts in the night. Her steely eyes glanced down to Éomer then back to the leaves. She knew what she had to do.

"Éomer" She placed a hand against his cold cheek and watched as his eyes distantly tried to focus. He was fading. The hunter looked away to disguise her distress and ran a hand through her hair.

"Blade" A weak whisper left his blood stained lips. The hunter glanced down to him and moved in closer. From the distance a distinct rhythm of hoof beats became clear and she held her breath.

"No" Tears pricked her eyes but she was swift to swat them away. The light from the creature's blade lit up the forest in an orange lux of illumination.

"Think of a place, the closest one to Minas Tirith" The hunter spoke clearly into his ear and closed her eyes. A purple mist hovered above them, the leaves around them leapt from their skeletal branches and were sucked into the vortex that came from Blade's palm.

"You cannot escape me hunter" Sauron's voice hissed as the beast rushed toward her upon his horse.

Her eyes flickered toward him before a smirk crept on her lips and they were gone.

"No!" The creature cursed and jumped down from his stead. Nothing was left of where the fugitive's had been but the bare trees that had been stripped of their foliage.

From the west a swift and chilly breeze struck the hunter as she contemplated her moves from here on. The strain of transporting two people bore on her as she stumbled to the side, almost into a wide branching tree .With Éomer injured they couldn't move with the haste she had wished to, his shoulder bled still from where she had yanked out the arrow. Their detour to the mountainside outside Minas Tirith would only fool the enemy until the next morning at most. It would take them at least 3 days to reach Minas Tirith but for the moment they were safe. From the state of the over grown path and twisting vines Blade had to assume no one had been here for a long time. The darkness consumed the area of dead leaves that had begun to be frosted in snow from the mountains. The effort of moving two people through the astral plane had completely depleted Blade's energy. If they kept going on the hunter could not protect him, she was vulnerable and weakening.

The silent forest seemed eerie to her, like no one would ever find them if they stayed here. Just ahead of the twisting vines a reflection caught her eye, something glimmering in the moonlight. Her boots edged forward with hesitance, as if this were some kind of trap or illusion. With aching arms she heaved Éomer's body toward the strange glimmering light.

"Bla…de?" Éomer seemed dazed but aware while clutching his blood stained shirt. It had stopped bleeding a few hours ago. His shoulder was healing well by itself but he had lost a lot of blood. He tried to keep his legs moving as much as he could but he would not make it much further.

"Only a little further" She reassured.

It was a small leaf shaped body of water, no more than 4 feet deep and 6 feet wide. The pond's pointed end reached to the edge of the mountain, but stopped a mere foot from spilling over the side.

Blade grunted while alleviating her should from Éomer's weight, she set him down against a boulder, just next to the pond. It seemed as though there had been a rockslide many years ago that caused another huge rock to shift over the edge of the mountain. The overhead rock acted like a roof, but it did not protect them from the cold.

The hunter squatted in front of the midnight black pond, her slender hands dipping into the cold water and splashing it onto her face. What now? How was she supposed to make it to Minas Tirith with Éomer injured? Sauron knew she held alliances there, what if she was too late?

Blade rose from her position, wiping the droplets of water off her face and looked back to Éomer. He was asleep with his hand covering his shoulder and hair hanging in front of his eyes, shivering in the cold. She needed to make a fire before they both froze to death.

She sat there for hours, next to the fire, looking over to Éomer every now and then. Some colour had appeared back into his cheeks with the warmth from the purple flame. He looked so peaceful with his arm tucked firmly under his head, he had not looked so untroubled in a long time. It was easier to heal him when he was asleep, he didn't fight her. Every couple of hours she would use whatever strength she had to heal the wound a slight amount. Enough so Éomer wouldn't get suspicious.

Blade resumed to spin her knife in her hand and overlooked the forest below, hoping her enchantment had hidden the fire to Sauron's minion. The sister blade lay buried deep into the neck of Sauron's beast. It troubled her how the creature was not affected by her blade nor her brother's power.

Her ears perked to the sound of Éomer stirring, soon followed by footsteps. She glanced into the pond with a grim expression plastered on her icy lips.

"If we leave for Minas Tirith our death will be guaranteed." Éomer spoke smoothly with a sombre expression, gazing into the black water.

"If we go back it will kill you, Éomer" Blade stated coldly and put her knife away. He slowly sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. He saw behind her façade and into the fear behind her eyes. The hunter laid her head on his warm shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I abandoned my people, Blade" He spoke weakly.

"We had no other choice" She replied.

"I should have stayed and fought like a real king…died like a king"

"You are a fool" Blade responded softly, he didn't look well at all.

"That creature would have murdered every man, woman and child after it killed you"

"Hey" Blade put her hand on his shoulder as he swayed in the spot, panic struck her at the jerking movement of him falling back onto the rock.

"Éomer!" She pleaded and dropped down beside him. He was fading in and out. The hunter reached out her hand and focused her energy on Éomer's wounded shoulder. The little she had healed him wasn't enough, he lost too much blood.

"Do not heal me Blade" He pleaded through clenched teeth, his skin white like a ghost. He needed her to be able to run if that creature found them.

"Trust me" Blade uncertainly put one hand on his wound and the other on the side of his face. The wound had crusted over well but the black etching around the puncture concerned her greatly.

"Don't look" She spoke, knowing this drain of energy would either kill her or leave her beyond weak.

A burst of purple mist spurted from her palm and she lent in close, kissing his cold lips while the remaining energy she had was ripped from her veins. The black magic fought against her, refusing to heal the wound more than a few inches. Blade threw her head back in pain and gritted her teeth as a burning ricocheted in her core.

"You will never be safe" Sauron spoke in deathly whispers through her mind.

"Arghh" An unholy growl escaped her lips through the scorching pain of being burned alive.

"Blade!" Éomer tried to rip her hand off his shoulder but it didn't budge. His eyes were widened in fear. He saw a purple glow in her eyes before she was thrown backwards onto the dirt.

"Blade!" The king scrambled to her side in panic and hovered over her lifeless body. What had she done?

"Blade?" He asked with tear filled eyes and stroked her face. He told her not to heal him! Why couldn't she ever listen?!

His own heart ceased to beat and his breathing was shallow as he gazed upon her pale face, waiting for her to make the slightest movement. The thought of losing her made his heart ache in pain and his limbs become weak.

"Blade?" A tear streamed down his dirt stained cheek and he pulled her closer, like his embrace would heal her.

"Don't you dare cry for me" Her voice came out with harshness as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her shining eyes. Éomer jumped slightly at her voice that pierced the silence between them.

"Argh" She groaned and held her aching head.

"Don't do that Blade!" He spoke with venom.

"Do what?" She challenged and squinted her eyes toward him.

"Stop going out of your way to defy me!"

"Why can't you do as I say?!" He snapped

"Because what you say is wrong" Blade replied defiantly.

"You are infuriating, I speak logic" He hissed and turned away from her.

"Logic will get you killed" She scoffed.

"You will get yourself killed you idiotic woman!"

"Do not challenge me Éomer"

"Just stop trying to save me Blade!...I can't lose you again" His voice weakened toward the end and he turned away from her.

"Do not resent me Éomer, I am doing the best I can with the given circumstances" Blade spoke while shifting from her backside to her knee and attempting to walk away. The King caught her by the waist as she tried to stride past, he looked into her eyes and felt his chest grow tighter.

"I…I love you too much to see you try to sacrifice yourself for me. You…you mean everything to mean. Knowing that I can't protect you is the most awful torture I have had to bear."

"I will protect you until my last breath Éomer" The hunter softened her tone and stroked his cheek that had begun to grow stubble.

"Please, don't walk away" He pleaded.

"I need to think, Éomer" She replied softly.

"You are not alright"

"I'm tired Éomer, I feel like butter spread too thin. Trying to protect people, killing people… it just never ends. I've lost everything I have ever held close, including you…These powers, the burning pain is more than I can bare." The hunter closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"Then quit Blade, stop trying to save everyone" Éomer replied harshly.

"It's easy for you to say, King" She scoffed and turned away from him.

"Do not degrade me"

The hunter sighed in frustration and took two steps toward the dark forest. Éomer knew that she would never let an argument go unsettled and leave not victorious. Her fighting spirit was broken and it hurt him. He rolled his eyes and overcame his pride to comfort his hunter.

The hunter gasped as he grabbed her waist and held her with such passion he ignored the pain that scorched his wound. Blade hesitantly place her hands on his that hugged her waist and welcomed the warmth against her back.

"I love you" His husky voice rang in her ear. Even after all this time he still surprised her. Blade turned to face him with an unsure expression plastered on her face. That face that had made him such a happy man, he hated to see her hurt by his words.

A wild sensation surged through Éomer that made him lean in slow and kiss her deeply, as though he would never see her again. He just wanted to hold her until the pain was gone and she didn't have to hide her sadness. Blade's arms wrapped around his neck while his stayed at her waist with his other a hand on her cheek as the kiss became more intense and hungry. The cold breeze was oblivious to them as shocks of electricity ran through their bodies. The hunter smirked as the King placed his hands on the back of her thighs, welcoming her to wrap her legs around his waist and she complied.

Blade felt a chill crawl up her spine as he removed her Jacket with one hand and pulled her closer with another. In that moment they were chest to chest as he slowly laid her down onto the dirt floor and hovered above her. Scars crawled up from underneath her bodice as Éomer lifted the hem of her blouse while struggling to slowly unlace the bodice. Both strong warriors uncertain of the road ahead, succumbed to each other's loneliness without one another and their reunited love. The hunter felt a warmth in her chest while slipping his dirtied shirt over his head and tossing it next to the fireplace. The cold night did not disturb her as he caresses her bare skin with his own flesh. Sparks flew between them but something more powerful than magic united them in love and pain.

* * *

A cold breeze caused a chill the reach up the hunter's spine as she lay bare next to Éomer. The icy chill was soothed by his warm kiss on her shoulder. The hunter smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips before reaching for her clothes.

"Why did you think of this place?" Blade asked hesitantly while buttoning her shirt.

"My father used to take me here as a boy" He replied and began to dress himself, unsure of what to do next.

"He taught me to fight and fire a bow on these mountains"

"It is a far distance from Edoras" The hunter observed and looked around the dull overgrown area.

"I grew up in Snowbourne until I was 11 years of age" The king added grimly and sat back down in front of the fire.

"You were not raised in Edoras?" Blade asked in surprise while pulling her coat over her shoulders.

"Uncle took Éowyn and I in as Orphans and I had served him for seventeen years in gratitude"

"What happened to your father?" The hunter asked and popped down next to him.

"Murdered by Orcs…Mother could not bear to live without him so she took her own life with his sword"

"I found both their bodies, a day after each other…there was so much blood" A stray tear slid from his eye but he was quick to wipe it away. The war for middle earth had left Éomer with many scarring and hurtful memories but only one compared to when he found his mother on the ground with a sword in her chest.

* * *

_"Hunter, my faith was with you" Éomer said softly in defeat and ran a hand of grief through his hair. She wasn't supposed to die like this. She couldn't die like his mother…The blood…all the blood. Impaled upon a sword…_

_"Do not sympathize with the dead, sympathize with the living." Blade retorted and her breathing became shallow. "Watch out for my Warlord, Horse master". __**No Hunter, don't do this to me! Not you! **_

_He felt his heart beat against his chest with her last breath and his mind stop. It took everything he had to not scream at her for dying on him._

_"Blade?" He grasped her cold hand but did not receive a response. The third marshal breathed out deeply and looked down to the hunter's face. __**If I had to pick anyone it would have been you.**_

_"Goodbye Hunter" Éomer said firmly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead._

_As he walked away from Blade's body a tear slid down his cheek followed by another, he looked back to her body and sighed while wiping away the tears and picked up his sister's cold body._


	31. Blind Love

Tyras moved slowly through the tree like staircase to find the only one who could help him. He had narrowly escaped the black armoured beast just outside of Lothlorien but managed to daze it with a spell. The once great elf city remained damaged and abandoned after the war for Middle Earth. The one he searched for was a woman of great power and intelligence, she was the only one he knew of that had faced Sauron. The rumour being spread around was that guardian of the golden woods still lingered here. The necromancer moved swiftly up the winding staircase until he came to a landing surrounded by overgrown trees.

"Why do you sneak, necromancer?" A smooth voice cut through the morning fog.

"I came in-" He started to speak.

"You need my assistance" She stated blankly

"Part of Sauron lived on and is possessing a new creature, something powerful" Tyras moved toward the blonde haired woman who stood to the side of him dressed in robes brighter than the sun.

"Why do you trouble me?"

"The creature-"

"It threatens Aurauxlena, slayer of the witch hunter and hunter of the east" The woman cut him off and stared deep into his eyes, like she was reading his mind.

"It is not targeting her, it is tracking down those around her" The necromancer broke the eye contact and crossed his arms.

"How is the King of Rohan?" She smiled with a knowing look in her eye that told him lying to her was unwise.

"I left him in Blade's hands, the last time I saw him he was gravely injured" He sighed.

"You fear for the people of Rohan, A woman in particular…Solaine"

"I fear for the lives of many that will be destroyed by this creature." Tyras retorted, wanting to change the subject.

"The one ring to rule them all is destroyed, Sauron does not concern himself with the hunter." The woman of light started to glide away but stopped suddenly like she had been hit by something.

"Eomer son of Eomund has something he desires…something that could rule all of Middle Earth, forged from darkness but is something of light and purity." Her voice was hinted with fear almost.

"What is it?" Tyras asked with worry, not entirely convinced that the King could have anything that Sauron would want.

"I know only that it could bring great either great evil or good to whomever obtains it. You must protect the King at all costs…But be aware, something evil lurks within him"

"What?" The necromancer uncrossed his arms and walked toward the woman.

"A sickness that will spread, an infection. He will bring harm to the hunter, she is in grave danger"

The white woman closed her eyes as an image of Blade bleeding out in an old forest struck her, the king of Rohan had the look of a rabid dog in his eye as he jabbed her sword into her heart.

"You must go, she hasn't got much time" She spoke with haste and turned to face him.

"Thank you, lady Galadriel" He nodded then set off toward the stairs.

"Tyras" She called.

"Take this sword, to guide you to the hunter and away from harm. Use it only in the greatest times of desperation. It will glow crimson when your sister is near and black when Sauron is" Galadriel handed him a beautiful elvish sword with some sort of scripture in the handle.

"Hannon le" He replied graciously and took the weapon.

* * *

"Éomer?" Blade spoke groggily, she awoke to the sound of shifting leaves. Her eyes shifted around the campsite and narrowed onto Éomer's silhouette that crept among the foliage.

The hunter raised an eyebrow and slowly moved her hand toward her dormant sword. She draped her jacket over her shoulder before cautiously walking toward the figure.

Leaves creaked under her boots with every footstep, something wasn't right. She felt the urge to run in the back of her mind but she shook it off as her own fear.

The morning sun had only just appeared in the horizon and the cold had frosted over the vines that hung like a veil to the forest.

"Éomer?" She whispered a little louder and waited for an answer.

The silhouette was leading her to something, it moved forward with every step she took. She followed it into a dead end that was overgrown with roots and fallen trees.

"Éomer?" She asked sternly toward his turned back, with her hand resting on her sword. Her feet moved in front of one another and she hesitantly touched his shoulder. His body flinched and froze at her touch, like she was the cold frost.

"Blade?" He sounded desperate, like he was about to break down in tears. His chest heaved up and down heavily and he shook uncontrollably.

"Éomer?" Blade harshly turned his body to face her and stumbled back quickly. His eyes shined a fiery orange as his mouth curved into a sinister smile.

The hunter felt her heart beating uncontrollably and hopelessly searched for an exit from this overgrown hell but she was frozen.

"No" She gasped and forced herself to back up as he walked forward.

"Hunter" Éomer's voice came out cold and lifeless.

"You can't escape me"

"Leave him, you can have me" She spoke with venom.

Éomer let out a sinister cackle and lurched forward, his fingers digging into her skin on her arms.

"Quiet, whore!" he retorted and smacked her across the jaw with one movement.

Blade stumbled to the left and clenched her jaw at the burning pain.

"Always so quick with a solution!" Éomer chided and held her up by her waist.

"Éomer" Blade tried desperately but whatever sickness he had was strong, stronger than her.

"Soon, my love, you two will be reunited" Blade jerked against his touch as he breathed against her neck with a sick smirk.

"He's in here screaming" The demon laughed hysterically.

Blade punched the demon in the ribs and ran for her life, she couldn't fight the demon without hurting Éomer. She needed time to figure out a solution. The hunter dodged trees and roots that threatened to trip her until she reached the campsite.

Blade's hands shifted to her sheath to grasp her sword and her eyes widened in fear, it wasn't there.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk" The demon grabbed her from behind, with his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"You are just a fireball" The hunter clenched her jaw in disgust while the demon pressed its chest against her back.

"You're just repulsive" She retorted through clenched teeth and cringed against his touch.

"Don't say that to your future husband" The demon acted hurt and placed his mouth against the side of her lower neck.

"I didn't" She hissed and tried hard not to hurt Éomer

"Though I do look forward to many nights like the last"

She could feel his teeth against her neck as he grinned and placed his hand under her bodice to her bare waist.

"Who are you?!" Blade hissed and jerked away from his touch.

"I am Éomer of course, I am his deepest desires, his pain, his misery, his dark side."

"Sadly, you are his obsession, his deepest desire. To get to what I want to know, I have to kill you"

"Éomer isn't a necromancer" Blade stated the fault in the demon's lie.

"No, but his evil side is" Éomer laughed maniacally and hugged her from behind.

"You're sick" She spat and struggled against his grip.

"You've been a pleasure to work with hunter," Éomer's hand gingerly moved up from her bare waist. "A fine distraction" He kissed her neck and sent chills down her spine. His dark side was intimidating and controlling, he knew what he wanted, but it wasn't who she fell in love with.

"Éomer?" The hunter asked softly as he turned her body to face him.

"Is this not what you want, hunter? Me to be like you, to not be king, we could conquer the world together" Éomer smirked mysteriously. She never wanted him to be like her, ever.

The hunter placed a hand on Éomer's cheek, looked into the fiery orange orbs that took over his own hazel and tenderly kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss hungrily and softly cradled the back of her neck. Her thin fingers wrapped around the hilt of her sword that was sheathed at the front of his belt. Blade's heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest as she flicked her wrist and Éomer was thrown back into the forest.

"Goodbye, Éomer" Blade spoke with tear filled eyes and jumped down from the edge of the cliff. She apparated before hitting the ground and opened her eyes to an unknown location with Tyras beside her.

"Blade?" Tyras grabbed before she fell to the ground. She was light headed and felt the urge to vomit.

"You're okay, I had to apparate us far enough away so we couldn't be tracked" Tyras let her lean against her for a moment.

"How did you find me?" She asked in disbelief.

"With great difficulty" He replied.

"Éomer is under the effect of a spell, I don't know how or why but he is going to try to kill you" Tyras spoke quickly and looked around the small town for anyone watching.

"We can't go to back to Minas Tirith, he will find us there"

* * *

For three weeks Tyras and Blade moved from town to town, hiding in shadows and going past unnoticed by all. It was the end of winter and the morning cold was easing to a bearable temperature for the hunters, who had suffered freezing nights in the unbearable weather. They camped from town to town and stay in cabins in others but Blade had grown increasingly sick. Tyras had to make the decision to flee to Minas Tirith for aid before Blade became worse than she was, he knew the risks but she was all he had. She barely ate, she couldn't focus, and she was in pain most of the time from having to abandon Éomer. She was a shadow of herself. Hunting was out of the question after she almost impaled herself upon her own sword after falling to her knees. She tried to keep busy with hunting down stray orc but she was becoming a danger to herself. Tyras could see her running herself into the grave just so she wouldn't have to think of Éomer. It was her obsession. She needed help that he couldn't give.

* * *

Tyras and Blade appeared in the hall of Minas Tirith before King Aragorn, Blade was so weak that she fell to her knees because she couldn't support her own weight. She was exhausted.

Everyone in the hall was shocked and unmoving until Aragorn hurried from his seat with a wild expression.

Blade opened her eyes and saw shadows of the people around her, her head spun and her own body felt like dead weight.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and blinked away the shadows, it was him. Éomer.

A tear dripped down her cheek as he lifted her into his arms before sharing a look of 'Tell anyone and I'll kill you all' to Tyras.

Tyras froze and watched him walk away with his sister, he couldn't kill her with all these people around. As long as he kept his mouth close Blade was safe.

Aragorn rushed after Éomer but Arwen stayed behind and walked cautiously toward Tyras.

"Where was she?" She asked politely.

"What do you mean?" Tyras shot back in confusion.

"She ran away, did she not? Éomer came to Minas Tirith to find her." Arwen explained sceptically.

Tyras clenched his teeth in disbelief and breathed out gently.

"I found her in Snowbourne, hunting stray orc, she was sickening rapidly" He lied and rudely strolled past her to follow after Éomer.

* * *

"Is she going to get better?" Éomer asked Aragorn as he dropped some oils into her mouth and continued to wash the dirt off her face with a damp cloth.

"She will, eventually" Aragorn spoke cryptically with a small smirk.

"Tyras, you can heal her now, she is well enough" He added and stepped out of the Necromancer's way.

Tyras glared daggers at Éomer as he held Blade's hand and acted saddened by her condition. A purple mist escaped his palm and surged into Blade's body, it drained him of his own energy.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open in a daze and she looked toward the man holding her hand.

Confusion spread over her face and she let a smirk form on her mouth toward the King of Rohan.

"Tyras, come, let us give them privacy" Aragorn called with a proud smile.

Tyras grudgingly walked out of the room and left them alone.

As soon as the door was shut Blade's face dropped and she ripped her hand out of his.

"What are you playing at?!" She hissed with venom and leapt off the bed in anger.

"Whatever do you mean my love?" Éomer asked in disbelief then cracked a sinister smile.

"I just can't stop thinking of you, that kiss was something" He chided.

"You're acting like the king of Rohan so no one gets suspicious" She concluded and attempted to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist forcefully and pinned her against the wall.

"If you tell anyone, I will kill every one of your friends, do you understand?!" Éomer squeezed her face so hard she could feel a bruise forming underneath his hand.

"What do you want?!" She spat in hatred.

"You need to get better then I'm going to strip you of your power and kill you" He spoke calmly.

"But for now you need to play along"

"I will kill you" Blade spat with a smirk which was met by a punch in the rib cage. She groaned and gripped his arm as she felt a bone crack.

"Don't be idiotic" He smirked and planted a kiss on her lips as she tried to get herself together.

*Knock* *Knock*

Éomer pushed her back onto the bed and sat down beside her before Arwen walked into the chamber.

"How are you feeling Blade?" She spoke gracefully and moved around to her other side.

"Better" The hunter replied and glanced to Éomer who kissed her forehead.

"You may need to rest for a few more days before travelling"

"I will be fine by tomorrow I'm sure, Éomer cannot leave his kingdom for such an amount of time." Blade lied but in her heart she needed a few more days here.

"I would not advise leaving at such an early stage" Arwen reassured her and looked between the two.

"Why?" Éomer asked cautiously, wanting to kill her sooner rather than later?

"I'm leaving tomorrow" Blade retorted quickly.

"You are with child" Arwen spoke softly.

Blade felt her heart drop like someone had thrown it from the top of the tower. Her mind blanked and she breathed quickly like she'd run a hundred miles.

"Blade?" Éomer asked with tear filled eyes and kissed her softly on the lips.

Arwen left the chamber abruptly and Éomer's smile faded.

"New plan" He spoke sinisterly as a single tear left Blade's eye.


End file.
